Cambiaras mi vida
by annitha mz
Summary: no mas distracciones, anna esta dispuesta a completar su tarea esta vez, el amor por alguien que no conoce se interpondra, secretos, romance, fuego...todo la detiene...,haoxannaxyoh..., pilikaxren...FINALIZADO
1. Chapter 1

Cambiaras mi vida

Autora: annitha mz

Era una noche fría sin duda el invierno ya estaba presente ,en Japón las personas que aun deambulaban por el centro caminaban lo más rápido que podían para evitar la tormenta de nieve que decían se acercaba todas las personas con un lugar a donde ir todas menos una niña que escondida detrás de los arbustos lloraba incesantemente hasta que una mujer se acerco a ella para preguntarle que le pasaba o donde estaban sus padres ,no había nadie más cerca pero la pequeña niña rubia que al parecer hablaba con alguien diciéndole que no atacara a a la mujer, entonces la mujer le preguntó que con quien hablaba y la niña no contesto nada solo se limito a cerrar los ojos y taparse los oídos ya que fuertes ráfagas de pensamientos azotaban su mente al parecer pensamientos de la mujer : _**"con quien habla"- "necesita un exorcismo"**_ y tantos otros pensamientos incoherentes pero para la pequeña de apenas 6 años hirientes, entonces la mujer recibió un golpe que la arrojo varios metros lejos de la pequeña y entonces mas y mas gente se fue acercando y la mujer adolorida y molesta empezó a gritar que era un demonio y así toda la gente fue levantando mas la voz gritando-_**demonio-demonio.**_

Así la pequeña niña empezó a correr lejos del centro corrió y corrió hasta que enfrente de ella quedo un oscuro bosque al parecer solitario, tuvo miedo y pensó en regresar pero al recordar las palabras de la gente se adentro en el bosque, de repente escuchaba pasos detrás de ella como si la persiguieran y corrió corrió tanto como sus piernas le permitían, lastimándose en el transcurso tanto como sus brazos y sus piernas.

En otro lugar un niño de cabello castaño con unos auriculares naranjas se veía como de 7 años, entrenaba con un anciano bajo el intenso frio que traía la temporada y solo se podían escuchar las quejas del pequeño

_**abuelo tengo frio**__-_decía el pequeño temblando

**Yoh tienes que concentrarte para no sentir el frio y tienes que entrenar duro-**decía el anciano

_**Pero no quiero entrenar-**_dijo el pequeño muy sonriente

_**Entonces como ganaras a**_**-**y antes de decir un nombre cerro de golpe la boca y puso una cara más seria de cómo la había mantenido

_**A quien abuelo?-**_preguntaba muy curioso el pequeño

_**te contare una historia, cada 500 años se escoge un shaman para que sea el rey shaman y tenga el poder sobre los grandes espíritus**_-dijo el anciano

_**Abuelo pero como lo escogen?-**_

_**Pues fácil con una batalla entre todos los shamanes del mundo**_-

_**¡¿Entre todos?**__ o.O,,__**no quiero**__-_dijo el niño con una sonrisa en la cara, para uno instantes después recibir un fuerte coscorrón de arte del anciano

_**No es de que quieras eso es lo que tienes que hacer como responsabilidad por ser el heredero de la familia asakura**_-dijo el anciano-_**además que mas harías?**_

_**Pues yo solo quiero vivir tranquilamente escuchando mi música favorita jijiji**_- decia mientras reía nerviosamente y se rascaba la nuca

Otro coscorrón fue lo que resivio- _**yoh tu tienes que ser el shaman así podrás controlar al mundo y tener tranquilidad y paz en el mundo.**_

En serio-los ojos del niño se abrieron como platos –_**entonces si quiero jijiji**_

No tan lejos de donde se encontraba yoh se encontraba en la copa de un árbol otro niño aparentemente igual al niño de los auriculares naranjas solo que este tenía el pelo un poco más largo y en su rostro se notaba una sonrisa cínica

_**Al fin ese inútil se preparara**_-dijo sin mucho interés en sus palabras

En otro lado no muy lejano en los adentros del bosque se encontraba una pequeña niña rubia sentada en el tronco de un árbol abrazada a sus rodillas pequeña se encontraba sangrando de sus brazos y piernas el frio la atacaba como si fueran cuchillas ya que solo traía un short y una blusita ya rasgados por el trayecto que corrió, en ese momento se desprendió una increíble cantidad de poder de ella junto con un aura negra conteniendo dentro de ella la ira la tristeza, la soledad, y el odio por el mundo y por ella misma.

Se encontraba en la copa de un árbol cuando sintió una ráfaga de poder que al parecer se había desprendido de alguien que se encontraba no muy lejos así que movido por la curiosidad fue a ver a quien le pertenecía esa presencia, en cuestión de segundos se encontraba en el bosque viendo a una pequeña niña que yacía llorando pero lo detuvo algo que se encontraba al lado de ella eran Onís sin duda alguna en cuestión de minutos los Onís se encontraban atacándolo pero así como lo atacaron acerco ala pequeña que le dio una mirada llena de miedo para luego caer inconsciente.

Despertó en una cabaña ya no sentía frio ni dolor por las heridas que al parecer habían sanado mágicamente a su lado se encontraba una joven al parecer de 10 años de pelo azul mirándola fijamente y enseguida se presento

_**Soy kanna,como te sientes**__?-_pregunto con la mayor frialdad posible.(n/a:ya se-kanna se une a hao cuando tiene 15 pero no quise ponerla tan mayor)

La niña solo la miro con un poco de miedo y dijo casi en susurro – _**mejor ,¿donde estoy?**_

_**El señor hao te trajo**_ (n/a:ya se "señor" hao se supone que aquí hao tiene 7 pero digámosle señor se oye con más respeto)_**ayer por la noche, iré a buscarlo**_-en ese momento la chica desapareció

Al instante apareció un niño mirándola detenidamente se sentó junto a ella y le pregunto en tono calmado

_**¿Que hacías en el bosque?**__-_esta pregunta calmado con un leve rastro de sonrisa en su rostro

Al término de la pregunta solo pudo observar como los ojos de la pequeña empezaban a brotar pequeñas lagrimas así que decidió no esperar respuesta y cambiar de pregunta

_**¿Como te llamas?-**_hao

_**Me llamo anna**_-dijo la niña sollozando un poco

_**Bueno pues me llamo hao mucho gusto**_-dijo el niño con una sonrisa sincera

_**Gracias señor hao**__-_dijo la niña tímidamente

En ese momento el niño soltó unas carcajadas-_**jajajaja porque señor acaso me veo tan viejo**_-decía el niño mientras controlaba la risa

_**Pero es que así lo llamo la joven de pelo azul-**_dijo la niña dudando pero con algún rastro de molestia en su rastro por la risa del otro pequeño

_**Si pero tu llámame hao-**_dijo el niño mientras se retiraba de la habitación-_**descansa más tarde hablaremos **_

_**CONTINUARA…..**_

Bueno chicos este es mi primer fic, no sean crueles xfa…acepto sugerencia y criticas ¡CONSTRUCTIVAS! (si se puede) xfaa…

Creo que ya sabemos quienes son los personajes principales..de todo meteré en este fic drama, tragedias, romance, luchas y si acaso me piden lemon (me encanta).

Dejen comentarios xfa

Acepto sugerencias e ideas para hacer un mejor fic.

Este será un que también meteré a todos los personajes del anime/manga pero no tanto como personajes principales y claro muchas parejas (sugieran).

Al final ustedes deciden con quien se queda

¡acepto sugerencia!

dejen Reviews

Bye…annitha mz


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cambiaras mi vida**_

Autor: annitha mz

Despertó un poco mas aliviada pero al recordar lo que había pasado solo pudo sentir como su garganta se formaba un nudo y como su vista se le empezaba a nublar por las lagrimas que se empezaban a formar, respiro y se levanto de la cama salió de la cabaña en la que se encontraba y dio unos pasos para encontrarse con un grupo de personas no muy peculiares todos sentados alrededor de una fogata y ala lado de la fogata se encontraba una roca en la que se encontraba hao sentado mirando fijamente el fuego mientras todos al parecer esperaban que el chico dijera algo

_**Ven a sentarte Anna-**_dijo el niño aun mirando el fuego

Anna no reaccionaba solo pensaba "_**es ese niño que me ayudo"**_

_**Te dije que me puedes llamar hao**_-para sorpresa de la niña que no podía saber él como el pudo saber lo que pensaba

Al igual que fue la sorpresa de Anna fue la de todos ya que hao no les permitía ser tan informarles al hablarle. El silencio duro unos segundos que fueron eternos para la pequeña, hasta que fue roto por la misma Anna

_**Yo…yo quería**_ –dudo sus palabras mientras todos le miraban-_**quería agradecerle por traerme aquí**_

_**No tienes nada que agradecer, pero ven a sentarte, es una noche fría-**_dijo sin apartar ni un segundo la mirada de la pequeña

Así Anna se acerco al círculo y se sentó

El tiempo paso todos los integrantes del círculo hablaban entre ellos sin levantar mucho la voz y hao mientras hablaba animadamente con un pequeño niño con un afro

_**Mira Anna el es opacho**_ –decía hao mientras miraba al pequeño

_**Mucho gusto señorita Anna**_ –dijo el pequeño mientras le regalaba una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa

Pero por otro lado estaban en el grupo personas a las que les daba igual la presencia de la pequeña, pero había a quienes en cierto sentido les molestaba su presencia

_**Porque el señor hao le permite tantas confianzas- **_decía la joven de pelo azul en susurro a sus otras 2 compañeras

_**Mari no se debe meter en las decisiones del señor hao-**_decía una pequeña niña rubia

_**Me supongo que ha de tener un poder especial-**_decía otra niña de pelo naranja

_**Pues ha de estar muy bien escondido porque yo no percibo nada en ella**_-decía con el seño fruncido la niña de cabello azul

_**Kanna si el señor hao te escucha se molestara por cuestionar sus**_ _**decisiones**_-dijo la niña de pelo naranja

_**Cállate matilda, sacare a esa niña de el grupo**_-decía maliciosamente mientras miraba a Anna que hablaba con opacho

Mientras tanto en otro lado se encontraba un niño recostado en el pasto con unos auriculares naranjas tarareando una canción…

**Wohoo, me dijo que nunca voy a dar mi amor a ningún otro bebé, pero usted (you baby)¶**

_**Yoh**_-decía una anciana acercándose a el

** ohh baby (oohh) me ama, no sólo el placer del bebé****,****Love me siempre siempre****,****Cuz Te amo¶**

–_**Yoh-**_repitió la anciana con desgano

**Hey, todo el día (y noche aaaall)****-****Le dije todo el día (y noche aaall)**

-_**yoh-**_repitió hasta que viendo la poca atención que su nieto le daba- lo golpeo con su bastón

_**Auhh, abuelita me dolio-**_decia el pequeño mientras se sobaba un pequeño chichón que tenía en la cabeza

_**Te estoy hablando yoh asakura, necesito que vengas conmigo ahora **_

_**Si abuelita**_ -decía el pequeño aun sobándose la cabeza

Caminaron por un momento hasta que llegaron a un templo entraron y ahí estaba una pequeña niña de pelo rosado y sonrisa radiante

_**Yoh, ella es tu prometida, tamao tamamura**_- solto la anciana como si fuera cualquier noticia

_**Qué bien**_-respondió el pequeño con una sonrisa_**-¿pero abuelita que es una prometida?**_

_**Yoh una prometida es con la mujer con la que te casaras cuando seas grande**_-dijo la anciana tratando de tener paciencia

_**Si,,, no quiero jijiji**_-dijo el niño despreocupadamente

_**El compromiso ya esta hecho, se casaran al cumplir 18 años-**_

_**Pero abuelita si me caso no podre vivir tranquilamente**_-decía el pequeño

_**¿Como que no podrás vivir tranquilamente?-**_pregunto la anciano tratando de entender lo que decía yoh

_**Si abuelita, es que escuche a mi abuelito decir que tu le mandas a hacer todo y que nunca lo dejas descansar tranquilamente-**_dijo el pequeño inocentemente

_**Yo hablare con yomei y tú te casaras con ella fin de la conversación**_-dijo la anciana saliendo del templo, dejando a los 2 niños ahí

_**Así que eres mi prometida**_-decía el pequeño tratando de iniciar una conversación con la niña

_**Si joven yoh mucho gusto**_-dijo la pequeña inclinándose a modo de saludo

Y así empezaron una conversación un poco tímida

_**Anna quisiera que me acompañaras en un viaje**_-decía hao tranquilamente mientras miraba a la niña

_**Yo no creo que usted quiera que yo le acompañe-**_dijo la pequeña un poco confundida

_**Porque no crees que me agradaría tu compañía?-**_pregunto curioso el niño

_**Soy un demonio**_-soltó la niña sin pensarlo

_**¿Por qué?-**_no le sorprendió mucho la respuesta pero quiso seguir

_**Porque lo soy veo cosas que la gente normal no puede ver, por eso mis padres me abandonaron**_-esto último lo dijo con unas cuantas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos-aparte son muchas más cosas

¿_**Como qué?-**_

_**Yo puedo saber lo que la gente está pensando y lo que está sintiendo eso no es normal ,son un demonio**_-

_**Yo hago lo mismo que tu, todas las personas que estuvieron anoche con nosotros los pueden ver**_-

La niña se sorprendió y solo lo miro curiosa y con duda

_**No me crees pues mira**_-el niño extendió su mano con la palma hacia arriba y saco una llamarada_**-lo ves no te estoy mintiendo….Lo que pasa es que los humanos son seres tan diminutos que no pueden hacer lo que nosotros.-**_dijo con un rastro de enojo en su rostro

_**Si le creo pero yo sigo siendo un demonio, cuando la gente está conmigo les sucede algo malo-**_Anna

_**Puedo solucionar eso**_-dijo orgullosamente el niño

_**¿Cómo?-**_

_**Fácil, tú no eres la que daña a las personas las personas te dañan atey así que tu creaste inconscientemente un..**_

_**Demonio**_-interrumpió la niña

_**Si un demonio pero tú lo dijiste él es el demonio no tú-**_dijo finalmente el niño

_**¿Pero cómo se destruye?-**_pregunto curiosamente la niña

_**Yo se destruirlos, pero te necesito ama lado**_-dijo inocentemente el niño

_**Está bien iré contigo hao-**_Anna

_**Ya lo ves, no fue tan difícil conseguir que me llamaras por mi nombre-**_decía el niño mientras mostraba una sonrisa cínica y maliciosa(n/a:típicas en el)

_**6 años después**_

Habían viajado por todo el mundo en busca de seguidores para hao

Anna ya tenía 12 años y tenía un semblante frio y calculador a la vista de todos, en esos años hao le había ayudado a controlar el reishi(vista del alma),a bloquear su mente para que nadie entrara en ella, le había enseñado una técnica muy especial de la que Anna aun desconocía el motivo

_**¿Hao para que me **__**servirá el goma chofuku?**__-_pregunto Anna-_**digo no es una técnica que una shaman tenga que usar**_

_**Tengo una tarea para ti Anna**_-dijo hao tranquilamente-_**tal vez ahí lo averigües**_

_**Continuara…**_

O0la espero que les haya gustado el capitulo

Como ven Anna no será una simple sacerdotisa –como ven el tiempo ya avanzo 6 años y pues según yo ya empesara lo bueno

Se supone que si Anna ya tiene 12, hao e yoh ya tiene 13(para aclarar)

Espero sus rewiews.-(la canción que yoh canta es **all day, all nigth** de **bob**)

Bye,, annitha mz


	3. Chapter 3

_**Cambiaras mi vida**_

Autora: **Annitha Mz**

Se encontraban en una casona abandonada ,sentados en un circulo comiendo, unos hablando y otras simplemente ni comiendo ni hablando

_**¿En donde esta hao?-**_pregunto Anna con su habitual semblante frio

_**No lo sabemos señorita anna, nadie sabe nada de él desde hace 2 dias- **_respondio un tipo que al parecer llevaba un uniforme de un equipo de futbol americano

_**Usted cree que al señor hao le haya sucedido algo malo**_-pregunto opacho con los ojos llorosos_**-a opacho le preocupa el señor hao**_

_**No creo que nadie deba meterse en los asuntos del señor hao-**_interrumpió amargamente una chica de pelo azul que mantenía un cigarrillo en la boca-_**el señor hao sabe lo que hace y cuando regresa.**_

_**Yo creo que debe estar haciendo algo de suma importancia aun que me parece raro que no le haya dicho nada a Anna**_-dijo un hombre con un turbante blanco alrededor de el rostro que solo le dejaba ver sus ojos al parece era árabe

_**Pues no tendría por qué darle más importancia el contarle sus planes a ella que a nosotros que somos sus seguidores y hemos estado más tiempo con el-**_decía kanna mientras echaba chispas por los ojos y veneno en cada palabra

_**Porque mejor no dices que debería darte más importancia a ti**_ –soltó Anna sin inmutarse ni mirarle directamente

_**Porque es la verdad hao no te conoce tanto como para confiar en ti**_-

_**Ya veo, así que insinúas que puedo convertirme en una traidora**_-dijo esto ahora mirándola directo a los ojos-_**te podría traicionar ati pero no a hao-yo si se distinguir las cosas que valen la pena, y que merecen lealtad.**_

_**Será mejor que te calles-**_dijo esto último poniéndose de pie

_**O es que es tanto es tu interés por que el voltee a verte , que no puedes dejarme tranquila con tus comentarios inmaduros y llenos de celos-**_dijo esto último al igual que kanna parándose enfrente de ella retándola con la mirada

_**Será mejor que te calles, no sabes que lo que dices**_-dijo esto furiosamente y en posición de ataque

_**Ha-**_solo dijo esto Anna con una leve sonrisa de burla en su rostro antes de atacarla lanzándola a una pared

_**Vamos señoritas deberían calmarse**_-decía un muy nervioso lutchis

_**Turbine recuerda que el señor hao nos pidió que cuidáramos a Anna se molestara si kanna la lastima**_-

_**No es necesario yo que se cuidarme sola**_-dijo Anna con una sonrisa (poco usual en ella) maliciosa en su rostro

Kanna se estaba poniendo de pie y antes de pararse completamente lanzo un ataque_**-¡ashcrof!-**_pero antes de que el ataque tocara a Anna apareció una llamarada de fuego que destruyo el ataque impidiendo que alcanzara su objetivo.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la sorpresiva llegada de hao a la estancia ya que ninguno sintió su presencia cerca antes de que saliera

_**Creí que había dejado muy en claro el cómo se le debe tratar a Anna-**_dijo esto con un rasgo de molestia en su voz

_**Señor hao nosotros tratamos de...**_

_**Basta no me importa cómo sucedieron las cosas-**_respiro profundo y se giro para mirar a kanna-_**kanna espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir o sabes cómo terminara **_–esto último con una sonrisa cínica

_**Quiero que les quede bien claro a todos que no le pueden faltar el respeto a Anna de ninguna manera **_

_**Anna necesito hablar contigo-**_

_**Claro-**_dijo anna en un notable tono de ironía

_**Y después quiero hablar contigo turbine**_-dicho esto último le hiso una señal a anna para que lo siguiera afuera

Ya afuera de la casona….

_**Anna todo está listo ya para que vayas a realizar la tarea que te pedí**_-

_**Que me ordenaste mejor dicho-**_dijo anna

_**Tu sabes que jamás te ordene realizar esta tarea, pero tú eres la mas capacitada para realizarla-**_diciendo esto último se acerco a anna para abrazarla por detrás-_**te extrañe**_

_**No me extrañarías tanto si no te fueras tan seguido-**_dijo esto en tono de reproche

_**Tenía que irme, tenía que preparar todo para tu tarea**_-dijo esto tratando de tener paciencia ya que tratándose de anna nunca se sabía que pasaba por su cabeza

_**Quiero descansar antes de irme-**_dijo secamente zafándose del abrazo del shaman

Durante toda la noche no pudo pegar el ojo presentía que algo malo pasaría así que salió del futón y se dirigió asu tocador sacando del último cajón una tabla ,se dispuso a tratar de ver el futuro para tranquilizarse un poco o al menor saber que pasaría, se quedo fría al ver lo que la tabla le señalaba

_**Yoh es muy débil morirá**_- (n/a: no lo dijo exactamente así, pero no se me ocurría otra forma de ponerlo) dijo casi en susurro mientras unas lágrimas de incertidumbre amenazaban por salir de la joven de cabellos rosados.

Después de eso guardo la tabla y se dispuso a dormir para hablar con su sensei por la mañana

Ya otro día….

_**Buenos días señora kino**_- decia la rosada mientras se inclinaba en muestra de respeto y saludo

_**Buenos días tamao**_-saludo la anciana

_**Señora kino quisiera hablar con usted acerca de una predicción que obtuve ayer por la noche**_-decía en tono preocupado y tímido

_**Hablaremos en un momento ahora tráeme una tasa de te –**_

_**Claro**_ –decía la joven mientras servía en una taza el té que ya había preparado minutos antes

Las dos bebieron el té en silencio al terminar la anciana hablo

_**Tráeme tu tabla tamao**_-

_**Si señora**_-decía tamao mientras corría asu pieza por la tabla

Unos segundos después regreso tamao con la tabla en sus manos

La anciana tomo la tabla y se dispuso a averiguar el futuro diciéndole la tablilla lo mismo

Después de analizar por un momento la situación, se dispuso a averiguar otra cosa

_**Cuando será el torneo shaman**_ –pregunto al aire

Y luego la tablilla dando una cifra

_**16-**_dijo tamao leyendo la tablilla –_**que significa eso señora meses, días, años**_

_**Pues años no lo creo ya que por estos tiempos el torneo debe realizarse, asi que talves sean días ,si es lo más probable**_ –decía la anciana mas para sí que para tamao

_**Señora la tabla dijo que yoh era muy débil y que por eso morirá**_ –decía muy preocupada la niña de aproximadamente 12 años.

_**Tengo la solución para eso, y tú me ayudaras –**_dijo la anciana levantándose dispuesta a retirarse

Cuando de pronto tocaron la puerta-_**yo ire, con permiso sensei**_-dijo la chica dirigiéndose a la puerta

Al correr la puerta se encontró con una chica rubia con un pañuelo rojo en la cabeza y una cara muy seria

_**¿Esta es la posada ryokan yasui cierto?-**_pregunto la rubia con su rostro serio y decidido

_**Si señorita...-**_dijo a modo de preguntar su nombre

_**Kyoyama, anna kyoyama**_-dijo la rubia presentándose ante la peli rosa

_**Soy tamao tamamura, mucho gusto señorita anna, adelante, pero dígame que **_**se le ofrece-**interrogo la peli rosa con todo el respeto que pudo tener

_**Busco un lugar donde hospedarme y bueno al ser esta una posada...-**_dijo anna neutralmente

_**Claro, pero tendrá que hablar con mi sensei primero**_-

_**No esperaba menos**_ -dijo esto con una pequeña sonrisa casi invisible

En la sala principal se encontraba una anciana de estatura baja, pelo gris, con un bastón en mano y al parecer ciega y con unos lentes negros.

_**Siéntate**_- dijo la anciana al sentir la presencia de la visitante

Anna solo se acerco y se sentó enfrente de ella-_**yo quería solicitar una habitación en esta posada**_

_**Veo que tienes un gran poder espiritual**_-interrumpió el relato de la rubia-_**eres sacerdotisa?**_

Al escuchar esto anna se extraño pero no dejo que se le notara aparte que la anciana era ciega

_**No ,soy una shaman-**_dijo tranquilamente anna

_**Ya veo, ¿Quién te ah entrenado ,me supongo que para tener un excelente control de tus poderes alguien debió ser tu maestro o me equivoco?-**_sentencio la anciana fríamente

_**Pues no se equivoca aprendí de hao asakura**_ –dijo sin preocupación

La anciana se sorprendió pero siguió con su semblante tranquilo.

_**¿Como es que conoces a hao y cuales son tus verdaderas intenciones al venir aquí?-**_pregunto como si de una conversación tranquila se tratara

_**Solo busco una habitación para descansar**_-solto seriamente la rubia

_**Al parecer tus intenciones no son dañar**_-medito un momento y luego dijo

_**Tamao –**_en ese momento entro la chica rosada por la puerta -_**prepara una habitación para la chica-**_

_**Enseguida-**_se retiro nuevamente dejando a la anciana y a anna a solas

En ese momento Anna se paro para dirigirse a un pequeño estante que mantenía 3 fotos encima, tomo una foto en sus manos para observarla detenidamente, percatándose que el niño que se encontraba en la foto se parecía a hao solo que con una sonrisa más sincera y llena de paz

_**Es yoh mi nieto-**_dijo la anciana

_**Creí que..-**_

_**Ya veo que en verdad conociste a hao ,son gemelos**_-dijo sin mucho recato-_**me supongo que si no te lo conto en verdad no te tenia confianza, entonces supongo que lo abandonaste a él**_ …

_**Y a sus ideales**_-dijo la joven -_**me supongo que el sabia que lo traicionaría por eso no me lo conto-**_dijo esto fríamente pero por dentro sintiéndose un poco decepcionada.

_**Pero si hiso un muy buen trabajo enseñándote-**_decía la anciana tratando de averiguar más acerca de la **"**relación**"** que tubo anna con hao.

_**Señorita la habitación esta lista-**_interrumpió tamao tímidamente

_**Gracias iré a dormir, con permiso**_-dijo anna sin darse cuenta la palabra que pronuncio ya que aun se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos

_**No crees que es muy temprano para dormir-**_pregunto la anciana buscando el poder retomar su conversación.

_**No, prefiero descansar ahora-**_dicho eso se retiro

Ya arriba en la habitación anna no dejaba de pensar en que las palabras de la anciana no dejaban ni un minuto de tener razón _**"no te tuvo confianza**_" esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza sin poder apartarlas ya que se preguntaba el por qué hao no le había contado ese **"**pequeño detalle**"** a después se pudo tranquilizar al recordar que hao ya había tenido otras 2 vidas antes de esta y que tal vez en si no le consideraba su hermano.

_**Mañana será otro día**_ –dijo acosándose en el futon teniendo en la cabeza que la primera parte de la tarea que fue encargada por hao ya estaba hecha ahora habría que mantenerla-

**En otro lado no muy lejano….**

Se encontraban 2 chicos caminando por la calle uno estatura promedio con un pantalón verde oscuro y una camisa blanca con los 4 botones de arriba abiertos dejando así ver su pecho y unos auriculares naranjas detrás de las orejas, mientras el otro era muy chaparrito que apenas le llegaba a las rodillas a su compañero era rubio y no bien vestido pero digamos que con todo en su lugar.

_**Todo estará bien manta**_- decía muy tranquilamente yoh ya con 13 años y la misma sonrisa de cuando era niño

_**Ay yoh como puedes estar tan tranquilo cuando hay un fantasma en tu baño-**_decía manta gritando por la reacción de su amigo

_**Pero manta el es un espíritu que vivía hace mucho años en mi casa no es malo**_-decía yoh muy tranquilamente

_**¿Pero qué le paso? por que sigue en este mundo?-**_preguntaba manta un poco más tranquilo

_**Ahh pues se quemo-**_decía yoh como si nada-_**y creo que busca venganza jijiji**_

_**QUEE!-**_gritaba sorprendido manta-_**como lo puedes decir tan tranquilo ,yoh amigo no te da miedo o qué?**_

_**No manta yo no queme la pensión ,yo ni había nacido jijiji-**_

**o.O** caída tipo anime

_**Manta tranquilo además hay muchos mas espíritus aparte de tamegoro**_-decia yoh inocentemente

_**QUEE!, aparte te sabes su nombre y todo**_ –decía manta nuevamente exaltado

_**Pero claro sería muy descortés el compartir el baño y no saber su nombre jijiji-**_

_**Yoh es tarde perderé el tren-**_decía el pequeño mirando su reloj

_**Ya se acortemos camino por el cementerio manta**_-decía animadamente yoh

_**Claro, que mas puede pasar al fin y al cabo ya conozco a todos los fantasmas del cementerio**_-decía manta al verse sin opción

Iban pasando por el cementerio hablando animadamente y una que otra vez yoh saludando a los fantasmas y manta poniéndose blanco cada vez que aparecía uno ya que aun no se acostumbraba, pero animadamente recordando que fue en ese cementerio que se conocieron.

_**A donde con tanta prisa-**_se escucho la voz de un chico que tenía una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en su rostro

_**Continuara…**_

_Me imagino que ya saben quien es no?¡_

_O0la chicos espero que les guste el capitulo como ven estoy actualizando cada día así que espero que les guste la historia por fis dejen reviews…._

_,,,,,,,,creo que mañana tendré le sig. Capitulo_

_Ya en este capítulo junte ya a anna y los asakura esperare un poco para juntarla con yoh, pero en el siguiente capítulo si hablare mas de yoh_

_Gracias a los que leen el fic y espero sus reviews y espero les agraden los capítulos y sigo como en el inicio acepto sugerencia y peticiones - tratare de tomarlas todas en cuenta_

_Bye _

_**Annitha mz**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Cambiaras mi vida**_

Autora: **Annitha mz**

_**A donde con tanta prisa**_ –decía un joven arriba de un tejado con una sonrisa burlona-_**no se quedan haber las estrellas?**_

_**Nos gustaría pero tenemos que alcanzar un tren**_-decía sonrientemente yoh

_**Solo vine a decirte que no tienes oportunidad contra mi,preparate por que dentro de poco competiremos en el torneo de shamanes**_ –dijo seriamente-_**y yo me convertiré en el shaman King**_

_**Jijiji, pues mucho gusto yo soy yoh asakura y el es mi amigo manta**_-decía yoh levantando la mano para saludar con su típica sonrisa

_**Solo vine a ver qué clase de inútiles competirán en el torneo-**_diciendo esto desapareció entre el oscuro manto de la noche

_**¿Yoh es cierto que ya va a comenzar el torneo de shamanes?-**_preguntaba el pequeño retomando el camino que llevaban

_**No lo sé manta, pero ya verás que todo estará bien**_-decía con tranquilidad

Al día siguiente en la posada ryokan yasui**….**

_**Buenos días señora kino**_-saludaba sonrientemente una joven de pelo rosa

_**Bueno días tamao, ¿ dónde está esa niña que llego ayer?-**_pregunto secamente

_**Aun no baja**_ –dijo la chica con una taza de té en las manos

_**Está bien cuando la veas dile que me busque necesito hablar con ella**_-decía mientras recibía el te que tamao le ofrecía.

Así paso el tiempo hasta que se escucharon unos pasos bajar la escalera resultando ser anna.

_**Buenos días**_ –dijo anna fríamente mientras observaba a la anciana

_**Buenos días anna**_-dijo la anciana como mirándola(n/a: pero como es ciega no la puede mirar Vd.)-_**pero ben te, quisiera retomar nuestra platica de ayer**_ –dijo seriamente

_**Bien**_-

_**¿Y dime como es que conociste a hao -**_pregunto kino

_**Lo conocí cuando era pequeña, el me recluto para ayudarle con sus planes de convertirse en el rey shaman**_-dijo anna seriamente

_**Ya veo ,pero por que lo dejaste-**_kino

_**Comprenderá que no compartía los mismos ideales que él ,aparte nunca me ah gustado que me den ordenes**_-dijo-_**pero me quede un tiempo con el ya que él fue mi maestro y quería aprender lo más posible.**_

_**Mm así que traidora y ambiciosa**_-soltó la anciana sin el menor tacto

_**Si igual que su familia**_-reto anna-_**me entere de algunas cosas cuando estaba con él**_(repuso ya que sabía que había sonado muy defensor su comentario anterior).

_**¿Pero dime no es una coincidencia que hayas venido justo con la familia sakura o me equivoco?-**_kino

_**No, no se equivoca-**_respondió anna seriamente

_**Entonces a que has venido aquí-**_kino

_**Con la familia asakura este sería el último lugar en donde él me buscaría-**_dijo sin cohibirse

_**mm ya veo viniste por protección-**_kino

_**Por así decirlo-**_anna

_**No creo que tú seas de esas personas que les guste que la protejan**_-kino

_**No nos engañemos ambas conocemos el poder de hao-**_anna

_**Así que estas huyendo de el por qué lo traicionaste-**_kino

_**Veo que ya entendió-**_dijo con tono de ironía

_**6 días después…..**_

Los días habían transcurrido normalmente en la posada de la familia asakura anna seguía "hospedada" hai, tamao igual de tímida que siempre, kino igual de retadora al hacer sus preguntas, todo igual.

_**Buen día señora kino**_ –dijo la chica inclinándose en forma de saludo

_**Aun no baja anna?-**_pregunto seriamente evadiendo el saludo de su joven aprendiz

_**Aun no ha bajado, pero ahora mismo iré a buscarla-**_decía la joven con la intención de subir las escaleras pero antes

_**No, espera necesito hablar contigo**_ –decía la anciana

_**Claro-**_respondió la joven

_**Pero será en el templo, vamos- **_decia la anciana saliendo de la sala hacia el templo

Ya en el templo…

_**Necesitaba hablarte aquí ya que sabes que aquí nadie nos puede**_ interrumpir –dijo la anciana mientras se sentaba

_**Está bien**_-respondió la joven un poco nerviosa ya que sabía que debía ser algo realmente serio

_**Como la prometida de yoh asakura es tu deber ayudarlo en todo lo que puedas**_-dijo seriamente-_**por eso en los siguientes días tu entrenamiento se duplicara para que en 10 días partas a fumbari para estar con yoh y ayudarlo en su entrenamiento**_.

_**Entendido sensei-**_dijo la chica

_**Ahora ve a prepararte empezaremos con tu entrenamiento esta tarde**_-

_**Enseguida-**_

La chica salió del templo camino hacia la posada y subió las escaleras dirigiéndose a su habitación. Antes de entrar a su cuarto se topo con anna

_**Buenos días señorita anna-**_

_**Buenos días tamao-dijo con su tono habitual-**_veo que estuviste hablando con la señora kino

_**Si…si señorita-**_dijo un poco indecisa-_**pero temas sin importancia**_

_**Claro no quise entrometerme-**_decía la chica mientras trataba de mantener más tiempo a tamao junto a ella-_**dime tamao te molesta si te acompaño a tu entrenamiento?**_

_**Claro señorita pero,,,entrenamiento cuando le dije, que entrenaría**_-pregunto con duda notable

_**¿Tu eres una sacerdotisa cierto?-**_

_**Pues si pero me inclino mas por profetisa**_-

_**Bien como sea aun así tienes un entrenamiento, me gustaría acompañarte**_-

_**Está bien será hoy por la tarde**_ –dijo educadamente tamao- _**ahora me tengo que retirar a prepararme-**_así que entro a la habitación dejando sola en el pasillo a la rubia con una media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

_**Así que iremos a fumbari**_-

_**Continuara….**_

Chicos espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y gracias a los que an leído el fic

Xfis dejen reviews ,,buenos o malos quiero saber que piensan del fic…y como agradecimiento les dej , ca (ya se imaginaran me la paso escribiendo)

No se desesperen en el 5 dare comienzo al torneo de shamanes

Lean porfa y dejen reviews se siente feo no saber si les gusta el fic… u_u

Besos y cuídense

_**Annitha mz**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Cambiaras mi vida**_

Autora: _**annitha mz **_

_**Así que iremos a fumbari**_-dijo casi en susurro con una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible, y así bajo las escaleras y salió de la posada.

Camino por unos 30 minutos, Se adentro en el bosque camino otros 20 minutos y paró en seco

_**no cabe duda que no me equivoque al escojerte**_- decia mientras se acercaba a la chica para abrazarla-_**te extraño**_-dijo esto con un puchero en la cara muy tierno

Anna volteo y solo lo miro –_**si**_

Mostro su sonrisa, el chico no espero nada mas conociendo a anna y como era para expresar sus sentimientos lo tomo como un _**"yo te extraño mas"**_

_**¿Y dime iré a fumbari con ella?-**_

_**Si pero antes sabes lo que tienes que hacer y tendrás que usar lo que te he enseñado**_-para entonces ya la había soltado del abrazo

_**Está bien**_-dijo seria_**-¿quien es yoh?**_

_**Si preguntas por el me supongo que ya sabes quien es**_-dijo esto un poco molesto

_**Si tu gemelo, prometido de esa chica tamao, y…-**_termino pausando la frase

_**El que me ayudara a volverme más fuerte-**_-completo hao un poco furioso

_**¿Por qué te ayudaría?-**_preguntaba curiosa la chica pero con su semblante frio

_**No creo que sea momento para contar una historia**_-dijo fastidiado por la curiosa chica pero tratando de tener paciencia

_**No es momento para confianza-**_dijo molesta –_**eso te suena mejor**_

_**Está bien**_-dijo sentándose en un tronco caído-_**pues decidí nacer entre la familia asakura con la ayuda de keiko asakura ella tubo gemelos pero uno era yoh y otro era soy yo, mi alma se partió en 2 la segunda aduriéndose a yoh así que si quiero recuperar mi otra mitad debo absorber el alma de yoh**_,-dio un gran suspiro-_**pero él es muy débil y para eso necesito tu ayuda**_

_**¿Quieres que se la entregue para que obtenga los poderes que tenias hace 500 años? que esperas lograr de esto**_ -anna

_**Ya continuaremos la plática luego, tamao esta lista**_-dijo esto acercándose a anna para darle un beso en la frente y luego desaparecer en una llamarada.

Caminaban tranquilamente por un parque cerca de la pensión cuando de pronto apareció un tipo enfrente era un hombre alto, con el pelo largo castaño y unas vestimentas muy poco comunes con una máscara de hierro

_**Escogerás la vida o la muerte no importa que esas dos elecciones se aproximen, aun así elijes participara en el torneo de shamanes**_-dijo el hombre de aun identidad desconocida

_**La vida o la muerte!-**_grito manta sorprendido y asustado

_**Si es así no veremos en la noche anunciada por las estrellas**_-abrió sus alas y desapareció.

Ya en la noche en la pensión EN

_**Entre la vida o la muerte,ahh el también vino a visitarme**_-decía tranquilamente un chico de pelo azul

_**Verdad que tenía una máscara graciosa, jijiji**_-

_**Yo no creo que ande así por la calle-**_

_**No, espantaría a cualquiera**_-decía tranquilamente manta al lado de horo e yoh

_**Por cierto chicos ustedes como se conocieron- **_pregunto curioso manta ya que solo sabía que horo-horo era un shaman y estaba viviendo con yoh

_**Pues veras manta, encontré a horo en la calle con mucha hambre y lo invite a quedarse aquí-**_dijo tranquilamente

_**Pero yoh amigo no puedes abrirle las puertas de tu casa a un desconocido**_-decía un poco histérico el pequeño

_**Pero si también es shaman mi abuelo me dijo que las personas que pueden ver a los espíritus no son malas-**_yoh

_**Bueno yo ya me voy tengo que llegar temprano a casa**_-dijo el pequeño manta despidiéndose con la mano para empezar a correr pero antes de que saliera del jardín

_**Don yoh, que gusto verlo**_-saludaba un tipo alto con traje blanco con el cuello en acabados morados y un peinado tipo Elvis pero el doble

_Ahh!-_gritaba manta con una expresión de horror en su cara-_**yoh conoces a este tipo **_

_**Si manta lo conocí hace 2 semanas en el cementerio-**_dijo saludándolo-_**y ahora es aprendiz de mi padre**_

_**Así es quiero ser un gran shaman como don yoh**_-decía con una pose triunfadora

_**Yoh sabes que ryuu es un sin vergüenza ataca a todos los que se le crucen en el camino con su espada de madera**_-

_**Pero ryuu solo quiere ser un shaman,y las personas que pueden ver a los espíritus –**_

_**Si, si, no son malas**_-decía el pequeño escondido ya detrás de las piernas de yoh-_**pero tu**_

_**Ya joven manta discúlpeme por golpearlo la ves pasada pero yo no sabía que era amigo de don yoh-**_decía sonando lo más comprensible-_**discúlpeme en verdad quiere que lo lleve a su casa –dijo señalando su moto**_

_**No gracias prefiero tomar el tren-**_

_**No joven en verdad yo lo llebo**_-asi que tomo al pequeño y lo subió a la moto mientras este gritaba

_**Hasta luego don yoh, solo pase a saludarlo**_-dijo yéndose

En el camino a casa de manta

_**Parece que va llover el cielo se está nublando parece que va llover AY mama me estoy mojando**_-canto ryuu por todo el camino hasta que por fin llegaron a casa de manta y se despidieron

En la pensión EN….

Se encontraba yoh recostado en el cobertizo de la pensión mientras charlaba con amidamaru en ese momento paso una estrella fugas

_**Amo yoh-**_

_**Así es las estrellas nos llaman**_-

Y así emprendió un viaje al parque donde se habían encontrado a ese hombre

_**Eso quiere decir que estás listo no es así joven-**_

_**Así es**_-

_**Yo pertenezco ala raza de los apaches que son los que preparan las peleas entre chamanes-**_dijo el hombre quitándose la capa junto con la máscara, dejando ver su pelo largo castaño, con una camisa morada corta dejando ver su abdomen, un pantalón negro con unos adornos al parecer de los apaches, unas plumas en su cabeza y una banda roja con triángulos blancos en la frente-_**soy silver y eh venido a ver que estés calificado para competir, se trata de una prueba muy fácil ,tienes que darme un golpe y con eso estarás calificado**_

_**Amidamaru concédeme tu alma, fusión de almas**_-dijo mientras sacaba su espada y hacia la fusión de almas –_**cuchilla de buda de amidamaru**_

_**Fue una fusión admirable sin embargo lamento decirte que no podrás tocarme-**_y antes de que el ataque lo tocara se formo una barrera que protegió silver-_**ah se me olvido decirte solo tienes 10 minutos**_

_**Amidamaru al taque**_ –trato de herirlo directamente con la espada

_**Que no me escuchaste con la fusión de almas no me tocaras -**_

Y así yoh lo ataco y lo ataco sin ningún resultado hasta que fue analizando la situación para darse cuenta de que silver no estaba haciendo la fusión de almas

_**Veo que ya te diste cuenta ,eso es porque eh materializado los espíritus ,así es materializo todo lo que alguna vez existió es el poder espiritista ,si quieres darme ese golpe que te califica tendrás que usar tu poder espiritista-**_

_**Vamos amidamaru-**_

_**Te quedan 5 minutos-**_

_**Pero como lo hago-**_se preguntaba yoh ya cansado por atacar sin resultados

_**Usa la sabiduría ,3 minutos-**_

_**Amidamaru concédeme tu alma, amidamaru posesión a harusame**_-

_**Ya lo entendió, 2 minutos-**_

_**Demasiado cansado-**_

_**Me lo imagino es la primera vez que la usas debes estar agotado, 1 minuto-**_

_**Con eso será suficiente-**_

_**Eso está por verse ya que pienso pelear en serio**_-dicho esto todos los objetos que materializaba se fucionaban formando uno-_**cañón de tótem sagrado**_

Entonces silver se preparo para atacarlo lanzándole el ataque del cañón tótem y este al impactar con yoh el mismo lo detuvo-_**técnica de amida chuchilla de buda**_-esto destruyo el ataque que impacto contra silver y destruyo su cañón

_**No pudo alcanzar a**_ _**silver**_-decía yoh con la cabeza baja-_**no te preocupes amidamaru fue mi culpa**_ –dijo esto callendo al piso

_**Samurái No te preocupes por él ,está agotado ya que el despertó su poder espiritista el cual me alcanzo**_

_**Que'!?-**_dijo yoh levantando la cabeza, en ese momento la banda roja que tenia silver en la frente se parte en 2_**-lo alcanzo**_

_**Así es paso la prueba, anda tómalo esta es la insignia que te permitirá pasar la prueba es un oráculo virtual-**_

_**Si lo logre si si!-**_festejaba yoh brincando como niño chiquito

_**Toda la información del torneo aparecerá en ese oráculo también por medio de el recibirás el deseo de los grandes espiritus,,que los grandes espíritus te protejan joven**_-dijo desapareciendo

_**Qué bien esto se pone muy interesante**_-dijo yoh mientras miraba su oráculo virtual

8 días después

_**Tamao mañana partirás a fumbari antes debo entregarte algo ,sígueme**_-dijo la anciana

_**Está bien**_ –dijo la peli rosa siguiendo a la anciana hacia el templo

Ya en el templo a puerta cerrada, la anciana abrió un estante donde se encontraba un libro al parecer muy viejo pero muy bien protegido

_**¿Que es eso señora kino**_?-pregunto muy intrigada la peli rosa ya que la familia asakura tenian muchos libros pero ninguno tan antiguo y tan bien cuidado

_**Es la bitácora mágica pertenece a hao y aquí se encuentran todas las técnicas que hao aprendió hace 500 años-**_dijo la anciana seriamente mientras veía el antiguo libro-_**esto le servirá a yoh, tú tienes que llevársela**_

_**Si señora**_ –al tomar el libro 2 pequeños pliegos de papel con una escritura cayeron al piso liberando así a 2 demonios enormes uno azul y otro rojo con picos alrededor de ellos y unos colmillos que se veían muy filosos ,enseguida se pusieron en posición de ataque dispuestos a lastimar a las mujeres

_**Señora kino que está pasando -**_decía tamao aterrorizada_**-como los detenemos**_

_**Son los shikigamis de hao zenki y kouki ,protegen a la bitácora mágica de los intrusos**_-decía mientras se preparaba para decir un tipo "conjuro".

Pero nada funcionaba los demonios seguían de pie tratando de herir a la anciana y a la niña que ya se encontraba llorando

Y derrepente los demonios desaparecieron y se abrieron las puertas del templo de par en par para dar la vista de anna fuera del templo con sus manos juntas haciendo señas y así los pequeños pergaminos con escrituras(zenki y kouki)volaron a sus manos .

_**¿Quien te enseño el goma chofuku?fue hao cierto él es el único que sabe cómo hacerlo**_-decía un poco histérica la anciana

_**De nada**_-dijo anna un poco harta e irónica

_**Gracias señoría anna-**_decía la peli rosa reponiéndose del susto

_**Anna quisiera que acompañaras a tamao a fumbari**_-decía la anciana con su cara de siempre

_**¿Está bien pero para que la acompañaría? No suelo ser buena compañía-**_decía anna recordando la frase usada hace años

_**Tal vez sería bueno que agradecieras la "protección " de la familia asakura**_-dijo la anciana tratando de tener paciencia

_**Como sea, no tengo nada mejor que hacer-**_anna

**Pues en ese caso parten mañana a fumbari**-dicho esto termino retirandose

Ya en el cuarto de la anciana

_**¿En verdad confías en esa joven para acompañar a tamao?-**_pregunto un anciano sentándose enfrente de la mujer

_**No del todo, pero sus intenciones no son malas**_-

_**CONTINUARA….**_

_GRACIAS a todos los kea an leído la historia y lo prometido es deuda así ke aquí está el 2 x1 cap.4 y cap. 5…_

_Espero ke les allá gustado y espero no decepcionarlos__**.**_

Anna ya tiene la bitácora mágica ya en el siguiente capitulo conocera a yoh y hablare mas de la relación de anna y hao

Gracias a _**love anna **_por seguir la historia

Besos y hasta luego

_**Annitha mz**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Cambiaras mi vida **_

Autora: _**annitha mz**_

Eran como las 7 de la tarde e Iban caminando las dos chicas por una calle, una con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y la otra con una cara ni de bien ni de mal.

_**Ya llegamos señorita anna-**_decía tamao mientras su sonrisa crecía mas y mas

_**Bien porque tengo hambre**_-dijo anna dirigiéndose ala pensión

Las dos entraron y lo primero que vieron en él fue 4 pies que pertenecían a 2 chicos que se encontraban recostados en el cobertizo de la entrada

_**Hola joven yoh**_-saludo tímidamente tamao

_**Hola tamao**_-se paró de repente yoh al escuchar la vos de tamao pero se detuvo en seco al observar a la chica que la acompañaba

Al ver al chico sintió que su corazón se detuvo por un segundo

_**Tamao-**_se acerco el chico para saludar a la chica con un beso en la mejilla

_**Joven yoh**_-dijo la chica sin poder respirar –_**ella es la señorita anna kyoyama**_

_**Mucho gusto anna**_-dijo saludándola un poco nerviosa-_**la abuela no aviso que vendrían**_

_**Tengo hambre**_-dijo anna

_**o.O**_ _**o.O**_

_**Jijiji si haremos algo de comer mientras pasen**_-dijo yoh muy sonriente

Ya adentro….

_**Yoh yo preparare algo de comer porque tu cocinas pésimo amigo**_-dijo manta mientras dejaba a los 3 chicos conversando en la sala

_**¿Quien es ese enano?-**_pregunto anna

_**Jijiji pues se llama manta, y va conmigo en la escuela-**_decía yoh como de costumbre riendo

_**Eso, eso es un oráculo-**_dijo señalando el oráculo que tenia anna en la muñeca-entonces tú también eres un shaman

_**Asi es**_ –dijo sin darle importancia

_**¿Cuándo lo obtuviste?-**_preguntaba muy curioso el chico, mientras miraba a la chica

_**Ella lo gano hace 9 días, un apache la busco en la posada**_-dijo tamao amablemente pero por dentro un poco harta porque no la incluyeran en la conversación.

_**Exacto como ella dijo**_-dijo dándole una mirando feo a tamao

_**No quería interrumpir, pero joven yoh su abuela me pidió que le diera esto en cuanto llegara**_ -dijo señalando la bitácora mágica que acababa de sacar de su bolso.

_**¿Y qué es eso?-**_pregunto observando el libro-_**y porque es tan importante**_

_**Tengo hambre**_-esta vez no fue anna quien lo dijo si no un chico de pelo azul que entro directo a la cocina si saludar-_**huelo a comida**_

Dijo llegando a la cocina

_**Quién es ese que grita?-**_

_**Es mi amigo horo-horo que por cierto también es un shaman-**_dijo mirando hacia donde entro horo

_**La comida esta lista**_-se escucho el grito de manta desde la cocina y se levantaron para ir haya

Tamao sirvió los platos (y los recogió y los lavo, típico de tamao)ya estando todos en la mesa

_**Y quienes son ellas yoh?-**_pregunto horo

_**Si es cierto yoh no nos has presentado**_-decía manta

_**Bueno ellas es tamao y ella es anna**_-dijo

_**¿Mmm y que son de ti ,tus hermanas ,tus primas?-**_pregunto nuevamente horo

_**Tamao es mi prometida-**_dijo como si nada-_**y anna es una shaman que estuvo viviendo con mi abuela según se**_

_**Ahh**_….._**3**_,,_**2**_,,_**1**_ _**PROMETIDA**_!-los 2 chicos al mimo tiempo

_**Si es mi prometida desde que tenemos 6 años-**_dijo yoh sonrientemente

_**Yoh tan chiquito y tan pícaro**_- decía horo dándole un codazo

_**Pues es que mis abuelos arreglaron el compromiso**_-yoh

_**Ah entonces será una boda arreglada**_-horo

_**Deberías poder escoger con quien te quieres casar no crees?-**_decía manta

_**Aun que no lo hubieran arreglado igual yo hubiera escogido a tamao**_-dijo al darse cuenta de la cara de tristeza que tenia tamao

_**Por cierto joven yoh, tenemos que hablar-**_dijo la joven aun roja por lo que dijo yoh

_**Claro terminando de comer hablaremos**_-

Más tarde…

Anna subió a su habitación mientras tamao e yoh se iban al jardín y horo y manta se quedaban en la sala

_**Lo haces bien**_-dijo mirándola desde la ventana

_**Crees que ahora si sea momento para seguir nuestra platica**_-dijo mirándolo de frente

_**Creo que si-**_pauso para entrar ala habitación_**-recuperare lo que me pertenece, pero como yoh es muy débil no me servirá, además esa chica de pelo rosa no sabe bien cómo hacer las cosas**_…_**toma esto te servirá**_-dijo entregándole un cofre pequeño

Anna lo abrió y saco un largo rosario azul que tenía una perla blanca con tipo mechas rojas

_**Con esto podrás abrir el portal,,,sabes que día es mañana**_-dijo cambiando el tema, acercándose a anna

_**No que día es?-**_

_**Pues es un día muy importante para mí**_-dijo abrasándola un poco más

_**Sí, que celebras**_-

_**Tu cumpleaños**_-dijo abrasándola totalmente

_**No existe tal fecha, ósea que no existe la celebración**_-

_**Es cierto no sabemos exactamente el día que naciste pero si se el día que te encontré –y eso si lo voy a celebrar**_- dijo sin soltarla

_**Gracias**_-dijo sin darse cuenta

_**Quiero estar contigo todo lo que tenga de vida…mi madre queria que encontrara a mujer ideal para mi,dijo que tenia que ser perfecta,fuerte,hermosa,inteligente -**_dijo mirándola tiernamente-_**creo que ella está feliz**_,-pauso para ver la cara de anna-_**esta feliz porque ya la encontré-,,,,te amo**_

_**Yo..Eres lo único que tengo desde que soy pequeña has estado conmigo y me has cuidado, aun que yo se cuidarme, gracias por eso**_-dijo poniéndose de puntitas para alcanzarlo y lo beso siendo ese su primer beso cálido y lleno de ternura un momento en el que el tiempo se congelo y nada mas importo, hasta que tuvieron que romperlo por falta de aire

_**Iré haber que pasa abajo con esos tontos**_-dijo separándose de hao

_**Te veré mas tarde**_-dijo desapareciendo en una llamarada

Abajo..

_**Joven yoh, esta es la bitácora mágica, su abuela me pidió que se la entregara, contiene las técnicas que hao aprendió hace 500 años, lo hará más fuerte-**_

_**Mmm,,,,mmm,,,y lo tengo que leer o cómo**_?-

Se crea un portal para entrar y recibir sus conocimientos- decia una joven parada en el marco de la puerta

_**Usted como lo sabe señorita**_-

_**Ya lo dije , escuche cosas cuando estuve con hao**_-

_**Hao? quien es hao?-**_

_**Es increíble que no lo sepas**_-dijo poco irónica anna

_**Mire joven yoh, el señor hao asakura es un antiguo shaman ,que quiere ser rey shaman para crear un mundo formado solo por los shamanes mas fuertes**_-dijo la joven tratando de tener tacto-_**el ya tubo 2 vidas pasadas, y robo el espíritu del fuego-**_para entonces ya todos se habían reunido a escuchar-_**ah asesinado a muchas personas**_

_**Eso es horrible porque hará todo eso, yo creo que los shamanes podemos convivir con las personas, pero es una atrocidad que las asesine-**_

_**Ni tanto, los humanos han arruinado muchas cosas en este mundo-**_dijo anna sin pensar

_**Entonces en verdad es muy fuerte**_-

_**Joven yoh su familia espere que usted sea quien lo destruya, ya que usted es su otra mitad**_-

_**Como que su otra mitad**_-

_**Asi es el señor hao es su hermano gemelo-**_hiso una pausa por la sorpresa que mostraban todos ¡_**Gemelo!**_ -_**la señora kino me pidió que lo pusiera a entrenar, ya que hao está en el torneo aparte de que reunió muchos seguidores muy poderosos**_-dijo la peli-rosa

_**Asi que tengo un hermano**_-

_**Asi es, y si quieres ganarle será mejor que te pongas a entrenar-**_sentencio la rubia-_**me la permites-**_dijo anna extendiendo la mano hacia la bitácora

Dudosa la peli-rosa se la entrego

Anna saco un rosario de perlas azules y empezó a hacer unos movimientos con las manos el mismo rosario formo lo que al parecer era un portal-entren les dijo a yoh y horo

_**Anita tu no vienes, también participaras**_-dijo sin darse cuenta de cómo le había dicho y que había molestado a las 2 chicas presentes

_**No hay nadie capaz de mantenerlo abierto**_ –dijo con cierta indirecta a tamao

_**Yo lo haré señorita, en verdad la señora kino ah sido muy buena maestra-**_asi que la peli-rosa siguió la tarea de mantener el portal abierto

_**Donde estamos**_-dijo yoh, se encontraban en un lugar completamente blanco

…

_**Continuara…..**_

…..

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo

Ya creo ke 2 capítulos más y empezara el viaje para el torneo,,,

Gracias x leer el fic..

Saludos,,besos,,cuídense,, y leean….

Bye

_**Annitha mz**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Cambiaras mi vida**_

Autora: _**annitha mz **_

_**Donde estamos-**_dijo yoh observando que se encontraban en la nada, todo a su alrededor era blanco, de repente todo se torno verde y al mirar abajo se pudo observar a un grupo de personas y delante de ellos se pudo ver a un hombre con un traje blanco y pelo castaño largo con un tipo gorro negro en la cabeza

Al parecer el hombre pelaba con dos demonios unos azul y uno rojo mientras movía sus manos igual que cuando anna los venció en la posada.

_**Son zenki y kouki mis espíritus guardianes, pertenecían a hao**_- dijo anna mirando la escena-_**y ese hombre que los ataca es hao asakura**_

_**Hao!-**_dijeron horo y yoh observándolo, aun suspendidos en el aire

En cuestión de segundos hao venció a los demonios

En la pensión todos observaban el portal esperando que volvieran, igual que ryuu que había llegado hace unos momentos

_**No puedo hacer nada para ayudarle**_-dijo tristemente manta –_**no entiendo que puedo hacer en estos momentos solo puedo observar y esperar como los demás**_-dijo con la cabeza baja-_**siempre ah sido asi**_

_**No tienes porque te, los humanos nunca pueden hacer nada, porque en ellos está la impotencia**_-dijo hao apareciendo enfrente de manta

_**Hao**_-dijo manta casi en susurro

_**No te preocupes yoh regresara con bien y se volverá más fuerte**_-

En la bitácora mágica**…**

_**Oh! Hiciste un gran trabajo al a ver derrotado a esos demonios**_-dijo una de las personas que venían con el

_**No cabe duda que usted es un gran maestro**_-dijo una de las personas que estaban detrás de el

_**Espero que de ahora en adelante nos pueda compartir su sabiduría**_-decia un hombre

Mientras esas mismas personas pensaban

_**Ese hombre tiene poderes espantosos**_-_**en verdad es un humano como nosotros**_-_**debe ser un demonio disfrazad de humano**_-_**no hay que bajar la vista o será capaz de matarnos**_ –

Mientras tanto anna, horo y yoh se encontraban observando y escuchando los pensamientos de la gente

_**Ustedes los escucharon**_-dijo apareciendo detrás de los chicos-_**los humanos son eres diminutos y bastante estúpidos no tiene caso que permanezcan con vida, por eso el mundo sería ideal con shamanes que comprendemos el sentido de la vida…vengan conmigo-**_

En la pensión_**…**_

_**Yoh regresara con bien y se hará mas fuerte, al conocer ami otro yo conocerá el contenido de la bitácora, y gracias a eso un poder espiritual despertara de su interior**_-

_**Lo dices con mucha tranquilidad a pesar de que será tu próximo rival en el torneo**_-

_**Lo más seguro es que los humanos no lo comprendan**_-

En la bitácora…

Observaban como hao caminaba sobre el agua ,,, luego como podía tocar la lava, ,y después se encontraban observando el planeta tierra desde arriba

_**Por supuesto que yo fui quien llamo a estos recuerdos ,todavía les falta mucho por aprender aquella fuente que les brindara un mejor futuro, ustedes deben saberlo mejor que nadie todo ese mal que está perjudicando al planeta-sin embargo nosotros los shamanes podemos renovar estos lugares ,yo eh logrado dominar los cinco elementos y cuando me fusione con el espíritu supremo restaurare el equilibrio y regresare a la normalidad cada existencia, para prepararse para la llegada de esa era les brindare de mis poderes**_ –dijo haciendo salir una luz muy blanca-_**sientan el poder espiritual de su interior ,despierten esos poderes que están dormidos ,yo me encargare de guiarlos, cada uno de nosotros guarda una habilidad ilimitada en el interior ,,,,venir conmigo**_-dijo desapareciendo en la cegadora luz blanca-_**los recibo con todo mi corazón**_

En la pensión

_**Mira ya regresaron**_-dijo hao a manta, en eso desapareció

_**Yoh amigo que bueno que ya regresaron**_-

_**Don yoh se siente bien**_?-pregunto ryuu mirando a yoh-_**hay pero quien es esta hermosa señorita**_-dijo con sus ojos en forma de corazón al mirar a anna

_**Quien es este?-**_pregunto anna mirándolo igual de fría como siempre

_**Anna te sientes bien?-**_pregunto yoh, Al ver a anna muy pálida

_**Quiero dormir**_-dijo anna antes de caer al piso inconsciente

_**Anna despierta**_-fue yoh quien reacciono primero pero no pudo evitar que anna golpeara el piso

_**Que le pasa yoh**_?-

_**No lo sé manta, tamao prepárale algo para cuando despierte**_ _**porfabor**_-

_**Si joven yoh**_-dijo tamao caminando adentro de la pensión ala cocina

_**La llevare a su habitación-**_dijo yoh cargando a anna

Ya en la habitación de anna

_**Tiene temperatura, manta trae agua fría y unas franelas para bajar su temperatura por favor-**_

_**Si yoh**_-dijo manta bajando las escaleras

Después de vigilarla un rato yoh se retiro de la habitación de anna dejándola sola

_**Que te paso**_-dijo hao acariciando el pelo de anna

En ese momento anna despertó mirándolo

_**Ya no lo controlo**_–dijo medio dormida

_**Continuara…**_

…

O0la espero que les haya gustado, en el capitulo pasado me equivoque y en lugar de describir el rosario de los 1080 describí el que lleva anna, y no es ese con el que abre el portal para la bitácora…..

Pero olvidando eso gracias alos que leen el fic

Ya viene el inicio de año, espero que todos sus deseos y propósitos se cumplan

Y que se la pasen bien con quien quiera que estén

Saludos,,besos,,cuídense,,y leean…..

_**annitha mz **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Cambiaras mi vida **_

Autora: _**annitha mz**_

…_**..**_

_**Yoh no crees que es mejor que llamemos a un medico?-**_pregunto manta mirando a anna aun dormida

_**No creo que un medico nos pueda decir lo que en verdad le pasa-**_dijo yoh tranquilamente mirando a anna-_**tal vez solo necesite descansar**_

En ese momento se escucho un ruido en la habitación

_**Qué es eso que se escucha?-**_dijo manta

_**No lo sé, el sonido viene del buro de anna**_-se acerco al mueble, y encontró el oráculo virtual de anna que parpadeaba, en ese momento horo entro a la habitación

_**Yoh nos ya nos dieron una dirección, tenemos que ir a Ho ,, Hobart**_-

_**Hobart, y donde queda eso manta?-**_pregunto a manta ya que él se la pasaba estudiando

_**Mm,, creo que ah sí Hobart es una pequeña isla cerca de Austrialia creo que se divide en distritos**_ (n/a: tuve que ver un mapa, no se me da la geografía )_**-**_dijo manta

_**Si y dice que tenemos 7 dias para llegar**_-

_**Quisiera ir con ustedes, pero tengo un curso que de finanzas que mi padre quiere que haga-**_dijo manta un poco triste

Más tarde, estando todos en el comedor menos anna

_**Oigan si ese hao es tan poderoso por qué no simplemente toma los grandes espíritus y se ahorra todo esto de participar-**_

_**No lo sé tal vez y no es tan fuerte como dice**_-

_**Jijiji pues no lo sabremos hasta verlo pelear-**_

_**Ay yoh tu siempre tan relajado, tamao dijo que ah asesinado a muchas personas –**_

_**Si y que además tiene muchos seguidores, y si tiene por objetivo un mundo de solo shamanes fuertes seguro sus seguidores son de los más fuertes-**_

_**Si pero nada gano con preocuparme**_-

_**Tiene razón nada ganan preocupándose**_-apareció anna parada en el marco de la puerta

_**Ya te sientes mejor annitha**_–pregunto yoh

_**No me llames Anita y si me siento mejor**_-dijo sentándose-_**quisiera viajar con ustedes a Hobart**_

Si_**, oye anna dijiste que habías estado con hao, como son sus seguidores**_?-pregunto el curioso de manta

_**Son muy fuertes y si uno le falla a hao en los quema vivos**_-dijo como si nada

_**Y estas tan tranquila,, espera tu escapaste de el**_-pregunto asustado manta

_**Algo asi**_-dijo anna comiendo lo que le había servido tamao__

_**Algo asi!, como puedes estar tan tranquila y si te está buscando para matarte**_-

_**Lo**_ _**hubiera hecho cuando estuvimos en la bitácora**_-dijo ahora mirándole-_**cuando estuvo hablando contigo **_

_**Que! manta hablaste con hao?-**_

_**Si el me hablo y ami parecer no se ve tan desalmado, pero ya saben las apariencias engañan**_-

_**Cuando partiremos**_-cambio de tema anna-_**solo tenemos 7 dias para estar allá.**_

_**Si quieren, Mañana partiremos**_ -dijo horo comiendo

_**Si está bien mañana saldremos**_-dijo anna seriamente

_**Anna estás segura de que quieres salir de viaje tan pronto**_, _**es decir creo que deberías descansar un poco mas**_-

_**Solo fue un desmayo, asi que ya lo dije mañana saldremos de viaje**_-finalizo anna mirándolos amenazadoramente

Unos minutos después, termino la comida y todos subieron a prepararse para el viaje

_**En verdad ya te sientes bien?-**_

_**Si hao, estoy mejor**_-

_**Puedes inventar una excusa para no viajar con ellos**_-

_**Tú fuiste el que me encargo de esta tarea, y la cumpliré**_-

_**Creo que estas de mal humor-dijo con su típica sonrisa**_-hace cuando empezó

_**Dias, no lo entiendo en la posada lo use con tamao pero ahora, ya no lo puedo evitar**_-dijo mirando por la ventana

_**Encontrare una respuesta y una solución**_ –dijo acariciándole la mejilla

Al dia siguiente_**…**_

_**Chicos ya están listos?-**_pregunto manta llegando a la pensión

_**Hola manta, solo falta que anna baje y estaremos listos para partir**_-

En el pasillo del segundo piso_**…**_

Estaba tamao parada enfrente de la puerta que daba a la habitación de yoh y pensaba

_**Quisiera acompañarlo, pero no serviría de nada mi presencia**_-pensó tristemente

_**Tienes razón, le podría perjudicar tu presencia en las peleas**_-

_**Señorita anna yo...-**_

_**Como te enseño tu sensei**_-dijo mirándola a los ojos – _**las buenas mujeres esperan en casa**_

Y asi dicho esto bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con un horo hambriento, un yoh sonriente, un manta muy ansioso y un ryuu muy ryuu _**(n/a: ya saben)**_

_**ya nos vamos?-**_

Detrás de anna venia bajando una tamao con la cabeza baja, yoh se acerco a ella y le susurro

_**Te quiero, nos veremos cuando regrese**_-

_**Si joven yoh mucha suerte**_-

…Ya en el avión**…**

_**Ya quiero llegar para comer**_-

_**Mejor enfócate en lo que nos depara para cuando estemos a la isla**_-

…Unas horas después**…**

_**Ohh baya que el viaje fue largo y cansado **_-decia yoh bostezando y estirándose

_**Si dormiste casi todo el viaje**_-o.O replico horo

_**Cállense los dos ahora tenemos que llegar a "stake land"**_-dijo anna leyendo el oráculo virtual

_**Pues andando doña anna**_-dijo ryuu

Llegaron al centro y preguntaron a unas personas

_**Disculpe me podría dar instrucciones para llegar al distrito de "stake land"**_-pregunto horo tratando de sonar educado

_**Mm, si pues tienen que tomar un tren para llegar ahí, en esta esquina al doblar se encuentra la estación de trenes,, aun que el distrito couldfish está abandonado desde hace años, no creo que encuentren nada ahí**_-

_**Gracias –**_corto anna dirigiéndose a la estación de trenes

…Ya en la estación_**…**_

_**Necesito 4 boletos para stake land porfabor**_-dijo yoh dirigiéndose ala cajera

_**Mmm**_-decia revisando la computadora-_**mmm ,**_,,,,, _**tienen suerte solo quedan 4 boletos disponibles, el tren hoy está lleno no lo entiendo, no hay nada ahí**_-

_**Gracias**_ -dijo yoh cortando la plática y tomando los boletos y pagando

_**Chicos los tengo**_-dijo enseñando los boletos-_**al parecer no somos los primeros que llegamos ya que dijo que el tren está repleto**_

Entraron al tren para buscar sus asientos entraron al vagón (n/a: no se si se llamen asi creo que cabina o camarote)

_**Chicos yo iré a buscar algo de comida, al parecer el viaje dura 5 horas**_-dijo horo dejando sus cosas y saliendo del vagón

_**Yo te acompaño horo**_-dijo ryuu levantándose y yéndose cerrando la puerta y dejando solos a anna y a yoh.

_**Es hermoso verdad**_-dijo yoh mirando por la ventanilla el paisaje

_**Lo es**_-dijo mirando el paisaje para después mirar a yoh, y es que no lo podía evitar ver el parecido que lo unía con hao pero al mismo tiempo tantas diferencias que lo alejaban.

_**Siempre estas pensando en naranjas?-**_pregunto anna con cara de fastidio

_**Es que me encantan las naranjas**_ _**jijiji**_–dijo soñado-_**pero como lo supiiste lees la mente o algo asi**_

_**Vaya que inteligente**_-pauso un momento para tocarse la sien-_**yo, quiero descansar**_-dijo recostándose en el respaldo, cerró los ojos deseando dormir

Yoh solo la observo, se veía tan tranquila y en paz mientras dormía asi paso como media hora ininterrumpida en el que el sola la observaba embelesado hasta que pudo ver en el rostro de anna que hacia muecas de dolor, asi que se acerco a ella y toco su frente comprobando asi que tenia la temperatura muy alta, se sentó a su lado la movió lentamente y la recargo en su pecho.

_**Vas a estar bien**_-le susurro

Asi pasó el tiempo y anna seguía igual o peor pero en ese instante anna iba abriendo los ojos y paso la miro a los ojos, sonrió y ella respondió acercándose lentamente a yoh hasta topar sus labios y unirse en un beso lento pero corto, que termino con anna cerrando los ojos de nuevo para dormir y volviéndose a recargar en el cálido pecho de yoh

Por su parte yoh solo atino a mirarla y acariciar su cabello quedándose perdido en sus pensamientos.

_**Continuara…**_

…_**..**_

Espero que les guste el capitulo

Creo que me quedo corto de nuevo

Pero les dejo 2 capítulos, para empezar bien el año**(creo yoo ñ_ñ)**

Un agradecimiento especial a _**love anna**_ gracias x leer el fic y dejar reviews ke me animan …

y a todos Gracias por leer el fic, espero no decepcionarlos ,,,,

En el próximo capítulo **TAL VEZ** tengamos que enfrentar los celos de hao asi que leean leean y leean

Besos

_**Annitha mz**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Cambiaras mi vida**_

Autora: _**annitha mz**_

…_**.**_

Anna despertó con un dolor muy fuerte de cabeza, estaba abrasada de yoh y yoh estaba dormido profundamente, no sabía cuánto tiempo ahí pasado asi que se levanto lentamente y salió del vagón camino por el pasillo y se topo con alguien

_**Kanna, creí que viajarías con hao**_ –dijo un poco confundida por el dolor de cabeza pero manteniendo su semblante frio

_**Y asi lo hago**_-

_**Quieres decir que hao está viajando en el tren**_-

_**Asi es**_-

_**Bien, quiero verlo**_-

_**No lo creo, al parecer está molesto, ordeno que nadie lo molestara-**_

_**Está bien**_-dijo mirándola retadoramente a los ojos

_**Señorita anna dijo el señor hao que quiere verla**_-apareció opacho al lado de las chicas-_**baya al balcón**_ (esa cosa que esta al final del tren que no tiene cubierta) _**del tren al final del pasillo porfabor**_-dijo opacho amablemente

Asi que anna se dio media vuelta y camino a donde hao se encontraba,,,, al llegar ahí pudo observar que estaban atravesando un largo puente y justo debajo de ellos un enorme mar azul (n/a: tipo el puente de san diego, pero sin los respaldos), y pudo observar a hao de espaldas mirando el paisaje.

_**No sabía que venias en el tren**_-dijo anna muy tranquila

_**Si, no lo esperabas**_-dijo en modo de reproche

_**Y ahora de que estamos hablando**_-

_**Te pedí que ayudaras a yoh a hacerse más fuerte, a pasar las etapas del torneo**_ –pauso para voltear a ver a anna, mostrando mucha furia en sus ojos-_**te pedí que lo guiaras no que le coquetees. **_

_**De que estás hablando**_-

_**Tu sabes de lo que hablo, no trates de engañarme**_ anna –dijo esto tomándola de las muñecas-_**no te lo permitiré**_-

_**Basta**_-le dijo zafándose de se agarre-_**no se dé que me estás hablando**_

_**Lo Besaste!-**_grito desquiciado

_**Yo no lo hice,,, yo creí que estaba soñando**_-dijo recordando el beso

_**Si soñando, no me puedes mentir, no ami**_-dijo completamente furioso

_**Yo,, sabes que no lo haría, estaba confundida creí que eras tú, y creí que estaba soñando-**_dijo molesta anna y aun con dolor de cabeza

De repente el tren freno estrepitosamente

_**Que diablos**_,, -dijo hao molesto, volteo a ver a anna

_**Averigua que sucede**_-le dijo a opacho que acababa de aparecer

_**Si señor hao**_-dijo el pequeño marchándose

_**Regresare al camarote**_ (creo que asi se llaman)-dijo secamente anna dispuesta a marcharse

Antes de que se fuera hao la tomo de brazo y le dio un corto beso en la frente- _**te veré después **_

Anna se fue y llego opacho a donde hao estaba

_**Señor hao son los x-laws**_ **(**soldados X**)-**dijo opacho

_**Si, ya se habían tardado, cuida a anna y asegúrate que no salga del camarote**_-

_**Si señor**_-dijo opacho retirándose

Afuera del tren se encontraban 7 hombres vestidos de blanco, al parecer esperando que algo

_**No los esperaba tan rápido**_-dijo hao desde arriba del tren con su sonrisa burlona

Mientras tanto adentro del tren…

_**Porque se detuvo el tren**_-preguntaba yoh

_**No lo sé don yoh pero vamos a ver**_-

_**Si vamos yoh, por cierto donde está anna**_?-pregunto horo

En ese momento iba entrando anna al camarote…

_**Anna sabes porque el tren se detuvo**_-pregunto horo

_**No, no lo sé**_ –dijo sin darle importancia

_**Vamos a ver qué pasa**_-dijo horo saliendo del camarote

_**Si vamos**_-dijo ryuu imitando a horo

_**Vienes anna?-**_pregunto yoh un poco tímido

_**No, me quedare aquí**_-dijo sentándose, y asi yoh se fue cerrando la puerta

_**Que pasa afuera opacho?-**_dijo esperando respuesta, al no conseguirla-_**pregunte algo**_

_**Señorita anna, perdone por no permitirle salir, pero son las ordenes que me dio el señor hao**_-dijo el pequeño apareciendo

_**No te preocupes opacho, pero dime que pasa afuera**_?-

_**Los soldados X están aquí**_-dijo el pequeño

_**En verdad creen que lo lograran**_ –dijo anna seriamente y con voz irónica

Afuera…

_**Todos los que caminen con el mal deberán recibir su castigo**_-dijo un hombre alto de cabello rubio

_**y nosotros nos encargaremos de hacer justicia**_-dijo otro hombre vestido de blanco

_**Piensan derrotarme con palabras**_ –dijo irónico hao

Entonces los soldados levantaron sus armas y dispararon, hao espero el ataque pero el ataque no iba dirigido a él si no al tren que al recibir el impacto se tambaleo un poco

Hao al ver la acción creó un escudo protector al tren, asi los soldados desparecieron

_**Lograron su cometido**_-se escucho una voz de mujer que al parecer venia de una estructura de hierro

_**Si, con esto comprobamos que hao está protegiendo a alguien**_-dijo el hombre alto y rubio que se encontraba arrodillado ante la estructura, en un lugar oscuro

_**Nosotros estamos en este mundo para librarlo del mal que existe, para eso necesitamos destruir a hao y nos valdremos de cualquier método para traer a este mundo la paz eterna**_-dijo la voz que provenía de la estructura de hierro

_**Continuara…**_

…

_Total que no supe como se llaman los lugares donde están los asientos del tren_

_Bueno pues espero que les allá gustado el capitulo_

_Está un poco corto pero el siguiente lo hare más largo_

_Besos,,saludos,,cuídense,, leean...y dejen reviews_

_**Annitha mz**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Cambiaras mi vida**_

Autora: _**annitha mz**_

_**Asi que esto es Hobart-**_dijo horo bajando de tren

_**Vaya que tenían razón esto está abandonado**_-dijo ryuu mirando el lugar

_**Si, ahora que hacemos-**_pregunto de nuevo horo

En ese momento sonó el oráculo virtual- _**diríjanse al antiguo estadio de forlish**_-

_**Y donde queda eso**_-se preguntaron los chicos entre si

_**Fácil vamos a donde todos van**_-dijo anna señalando a los demás shamanes que caminaban todos aun mismo lugar

_**Ya en el estadio**_…

_**Les daremos las reglas y les explicaremos en qué consistirá esta primera etapa-**_dijo un apache- _**La primera etapa se llevara a cabo al pie de la playa de Hobart, tendrán que hacer que su oponente pierda la posesión de objetos, estaremos aquí 2 semanas, abra peleas todos los dias a ,en esta etapa solo abra una pelea por shaman partir de mañana, se les otorgara una cabaña para 5, los grandes espíritus decidirán el curso que tome su estancia aquí a su oráculo llegara la ubicación de su cabaña y el nombre de sus compañeros. Que los grandes espíritus los protejan**_-dijo terminando

_En ese momento los oráculos de todos empezaron a timbrar, todos revisaban sus oráculos y con ello se enteraban de quien sería su compañero, algunos mostraban una __**sonrisa**__, otros cara de __**duda**__ otros ,otros de __**fastidio **__y unos pocos cara de __**"no puede ser".**_

_**Yoh con quien te toco, a mi me toco con un tal turbine, liserg di...sabe que, chocolove y kanna.**_-dijo sin darle importancia

_**No te será fácil vivir**_-dijo anna

_**Porque lo dices**_-pregunto confundido horo

_**Tal vez después lo averigües**_-dijo anna con burla

_**Y a usted con quien le toco doña anna**_-pregunto ryuu

_**No lo sé aun no llega el aviso**_-dijo anna mirando su oráculo

_**Qué raro ami tampoco me ah llegado**_-dijo yoh

_**Uyy! Si a ninguno le ha llegado a lo mejor y los ponen juntitos**_-dijo con picardía horo

_**Cállate idiota**_-dijo anna mientras yoh se ponía rojo

_**Señor hao, ¿con quién estará usted?-**_pregunto opacho, en ese momento el oráculo de hao sonó

_**Tal vez sea bueno que pase tiempo con mi hermanito-**_dijo con su sonrisa sínica

_**o.O- **_mostro una cara de sorpresa yoh mientras miraba el oráculo luego miro a anna

_**Y que si estarán juntos**_- pregunto horo en burla

_**Si**_-respondió anna muy seria-_**junto con hao**_

_**Que!-**_

_**Don yoh pero ese hao es muy malo, aparte doña anna escapo de el que tal y les quiere hacer daño**_ –preguntaba ryuu

_**No dejare que le haga daño a Anita**_-dijo yoh con un semblante serio, pocas veces visto en el-_**digo que no dejare que dañen a mis amigos**_-repuso al ver la expresión de todos

_**Será mejor que busquemos la cabaña antes de que oscurezca**_-dijo anna con su frio semblante

_**Creo que es esta**_-dijo yoh mirando la cabaña

_**Bien**_-

_Ya adentro..._

_**Al menos esta todo ordenado y asi quiero que permanezca**_-dijo lanzándole una mirada asesina a yoh

_**Asi que ustedes serán mis compañeros**_-dijo un joven de de cabello morado, ojos amarillentos que al parecer era chino

_**Y tu quien eres?-**_pregunto anna

_**Soy Len Tao**_-dijo con una mirada coqueta dirigida a anna

_**El chico del cementerio**_-susurro yoh

_**Asi es**_-dijo len entrando por completo a la cabaña-_**veo que por el momento nuestra pelea tendrá que esperar, pero ya llegara el momento**_

_**Faltan dos**_-

_**Si aun no llegan**_-

_**Hola soy mina**_-saludo una joven rubia con un traje blanco

_**Ahora solo falta uno**_-

_**No creo que le importe si le damos la bienvenida o no**_-dijo anna subiendo unos escalones

_**Desde cuando tan amable**_-dijo hao saliendo de una llamarada con su típica sonrisa-_**hola hermanito**_

_**Hola anna**_...-

_**Solo hay dos habitaciones, una para 3 y la otra para dos**_-dijo anna ignorando el saludo de hao

_**Y como nos dividiremos?-**_pregunto len

_**Fácil, convertiré yoh, hao, len se quedan en la de 3**_ y mina y yo compartiremos la de 2-dijo anna

_**Si, anna, mina y yo compartiremos una habitación y tu y len la otra**_-

_**No estaría bien dejar a dos chicas tan lindas solas por la noche-dijo hao en burla**_

_**Si mejor yo me quedo con ustedes chicas-**_dijo yoh_** (muy ofrecido)**_

_**Que inteligente hermanito, pero digamos que no me gusta estar tan solo en la habitación**_-dijo hao riendo

_**Está bien, entonces yoh, hao y yo compartiremos**_-finalizo anna subiendo nuevamente-_**mina y len compartirán la otra**_

_Más tarde…_

_**Saldré a caminar**_-dijo anna saliendo de la cabaña, camino un poco hasta topar con la playa

_Anna suspiro tocándose la cabeza_

_**El señor hao pidió a mari que la llevara con el**_-dijo una joven con coletas rubias y largas con un vestido negro

_**Vamos**_-asi caminaron las chicas un poco por la playa hasta llegar a una barrera de rocas _**–el señor hao se encuentra ahí, con permiso**_-dijo la joven rubia despidiéndose

_Anna cruzo la barrera y encontrando a hao sentado en una roca_

_**Como estas**_?-

_**¿Bien, que pasa?-**_pregunto mientras se acercaba a sentarse junto a el

_**No puedo permitir que nada te dañe**_-dijo mirando al mar

_**No creo que exista algo que me dañe, soy muy fuerte, te tengo ati**_-dijo mirando a la misma dirección de hao

_**En mi vida pasada,, tuve una esposa, un hijo que debieron a ver sido muy importante para mí pero estuve muy ocupado planeando como tener todo**_-pauso para mirarla –_**no voy a permitir que pases a segundo plano en mi vida, lo prometo**_

_**Y aun que no lo prometieras no te dejaría**_-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

_**Un rey no es nada sin su reina**_-dijo hao abrazándola protectoramente, para permanecer asi por mucho tiempo

_**Creo que se quien es, aun que percibo un poder muy fuerte que emana de ella, y con la protección de hao tendremos que buscar la forma de tomarla**_-dijo un hombre rubio alto

_**Marco estas seguro de que es ella, es decir estoy viviendo con ella y al parecer no le cae muy bien hao-**_respondió una joven rubia con traje blanco

_**Entonces ya sabemos que es buena actuando, que tiene un gran poder**_-

_**Hao no la dejara confiar en mí, ella por su propia cuenta no confiara en mí**_-dijo mina-_**sabes que la doncella Jeanne se molestara si estas equivocado**_

_**Si es ella, hao se ha esmerado para que nadie los pueda ver juntos**_-

_**Pues lo ah ocultado muy bien ya que ella está con yoh asakura, que por cierto también tenemos que averiguar qué es lo que quiere hao de el**_ –dijo mina

_**Eh vigilado a una de las seguidoras de hao, kanna y al parecer no está muy contenta con la presencia de la chica-**_Dijo marco

_**Y crees que alguien traicionaría a hao?, que alguien nos entregara a anna, por lealtad o miedo no lo traicionaran-**_

_**No se tiene que enterar o si**_-

_**Te olvidas de que hao puede saber lo que piensas**_-

_**Ya lo solucionare, pero es seguro anna kyoyama traerá a hao a nosotros**_ –

_**Qué pasa si resulta que anna no es tan importante para hao**_-

_**Anna seguirá recibiendo su castigo por estar de lado del mal, y nosotros ingeniaremos un nuevo plan para hao-**_afirmo marco

_**Entonces que haremos con anna**_-

_**Esperaremos el momento correcto-**_finalizo marco

…

_**Y como es hao?-**_

_**Si don yoh cuéntenos en verdad es muy malo**_-hablaban sentados afuera de la cabaña de yoh

_**¿Por cierto no está aquí verdad?-**_pregunto horo un poco asustado

_**No lo sé, aparece y desaparece donde sea y cuando quiera**_-dijo muy relajado yoh

_**Yoh tu siempre tan relajado, no te das cuenta que vives con el enemigo**_-dijo horo

_**Prácticamente todos serán nuestros oponentes tarde o temprano**_-repuso yoh-_**jijiji además no gano nada preocupándome**_

_**Eso es cierto, todos nos tendremos que enfrentar en algún momento**_-dijo anna haciendo acto de presencia frente a los jóvenes

_**Anita dónde estabas**_-

_**Deja de llamarme con asi**_-dijo anna molesta

_**Ustedes harían buena pareja**_-soltó de repente horo

_**Deja de decir idioteces**_-dijo anna

_**Jijiji**_-rio yoh nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca

_**Ven lo que digo si harían buena pareja, yoh tan relajado y flojo y anna tan mandona-**_

_**Si es cierto serian buena pareja don yoh y doña anna-**_dijo ryuu

_**Ya cállense los dos, no piensas decir nada asakura**_-dijo entrando a la cabaña dejando a los chicos afuera

_**Hola anna**_-

_**Hola**_-saludo cansada anna

_**Hao no te cae bien cierto**_?-

_**No creo que te interese mi respuesta-**_

_**Sabes que el ah asesinado a muchas personas cierto?-**_

_**Sí, todos lo sabemos-**_

_**Quisiera que supieras que todo aquel que lo sigue merece un castigo-**_

_**Ustedes se creen muy capases de repartir castigos, justicia divina ¿Quién les dio el derecho? una niña que se auto lastima, nadie se libra de pecar -**_

_**En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero una vez que ya pecamos podemos enderezar el camino, tú que eres muy joven aun estas a tiempo de hacerlo-**_

_**Lamento interrumpir tu tarea divina, pero no existe ningún error que sea tan grande como para arrepentirme-**_reto anna

_**Todo aquel que este con el está mal-**_

_**Qué pena-**_dijo anna

_**Nosotros peleamos por una causa limpia-**_

_**No te engañes su causa no es tan limpia, esta manchada de sangre- **_

_**Se hace lo necesario por traer la paz a este mundo, inclusive si se tienen que sacrificar vidas**_-

_**Claro todo sea por la paz eterna-**_dijo con ironía

_**Hao es el mal, y llevara a la perdición a cualquiera que le acompañe-**_dijo mina

_**Deberías tener más cuidado con lo que hablas pues hao no solo lleva a la perdición a los que están de su lado, también lleva a la perdición a los que están en su contra y los que están en su contra suelen caer mas rápido-**_dijo anna amenazantemente y harta ya de la pequeña disputa-_**sabes que duermes a unos metros del enemigo, asi que cuida tu lengua y duerme con los ojos abiertos**_-finalizo anna subiendo a su cuarto

_**Desaprovechaste tu oportunidad**_-dijo mina en susurro

_Esa noche…_

_Anna salió del baño ya con la yukata dispuesta a dormir, al entrar a la habitación se encontró a hao en una cama del extremo sin camisa dejando ver sus bien formado abdomen con su sonrisa de siempre y a yoh en la cama del otro extremo mirando con indiferencia a hao, dejando una cama en el medio _

"_**Será una noche larga"**_ pensó anna al ver la escena

_**Buenas noches anita**_ –dijo con cierta burla hao

_**Buenas noches anita**_-dijo yoh mirando a hao

_**Buenas noches asakura**_-dijo anna entrando a la cama

_Corrí y corrí solo sentía como el dolor en mi cuerpo se hacía más fuerte cada vez que me adentraba mas en el bosque. Todo ami alrededor era oscuro y estaba completamente sola podía sentir como la sangre se deslizaba por mis brazos por mis piernas, podía sentir el sabor a sangre en mi boca y de repente frente ami estaba una mujer alta, con un largo cabello castaño y una mirada muy consoladora_ –**déjalo morir**-

_**Ah!-**_grito, se levanto de golpe sentándose en la cama, sudando frio y respirando entrecortadamente

_**Anna**_–dijo hao en susurro viendo el estado de anna, que solo miraba al vacio-_**anna**_

_**Ella, era tu madre**_-dijo anna aun viendo al vacio

Hao solo la miro y le acaricio la mejilla-_**tranquila **_

_**Cada vez es peor, me siento llena de furia y a la vez llena tranquilidad**_-dijo anna secamente-_**no lo puedo controlar**_

_**Lo solucionare, debes confiar en mí-**_dijo hao acariciando con su mano la mejilla de anna, entonces entrelazo sus dedos en el cabello de anna y sintió algo en los dedos levanto su mano para saber lo que era y ahí lo vio sus dedos tenían sangre al igual que el cuello de la chica-_**debes descansar**_-le dijo mientras la recostaba lentamente y le daba un corto beso en la frente-_**volveré pronto**_

_**Continuara…**__**…..…**_

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo

Gracias por leer el fic

Dejen reviews xfa…..bye

_**Annitha mz**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Cambiaras mi vida**_

Autora_**: annitha mz**_

Anna despertó el sol le daba en la cara miro a la cama de al lado y no había nadie, después miro hacia el otro lado y estaba yoh profundamente dormido

"_**Tan diferentes"**_ pensó anna_, de pronto el oráculo de yoh comenzó a sonar_

_**Yoh despierta**_-_dijo anna mirándolo_-_**yoh!-**__después de no ver que despertaba se levanto de la cama camino a la cama de yoh, acerco su rostro al rostro de yoh_-_**YOH!**_

_**Ahh!,, que pasa**_ –pregunto yoh mirando a todos lados-_**anita que pasa-**_

_**Idiota, te eh dicho que no me llames asi, tu oráculo esta sonando**_-dijo anna aventándole el aparato

_**Hoy tendré mi primera pelea**_-dijo yoh mientras miraba su oráculo-_**será contra Fausto Vlll, a las 2pm**_

_**Iré a desayunar ¿vienes?-**_pregunto anna con su habitual expresión

_**Claro**_-dijo yoh

Ya desayunando…

_**Quienes son estos pué'- **_apareció un chico moreno con un afro y al parecer unos lentes de aviador en la cabeza

_**Mira chocolove el es yoh asakura-**_dijo horo señalando a yoh que iba entrando al restaurante-_**ah y ella es anna**_…-

_**¡BANANA!-**_interrumpió choco apareciendo enfrente de anna con una banana en sus manos

_**No creo que sea una buena idea que la llames asi**_-dijo horo pero ya era tarde anna había golpeado a choco mandándolo contra una pared

_**Pero que paso pué'**_-preguntaba choco medio mareado

_**No me gusta que me molesten tan temprano**_-dijo anna de brazos cruzados

_**Por cierto don yoh, ¿ya le llego algún aviso de pelea**_?-pregunto ryuu ya sentados en la mesa

_**Si, peleare esta tarde contra un tal Fausto**_-

_**Entrenaremos esta mañana yoh asi que prepárate**_-dijo anna desayunando

_**Anna, como que entrenar?-**_

_**Al parecer tamao no se ah preocupado mucho por eso, tu abuela me envió para eso, y en unos minutos empieza el entrenamiento-**_sentención anna

_**Está bien**_-dijo yoh rindiéndose

…..

_**Anna estás segura que este entrenamiento me ayudara-**_dijo yoh mientras daba su vuelta numero 59-_**terminare agotado para la pelea**_-decia yoh entrecortadamente mientras se detenía frente a anna

_**Está bien, por hoy terminamos con las vuelta**_s-dijo anna sentándose en una roca-_**sigue con 100 lagartijas**_

_**Anita pero son muchas**_-

**Por llamarme anita 150**-

_**Pero aní…-**_dijo callándose antes de terminar la frase-_**está bien**_-y asi empezó con el ejercicio

Más tarde…

Ya estaba yoh esperando en la playa anna estaba observando todo junto a horo, ryuu y chocolove

De pronto apareció un tipo alto, rubio, con una bata blanca y un gorro blanco

_**Tu eres yoh asakura**_?-pregunto el hombre cubriendo su rostro con el gorro

_**Asi es señor**_-respondió yoh

_**Hola gusto en conocerte seré tu oponente de combate y espero que seas amable conmigo**_-dijo el hombre quitándose el gorro y mostrando una sonrisa aun que debajo de sus ojos se mostraban unas ojeras-_**mi nombre es Fausto Vlll**_

_**No al contrario es un placer combatir con usted**_-dijo yoh un poco sorprendido

_**Qué alivio me preocupaba que me tocara una persona terrorífica**_-dijo el hombre aun sonriente

_**De verdad este hombre es un shaman-**_pregunto horo al igual que yoh un poco sorprendido

_**No se confié amo yoh-**_dijo amidamaru apareciendo al lado de yoh-_**este hombre despide un gran olor a muerte, habrá que estar alerta**_

_**La verdad es que no busco engañarlos es normal que mi cuerpo lleve impregnado este olor a muerte**_-dijo el hombre sin cohibirse-_**después de todo mi especialidad es la necromancia**_-dijo levantando su brazo izquierdo mostrando un esqueleto

_**Anna que es la necromancia-**_

_**Se refiere al arte que se usa para controlar a los muertos**_-dijo anna observando desde un poco retirados de yoh

_**Exactamente, yo uso la posesión de almas en los cadáveres**_-dijo volteando a ver a anna, enseguida poniendo su mano derecha sobre la cabeza del esqueleto que tenía en la mano derecha creando una luz roja-_**tengo una gran ventaja para materializar todos los espíritus que yo quiera-**_dijo mirando a yoh mientras el cadáver que tenía en la mano se empezaba a mover

_**Creo que en una ocasión leí algo acerca de un científico que se llamaba Fausto**_-dijo horo poniendo su cara de duda

_**Asi es soy su descendiente, Fausto fue un científico muy conocido y nuestras habilidades son los resultados de sus conocimientos-**_

_**Eso me parece...Sorprendente**_-dijo yoh muy despreocupadamente

_**Pero no digas eso yoh Fausto fue conocido por que dómino los mismos poderes del diablo a través de la necromancia. Que tal que este hombre puede hacer lo mismo**_-dijo ya un histérico horo

_**Tienes razón…Como es su descendiente lo más seguro es que pueda hacer lo mismo**_-dijo yoh tan relajado como siempre

_**En qué mundo vive pué'-**_dijo un poco confundido choco

_**Tienes razón, por si no lo sabían yo era doctor, les confieso que nada me hiso más feliz que salvar la vida de las personas-**_dijo con una sonrisa leve en el rostro-_**pero al final jamás pude ganarle a la terrible muerte y fue una desilusión muy grande, tan poco pude revivir a las personas que habían muerto, pero un dia hallare la clave para vencer a la muerte no importa que métodos tenga que utilizar**_-dijo mirando brevemente a anna para después mirar al cadáver que tenía en la mano

_**Pues tu búsqueda será en vano, ya que es imposible ganarle a la muerte**_-dijo anna crudamente

_**¡¿Que dijiste?**_!-pregunto Fausto muy alterado-_**eso no es verdad no tienes derecho a decirlo-**_dijo furiosamente mientras el cadáver que yacía en sus manos se ponía de pie por sí mismo-_**jamás perdonare aquel que ponga en dudas mi investigaciones-**_grito mirando a anna y el cadáver caminando hacia ella

_**Detente-**_se puso yoh adelante de anna en forma de escudo-anna no lo dijo con malas intenciones

_**Solo dije la verdad, es imposible-**_interrumpió anna

_**No importa, la perdonare**_-dijo Fausto con una sospechosa sonrisa en su rostro-_**pero a cambio de eso quiero que coopere con mis investigaciones que estoy realizando con seres vivos**_

_**Ni lo pienses**_-dijo yoh protegiendo a anna

_**Todas esas almas de este mundo terrenal escuchen con mucha atención-**_dijo extendiendo sus manos-_**les brindo la oportunidad de regresar a este mundo nuevamente**_

De pronto se empezaron a escuchar el crujido de los huesos, yoh miro a todos lados pero no veía nada hasta que escucho algo

_**Suéltenme**_-dijo anna molesta, por los cadáveres que habían aparecido a su lado, hiso unos movimientos con sus manos y lanzo a los cadáveres lejos-_**enfócate en ganar yoh**_-dijo mirándolo directamente

_**Anna estas bien**_-pregunto horo poniéndose en posición de ataque

_**Lo estoy, ahora no es buena idea que intervengan en el combate de yoh**_-

_**Adelante amidamaru**_-dijo yoh tomando su espada, pero fue atacado y detenido por el cadáver que antes tenía Fausto

_**No interrumpas mi investigación**_-dijo Fausto de brazos cruzados-_**mi querida Elisa dame tu mano-**_dijo Fausto caminando junto al cadáver en dirección a anna

_Todos se pusieron en guardia rápidamente, pero fueron detenidos por muchos esqueletos que comenzaban a surgir del suelo, dejando a anna sola siendo atacada por esqueletos _

_**Anna!**_-grito yoh desesperado y tratando de liberarse de los esqueletos

"_**Déjalo morir"**_ fue como si el viento lo hubiera susurrado y con solo un segundo de distracción de anna un esqueleto la tomo de las manos dándole paso a Fausto para que colocara su mano derecha sobre la frente de anna emanando una luz verde

_**Esto anulara sus poderes por un tiempo**_-dijo Fausto mirando a anna que se encontraba muy débil

_**Eres un miserable**_-dijo horo tratando de liberarse

_**Resiste pué'**_-dijo choco mirando la escena e igual que todos tratando de liberarse-_**y ete que ya se desmayo pué'-**_dijo choco señalando a ryuu que ya estaba inconsciente

_**Resiste anna iré a ayudarte-**_grito yoh desesperado

_**No tiene caso jamás podrán escapar a mi ejercito de esqueleto-**_dijo Fausto ahora levantando sus manos y creando una resplandeciente luz verde en cada una

_**Ah!**_-grito anna sin poder contenerse al sentir como la mano de Fausto "perforaba" su estomago introduciendo la luz verde

De pronto yoh se levanto arrojando a todos los esqueletos lejos de el pudiendo asi liberarse

_**No pude ser nadie había podido escapar de mis esqueletos-**_dijo Fausto furioso y sorprendido-_**a todo aquel que interfiera en mi camino lo eliminare**_-dijo portando lo que parecía una lanza roja-_**ahora deben mostrar su identidad, obedezcan mis órdenes y resuciten despierten súbditos quiero que conviertan a ese niño en polvo**_-dijo mirando a yoh-_**que revivan los muertos-**_

_**Cuidado yoh!-**_grito horo aterrado presenciando la escena de demasiados esqueletos abalanzándose sobre yoh creando una barrera roja

_**Yoh reponde pué'**_-dijo choco sin recibir respuesta

_**Jajaja**_-rio Fausto-_**ahora seguiré con mi experimento**_-dijo volteando a ver a anna que estaba atenta a la escena de yoh_**-¡que!-**_dijo Fausto al recibir una luz muy resplandeciente que surgió del lugar en el que se encontraba yoh

Se formo una luz muy blanca que salía del lugar en el que se encontraba yoh, arrojando al momento todos los esqueletos ya en pedazos dejando ver a yoh ya con la posesión en harusame

_**Hiso polvo a todos mis esqueletos en un instante**_ –dijo Fausto sorprendido

_**No te perdonare lo que has hecho Fausto Vlll**_-grito yoh apuntándolo con su espada-_**suéltala**_

_**Que no vez que esto es por el bien de la ciencia**_-dijo Fausto levantando su mano y haciendo que todos los esqueletos que estaban hechos pedazos se formaran nuevamente, rodeando a yoh-_**por ultimo analizare su cerebro será interesante**_-dijo Fausto acercando su mano izquierda a la cabeza de la rubia

_**Detente-**_dijo yoh atacando a los esqueletos, pero sin ningún resultado ya que los esqueletos se volvían a formar

Fausto tenía su mano sobre la cabeza de anna cuando de pronto-_**quienes son ellos**_-dijo observando a 2 hombres que aparecieron uno era alto que vestía al parecer vestimentas de arabia el otro era un hombre robusto con el traje de un equipo de futbol americano

_**Jyinn**_-grito el hombre levantando su mano y mostrando una gema que yacía en la palma de su mano lanzando un rayo rojo que destruyo unos cuantos esqueletos mientras que el otro formaba un circulo con muchos hombres con uniforme de equipo de futbol, destrozando a los esqueletos sobrantes

_**Idiota-**_dijo en susurro Anna siendo escuchada solo por Fausto y liberándose rápidamente del agarre que tenia, en cuanto se pudo liberar hiso unos movimientos con sus manos y atrapando al único esqueleto que quedaba y al parecer el más resistente

_**Suéltala-**_grito Fausto furioso por la acción de la rubia

_**Está bien-**_dijo Anna soltando a Elisa observando que yoh ya se había recuperado y tenía la posesión de objetos-_**3,,2,,1 que comience la pelea**_

_**Que!-**_dijo Fausto observando su oráculo virtual

El esqueleto comenzó atacando a yoh repetidamente hasta que lo dejo en el suelo con su posesión de objetos a punto de desaparecer

_**Has perdido esta pelea-**_dijo Fausto mirando a Yoh en el suelo-_**no tienes por qué sentirte humillado, es normal que hayas perdido contra el oponente mas fuerte ya que yo me convertiré en el shaman King, para resucitar a mi esposa, mi inseparable Elisa **_

_**Tu esposa**_-

_**Así es Elisa es mi esposa y la única mujer que eh amado, era una hermosa persona pero fue víctima de una enfermedad desconocida, después de 20 años Elisa y yo vencimos a esa enfermedad, éramos muy felices hasta que ese día llego, alguien sin corazón mato a mi querida Elisa, desde ese dia hice todo lo posible por revivirla, sin embargo no pude ganarle a la muerte no pude, tenia muchos deseos de verla no me importo tomar un camino que estuviera fuera de toda normalidad, hasta que halle los escritos hechos por Fausto primero el arte de la necromancia no me importo que solo fuera su figura añoraba estar con mi querida elisa, sin embargo encontré un escrito que hablaba de la pelea de shamanes si llego hasta el final tendre a mi querida elisa en mis brazos otra vez, por eso quiero convertirme en rey shaman y no permitiré que nadie interfiera en mi objetivo**_-dijo Fausto fuera de si-_**¡elisa!**_

Y así el esqueleto de elisa ataco deliberadamente a yoh solo que este alcanzo a esquivar el ataque y ponerse de pie

_**Disfrutaste el hacer sufrir a anna y eso no te lo perdonare**_-dijo yoh con cara seria

_**No es normal que yoh luzca tan enfadado se supone que le queda muy poca energía espiritual-**_dijo horo por lo bajo

Eso es porque doña anna es su amiga, y don yoh siempre protege a sus amigos-dijo ryuu

_**Revive elisa!-**_dijo Fausto uniendo sus manos y lanzando un brillo verde al esqueleto de elisa y este tomando la forma de una mujer alta con una bata de enfermera y cabello rubio

_**Está reuniendo su energía espiritual-**_

_**Asi es, esa es su verdadera posesión de objetos**_-dijo anna con su semblante frio y calmada como siempre aun que por dentro estaba agotada

_**No es una táctica sorprendente**_-dijo Fausto acariciando la mejilla de elisa-_**has un buen trabajo elisa**_

Y asi elisa ataco duramente a yoh lanzándolo unos cuantos metros lejos de ella

Elisa atacaba repetidamente a yoh sin darle oportunidad de regresar el ataque

Yoh solo bloqueaba los ataques con harusame y la poca posesión de objetos que tenia

_**Es imposible tu espada esta perdiendo poderes resígnate de una vez por todas**_-dijo Fausto mirando la pelea-_**ahora que te encuentras débil te será imposible derrotar a mi querida elisa **_

Asi elisa se aproximo a atacar a yoh pero el ataque yoh lo detuvo sorprendentemente

En ese momento elisa le dio a yoh un ataque final, que para sorpresa de todos yoh logro esquivar pero callo al suelo

_**Tienes 3 costillas rotas con eso ya no podras levantarte**_-dijo Fausto en burla

_**No perderé la pelea-**_dijo yoh apoyandose en harusame para ponerse de pie cosa que a todos sorprendió en especial a Fausto

_**Elisa eliminalo**_-

Elisa dio el golpe final pero yoh lo bloqueo con su espada

_**Eres un verdadero necio yoh asakura**_-entiéndelo jamás podrás derrotar a mi querida elisa

_**Esta muñeca no va a ganarme**_-dijo yoh aventando a elisa

_**Dijiste muñeca**_-dijo lleno de furia Fausto-_**como te atreves jamás te perdonare**_

Y asi la pelea comenzó a ponerse seria elisa atacaba y yoh bloqueaba sin mucho éxito

_**Cuida tu boca jamás la insultes!**_-

_**Que tonto es Fausto**_-dijo anna sin mucha importancia-_**se a olvidado de su técnica de ataque y ahora está gastando su poder en ataques que son bloqueados**_

_**La figura de elisa a comenzado a desvanecerse probablemente yoh ganara esta pelea-**_dijo anna observando como a cada ataque que elisa daba se empezaba a mostrar el esqueleto

_**Has cometido una grave falta tu castigo será la muerte-**_dijo fasto creando un gran esqueleto y antes de que el ataque llegara a yoh que yacía tirado en el suelo una luz segadora surgió y el esqueleto fue atrapado por una fuerza mayor que al parecer provenía del rosario que tenia anna en las manos destruyéndolo y dejando a Fausto inconsciente

_**Anna-**_dijo un chico con una capa negra y pelo morado tomándola antes de que callera al piso

_**Anna**_-dijo yoh acercándose a ver a anna-_**que haces aquí len?**_

_**Observando la pelea**_-respondió len cargando a anna- _**la llevare a la cabaña**_-dijo len subiendo a un caballo junto con anna, al mismo tiempo que el oráculo virtual de yoh sonaba

"_**El ganador"**_

_**Continuara…**_

…..

Hola, espero que les guste este capítulo y gracias a los que leen el fic

No se la pelea estuvo un poco larga y no me gusto el capitulo pero espero que tanta la decepción de ustedes :/

Bye

_**Annitha mz**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Cambiaras mi vida**_

Capitulo 12

_**Por fin despertaste**_-dijo en al ver como anna abría los ojos-_**Baya que me sorprendiste**_-dijo ren mirándola-_**no sabía que tuvieras tanto poder**_

_**Pues ahora ya lo sabes**_-respondió sin darle importancia

_**Eres perfecta para ser la esposa de Ren Tao**_-dijo mirándola fijamente

_**No creo que a la gran dinastía Tao le agrade que una digna esposa venza en una batalla al gran heredero tao**_-dijo anna regresándole la mirada

_**Sin duda eres perfecta**_-dijo mostrando una media sonrisa-_**aun que esperaba un agradecimiento**_

_**Un agradecimiento? Y por qué?-**_

_**Pues por el cumplido, y por traerte hasta tu habitación-**_

_**Pues no creo que eso haya sido un cumplido, y alguien más me hubiera traído si no hubieras aparecido asi que…**_-dijo anna encogiéndose de hombros-_**pero supongo que te debo una**_

_**Me voy, hasta mañana**_-dijo len saliendo d la habitación

_**Hasta mañana**_-dijo anna mirando por la ventana como empezaba a oscurecer-_**ren... ¿Quién gano?-**_

_**Yoh, y está bien si eso es lo quieres saber-**_dijo ren deteniéndose-_**aun que el otro sujeto,, Fausto, según se murió hace media hora más o menos**_

_**¿Murió?**_-pregunto intrigada

_**Si murió muy trágicamente, lo asesinaron**_-dijo len mirándola detenidamente-_**al parecer fueron los tipos que "ayudaron" a yoh en la batalla-**_dijo ren regresando a la habitación-_**aun que yoh asegura que no los conoce, no sé por qué lo ayudaron. Tú no sabes nada?-**_

_**No recuerdo muy bien todo sobre la pelea**_-dijo anna neutralmente-_**quien esta en la casa**_-pregunto anna cambiando de tema

_**Hao aun no regresa-**_respondió de inmediato_**-y yoh está en la sala, choco está con él, y mina no lo sé.**_

_**Si quieres decir algo, dilo**_-dijo anna en tono cansado

_**Porque estás con hao**_-pregunto sin miramientos

_**Baya que eres observador**_-dijo anna cansada-_**pues…tal vez el te responda**_-dijo señalando un punto de la habitación con los ojos

_**En verdad muy buen observador**_-dijo hao con su típica sonrisa cínica-_**al menos ya sabes con quien vives**_-_**pero no tiene que ser que duermas precisamente con el enemigo**_-dijo hao caminando hacia anna-_**serias un buen aliado**_

_**No soy sirviente, ni seguidor de nadie-**_dijo caminando a la puerta-_**aun que por mí, nadie sabrá de su tan,,, estrecha amistad**_

_**Eso espero, si es que en algo valoras tu vida**_-dijo hao con evidente amenaza-_**no creo que quieras morir trágicamente**_-dijo recordándole las palabras que uso para la muerte de fausto

_**Pues eso es seguro, si capturamos a anna hao vendrá por ella-**_dijo mina a otro grupo de personas

_**Ahora será más difícil, cuando hao no está protegiéndola, sus seguidores lo hacen**_-dijo marcos uniéndose a la plática-_**aparte tu le dejaste muy en claro que ya lo sabemos**_-dijo reprochándole, la pequeña discusión que sostuvo con anna

_**Pero en la batalla que tuvo yoh contra Fausto, lo seguidores de hao no aparecieron hasta después**_-dijo mina en defensa

_**Si no aparecieron, pronto porque ellos no la estaban cuidando-**_

_**De que hablas?-**_

_**Esa chica kanna fue quien estaba vigilándola**_-dijo cebin-_**según ella no considero anna necesitara ayuda, cuando en verdad la necesitaba**_

_**Pero aun asi aparecieron los seguidores de hao-**_

_**Si por que kanna sabe que tanta puede ser la furia de hao**_-dijo cebin mirando a mina

_**Aun consideras que kanna nos ayudara, kanna le es fiel a hao asi que veo muy difícil que lo traicione**_-

_**Podrá serle muy fiel a hao pero no a anna, ella no tiene por que saber que nos ayuda**_-dijo marcos defendiendo su idea

_**Ya se podemos usar la misma técnica que uso Fausto para contener los poderes de anna-**_

_**Esa es una técnica propia de la necromancia y nosotros somos ángeles**_-dijo marcos negando la idea

_**Creí que nos valdríamos de cualquier método para traer la paz al mundo**_-defendió cebin

_**Como haremos para que este sola cuando no está con hao o bajo su vigilancia esta con el otro asakura y sus amigos**_-

_**No les parece que se están preocupando mucho por esa niña-**_interrumpió venstar-_**nuestro objetivo principal es acabar con hao asakura, kyoyama es solo pieza secundaria- **_

_**Ella nos traerá a hao asakura**_-dijo molesto marcos-_**el fin justifica los medios**_

_**Y ustedes como se conocen?-**_pregunto yoh mirando la disputa que tenia horo y len

_**Pues el picudito me visito mientras estaba en Japón**_-dijo horo mirando a len

_**A quien le dices picudito**_-dijo furioso ren-_**a quien cabeza de guisapol **_(es una bolita que tiene muchos picos, como la cabeza de horo)

_**Quieres pelear**_-dijo horo poniéndose en posición de batalla

_**Quieres ser derrotado frente a todos**_-

_**Ya basta**_-dijo anna entrando a la sala donde se encontraban yoh, ryuu, horo, y ren

_**Anita como te sientes**_-dijo yoh mirándola preocupado-

_**No eh podido dormir gracias a sus gritos**_-dijo mirando a horo y luego a len creando un silencio

_**Doña anna quiere desayunar**_-dijo ryuu rompiendo el incomodo silencio

_**Bien**_-dijo sentándose-_**yoh más tarde entrenaremos**_

_**Anna estás segura de que quieres que entrenemos hoy**_-

_**Si doña anna ayer tuvieron una pelea muy fuerte**_-

_**Si fue una pelea muy dura**_-dijo ren-_**quédense aquí a reposar**_

_**Iré a la cocina-**_dijo anna levantándose

_Ya en la cocina…_

_**Sé que no te gusta que te ordenen, y eso no fue una orden fue un consejo**_-dijo len mirando a anna-_**para aclarar, los consejos los dan los amigos**_

_**Y desde cuando somos amigos-**_dijo anna con ironía

_**Yo creo que los secretos solo los guardan los amigos**_-dijo acercándose a anna

_**Ahora veo, tu de la única forma que guardaras el secreto es con la boca cerrada**_-dijo acortando la distancia entre ellos dos-_**o llevándolos a la tumba**_-le dijo en susurro al oído-_**creo estas escogiendo mal**_-dijo alejándose de el

De pronto empezó a sonar un oráculo…

_**El mío**_-dijo ren mirando a todos que ya se encontraban en la cocina curiosos-_**me toco contra una chica**_-dijo con cara de fastidio

_**Jajajaja-**_rio horo-_**si pierdes una chica le abra ganado al gran Ren Tao**_-dijo horo burlándose

_**Cuando será**_-pregunto anna ignorando las burlas de horo-

_**Hoy frente al atardecer**_-

_**Hay será tan romantico**_-seguia burlándose horo-horo-_**tal vez y el señorito consiga una esposa**_

_**Cállate**_-dijo anna lanzándole una mirada fulminante con la que horo se congelo

Más tarde….

_**Llego la hora**_-dijo ren mirando el atardecer y como cinco chicas aparecían

Al llegar al lugar las cinco chicas pudieron ver que se encontraba anna, horo, yoh, ryuu y len

_**Nosotros somos las cinco lillies**_-dijo una mujer alta y de pelo rubio recogido-_**empiecen por la derecha**_-dijo la mujer señalando a las chicas

_**Sallie**_-dijo una mujer alta de pelo rojo y traje negro

_**Millie**_-dijo una chica de gafas y pelo verde con atuendo un poco colegial

_**Lillie**_-dijo una pequeña de vestido rosa y pelo castaño

_**Ellie**_-dijo una joven de pelo castaño con una coleta

_**SHALONA**_-grito con euforia la rubia de vestido azul-

_**Porque su nombre no termina con lie**_-dijo yoh en susurro

_**Vamos a preguntarles**_-dijo horo

_**No, sería descortés**_-dijo ryuu

_**Y con quien peleare**_-dijo ren

_**Conmigo**_-dijo la chica de pelo castaño y coleta-_**soy ellie**_

_**Ya basta de tanta presentación**_-dijo len fastidiado

En eso el oráculo empezó con cuenta regresiva desde cinco

_**4….3…2…peleen**_

_**Kamaitachi, ami mano-**_dijo la chica levantando su mano derecha y ahí saliendo una especie de tejón rosa y formando unas garras en la mano de la chica

_**Bason**_-

_**A la orden señorito**_-dijo el espíritu apareciendo a un lado de ren

_**Posesión a la cuchilla**_(n/a: no estoy muy segura de que Ren diga esto, pero no me acuerdo bien)-dijo ren haciendo su posesión de objetos

La chica fue la primera que ataco lanzando un ataque en el aire con sus garras, después de que vio que a ren no le pasaba nada lanzo otro ataque y otro y otro hasta crear una nube de polvo alrededor de len

_**Lo conseguí**_-se pregunto la chica al no ver movimiento

De pronto ren salió arriba de ella_**-esta es mi cuchilla dorada**_-grito lanzándole un ataque a la chica con el cual la mando a "volar" unos cuantos metros

_**Ellie levántate**_-le decia la pequeña millie

"_**El ganador"**_…apareció en el oráculo de Ren asi que se dispuso a irse de la playa

_**A dónde vas la pelea aun no termina**_-dijo shalona exaltada

_**Que no lo vez, la pelea ya termino, ella perdió su posesión**_-dijo apuntando a la chica que estaba aun en el suelo

_**Ellie-**_gritaron las chicas mientras corrían hacia la chica que fue vencida

_**Esto no fue una pelea**_-dijo ren con aires de superioridad-_**ahora quisiera ver algo con mas no sé, acción**_

_**A que te refieres**_-pregunto yoh

_**Hoy hao tendrá su pelea**_-dijo mirando a anna-_**será al otro lado de la playa al anochecer**_

_**Pues vamos a la cabaña a comer algo y luego vamos a ver la pelea**_-dijo horo

_**Está bien, vamos-**_

Ya en la cabaña…

Estaban todos sentados a la mesa comiendo lo que ryuu había preparado

_**Como creen que pelee hao**_?-pregunto horo intrigado

_**Pues lo sabrás si logras llegar a una pelea con, observar no es lo mismo que experimentar**_-dijo ren sin darle importancia a la pregunta

_**Hablas como si estuviera ya decidido que ese hao pasara la ronda**_-

_**Pues eh escuchado muchas cosas, pero al fin de cuentas jamás lo eh visto pelear, pero anna**_ _**si**_-dijo mirándola-_**cuéntanos**_-dijo provocando que todos voltearan a mirarla

_**Si anna cuéntanos**_-dijo horo inocentemente

_**No hay nada que hablar, hao termina sus peleas rápidamente, casi siempre terminan muriendo sus oponentes**_-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Y asi continúo la comida con algunas pequeñas discusiones de horo y ren, unas risitas de yoh y unas miradas fulminantes de parte de anna

_**Por cierto donde esta choco?**_-pregunto ren

_**Anna a dónde vas?**_-pregunto yoh mirando como anna salía de la cocina

_**A caminar un poco antes de la pelea**_-dijo anna sin voltear a mirarlos

Anna salió de la cabaña caminando sin rumbo, hasta que la voz de alguien la detuvo

_**Anna, espérame**_-dijo yoh caminando hacia ella-_**no creo que este bien que estés afuera tan tarde**_

_**Pues entonces hay que caminar**_-dijo anna retomando el paso

Después de caminar por un rato en silencio yoh rompió el silencio

_**Gracias por lo que hiciste ayer-**_dijo yoh mirando al piso

_**Ese tipo te iba a matar**_–dijo anna imitando a yoh-_**no**_ _**vi correcto dejarte morir**_

_**Tienes frio**_-pregunto yoh mirando a anna que no traía nada abrigador

_**Un poco**_-dijo mirando hacia la playa

_**Toma**_-dijo yoh quitándose su sudadera y pasándola por encima de los hombros de anna, _en el acto le pareció que el tiempo se detuvo al observar como la brisa del mar mecía los rubios cabellos de anna y como su blanca piel contrastaba con la luz de la luna y sus labios rojos se hacían más tentadores a cada segundo asi que sin quitar sus manos de los hombros de anna la acerco lentamente a su cuerpo, hasta sentir la respiración de la rubia, su cálido aliento de sus labios entreabiertos que lo invitaban a besarlos y lentamente sus labios se unieron en un beso lento y cálido_

_**Detente-**_dijo anna en susurro, rompiendo el beso

_**Anna yo no,, perdóname**_-dijo yoh quitando sus manos de los hombros de la chica y alejándose

_**Creo que ya es hora de la pelea**_-dijo anna cambiando de tema y empezando a caminar por la playa

_Al llegar al punto indicado ya se encontraba varios espectadores, por un lado estaban 5 de los x-laws, todos los seguidores de hao menos el trió de la flor, y los demás espectadores comentando algunas cosas entres si, hao aun no se encontraba ahí_

_**Contra quien peleara hao**_-pregunto horo

_**Contra **__**Kouji Yamada-**_dijo ren-_**lo más interesante es que ese kouji es su seguidor**_

_**Entonces yo creo que la victoria esta, más que segura-**_dijo horo haciendo una deducción

De pronto hao apareció montado en el espíritu de fuego, y en unos segundos más apareció kouji yamada desarmado

_**Señor hao, le debo mi lealtad y no me atrevo a atacar a mi señor**_-dijo inclinándose

"**Sale la misma que sostener una batalla" "me conviene más estar de su lado" "prefiero estar con el que en su contra"-**todo esto pensaba el shaman mientras se inclinaba ante el señor del fuego

_**Un verdadero shaman no se acobarda ante una pelea**_-dijo hao sonriendo

En un segundo el espíritu de fuego tomo al shaman en su mano y lo quemo lentamente frente a todos los asombrados espectadores

_**No se suponía que él era su aliado**_-dijo yoh sorprendido

_**A hao no le interesan sus aliados**_-dijo ren mirando de reojo a anna

_Y Anna que solo veía la escena con su habitual semblante neutral no dijo nada solo observo la expresión de hao que se mantenía con su habitual sonrisa y sus ojos que se iluminaban con las llamas_

"_**El ganador"**_

_**Continuara-….**_

Espero que les guste el capitulo

Gracias por leer el fic

Y gracias por sus reviews

Bye

Annitha mz


	13. Chapter 13

_**Cambiaras mi vida **_

Capitulo 13

Autora: annitha mz

_**Vieron su expresión, ahora me doy cuenta de que es un fuerte contrincante**_-

_**No entiendo si era uno de los amigos de hao porque lo mato?**_-_dijo yoh sorprendido _

_**Hao no tiene amigos**_-_dijo secamente anna mirando a la playa que ya se encontraba sola _

_Todos voltearon a verla, ya que durante todo el tiempo se mantuvo callada_

_**Será mejor que nos vayamos**_-_dijo yoh empezando a caminar junto con los demás menos anna que se quedo aun mirando como las olas del mar venían y se iban_

_**Anna ¿vienes?-**_dijo yoh acercándose a ella

_**Caminare un rato**_-dijo evadiendo la mirada de yoh-_**sola**_

_Anna empezó su camino por la playa al lado contrario de los demás chicos, yoh la observo por un rato hasta que ren se acerco a él y lo miro fugazmente para empezar a caminar en dirección de anna, asi yoh reanudo su camino junto a los chicos_

_**Anna**_-_dijo ren alcanzándola__**-¿te sientes bien?**_

_**Dije que caminaría sola**_-_dijo anna secamente_

_**Tal vez podrías responder la simple pregunte que hice-**__dijo ren insistiendo_

_**Me supongo que si estás aquí ya sabes la respuesta**_-_dijo anna volteando para encararlo_-_**y**_ _**ahora largo de aquí**_

_**Tu actitud de niña fuerte y fría te está destruyendo**_-_dijo mirándola_

_**Es el mismo caso contigo**_-_dijo anna aparentemente molesta_-_**niño rico, malcriado, actitud prepotente, orgulloso, inmaduro, pero con necesidad de atención y comprensión-**__dijo anna fríamente_-_**ami no me des sermones sobre mascaras, al menos la tengo bien puesta y se usarla**_

_**En verdad, tu niña malcriada, igual prepotente, fría, pero seguro estoy carente de atención y con problemas paternales**_-_dijo ren ahora retándola con la mirada_-_**o me equivoco**_

_**No del todo**_-_dijo anna ya muy seria_-_**niña malcriada si, prepotente me encanta, fría me resulta más fácil, carente de atención en esa te equivocaste cuento con demasiada atención, y problemas paternales-**__dijo encogiéndose de hombros_ –_**no tengo padres, asi que no hay problemas**_-_dijo reanudando su camino_

_**Qué me dices de ti?-**_dijo anna jugando con la arena que se cruzaba en sus pies al caminar-_**no me equivoque o si**_

_**No del todo**_-dijo ren analizando sus palabras-_**niño rico si, malcriado, no creo que prepotente, orgulloso como todos, inmaduro-**_tardo en seguir sus palabras_**-inmaduro para lo que quiero, con necesidad de atención y comprensión**_-pauso-_**si**_

_Pasaron unos minutos en los que los dos se detuvieron ren mirando al suelo y anna el inmenso mar_

_**Puedo sentir como tu foryoku incrementa y disminuye continuamente**_-_dijo ren mirando en dirección del mar_-_**desde la pelea de hao**_

_**Lo sé-**__dijo anna sentándose en la arena_-_**no**_ _**puedo controlarlo**_

_**Como es que acabaste con hao-**__dijo sentándose en la playa _

_**Pues**_-_empezó anna sin saber cómo terminar la frase_-_**no tengo nada mas**_

_**No te molesta lo que hace?-**_

_**Ágamos una cosa, ya que estas tan curioso, será una pregunta y una pregunta**_-

_**Está bien**_-_dijo ren_-_**pregunta**_

_**Por qué quieres ser rey shaman**_?-

_**El titulo debe estar en la dinastía Tao**_-_dijo con orgullo_-_**aparte sería una gran oportunidad para restaurar el planeta, poder ver las estrellas**_(n/a: lo saque de el manga cuando ren ve a manta en el cementerio)-_**ahora me toca**_-_dijo mirando al mar_-_**no te molesta lo que hao hace-**_

_**Pues si te das cuenta que un poco mas y sonarías como hao, tu objetivo es lo mismo que el busca**_-dijo anna mirándolo-_**los humanos son los que han causado todo el daño, asi que no me molesta lo que hace **_

_**Nuestros objetivos son iguales**_-_dijo ren volviendo su vista al mar_-_**solo que el tiene diferentes métodos y planea un fin un poco mas realizado**_

_**Realizado-**_

_**Si, el planeta no puede vivir sin humanos ellos son parte de la tierra**_-_dijo ren_-_**y el los quiere destruir**_

_**Pues no son tan necesarios como crees**_-_dijo con un poco de molestia anna_-_**a quien tratas de complacer?**_

_**Será mejor que ya regresemos**_-_dijo ren levantándose rápidamente_-_**vamos**__-dijo ofreciéndole una mano a anna la cual anna no acepto (por supuesto)_

_**Asi que no responderás**_-_dijo anna levantándose_-_**creí que era…**_

_Se detuvo anna al sentir una gran presencia acercándose amenazadoramente a ellos _

_Ren saco su cuchilla y rápidamente hiso la posesión de objetos poniéndose en posición de ataque_

_De pronto 7 hombres vestidos de blanco aparecieron frente los 2 chicos_

¿_**Quiénes son ustedes**__?-dijo ren-__**hablen ya**_

_**Somos los x-laws**_-_dijo un hombre rubio alto_-_**los encargados de hacer justicia y traer paz a este mundo**_

_**Qué demonios quieren aquí-**__dijo ren molesto_

_**Te damos la oportunidad de librarte del problema que está a punto de enfrentar**_-_dijo marcos_-_**que decides ren**_

_**Si vinieron a pelear empecemos ya**_-_dijo ren listo para atacar_

_**Tráiganla viva y rápido**_-_dijo marcos a los demás_

_Y asi todos se aproximaron a atacarlos, anna ataco liberando a zenki y kouki, en cambio ren ataco a marcos que ya había atacado con Michael (su espíritu)_

_**Uriel-**__grito larch mientras corría y disparaba el ángel directamente a ren_

_Asi continuo la pelea de vez en cuando anna creaba escudos para proteger a ren, ren seguía atacando a todo el que se le cruzara pero mientras mas avanzaba la pelea anna y ren quedaban mas acorralados _

_**Opacho, vete de aquí**_-_dijo anna viendo como el pequeño entraba en la pelea_

_**El señor hao ya viene**_-_dijo el pequeño ayudándolos_

_**Remiel**_-_dijo cebin mandando un ataque, pero anna logro crear un escudo para que no les impactara directamente_

_**Malditos**_-_dijo ren atacando a porf_

_Porf por su parte no se dejaba intimidar por los ataques de ren lanzando uno que ren no logro esquivar_

_**Ren**_**-**_dijo anna viendo como ren caía al suelo, esto provoco que anna perdiera la concentración en el escudo y un ataque de marcos la tocara aventándola unos cuantos metros lejos de ren dejándola en el suelo con pocas fuerzas no las suficientes para continuar la pelea_

_**Señorita anna**_-_dijo el pequeño opacho acercándose a anna que estaba en el piso_-_**señorita anna**_-_dijo ahora mas asustado viendo como un ataque se dirigía a ellos_

_Anna trato de levantarse y al ver la proximidad del ataque de cebin levanto su mano para crear un escudo pero con las pocas fuerzas que tenía el ataque traspaso el escudo rápidamente pero antes de impactar el ataque se disolvió y se creó un círculo de fuego en protección a anna y opacho, apareciendo asi hao y en seguida los soldados desapareciendo ante la mirada de un furioso hao_

_**Anna-**_dijo hao por lo bajo, mientras desaparecía el circulo de fuego y se dirigía hasta anna y opacho-_**lo pagaran-**_dijo al observar que anna sangraba

_**Hao**_-dijo anna abriendo los ojos débilmente-_**quédate**_-dijo tomando a hao del brazo al sentir como se levantaba lleno de furia_**-ren**_

_**Está bien**_-dijo acariciándole el cabello pera después sentir como quedaba inconsente, después la coloco sobre la arena y coloco una mano sobre ella curando asi las heridas de anna, después se levanto y camino hasta ren e hiso lo mismo que con anna pero con ren tardo un poco más ya que estaba más dañado-_**opacho quiero verlos a todos en el medio pico-**_dijo para luego invocar al espíritu de fuego y subir a anna y a ren

_**Gracias**_-dijo hao mirando a anna que aun estaba inconsciente-_**ahora veo por qué te llegue a considerar para mi aliado**_-dijo ahora mirando a ren que se iba despertando-_**la ayudaste cuando lo necesito no te aproveches**_-dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos

_**Llegamos**_-dijo ren viendo la cabaña

Después de bajar del espíritu de fuego se quedaron afuera de la cabaña por unos segundos

_**Es mejor idea que yo la lleve a su cuarto-**_dijo ren cargando a anna-_**no querrás que sepan tu secreto**_-dijo avanzando a la entrada

_**Más tarde vendré**_-dijo hao advirtiéndole-_**solo necesita dormir**_

En el medio pico (es asi como el cerro que está en rio de janeiro donde está el Cristo)

_**Donde demonios estuvieron todo el tiempo**_-pregunto hao lleno de furia

_**A anna no le gusta que intervengamos**_-dijo peyote con miedo de la reacción de hao

_**Pedí la cuidaran**_-grito hao

_**Señor hao**_-dijo turbine-_**los x-laws siempre le dan un reporte a su doncella después de algún movimiento-**_

_**Es cierto**_-dijo hao conteniendo la ira-_**donde están ahora?**_

_**Mina tiene su pelea hoy**_-intervino en la plática Billy-_**no creo que estén todos ahí pero al menos unos cuantos**_

_**Venstar siempre la acompaña**_-

_**Bien-**_dijo hao haciendo una seña para que subieran al espíritu de fuego

Ya en el combate…

"_**la ganadora"**_ apareció en el oráculo de mina

_**Lástima que no tengas tanto tiempo para disfrutar tu victoria**_-dijo hao apareciendo enfrente de mina y venstar solo con unos pocos espectadores-

_**Hao asakura**_-dijo venstar con odio

_**Que diminutos**_-dijo hao creando un circulo de fuego alrededor de los dos shamanes

Al principio el círculo era un poco extenso pero no dejaba salir a ninguno de los dos shamanes

_**Veamos**_-dijo hao con una sonrisa en la boca-_**donde está su querida doncella quisiera tener una charla con ella**_

_**No te lo diremos maldito**_-grito venstar

_**Esa fue una mala respuesta-**_dijo hao negando con la cabeza y haciendo el circulo más pequeño

_**Creyeron que era buena idea atacar a anna**_-dijo hao ahora con evidente furia

Y por segunda vez el círculo se encogió haciendo sentir a mina y venstar cada vez mas cercas las llamas y el calor que emanaban

_**En verdad quieren morir por su noble causa**_-dijo hao con una sonrisa cínica-_**quieren morir como mártires?**_

_**Maldito hao asakura**_-dijo venstar-_**te irás al infierno**_

_**Bien-**_dijo hao ampliando aun mas su sonrisa-_**solo que ustedes lo visitaran primero**_-dijo observando como el circulo de fuego se encogía hasta quemar a los shamanes lentamente

Se escucharon gritos por unos minutos hasta que se torno un silencio profundo

_**El próximo que no haga lo que ordene**_-dijo hao mirando a todos sus seguidores-_**tendrá el mismo fin **_

_**Continuara…**_

_Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado _

_Tal vez crean que quiero poner un tipo de romance entre ren y anna pero no, solo les creare una muy buena amistad porque me gusta que tengan cosas en común…_

_Gracias por leer el fic y muchas gracias por sus reviews que aun que no lo crean me animan a seguir escribiendo_

_Bueno pues actualizare mañana _

_Dejen reviews y si tienen alguna sugerencia o algo que quieran que meta en la historia tratare de modelar el fic para meter esas peticiones ok_

_Bye_

_**Annitha mz**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Cambiaras mi vida**_

.::Capitulo: 14::.

_**Ya quiero ver a yoh-**_decia entusiasmado manta

_**Si joven manta yo también**_-dijo con una sonrisa tamao-_**pero podremos ir a verlos hasta que empiece la segunda etapa del torneo**_

_**Ya quiero saber cómo han ido en las peleas**_-

Se encontraban los dos en la azotea de una casa abandonada a las afueras de Hobart mirando las pocas estrellas recostados boca arriba uno a lado de otro

_**Yoh es muy fuerte pero aun no toma el torneo en serio**_-dijo hao a anna

_**Es por qué no piensa en nada más que tranquilidad**_-dijo anna con un suspiro de resignación

Los dos guardaron silencio por un momento mientras miraban al cielo, luego hao volteo su rostro a su lado derecho donde se encontraba recostada anna

¿_**Que tanto miras?-**_dijo anna sintiendo la mirada de hao sobre ella

_**lo hermosa que eres**_-dijo en susurro sorprendiendo asi a anna y logrando que se sonrojara levemente

anna no dijo nada rápidamente oculto su sonrojo y volteo su rostro para mirar a hao y asi se mantuvieron por un rato solo mirándose

hao no podía evitar sentir paz al observar a anna al observar y perderse en sus negros ojos que resplandecían por la leve luz de la luna,anna experimentaba una gran quietud, al mirarlo a los ojos tener ese sentimiento de seguridad ese sentir de ser especial e importante para alguien de pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió los labios de hao sobre los suyos creando una leve presión uniéndose asi en un beso lento, anna poso una mano detrás de la cabeza de hao para profundizar el beso mientras hao se acomodaba levemente encima de ella y la atraía mas posando una mano en su cintura, se mantuvieron asi por un tiempo hasta que tuvieron que romper el beso por el insistente sonido de el oráculo de anna

Anna dio un suspiro de resignación cuando leyó su oráculo-_**peleare al amanecer**_-dijo sin darle mucha importancia-_**un**_ _**chico Tyler brennan**_

_**No falta mucho para que empiece la segunda etapa**_-dijo hao mirándola-_**después de tu pelea quiero que me acompañes a visitar un lugar**_-dijo acercándose nuevamente hasta unir sus labios nuevamente en un beso

Al romper el beso anna no pudo evitar pensar en el beso que tuvo con yoh

"_**que diablos estas pensando"**_-se regaño mentalmente anna_**-"al menos hao no sabe lo que estoy pensando"**_

_**En que estas pensando**_-interrumpió hao

_**Nada**_-respondió inmediatamente_**-solo que…nada**_

_**Debo preocuparme ya que nada te mantiene tan pensativa-**_

_**Donde está el trió de la flor?**_-pregunto anna cambiando de tema-_**me parece raro no ver sus caras por todos lados**_

_**Son buenas chicas aun no entiendo tu descontento con ellas-**_

_**No con "ellas" si no con ella**_-dijo refiriéndose a kanna-_**mati no me cae mal y mari pues marión no se ella es ella**_

_**De verdad te caen mal**_-dijo hao-_**tal vez sea entendible de mati y kanna pero mari**_

_**No me puede caer bien toda la gente**_-dijo anna sin importancia

_**Mari es una buena chica, tiene lealtad, la encontré el mismo año que a ti**_-

_**Si y**_ _**también es rubia**_-dijo anna rodando los ojos

_**O estas celosa**_-dijo con una sonrisa

Anna se quedo callada mirando el cielo

_**Me sorprende que yoh sea tan despistado**_-dijo anna-_**no se da cuenta de nada a su alrededor**_

_**Siempre ah sido asi-**_

_**Y es una parte de ti**_-dijo anna acomodándose en el pecho de hao

Asi permanecieron por mucho tiempo hao acariciando el rubio cabello de anna y anna escuchando los latidos del corazón de hao, hasta que anna se quedo dormida

_**Dónde estoy?**_-se pregunto anna al encontrarse en un lugar completamente oscuro

Camino por un rato sin saber en realidad si se movía todo a su alrededor era oscuro no distinguía nada y sentía mucho frio, de pronto se detuvo en seco escucho unos pasos detrás de ella y volteo pero todo era tan oscuro que no distinguía nada

"_Si le niegas la salvación lo estas matando"_ fue como si lo susurrara el viento

_**Que quiere decir con eso?-**_pregunto anna-porfabor-de repente anna se toco la cabeza en signo de dolor al escuchar un sonido ensordecedor

_**Anna**_-dijo en susurro-_**anna despierta**_

_**Que**_-dijo anna despertando-_**ya es hora**_

_**Asi es-**_dijo hao mirándola detenidamente-con que soñabas

_**Con…vamos**_-dijo evadiendo la respuesta-_**la pelea**_

Ya en la playa…

_**Soy Tyler-**_dijo un chico de pelo negro y actitud arrogante-_**que pena que tenga que derrotar a una chica tan hermosa**_

Anna solo dio un gran suspiro-_**espero que pelees mejor de lo que hablas**_-dijo anna fríamente

_**Está bien-**_dijo mirando su oráculo

"**Peleen"**

_**Unogi-**_llamo Tyler a su espíritu mientras hacia la posesión de objetos, su espíritu era un gran oso negro-posesiona arco y flecha

Anna por su parte libero a zenki y kouki

_**Eso no es una posesión de objetos**_-dijo el chico para sí-_**entonces como acabo con su posesión?**_-entonces el chico observo el rosario que anna traía en las manos-_**ese debe ser el objeto que posesiona**_- con esto en mente comenzó a lanzar ataques para destrozar el rosario pero kenki y kouki no dejaba que ningún ataque tocara a anna

_**Unogi garra fugas-**_dijo ordenando un ataque que anna pudo esquivar fácilmente

Anna realizaba unos movimientos con sus manos

Al fin de unos segundos de que anna empezara con los movimientos una ráfaga de foryoku se desprendió de ella levantando toda la arena y arrasando con lo que hubo a su paso incluyendo al otro shaman dejándolo en el suelo y perdiendo casi completamente su posesión

_**Vaya que me sorprende que sepas pelear tan bien-**_dijo el chico levantándose con dificultad-_**ahora**_ _**si peleare en serio **_

_**Te ves muy agotado**_-dijo anna en burla-_**que**_ _**te pasa si la pelea aun empieza**_

_**Ataque de la pata**_-dijo elevándose en el aire y apuntando con el arco directo a anna

Lanzo el ataque directo a anna y al impactar se creó una gran nube de humo negro que cubrió todo

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que la nube de humo se disipara y mostrara a anna intacta con un escudo protector

Que mas intentaras-dijo anna en evidente burla

_**Ah!**_-grito de desesperación Tyler mientras lanzaba ataques repetidamente_**-basta!-**_grito al ver que anna seguía manteniendo el escudo y ningún ataque la alcanzaba

Anna se preparo nuevamente para lanzar otro ataque y lo mismo hiso Tyler, los dos lanzaron su ataque al mismo tiempo creando un gran resplandor negándole a cualquiera (hao y opacho) que observaba la pelea y a ellos mismos ver el resultado

Cuando la luz se fue apagando se mostro a anna con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca y Tyler irado en el piso sin posesión de objetos

"**El ganador"**

Con esto anna camino hacia los arboles donde se encontraba opacho y hao

_**Como lo hiciste**_-pregunto el chico aun en el suelo

_**Vencerte**_-dijo anna-_**fácil**_

_**Que!-**_dijo un poco molesto por la arrogancia-_**como le hiciste para vencerme**_

_**Crees que eres invencible**_-dijo anna aun dándole la espalda

_**Usaste técnicas que no usaría un…un shaman**_-dijo el chico tratando de levantarse

_**Es mi técnica de pelea**_-dijo anna con simpleza

_**Enséñame**_-dijo seriamente ya de pie logrando que anna diera la vuelta

_**Enseñarte**_-dijo anna mirándolo-_**no pareces alguien que necesite que le enseñen, ya eres muy fuerte**_

_**Porfabor-**_dijo el chico en suplica-_**necesito aprender mas**_

_**Ya te diste cuenta que en la pelea de shamanes ya no estás**_-dijo anna fríamente

_**Lo sé**_-dijo el chico-_**y fue un triunfo que mereces, pero necesito defender a alguien que quiero **_

_**No soy maestra**_-dijo anna dándose la vuelta

_**Hare lo que quieras, lo que necesites**_-

_**No creo que aguantes mi entrenamiento**_-dijo anna negando

_**Porfabor en verdad lo necesito, se hacer de todo**_-dijo mirándola caminar hacia los chicos-soy muy buen cocinero

Con esto logro que anna se detuviera

_**Bien-**_dijo anna en suspiro-_**hoy a las 9am, me buscas en mi cabaña**_

_**Pero donde vives**_-

_**Averígualo**_-dijo anna secamente para luego irse-_**por cierto ellos no estuvieron aquí**_-dijo señalando a hao y opacho

_**Porque lo aceptaste**_-pregunto hao mirándolo

_**Me servirá**_-

_**Continuara…**_

Espero que el capitulo les guste

Gracias por leer el fic y gracias por sus comentarios

Bye

_**Annitha mz**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Cambiaras mi vida**_

Capitulo 15

_**Anna por cuánto tiempo más estaremos aquí**_-decia yoh haciendo lagartijas y sobre su espalda 2 costales de 10 kilos cada uno, en su misma situación se encontraba Tyler

Anna se encontraba cómodamente sentada en una roca con un árbol que le daba mucha sombra y tenía un cronometro en mano

_**Anita ya podemos parar**_-preguntaba yoh cansado

_**Aun no-**_dijo anna viendo su cronometro que se encontraba en 0 (ceros)-_**cuando esto marque 1 hora**_

_**Anita los costales están muy pesados**_-se quejo yoh

_**No pesan ni la mitad de lo que tu pesas**_-dijo anna sin mirarlos-_**deja de quejarte**_

Más tarde…

_**Está bien ya fue suficiente de esto**_-dijo anna levantándose de la roca-vayan a bañarse-dijo mirándolos-_**Tyler supongo que te puedes quedar en la cabaña ya que mina…se fue**_-

_**Gracias-**_dijo Tyler inclinándose en forma de agradecimiento

Ya en la cabaña…

_**Que tal el entrenamiento yoh?-**_pregunto horo sentado muy cómodamente en la sala

_**No se supone que tú tienes una cabaña, en la que tienes que estar**_-dijo anna molesta

_**Sí, pero ahí nadie cocina**_-dijo horo evitando la mirada de anna

_**Pues ya que estas aquí limpia todo este desastre**_-dijo mirándolo fríamente-_**ahora**_

Y asi horo empezó rápidamente a limpiar todo

_**Anna quien es el**_-pregunto ren mirando a Tyler

_**Es Tyler**_-dijo sin importancia-

_**Y que donde lo conociste o qué?-**_pregunto ren

_**Hoy en la madrugada tuve mi pelea contra el**_-dijo naturalmente

_**Qué y ganaste supongo**_-

_**Tu poca confianza**_-dijo con indignación fingida-_**no me ofende, los hombres suelen pensar que son mejores en todo y que fácilmente vencerían a una mujer, y míralo lo estoy entrenando**_

_**No pensaríamos eso si no fuera asi-**_dijo con orgullo y arrogancia-_**solo que algunos son muy débiles y descuidados**_

_**Y tú no-**_dijo con sarcasmo

_**Claro que no, soy muy hábil**_ -dijo mirando a anna coquetamente-muy _**fuerte e inteligente para que un golpe me tome por sorpresa**_-dijo seductoramente

_**En serio**_-dijo anna acortando la distancia entre los dos-_**estas tan seguro**_-dijo susurrándole en el oído

_**soy un Tao jamás me equiv…-**_se le fue la voz al sentir como anna con su rodilla golpeo duramente la entrepierna del chico provocando que este se agachara en señal de dolor y para tratar de aminorar el dolor provocado por un ataque que de verdad no vio venir

_**Jamás que**_-dijo anna en burla-_**tengo algo más importante que hacer-dijo subiendo las escaleras**_

Anna entro a su habitación (que comparte con yoh y hao) al entrar se sorprendió al ver a yoh en toalla saliendo de el baño

Anna se quedo estática por unos segundos

_**Annit…**_-decia yoh un poco rojo y rascándose la cabeza en señal de nerviosismo-_**jijiji-**_se movió para entrar nuevamente al baño lo más rápido que pudo, y en el proceso su toalla se atoro con un mueble, lo que provoco que esta se deslizara lentamente por las piernas del chico hasta que este logro atraparla- _**yo no y tu y no**_-balbuceaba palabras

_**Vístete rápido**_-dijo anna fríamente saliendo rápidamente de la habitación

Anna camino 3 pasos fuera de la recamara y se detuvo respiro y por un segundo le paso una leve sonrisa por los labios

Viajaba en el espíritu de fuego y ya eran como las 3 de la tarde

_**No me agrada el hecho de que me vigilen todo el tiempo**_-dijo anna molesta

_**No te vigilan, te cuidan**_-dijo hao

_**Me cuidan**_-dijo con sarcasmo-_**las dos veces que se supone eh necesitado ayuda donde están los atentos cuidadores**_

_**Anna es algo que yo considero necesario-**_dijo hao

_**Sabes que se defenderme sola**_-dijo anna en tono amenazante-_**no necesito niñera **_

_**Lo sé**_-dijo hao tratando de parar la conversación-_**las hanagumi estuvieron en Tokio**_

_**Que hacían allá?-**_

_**Las envié por algo muy especial**_-dijo mirando a anna-

_**Cuando se fueron**_-pregunto anna haciendo memoria

_**El dia de mi pelea**_-dijo normalmente-_**creo que antes de que empezara, aun que se demoraron por que kanna fue tu "niñera"**_-dijo burlescamente

En ese momento anna recordó lo del beso con yoh que fue antes de la pelea de hao

_**Y no han hablado con trigo**_-pregunto como si nada

_**No, porque**_-

_**Nada**_-dijo anna cortante-_**y a donde vamos**_-dijo cambiándole el tema

_**Aun lugar muy especial**_-dijo sin querer revelar más

_**Ok-**_dijo anna sin afán de insistirle mas

Los minutos pasaron y solo se dedicaron a sentir el aire fresco topando en sus rostros

Anna solo podía sentir la quietud del ambiente, el admirar el hermoso paisaje el cielo azul

_**Ya llegamos**_- dijo hao levantándose_**-vamos**_-dijo ayudándola a bajar del espíritu de fuego

Anna se quedo asombrada por la belleza del paisaje que admiraban sus ojos, se encontraban en un campo de flores lila el viento soplaba haciendo asi que las flores se mecieran y se desprendía de ellas un olor hipnotizante-es hermoso-dijo en susurro

_**Vamos-**_dijo hao tomándola de la mano y guiándola

_**Ok**_-caminaron por unos minutos sintiendo como el suave viento les hacia una suave caricia

_**Dónde estamos?-**_dijo anna observando el paisaje-

_**Estamos en Taipéi-**_dijo hao imitando la acción de anna

_**Es en verdad hermoso**_-dijo anna observando la cascada que se encontraba frente a ella

Unos dias después…

_**Mañana acaba la primera etapa de los chicos**_-dijo manta con emoción

_**Solo hay que esperar un poco para saber cuál será su ubicación**_-dijo con ilusión tamao-ya falta poco para verlos

_**Me pregunto si todos habrán logrado pasar la ronda**_-dijo manta pensativo

_**Ya tienen sus cosas listas**_-pregunto anna-_**mañana partiremos**_

_**Si**_-respondieron cansados

_**Que animo-**_dijo hao apareciendo

Por alguna razón todos se prepararon como si fuera a surgir una pelea, todos menos anna, ren y yoh

_**Pero que recibimiento tan mas cordial**_-dijo con su sonrisa-_**solo vine a despedirme, me encantaría viajar con ustedes pero creo que no le caigo muy bien**_

_**Que deducción tan inteligente-**_dijo liserg

_**Oh el pequeño liserg**_-dijo hao en burla-_**ya encontraste nuevos amigos, no te bastaron los que tenias-dijo con una sonrisa y desapareciendo en una llamarada**_

_**A que se refería con lo que dijo?-**_pregunto horo mirando a liserg

El silencio reino en la habitación hasta que fue roto por anna

_**Tyler, bajare en un rato a cenar-**_dijo anna mirándolos

_**Está bien señorita anna**_-dijo respetuosamente

_**Doña anna si quiere yo le puedo preparar la cena hoy**_-dijo ryuu con un poco de celos

_**No, ami no me molesta preparar la cena**_-dijo Tyler dirigiéndose a la cocina

_**Pero a doña anna le gustan más mis comidas**_-dijo ryuu

_**Pero a la señorita anna le gusta probar cosas diferentes y bien hechas**_-

_**Pero a doña anna le…-**_fue interrumpido

_**Basta-**_fueron interrumpidos por anna-_**los dos hagan la cena**_

Subió al cuarto y se recostó en la cama dando un gran suspiro

_**Asi que mis sospechas no estaban tan mal**_-dijo ren entrando a la habitación y sentándose enfrente de ella

_**Tú sospechas de todos**_-dijo anna cansada

_**Porque dijo hao lo de los amigos**_-pregunto muy curioso ren

_**Digamos que no soy la única que los engaña**_-dijo cerrando los ojos

_**Aun no comprendo tu verdadero objetivo en este grupo-**_dijo secamente

_**No espero que lo comprendas**_-dijo anna-_**solo entreno a yoh y lo ayudo a pasar las rondas**_

_**Eso es todo**_-dijo ren más en forma de pregunta

_**Quien sabe**_-dijo anna abriendo los ojos y fijando su vista en algún punto del techo

_**Y sabes cuál es el objetivo de liserg**_-pregunto ren curioso

_**No, ren no lo sé**_-dijo anna aun mirando al techo-_**se me ocurren muchas cosas y ninguna buena**_

En ese momento los oráculos de todos comenzaron a sonar

_**La aldea apache**_-dijo anna en tono de cansancio-_**será mejor que nos vayamos rápido, está lejos**_

_**En América**_-dijo ren completando-_**pediré un avión asi llegaremos más rápido**_-dijo saliendo de la habitación

_**Crees que haya algo entre ellos dos**_-pregunto horo a yoh en susurro al ver a ren salir del cuarto de anna

_**No lo sé**_-dijo yoh muy serio

_**Pasan mucho tiempo juntos**_-dijo horo mirando la habitación de anna

_**Son amigos**_-dijo yoh rápidamente

_**Amigos, jajaja**_-rio horo-_**no ves que están siempre juntos y hablando, anna no habla con nadie solo con el**_

_**Me supongo que es porque se parecen mucho**_-dijo yoh a un serio

_**Si son igual de amargados y presumidos**_-dijo horo

_**Que no te escuche anna**_-dijo ren mirándolos con gracia

_**Donde!**_-dijo horo asustado-

_**Que hacen**_-dijo anna saliendo del cuarto

_**Nada…**_-dijeron yoh y horo pálidos

Era muy temprano

_**Anna porque tenemos que irnos tan temprano**_-preguntaba yoh medio dormido

_**Asi el tren no estará tan lleno**_-dijo anna ignorado la cara de todos de sueño

_**Dejen de quejarse que el tren ya casi sale-**_dijo ren en su modo hostil

_**Pue si no levantamos bien temprano**_-decia choco adormilado

Pasó un rato y aun no salían de la isla

_**Disculpe señorita cuando sale el tren**_-dijo ren molesto ya que hace 30 minutos debieron a ver salido

_**Hay un problema técnico pero en unos minutos más saldremos**_-dijo la joven sonriéndole-

_**En mi país hay trenes muy rápidos**_-dijo ren molesto

_**Que listo es señorito**_-dijo bason apareciendo

_**Ay sí que listo es señorito-**_se burlo horo

_**Ya tendríamos que estar al menos aun cuarto de camino**_-dijo ren molesto-_**en mi país hay muchos trenes, que salen al mismo tiempo, para que nadie se retrase**_

_**Que listo es señorito**_-dijo bason nuevamente

_**Y nunca nos hacen espera**_-

_**Que listo es señorito-**_esta vez fue horo quien lo dijo

_**Cállense ya**_-dijo anna sentándose-_**el viaje será muy largo**_-dijo respirando y cerrando los ojos

Unos minutos más tarde

_**Ya vamos a empezar el viaje**_-dijo la joven acercándose a los chicos-**perdonen las molestias**

**Gracias señorita-**dijo muy amablemente liserg

_**Quiero tener novia**_-dijo horo en tono aniñado cuando la joven se fue

_**Iremos a buscar algo de comida**_-dijo horo levantándose

Todos salieron de la cabina dejando solos a anna y yoh

Anna permanecía "dormida" según yoh asi que solo se dedico a mirar lo tranquila y hermosa que lucía dormida

_**Y cuando esta despierta**_-dijo yoh en susurro

_**La idea es descansar**_- dijo anna aun con los ojos cerrados

_**Anita no sabía que estabas despierta**_-dijo yoh rascándose la cabeza

_**Que piensas de hao**_-soltó anna de repente

_**De hao...-**_dijo yoh pensativo-_**bueno el…el está confundido-**_respondió con una seriedad rara en el

_**Confundido-**_la respuesta de yoh hiso que anna abriera los ojos y volteara a mirarlo-_**jamás imagine esa respuesta de tu parte**_-dijo pensando_**-se parecen**_

_**Si pues somos gemelos**_-dijo yoh con esa estúpida sonrisa en el rostro

Anna lo miro y dio un suspiro de resignación-_**no hablo de eso-**_dijo anna ahora mirando por la ventana

_**Señor son fotos instantáneas**_-pregunto yoh deteniendo aun hombre que pasaba por sus asientos

_**Ah, sí-**_dijo el hombre mirando su cámara-_**quieren que les saque una**_-dijo con una sonrisa

_**Si, porfabor**_-dijo yoh entusiasmado-_**anda anna**_

_**No**_-dijo contundentemente-_**yoh no**_

_**Por favor**_-dijo yoh con cara de perrito-_**por favor si, si, si, si, si, si**_

_**Está bien**_-dijo anna harta

Yoh se puso a lado de anna y pasó su brazo por arriba de los hombros de anna acercándola aun más

_**Muy bien**_-dijo el hombre apuntándoles con la cámara-_**una sonrisa**_-dijo mirando a anna

_**Vamos anita si solo para la foto**_-dijo yoh mirándola tiernamente

El hombre se puso en posición para tomar la foto y de pronto solo se vio el flash

_**Aquí tienes**_-dijo el hombre dándole la foto

_**Gracias, cuanto le debo- **_dijo yoh mirando la foto-

_**No es nada, es lindo ver a dos jóvenes enamorados-**_ dijo yéndose con una sonrisa en el rostro-

Yoh se sonrojo llamativamente por su lado anna solo volteo a ver por la ventana mientras ocultaba el leve rojo que tenía en sus mejillas

_**Estas segura que es buena idea no decírselo**_-pregunto mati a kanna

_**Estoy segura**_-dijo kanna con una sonrisa-_**me servirá en un futuro**_

_**Y si el señor hao se entera**_-dijo marión-_**mari no puedo ocultarle secretos al señor hao**_

_**Somos amigas**_-dijo mati en tono de molestia-_**debes de guardar el secreto**_

_**Debes de ocultar a hao que anna lo traiciona**_-dijo fríamente kanna-_**se lo diremos hasta que sea conveniente**_

_**Continuara…**_

O0la espero que les haya gustado el capitulo

Por ahora no les diré que fue lo que paso en Taipéi con anna y hao pero les aseguro que algo muy interesante

Este pues ya empezara el recorrido hacia la aldea de los apaches

Y kanna sigue con el capricho de bajar a anna del "pedestal"

Asi que los próximos capítulos estarán interesantes

**Annayk**: no habrá **renxanna,,** meteré uno que otro coqueteo pero nada serio, igual que tu creo lo mismo acerca de la lealtad de anna aun que como en toda relación surgen malentendidos que pueden cambiar las cosas...Gracias x leer

**Love anna**. Gracias por leer el fic, espero poder actualizar seguido x que yo igual como lectora no me gustaba que no actualizaran rápido,, gracias

**Faniekrieg: **yo igual prefiero a hao, me parece que con él las cosas son mas "apasionadas",,,,, gracias por leer el fic...y estoy mejorando eso de la ortografía

Y a todos gracias por leer

Bye

_**annitha mz**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Cambiaras mi vida**_

Capitulo 16

…

**Por cierto donde se quedo Tyler?**-pregunto yoh pues Tyler no se había subido al tren con ellos

**Vendrá más tarde**-dijo anna aun mirando a la ventana

**Entonces ¿a qué te referías cuando dijiste que nos parecemos?-**dijo yoh mirándola-**hao y yo**

**Se parecen-**dijo anna con simpleza-**los dos quieren ser shaman King, él para restaurar el mundo y tu para…vivir tranquilamente, es casi lo mismo**-dijo anna sin mirarlo-**son… son las dos caras de la misma moneda**

**Con destinos diferentes destinos **-dijo yoh en susurro

**Pero siempre relacionados uno con el otro**-completo anna mirándolo-**y tu ¿por qué crees que está confundido?**

**Por que escogió el camino chueco-**dijo serio-**para llegar a un objetivo derecho**-dijo yoh pensándolo-**y eso jamás ah sido buena combinación. No terminara bien**

Anna dio un pequeño suspiro y después cerró los ojos-**deja de pensar idioteces**

**Yo en verdad creo que si esta…-**

**No me refiero a eso, me refiero a lo de la fotografía**-dijo frunciendo el seño para después poner una cara seria

**Como supiste que pensaba en eso**-dijo yoh mirándola detenidamente

**Piensa en otra cosa**-dijo anna dando un gran suspiro de cansancio

**Que yo…-**

**Piensa en una emoción, distinta a lo que sientas**-dijo anna mirando a la ventana

Yoh hiso lo que ella le pidió pensó en un momento de furia mientras sentía tranquilidad-**anna que pasa**

**Vete-**dijo anna casi en susurro mientras se tocaba la cabeza-**vete!**-grito finalmente

**Anna no te puedo dejar asi segura que…-**

**Quiero estar sola**-dijo mientras cambiaba su expresión por una más tranquila-**por favor**

Esta última palabra que rara pero rarísima vez usaba anna término sorprendiendo a yoh e haciendo que acatara las órdenes de anna saliendo del lugar

Anna se quedo sola un tiempo mientras trataba de controlar su respiración que por algún motivo se había vuelto agitada sin dejarla respirar del todo bien**.**

**A que has venido-**dijo anna en tono de molestia

**¿Cómo te sientes?-**pregunto hao mirándola

**Esa es una estúpida pregunta**-dijo anna repentinamente molesta

**Sentí tu foryoku**-dijo hao-**como aquella noche, la noche que te encontré**

**En el bosque**-dijo anna mirándolo-**por que volvió**-fue mas reproche que pregunta

**Hable con kino**-dijo hao-**no me dio respuestas**

**Lo sé-**dijo anna seria

**Solo no debes dejar que te controle-**

**Que hare cuando llegue a la aldea apache-**

**Lo que has hecho hasta ahora-**

**No entiendo de qué sirve mi presencia en ese grupo**-dijo anna levantándose nuevamente molesta

**Creí que no cuestionabas mis decisiones-**

**Y no lo hago-**dijo anna sin mirarlo-**solo no las entiendo**

**Me tengo que ir**-dijo dándole un fugaz beso en la frente y desapareciendo

**Genial**-dijo anna con sarcasmo-**creí que al gran heredero lo habían enseñado a no espiar**-dijo anna abriendo la puerta dejando ver a ren

**Acabo de llegar, e iba a tocar**-dijo excusándose-**yoh me dijo que tal vez te sentías mal**

**Genial-**volvió a repetir con más sarcasmo**-estoy bien algo más **

**Qué te pasa ¿te duele la cabeza**?-dijo ren observando que anna tocaba su cabeza-**tal vez te ayude descansar **

**No**-dijo anna respirando con dificultad-**no sé qué…**

Ren al observar lo que pasaría se adelanto a atrapar a anna que caía inconsciente, ya teniéndola entre sus brazos la acomodo en los asientos recostándola.

**No sé, no sé cómo ayudarla**-dijo hao dándole la espalda a ren –

**Debe a ver una manera**-dijo ren negando con la cabeza-**al menos sabes que es lo que le pasa**

**No puedo bloquear sentimientos-**comento hao aun dándole la espalda

**Creí que ella solo leía los pensamientos**-dijo ren un poco confundido

**Ella cuenta con el reishi o vista del alma, cuando era pequeña la ayude a controlarlo para que lo usara a su favor**-narro hao dejando el viento pegara en su rostro-**como las personas acompañan sus pensamientos con emociones, suelen afectar a anna creando odio**

**Pero dijiste que lo había controlado-**

**Si, no se por qué en estos momentos se encuentra tan**… **expuesta**-contesto mirando al cielo

**Los dolores de cabeza y desmayos ¿no es todo lo que le puede pasar verdad?-**dijo ren imitando a hao

**Anna crea Onís-**

**Demonios…-**dijo ren casi en susurro

**Asi es, ellos se alimentan del odio de anna y de gran parte de su energía espiritual y vital-**

**Puede morir-**

Hao solo dio un gran suspiro**-morir**-dijo en susurro sin querer imaginar que llegara a pasar

**Y que piensas hacer**-dijo ren con un poco de molestia y preocupación

**Estoy pensándolo**-dijo mientras se iba

**Ya casi llegamos**-dijo yoh regresando a sus asientos**-que buena estuvo la comida**

**Si, estuvo muy rica**-decia horo tocando su estomago

Al entran a su cabina pudieron ver una escena "tierna"

**Picaron**-dijo horo mientras ponía una sonrisa-

**Que cuando es el bodorrio pue'**-dijo choco mirando

**Ay que tierna doña anna dormidita**-decia ryuu

El único que no hablo fue yoh que por dentro sentía una emoción no muy usual en el era coraje, furia, ira no celos

Celos de observar la escena de anna dormida a lado de ren tapados con la misma manta

**Te dije yoh si se traen algo**-dijo horo en susurro aun mirándolos-**crees que se despier….**

**Más vale que dejes de decir estupideces hoto-hoto**-dijo despertando ren-**anna se sentía mal y por eso**

**Ay si y te vamos a creer**-dijo horo poniendo una expresión tierna en acción de burla

**Y si ya se despertó por qué no se levanta**-dijo ryuu mirando que ren seguía acomodado con anna

**Porque anna sigue dormida**-dijo ren molesto pero apenado-**no te fijas**

**Yo podría dormir con doña anna una siestecita-**dijo ryuu con los ojos en forma de corazón, cosa que hiso que todos lo mirara raro

**Ya llegamos**-dijo yoh a un molesto ignorando la escena-**anna despierta**-dijo acercándose lentamente

**Yoh déjala descansar**-dijo ren-ya molesto

**Y que la vas a cargar para bajar del tren-**

**Por mi no hay problema**-dijo ren identificando astutamente la emoción de yoh

**Pues creo que hiciste suficiente por ella**-dijo yoh mas molesto-**yo la llevo**-dijo decidido

**O yo camino**-dijo anna sorprendiéndolos a todos-

**Anita yo no quería despertarte pero tú y el y….**-decia yoh nervioso

¿**Ya llegamos cierto?-**dijo anna levantándose-**horo y ryuu bajen las cosas**

**Si doña anna-**

**Pero porque yo, si también esta ren y yoh**-dijo horo molesto-**tú también puedes bajar las cosas anna**

**Cállate y haz lo que dije**-dijo anna volteando a verlo, con esto basto para que horo se pusiera en acción

**¿Qué hora es?-**pregunto yoh ya abajo del tren aun molesto

**Creo que como las 11**-dijo anna acostumbrando su vista a la luz del brillante sol

**Nos quedaremos en un hotel**-dijo ren guardando su celular-**ya mande a que hicieran reservaciones**

**Y el avión**-pregunto horo

**Al parecer ahí problemas técnicos**-dijo ren suspirando-**hasta mañana en la tarde estará listo**

**Andando**-dijo anna resignada-

En algún lado de Hobart

**Al fin llegamos**-dijo horo cansado

**Pues adelante**-dijo ren enfrente de un hotel 5 estrellas y de muchos pisos

**A que nombre esta su reservación**?-pregunto la mujer del mostrador

**Ren tao-**dijo ren orgulloso

**Oh señor tao bienvenido**-dijo de inmediato la mujer-**aquí tiene la llave, es la mejor habitación del hotel, si necesitan algo no duden en pedirlo a la hora que sea, **

**Gracias-**dijo ren

**A usted que disfruten su estadía**-dijo la mujer sonriéndole y lo más amable posible-**y** **si necesitan algo porfabor díganme y lo arreglo de inmediato**-dijo con una sonrisa-**lo que necesite, mucho gusto conocerlos y un placer tenerlos aquí**

**Falto poco para que te besara los pies**-dijo horo por lo bajo cuando se dirigían al elevador-**ya habías venido antes**

**No, pero mi familia tiene múltiples contactos por todo el mundo**-dijo con orgullo-**nos respetan**

**Que listo es señorito**-dijo horo en tono presuntuoso-

Vieron que linda era la mujer-dijo ryuu con corazoncitos en los ojos

Al llegar a la habitación todos se quedaron maravillados con el lujo que esta representaba tenía una pequeña sala junto con un mini bar tenía 4 dormitorios, 3 con dos camas individuales y la cuarta una cama matrimonial, contaba con un baño enorme del tamaño de la sala con un jacuzzi y una excelente vista del centro, prácticamente era un departamento

**Esto sí es vida**-dijo choco con una media sonrisa

**Como nos acomodamos**-dijo horo sentándose en el sofá

**Anna ¿vendrá Tyler?-**pregunto ren

**Si, tal vez llegue por la tarde**-

**Entonces somos 7**-

**Tomare la principal-**dijo anna refiriéndose a la que contaba solo con una cama

**Deberían quedarse tú y ren en esa-**dijo choco-**ya que es matrimonial jajajaja **

**Eso fue un chiste**-dijo ren serio mas tratando de asimilar el mal chiste

**Es que ya casi parecen un matrimonio, en eso le doy razón al moreno**-dijo horo

**Ya, anita no tiene novio ni se va a casar**-dijo yoh interrumpiendo la burla de todos

**Ya sé quien va impedir la boda pue'**-dijo choco apareciendo con un traje de novia

**Ya cállense-**dijo anna llevando su bolsa a la habitación

**Si**-todos al unisonó

**Entonces que**-dijo horo empezando la plática de nuevo

Pue' yo donde sea-dijo choco

Tú decide yoh-

**Sería bueno con ren para poder vigilarlo y que no se vaya con anita**-pensaba yoh mientras decidía-**pero Tyler también anda queriendo con anita**-pensando-si **dejo a ren con choco, choco tiene el sueño pesado no se daría cuenta si ren se levanta, si dejo a horo se pelearan toda la noche y no podre dormir**-seguía perdido en sus pensamientos-**si lo dejo con ryuu ese duerme como roca, entonces…ya se, se quedara conmigo**-dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos cuando estaba a punto de hablar se perdió nuevamente en su mente-**pero Tyler mmm**

**Mmm…-**

**Yoh?-**

**mmm-**

**Yoh?-**

**Mmm-**

**Idiota-**

**mmm-**

**Y ete que le pasa pue'**-dijo choco-**despierta, despierta que me desesperas-** brincando y gritando como niño chiquito

Al fin de una corta y desesperante plática se decidió que horo compartiría con choco, yoh con ren, tyler con ryuu y anna sola

Unos minutos después salió anna del cuarto- **tomare un baño**-dijo tranquilamente-**que nadie me moleste**-dijo lanzándoles una mirada amenazante

Ya eran como las 6 de la tarde sin embargo todo estaba ya oscuro solo las luces artificiales iluminaban el centro, todos decidieron que saldrían a dar una vuelta por el centro para distraerse y cenar en algún restaurante

**Miren chicos cine!..-**dijo horo apuntando la entrada del cine

**Si, cine**-dijo anna sin darle importancia

**Es que nunca eh ido a uno**-dijo horo-**en hokaido no hay estos lugares**

**Si yo tampoco, que les parece si vemos una película**-dijo yoh animado

**Bien**-todos se dirigieron a la entrada del cine vieron la cartelera, pero nadie se decidía por ninguna película

**Brisa de verano**…-dijo choco leyendo el cartel

**Siempre a tu lado**…-dijo horo nuevamente leyendo

**Resident evil 5**-

**Que veremos entonces**-

**Saw 5**-dijo anna señalando la pancarta donde se mostraba una imagen de una mujer con los labios cosidos

**Segura anita-**dijo yoh no muy seguro de la decisión-**dice que es una película clasificación C**

**Si, veremos esa**-dijo anna decidida

Ya adentro…

Se sentaron en una fila de 3 ren en la orilla anna en medio y yoh al lado, en la fila de arriba horo en la orilla, choco en medio y ryuu a lado

_**.::Película::.**_

_La película empezó con 5 personas con un collar, tenían que alcanzar una llave que estaba enfrente de ellos en menos de 60 segundos o se activaría un mecanismo que jalaría de los collares hasta llegar a unas filosas cuchillas 4 lograron alcanzar la llave pero una mujer no y termino sin cabeza_

**Te dije que era clasificación C anita-**dijo yoh mirándola ignorando la pantalla

**Tan poco aguantas yoh?-**dijo ren en burla

**No puedo ver esto**-dijo ryuu casi desmayándose

**.::Película::.**

_La película llego a la segunda prueba ya solo quedaban 4 personas, había 4 túneles pero solo 3 tenían su llave ósea que uno moriría, en 5 minutos explotaría una bomba y solo se salvarían los que entraran en el túnel para eso tenían que buscar una llave en unos frascos, los chicos empezaron a romper frascos y encontraron las 3 llaves, las dos chicas entraron y los hombres tras pelear solo uno entro después exploto la bomba dejando a salvo a las dos chicas y el hombre, después salieron de los túneles y vieron en el piso al otro hombre ya con el intestino afuera y restos de su cuerpo por toda la habitación_

Ryuu casi vomita con la imagen y sale corriendo de la sala directo al baño

_**.::Película::.**_

_La película llego a la tercera prueba, ya solo quedaban 3 personas (2 chicas y 1 hombre) tenían que entran a una tina llena de agua y conectarse unos conductores de electricidad que harían que la puerta se abriera, después de unas miradas cómplices el hombre y la otra chica decidieron matar a la otra chica y conectarla para que se abriera la puerta_

No tardo mucho horo en abrasarse de choco

_.::Película::._

_Llego la cuarta prueba se encontraba dos cabinas de plástico donde cada uno debía entrar ya dentro de la cabina se cerraron las puertas dejándolo encerrados, enfrente de ellos había una bascula y varios cuchillos de carnicería la prueba consistía en que encima de ellos e encontraba una cubeta de acido, solo podía sobrevivir uno, asi que tenían que poner peso en la bascula para que la cubeta del otro se inclinara y muriera quemado_

**No!-**dijo horo aterrado-**tienen que cortarse la carne para ponerla en la báscula**

**Pero la muchachona está bien flaca**-dijo choco asustado**-el otro va ganar mira está bien gordo pue'-**

**No que no lo haga**-dijo horo poniendo cara de no quiero ver pero veo

_Al tiempo en que el hombre tomaba un cuchillo y se empezaba a cortar pedazos de carne y gritando_

**¡No! No**-grito horo como si estuviera en la película

**Cállate**-dijo anna tratando de escuchar

_Todo indicaba que el ganador seria el hombre pero de repente la chica tomo un cuchillo de esos grandes de carnicero, se hiso un torniquete en el brazo y mordió su propia blusa mientras se preparaba para cortarse el brazo, levanto el cuchillo cerró los ojos y…_

**Nooo!-**gritaron aterrados horo y choco abrasados, mientras que yoh no era la excepción ya que por impulso abraso a anna, anna se encontraba tranquila y ren aparentaba tranquilidad aun que si cerró los ojos a la hora del corte

**Suéltame**-dijo anna zafándose del fuerte abraso de yoh

_Ya después de esa escena solo se observo sangre y llanto y después la película termino._

**Que horrible película**-dijo horo saliendo a prisa de la sala.

Afuera en una banca de enfrente del cine se encontraba ryuu con tyler

**Señorita anna**-dijo tyler con una sonrisa-

**Hola-**dijo anna sin darle mucha importancia-

**Vamos a cenar-**dijo ren

**Si vamos-**dijo horo de inmediato-**tantos gritos me dieron hambre**

Entraron a un restaurante de comida típica del lugar

Se sentaron en una mesa mientras conversaban

Anna se mantenía ajena a la plática por un instante tubo un presentimiento no sabía si algo bueno o malo solo que volteo a la entrada del restaurante donde iba entrando una pareja con una niña aproximadamente de 8 años, la mujer era alta y de pelo castaño claro aun que con la mirada triste, el hombre era alto y musculoso de pelo negro y ojos negros, la niña no era muy alta tenía el pelo igual que su madre y los ojos negros como los de su padre.

**Anna**-dijo ren sin obtener respuesta pues anna solo observaba a la familia-**anna**

**Eh!-**dijo anna volteando con ren

**Que vas a comer-**dijo dándole la carta

**Oh, mmm no se tu escoge**-dijo anna sin poner mucha atención a lo que decían

Esa frase por supuesto que no le agrado a yoh era como si fueran novio y novia **"en que estoy pensando, no yo estoy comprometido"** pensaba yoh con leve enojo **"pero anita merece más que ese presumido" "no son celos, pero es mi amiga"**

**Yoh tu qué vas a comer**-pregunto desesperado horo sacándolo de sus pensamientos

La comida llego y todos empezaron a comer entre risas peleas y chistes malos la cena se acabo

**Chicos ya quiero llegar a Norteamérica**-dijo horo emocionado

**Allá habar desiertos y tu estas acostumbrado al frio asi que no te emociones tanto**-dijo negativamente ren

**Que listo es señorito**-dijo bason apareciendo detrás de ellos

**Disculpen**-dijo la mujer castaña acercándose a la mesa-**escuchamos que irán a Norteamérica, nos permitirían acompañarlos, solo nuestro hijo es shaman lo estamos apoyando**- dijo volteando a ver a la niña

**Pagaríamos el viaje y todos los gastos adicionales, pero estaríamos mejor con compañía-**

**Por mi está bien jijiji pero el avión es de ren**-

Ren miro a anna que se encontraba con derramando ira por los ojos-**anna ¿qué dices?-**

**Sí, que nos acompañen**-dijo parándose y caminado a una ventana

**Creí que dirías que no**-dijo ren alcanzándola-**de nuevo tienes un descontrol en tu foryoku, los conoces**

**No, pero algo me dice que los tenga cerca, y algo me provoca ira al verlos**-dijo volteando a ver a todos muy animados platicando con la familia- **y ni siquiera son shamanes, más que la niña**-dijo ahora dirigiendo su vista al pequeño-**volvamos a la mesa**

**Y ¿cómo se llaman?-**pregunto horo

**Ella es mi esposa lee, yo soy shimagoro takei y ella es mi hija Hana**-dijo el hombre presentando a la familia

**Hana**-dijo anna haciéndose presente-**y dime Hana quien es tu espíritu acompañante**-

**Tinita**-dijo el niño mostrando el espíritu de una gatita

**Qué raro tinita jamás se acerca a nadie extraño**-dijo la mujer viendo como la gatita iba hacia anna-**era nuestra gata hace 7 años luego mi hija se perdió y tinita murió**

**Se perdió**-dijo anna en reproche que casi todos notaron-**bien iré al baño**

**Continuara…**

….

Bueno pues aquí está el capitulo 16 espero que les haya justado

En este capítulo cite algunas partes de la película SAW 5

Y pues esta familia, tendrá un gran impacto en la historia formaran parte importante de la trama

Perdón por tardarme, como estoy internada hasta ayer me dejaron usar la laptop, entonces como tengo mucho tiempo libre creo que les publicare muy pronto sale…

Lo de el gato que se llama tinita es porque asi me dicen ami mis amigas y se me hace un nombre muy tierno, aparte de que tengo una gata que amo con mi vida asi que escogí ese animal , también la gata tendrá mucho que ver en la historia .

Aun que parezca que ren quiere algo con anna, no es asi!

Próximamente más parejas

Gracias por leer el fic

Dejen reviews

Cuídense

Bye **annitha mz **


	17. Chapter 17

_**Cambiaras mi vida **_

By: **annitha mz**

…

_**Bueno pues nos vemos mañana, en el centro**_-dijo ren levantándose

_**Muy bien ahí nos vemos**_-dijo la mujer despidiéndose

_**Baya que hace frio**_-dijo ryuu al salir

_**¿Señor hao está bien?-**_pregunto el pequeño opacho, estando enfrente de una fogata

_**Si opacho**_-mirando al cielo-_**llama a las hanagumi**_

_**Anna, los conoces?-**_pregunto nuevamente ren ya fuera del restaurante y un poco alejados de los demás

_**Ya te conteste, no los conozco pero por alguna razón ellos-**_dio un gran suspiro-_**no lo se me recuerdan algo**_

_**Pues cálmate, los quieres matar con la mirada-**_dijo ren sin mirara

_**Vamos a la plaza**_-dijo horo animado

_**Si vamos**_-todos se dirigieron allá

Al llegar a la plaza, estaba llena de gente había algunos shamanes y otras tantas familias

_**Pero que lindas chicas**_-dijo ryuu observando a 3 chicas

_**Este tipo que**_-dijo de mala forma la chica de pelo azul con cigarro en la boca

_**A mari no le cae bien**_-dijo la otra chica rubia

_**Venimos a hablar con anna**_-dijo la chica de pelo naranja moviendo a ryuu

_**Vamos**_-dijo anna mirándolas y empezando a alejarse de los demás-_**que pasa**_-sentándose en una banca de la plaza con las 3 chicas enfrente

_**El señor hao nos pidió llevarla con el ahora**_-dijo kanna con tono decidido

_**Porque-**_

_**Nosotras no nos metemos en los asuntos privados del señor hao**_-dijo mati_**-solo cumplimos sus ordenes**_

_**Dudo en acompañar a el trió miro por un momento en dirección a yoh**_-en una hora las veo en el hotel

_**El señor hao dijo que…-**_

_**En una hora**_-recalco anna para empezar a caminar en dirección a los demás

_**Que querían esas mujeres Anita**_-mirándola regresar al grupo

_**Nada**_-respondió automáticamente-_**cosas del torneo, será mejor que ya regresemos al hotel**_

_**Pero es muy temprano y no…-**_se quejo horo-_**está bien anna**_-cambio de parecer con la mirada de anna

Ya en el hotel

_**Me voy a dormir y no quiero que nadie-**_dijo anna mirando a horo-_**absolutamente nadie me moleste**_

_**Está bien anita buenas noches-**_dijo yoh con su habitual sonrisa

"_Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ellos"_

Con esto en mente se recostó en la cama quedándose dormida

"_Demonio"__"eres un demonio"__"esta poseída"__"es un demonio aléjense de ella"__"no eres nuestra hija, eres un demonio"_

_**Anna**_-

Al despertar pudo observar al trió de la flor mirándola detenidamente

_**Vámonos**_-dijo anna observando a kanna

_**Andando**_-

_**Pueden irse**_-dijo hao mirando a las hanagumi y anna-_**ben anna-**_dijo ofreciéndole la mano

_**Que sucede**_-dijo anna sentándose en frente de la fogata

_**Quiero que partir de hoy viajes conmigo**_-hablo hao mirando el fuego

¿_**Que pasara con lo de yoh?**_-pregunto anna calmadamente

_**Seguirás con eso, pero los x-laws piensan atacarte**_-

_**¿Cuándo?-**_pregunto ahora mirándolo-_**sabes que puedo defenderme**_

_**Tienen un método muy seguro prefiero no arriesgarte**_-mirando al cielo-_**mañana empezamos el viaje a norteamerica, suficiente para que les expliques a esos inútiles tu plan.**_

_**¿Crees que lleguen a tiempo a la aldea?-**_tratando de persuadirlo, por algún motivo quería continuar con ellos

_**Si, lo harán**_-mirándola fijamente-_**kanna me oculta algo-**_aun mirándola-_**creo que es algo importante pero se ah empeñado en ocultarlo**_

_**No se dé que se trata**_-ignorando sus sospechas

_**Si**_-mirando el fuego_**-¿ocurrió algo interesante hoy?-**_acercándose a ella hasta sentarse a su lado

_**Que paso aquella noche que me encontraste**_-sin mirarlo, después de unos instantes sin respuesta-_**no recuerdo casi nada**_

_**Como que cosas no recuerdas?**_-sin mirarla

_**Solo sé que estaba en un bosque, recuerdo todos los detalles de mi infancia**_-sin mirarlo-pero _**no el lugar exacto, sus nombres, sus rostros**_-mirándolo de reojo-_**había una mujer ese dia, cuando tu llegaste había una mujer conmigo**_

_**No había ninguna mujer**_-dijo secamente-_**es normal que olvidaras sus rostros, son personas que te lastimaron**_-fríamente sin mirarla

_**Debes olvidar o al menos ignorar, todos los errores que ellos comenten-**_dijo anna mirándolo-_**si yo no hubiera**_

_**Ignorado el hecho de ser abandonada, no hubiera avanzado**_-recargando su cabeza en el hombro de hao_**- y fue gracias a ti**_

_**Son unos diminutos, su ignorancia fue la que la mato**_-mirando el fuego

Anna sabia que nuevamente hablaba de su madre pues eso había desencadenado la ira de hao hacia el mundo

_**Era hermosa, igual que tú**_ -dijo cambiando su semblante por uno más tranquilo

_**Lo sé**_-mirando las llamas-_**eh soñado con ella y si, es hermosa**_

_**¿Qué sueñas?-**_

_**No lo sé**_-cerrando los ojos-_**no la entiendo**_

_**Anita pero ¿con quién viajaras?-**_preguntaba yoh curioso por la noticia recién dada

_**Ye dije que tengo que resolver algunos asuntos, se cómo llegar a la aldea apache asi que allá los alcanzare**_-dijo anna sin dar más detalles

_**Y ahora porque quiere que viajes con el**_-pregunto ren ya estando solo con anna

_**Los x-laws planean atacar**_-sin darle importancia

_**Siempre ah sido asi o no-**_

_**Sí, pero al parecer ya encontraron una manera más eficiente**_-secamente-_**cuídense**_-dijo sorprendiendo a uno

_**Tú y yoh, los soldados te consideran un enemigo por aquella vez que me ayudaste, y a yoh basta decir con que es hermano de hao**_-

Ren mostro una sonrisa cómplice que incomodo en cierto modo a anna

_**Que es tan gracioso**_-pregunto seria

_**Que te preocupas por nosotros**_-dijo aun con su sonrisa

_**Sí, bueno hao me pidió ayudar a yoh en el torneo, y como yoh y tu son amigos él no te dejaría atrás-**_excusándose

_**El y yo no somos… amigos**_-dijo con cierta duda en sus palabras

_**Compartieron por 2 semanas la cabaña ahora compartes hotel, después tu avión, después todo un viaje a norteamerica-**_dijo sin importancia-_**yoh considera a cualquier tonto su amigo**_

_**No quiero pensar ni que insinúas**_-dijo medio serio-_**y también te considera ati su amiga**_-mirándola de reojo_**-aun cuando no sabe toda la verdad sobre ti**_

_**Si bueno es casi la misma contigo**_-sin mirarlo-_**tú le ocultas la verdad sobre mí.**_

_**Porque somos amigos**_-dijo serio-_**creo que es hora de irnos, el avión ya debe estar listo**_

_**Los acompañare al aeropuerto**_-dijo levantándose y tomando sus cosas

_**Dijo el piloto que 15 minutos mas**_-dijo ren sentándose con los demás

Se encontraban en una cafetería del aeropuerto, estaba anna, tyler, horo, ren, yoh, ryuu, choco, y la familia takei

Ren y horo discutían sobre quién sería el shaman King

Tyler se encontraba riendo por la pelea

Choco pensando en algún chiste

Ryuu mirando a unas chicas

Lee y shimagoro hablando tranquilamente

Anna mirando a hana

Hana jugando con tinita

Y yoh raramente callado con una expresión seria, que alcanzo a notar anna

"_y si ya no la vuelvo a ver" "si la tacan estando sola" "que serán esos asuntos_" pensaban el shaman preocupado, pensamientos que alcanzo a escuchar anna sin querer

Estos pensamientos confundieron la cabeza de anna, por que yoh pensaba de esa forma, luego percibió un pensamiento de yoh acerca del beso que se dieron en la playa lo que hiso que sin querer se sonrojara un poco cosa que nadie noto

_**Ya es hora**_-

_**Adiós anna**_-dijo ren mirándola seriamente

_**Encárgate de que en los tiempos libres estos tontos entrenen**_-dijo anna mirando a yoh y tyler

_**Yo me encargo**_-dijo dándole una leve sonrisa-_**cuídate**_-dijo en susurro-_**espero verte pronto**_

_**Adiós anita**_-dijo yoh un poco apagado-_**espero que nos alcances rápido**_-recuperando su sonrisa

_**Yo también**_-dijo con su tono habitual_**-adiós chicos**_

_**Adiós doña anna-**_dijo ryuu con lagrimitas en los ojos-_**la vamos a extrañar mucho doña anna, cuídese mucho**_

_**Adiós anna banana**_-dijo choco subiendo rápido al avión antes de recibir un golpe de anna

Todos se despidieron y el avión partió ante la vista de anna

_**Ya es hora señorita anna**_-dijo opacho apareciendo

_**Que ganas con ocultárselo a hao**_-dijo anna dándole la espalda-_**se que nos viste**_

_**No se dé que hablas-**_

_**Hao sospecha algo**_-dijo anna sin voltear a verla

_**No entiendo en que te ayudara que se lo diga-**_

_**Como quieras-**_volteando a verla-_**será tu decisión**_

Todos se encontraban sobre el espíritu de fuego, algunos mirando el cielo otros platicando entre si y hao se encontraba embelesado mirando a anna

Después de unas horas de viaje empezó a oscurecer, hao decidió que era mejor bajar a acampar en un bosque

Algunos se quedaron al rededor de la fogata, otros fueron a buscar comida y hao y anna se fueron a caminar por el bosque

Después de caminar un rato bajo el manto de la noche se toparon con un lago

A la vista era hermoso reflejaba la luna en su punto más alto

Se sentaron en la orilla y metieron los pies en el agua

_**Es tan relajante-**_dijo anna dando un suspiro

Hao la miro por unos segundos cerrar los ojos y sin poder contenerse tomo los labios de anna en un beso lento y profundo que rompieron por falta de aire_**-eres… en verdad eres hermosa**_-dijo para besarla nuevamente

Lentamente los besos se fueron haciendo más duraderos y profundos, apasionados para ambos, hao acerco a anna mas a su cuerpo poniendo una mano en su cintura, mientras anna profundizaba mas el beso entrelazando sus dedos con la cabellera de hao

Hao lentamente recostó a anna sobre el pasto, colocándose el encima y acariciando las caderas de anna haciéndola estremecer con esas caricias

_**Hao yo…-**_dijo anna rompiendo el beso y mirándolo a los ojos

_**Está bien**_-dijo mientras se recostaba a su lado-_**es normal que sientas miedo**_-dijo tratando de tener tacto pues anna no era alguien que le gustara tener miedo y demostrarlo

_**No es miedo, no tengo miedo**_-dijo recostando su cabeza en el pecho de hao-_**son… nervios**_

_**Anna kyoyama, reconoce que está nerviosa**_-dijo hao con una sonrisa y acariciando su cabellos-_**este un dia épico**_

_**Lo dices por has tenido más de mil años para olvidarte de los nervios en estas situaciones**_-

_**Recuerda que en esta vida solo tengo 13 años**_-dijo con tono simpático-_**en esta vida aun soy…virgen**_-dijo sacándole una pequeña y fugas sonrisa a anna

_**Eso supongo**_-dijo con una leve sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, rara en ella

Por ese instante solo quería admirarla solo quería pasar el tiempo a su lado olvidarse por un momento de su objetivo de convertirse en el shaman King, olvidarse de todo para solo sentir ese momento

En un movimiento rápido se coloco levemente encima de ella para unir sus labios nuevamente en un beso

_**Señor hao**_-dijo kanna apareciendo frente a los chicos que se encontraban acostados en el pasto

_**Que sucede**_-dijo hao mirándola

_**Perdóneme por la interrupción**_-se disculpo la chica con una falsa sonrisa-_**pero algo sucedió con yoh asakura**_

Esto hiso que anna la mirara

_**¿Qué ocurrió?-**_

_**Unos shamanes hicieron que su avión callera**_-dijo seria-_**en medio de un desierto**_

¿_**Le ocurrió algo?-**_pregunto anna sin mostrar mucho interés, al ver que la chica negó con la cabeza-_**entonces por qué molestas**_-dijo parándose y pasando a un lado de kana

Hao la siguió con la mirada mostrando una leve sonrisa por las palabras de anna y la notable molestia de kana

_**Estúpida**_-susurraba anna mientras caminaba por el oscuro bosque, se suponía que el campamento no estaba tan lejos pero por que después de caminar unos minutos no veía la fogata

Escucho un ruido a su izquierda, en realidad no era un ruido de animal, era un ruido extraño, ya lo había escuchado antes era como, como de alguien corriendo por el bosque, se acerco a donde provenía el ruido

Todo estaba oscuro no se distinguía nada, el ruido ya no se escuchaba mas, se quedo un minuto parada pensando en su repentina preocupación por yoh, cuando de pronto volvió a escuchar el ruido proveniente de detrás de ella, alguien se dirigía a ella corriendo, volteo pero solo escucho el ruido cada vez más cerca de ella, dio un paso atrás sin quitar la vista del camino, cuando de pronto solo pudo observar a una niña rubia, lastimada, llorando y sangrando, observo atenta la escena, la niña actuó como si anna no estuviera ahí, se sentó en un tronco de árbol a llorar de pronto una mujer de cabellera larga y castaña apareció junto a la pequeña, la mujer solo miro a la pequeña niña rubia para después pasar la mirada a anna caminando hacia ella

_**Cuando llegue el momento deberás decidir-**_dijo la mujer mirándola compasivamente-_**ten cuidado mi niña, tienes que elegir lo correcto, no importándote lo que tu corazón desee debes elegir lo correcto.**_

Anna no dijo nada, solo miro a la mujer delante de ella que sin duda alguna era la madre de hao, de pronto sintió como todas las fuerzas se iban de ella, y poco a poco la imagen de la mujer y la niña desaparecían, para después sentir como caía al suelo.

_**¿Dónde está anna?-**_pregunto hao al llegar al campamento y no ver a anna

_**Creímos que estaba con usted**_-dijo unos de sus seguidores

Hao solo los miro un segundo, para después sentarse con ellos, con el pensamiento de que si anna estuviera en peligro lo sabría, primero pensó eso, al pasar 10 minutos, creyó que estaría caminado para relajarse, después de 20 minutos, le pidió a opacho que le mostrara el lugar donde estaba anna

_**Señor hao no la encuentro**_-dijo el pequeño opacho con cara de preocupación

Todos empezaron a recorrer el lugar en busca de anna

_**Cree que aun se encuentre cerca de aquí**_-pregunto mati-_**es decir no sentimos su presencia cerca**_

_**Anna puede hacer eso**_-dijo hao pensando

Pronto se desapareció, para aparecer en un lugar oscuro del bosque, donde era el último lugar donde anna había estado, pero no había nada, solo podía sentir el olor de anna flotando en el aire.

_**¿Donde estas?-**_pregunto hao para sí mismo

Todos se encontraban nuevamente reunidos en el campamento opacho seguía tratando de encontrar a anna

De pronto hao mostro una mueca de dolor que todos notaron

_**Señor hao que le pasa**_-pregunto opacho muy preocupado

Pronto hao empezó a hacer más evidente su malestar al empezar a sangrar de la cabeza, si sus pensamientos no se equivocaban

_**Señor hao**_-repitió opacho-

_**Estoy bien**_-dijo hao con dificultad

_**Necesita algo**_-pregunto unos de sus seguidores

_**Que le ocurre**_-pregunto kana-_**es igual que cuando anna se apodero de sus zenki y kouki**_- recordó kana un poco confundida-_**que…**_

_**Es porque perdí algo importante**_-dijo hao reponiéndose-yoh estaba bien aun sentía la presencia de su otra mitad, solo quedaba una persona importante que podría estar en peligro pero por qué no percibía nada concreto

_**Señor…-**_se detuvo al ver la expresión de sorpresa de hao

_**Anna…-**_dijo parándose de golpe

_**La señorita anna está muerta**_-dijo opacho con lágrimas en los ojos-_**es el resultado de mi búsqueda**_

_**Continuara…**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

O0la primero gracias por sus palabras

Aun sigo en el hospital, unas cosas de mi cabeza… pero no se preocupen tratare de terminar la historia antes de morir ;) (Disculpen HUMOR NEGRO)

Esperemos que todo salga bien y cambiando de tema a la historia

Pues eh aquí el capitulo 17 espero que les guste, y si, anna está muerta no es confusión es la cruel realidad (humor negro) pero relájense es la protagonista de la historia no puede morir (por siempre)…díganme que prefieren RENxPILIKA o RENxJEANNE=y sugiéranme parejas

Me tarde un poquito por que unos dias mi mente fue un asco. Pero siento que voy mejorando y tengo la imaginación a flor de piel asi que espero no tardarme tanto

Sale… déjenme review…..

Gracias por todo…

Besos, los quiere _annitha mz_

**Ahora me doy cuenta de mis fallos y que la vida es como venga sin ensayos **


	18. A los lectores

**a los lectores:-**

bueno chicos como ya dije ocupo sus votos para formar una pareja es entre RENxPILIKA o RENxJEANNE

hasta ahora solo eh recibido del cap 17 dos reviews(GRACIAS) pero cada chica voto por la pareja opuesta..entonces ocupo mas votos para ver con quien dejo a ren.

igual les pido sugerencias de parejas...

si yoh no queda con anna quien les gustaria que si?-

y si hao no queda con anna quien les gustaria que si?-

quien les gustaria que quede con anna?-

que otras parejas sugieren?-

que no les gusta del fic?'-

espero que puedan contestar mis "preguntas" porfa

y gracias por sus palabras, ya me voy recuperando todo bien por aca y pues nada

respondo un reviews

**Black hole Girl**

pues si planeo llegar hasta el final del torneo, este fic lo boy a extender no se muchos capitulos mas, siempre tratando de no hacerlo aburrido,

MMM lamento averte matado con lo de anna ;) tengo en cuenta tu voto por RxP-ami tambien me cae mal tamao pero pues dame una idea de una chica para yoh.

**anneyk**

gracias por tus palabras de animos,, y pues aqui sigo recuperandome.. tengo en cuenta tu voto por RENxJEANNE

**ana santamaria**

gracias por tus palabras y tratare de no hacerlos esperar tanto, y gracias por esperar

-en general gracias a todos por leer el fic,, segun esto 60 personas leen por capitulo asi que no creo que este de mas esperar un review

ok pero gracias y si no me equivoco mañana como a las 8:00pm(hora mexico) subo el capitulo 18

bye

**annitha mz**


	19. Chapter 18

**Cambiaras mi vida**

Capitulo 18

Autora: annitha mz 

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**¿Qué te pasa yoh?-**pregunto horo mirando a un serio y preocupado yoh

**A Ete ya le dio la garrotera pue'**-dijo choco observando

**Nada, solo que sentí algo raro**-dijo yoh mientras recuperaba su tranquilidad pero aun con esa sensación de preocupación

Ren lo miro por un momento para luego hablar-**si, ocurrió algo muy malo-**con falsa tranquilidad

**Que creen que sea**-pregunto tyler mirándolos a todos

**Pues aparte de que estamos en medio del desierto, perdidos y con poca comida**-dijo horo con sarcasmo-**no siento que haya pasado nada malo**

**Es porque eres un tonto, despistado**-dijo ren con aires de superioridad

**A quien le dice tonto**-dijo horo levantándose-**quieres pelear**

**Si quieres adelantar tu derrota**-dijo ren sin mirarlo

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Entonces no podremos hacer nada por la chica**-pregunto un hombre un poco bajo

**Los grandes espíritus quieren que la chica continúe con vida**-dijo la mujer de cabello largo color marrón-rojizo y vestido naranja-**tenemos que esforzarnos**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Señor hao**-hablo el pequeño opacho preocupado-donde cree que esta

La buscaron y la buscaron por dias, hao no pensaba cesar la búsqueda de anna, en su interior sabia que haría lo que sea por regresar a anna.

**Señor hao ya pasaron 7 dias**-dijo opacho

**Aun siento su presencia, debe estar atrapada-**

**Tenemos que llegar al torneo solo tenemos pocos dias**-dijo kana a los demás y a hao**-total si anna está muerta, no tiene sentido**…

Fue interrumpida por el dolor que se produjo al ser tomada por la mano del espíritu de fuego que manejaba un furioso hao

Todos se sorprendieron, algunos esperaban la furia de hao ante el comentario hecho por kana, las más preocupadas sin duda alguna eran mati y mari, pero aun asi nadie dijo nada, se mantuvieron en silencio viendo como kanna gritaba y hao se mantenía serio ante la escena

Por fin el espíritu de fuego la soltó, sorprendentemente dejando a la chica con vida, pero mal herida

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la aparición de la mujer frente a ellos

**Hao asakura**-dijo la mujer mirándolo sería-**eh venido porque requiero de tu ayuda.**

Todos miraron a la mujer y después a hao, algunos se pusieron en guardia pues esperaban que atacaran

**No venimos a pelear**-dijo la mujer pacíficamente-**tengo algo que te interesa y antes de que pienses en atacarme yo no le hice nada, estoy tratando de ayudarla.**

**Donde esta anna-**pregunta hao ya con poca paciencia

**Su cuerpo**-dijo para pausar y mirar a hao**-su cuerpo está en Norteamérica**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Este tenemos que llegar a preguntar**-dijo yoh cansado-

**No**-dijo como siempre orgulloso

**Oigan chicos quien es el líder de este equipo**-pregunto horo, deteniéndose en la plaza del pueblo al que acababan de llegar

**Yoh-**dijo ren decidido-**yoh es el líder del equipo**

**¿Pero por qué?-**pregunto horo a ren

**Porque yoh es quien nos mantiene unidos**-dijo ren sin darle importancia

**Pero no, creo que deberíamos votar, tú qué dices ryuu**-dijo buscando a ryuu con la mirada encontrándolo abrasando a yoh

**Si don yoh será nuestro líder-**decia abrasando a yoh-**jamás lo abandonaremos don yoh**

**Pero por qué yoh, si es un debilucho**-dijo apuntando a yoh mientras yoh reía

**Entiendo cómo te sientes**-dijo ren mirándolo-**pero nunca me ah gustado estar en la cabeza de los equipos**

**Digan algo-**

**Por mi está bien**-dijo tyler

**Pue' por mi también mientras me dejen contar mis chistes**-dijo sonriente- **hay les va uno. Que hace una persona con una kétchup en la oreja**-miro a todos esperando que adivinaran después de un rato-**pues escuchando salsa jajajajjajajaja**

**Que tonto-**dijo ren golpeándolo, después horo se unió

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Señor hao confía en esa mujer**-pregunto opacho a hao ya viajando en el espíritu

**No, pero sé que dice la verdad-**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Ya sé donde están**-dijo una feliz tamao-**están en un pueblo de norteamerica**

**Entonces los alcanzaremos a ese pueblo**-pregunto manta con una sonrisa-**no podemos llegar hasta la aldea apache**.

**No me dan la ubicación exacta de la aldea, asi que es mejor que empecemos el viaje-**

**Solo que tendremos que esperar un poco**-dijo manta mirándola-**pilika nos va a acompañar, dijo que hoy llegaba**

**Pilika es la hermana de horo?-**dijo tamao tratando de acordarse

**Si, es hermana de horo-horo**-dijo afirmando con la cabeza-como estarán los chicos

Ring…Ring…el teléfono sonaba…Ring

**Bueno**-respondió tamao-**oh buenos dias señora kino**…**entiendo**…..**entonces la esperamos**….**pero como conseguirá la dirección**…**si perdone**… **muy bien hasta luego…**

**Era la abuela de yoh**-pregunto manta extrañado-

**Si, al parecer ella también viajara a norteamerica** –dijo con dudas-**dijo que tenía un asunto pendiente con alguien**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.**

Estaban en una cueva, todos estaban un poco nerviosos por recibir algún ataque del equipo contrario. Enfrente de ellos se encontraba una gran cascada de agua cristalina

La líder del equipo la misma que hablo con hao, lo miro por un momento para después mover una mano con lo que la cascada se empezó a abrir mostrando a un ataúd de cristal donde estaba anna, el ataúd se movió como flotando en el agua hasta quedar en tierra

No dijo nada solo observo la imagen tan serena que denotaba anna, como si durmiera, instantáneamente se formo un gran vacío dentro de el, tristeza y furia

**Que le hicieron-**dijo acercándose-**que le hicieron!-**grito furioso, volteando a ver a la chica

**Ya lo dije, nosotros no la herimos, asi la encontré**-dijo la mujer tratando de guardar la calma-**salgan todos porfabor**-dijo mirando a los de su equipo

Después de que todos salieron, la mujer empezó a hablar-

**Conoces mis poderes-**empezó-**pero aun si no puedo despertarla**

**Y porque la ayudas, sabes que está conmigo-**

**Si lo sé, pero los grandes espíritus me pidieron mi ayuda**-pauso-**tu sabes que cuando mueres una parte de tu alma queda intacta, mas en anna por que este contigo aun tiene pureza dentro de ella, cuando mueres empiezas a crear, empiezas un camino hacia lo que será tu "destino"-**pauso sin mirarlo-**tuve que suspender ese camino en anna, realice un ritual para preservar su cuerpo y su alma, pero no tuve otra alternativa, sabes que mis poderes espirituales me permiten mandar y regresar a personas al infierno-**pauso solo a ver la expresión de hao

**Que… anna está atrapada-**dijo hao sin mirarla-**en el infierno**

**No tuve alternativa**-sin mirarlo-**aun puedo regresarla, pero no se en cuanto tiempo, asi que necesito tus poderes, tu ayuda, tú has estado en el infierno, sabes lo que es estar en ese lugar, por eso tengo que regresarla cuanto antes, no sé qué planes tengan los grandes espíritus para ella, pero al parecer es muy importante**.

**Bien-**dijo hao aun sin mirarla, y sin dudarlo

**Aun que lo común es que**–mirando a anna-**emplear estos poderes espirituales en regresar a una persona del infierno, tiene siempre su precio-**mirando la cascada-**no para nosotros-**dijo mirando a anna

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Kino estás segura de que lo harás**-pregunto yomei

**Ya tome mi decisión**-sin mirarlo**-entrenare a esa niña.**

**Tan segura estas de que ella sea la indicada-**

**Estoy segura**-

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:::::::**

**¿Y ustedes dijeron que perdieron una hija?-**pregunto ren a la familia takei

**Ren esa es una pregunta muy personal**-intervino tyler

**Es curiosidad**-respondió ren dándole una mala mirada a tyler

**Déjalo, no importa**-respondió la mujer-**asi es, hace mucho tiempo, que les parece si vamos a comer algo**-cambiando de tema rápidamente

Ya en el restaurante

Estaban sentados en una mesa muy grande, horo, ren, ryuu, y tyler de un lado de la mesa, la familia takei enfrente de ellos, yoh en la cabecera y choco en a otra cabecera

Estaban esperando la comida, shimagoro solo veía con malos ojos a ren, lee y yoh se encontraban callados, horo hablando con tyler y ryuu, choco tratando de hacer reír a hana, y ren se encontraba de brazos cruzados, con la cabeza abajo y ojos cerrados "meditando"

**¿Tú qué piensas ren?-**dijo horo mirando a ren que al escucharlo cabeceo abriendo los ojos

**Jajajaja-**reía horo-**ya vieron el señorito se quedo dormido jajajajajajaja**

**Cállate tonto**-decia ren molesto**-claro que no, solo meditaba**

**jajajajajaja-**

**Estúpido como crees que me iba a dormir-**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Al principio todo estaba oscuro, fue como si tuviera los ojos cerrados, sintió desesperación, se sentía atrapada por la oscuridad, camino por un rato pero todo seguía igual todo era oscuridad, ni siquiera sabía si en verdad caminaba, trataba de encontrar una salida pero como encontrarla si ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba o que había pasado, no recordaba nada, era como estar cayendo a un abismo pero en verdad no llegar al fondo

Después sintió como si algo la jalaba, algo la atraía no sabía qué pero inconscientemente, salió del hueco oscuro parando en un lugar tal vez peor, por primera vez en muchos años volvió a sentir miedo, volvió a recordad como sentía miedo de todo.

**Continuara….**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Que tal quedo?-

Pues recordando reviews tengo

2 votos para RxP y 3 votos para RxJ…

Este capítulo me gusto, me pereció bueno y completo, hable de todos los personajes, que se unirán en la aldea apache.

Me imagino que ya saben quién es la mujer que ayuda a anna.

Gracias por sus reviews y gracias por leer

Dejen review

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

En el siguiente capítulo ya aparece pilika, entonces tienen aun oportunidad de votar… la votación termina el 1-de febrero-por cierto que ya tengo en cuenta los votos anteriores...

Este es mi face: Anna Muñoz . .39395 para cualquier cosa o si solo me quieren hablar

Bye: **annitha mz**

**Es liberador vivir sin futuro, sentir la presión hace que mueras prematuro.**


	20. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

Autora: **annitha mz**

_**Ya quiero ver a los chicos**_-manta emocionado-_**sabes donde están**_

_**Probare con mi tablilla**_-sacándola y localizando a los chicos_**-están en un parque no muy lejos de aquí**_

Tamao y manta empezaron su camino, había sido un viaje largo hacia norteamercia pero debían encontrarlos antes de que se fueran del lugar

_**¿Y tú eres amiga de yoh o…?-**_pregunto pilika curiosa

_**Soy su prometida**_-respondió con timidez

_**Su prometida, pero…-**_

_**La familia de yoh arreglaron el matrimonio, cuando eran niños-**_

_**o. o entonces ¿no son novios?-**_

_**No, señorita pilika, ya estamos cerca-**_cambiando de tema

Caminaban por una calle empedrada, todo era muy calmado, no había muchas casas, ni muchos negocios, a lo lejos pudieron ver un grupo de chicos sentados en unas bancas de un solitario parque

_**Son ellos**_-dijo emocionado manta al poder ver a yoh

_**Joven yoh**_-dijo tamao en susurro poniéndose un poco roja

_**¡Hermano! ¡Hermano! **_–grito eufóricamente pilika al ver la cabellera azul de horo

Ya estando todos en el parque…

_**Buenas tardes**_-saludo tamao a todos inclinándose en forma de saludo

_**Hola tamao**_-saludo yoh con su gran sonrisa-_**ella es mi prometida, tamao**_

_**¿Quiénes son ellos hermano?-**_pregunto pilika haciendo que horo los presentara

_**Oh, mira ellos son la familia takei, la señora lee, el señor shimagoro, y la pequeña hana, el es….- **_

_**Buenos tardes hermosa señorita**_-saludo ryuu con corazones en los ojos y en su peinado-_**yo soy ryuu con su espada de madera-**_dijo poniéndose en una pose de Casanova

_**Ni te le acerques ami hermanita**_-dijo horo poniendo a pilika detrás

_**Si aparte de que no es muy guapo**_-dijo pilika casi en susurro

_Hablando de personas feas, ahí le va un chiste_-dijo choco haciéndose notar_**-había una vez una persona tan fea pero tan fea que un dia los ratones se comieron su pasaporte**_-pauso-_**pero le dejaron la foto jajajajajaja**_

Solo se escucho su risa, luego silencio y luego raramente la risa de cierta chica peli-azul

_**Jajajajajaja**_-reía la chica-_**porque era muy feo, jajajajaja**_

_**Hermana cállate**_-dijo horo callándola-

_**Se nota que son familia-**_dijo ren

_**Y el es ren-**_

_**Ren tao, futuro shaman King, y heredero de la gran dinastía Tao**_-dijo presuntuosamente

_**Mi hermano será el shaman King**_-dijo pilika un poco molesta

_**Chicos cálmense**_-dijo tyler interfiriendo el juego de miradas que intercambiaban ren y pilika

_**Creí que la señorita anna estaba con ustedes**_-hablo tamao

_**Tenía unos asuntos pero luego nos alcanzara**_-dijo tyler-_**por cierto yo soy tyler, un placer conocerte**_, _**conocerlas**_-repuso, regalándole una sonrisa

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Crees que la puedan regresar**_-pregunto mati

_**Mari no sabe, pero sé que el señor hao hará todo lo posible-**_

_**No es más que un shaman fuerte**_-dijo kana molesta-_**anna no es más que la protegida de hao, si no sería como cualquier otra huérfana.**_

_**No deberías de hablar asi kana-**_

_**Hare lo posible para que anna no regrese, y si regresa la estaré esperando-**_dijo con rastro de ira en su rostro

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se sentía de cierta forma suspendida, el lugar en el que estaba no lo conocía se preguntaba qué era lo último que había pasado, trataba de recordar si alguien estaba cerca de ella cuando camino por el bosque, pero aun tenía muchas dudas, no sabía qué hacer, a veces caminaba, pero ni si quiera sentía que se moviera del lugar, ya empezaba a sentir desesperación, hasta que

_**Quien eres tú-**_

_**Sabes que no deberías estar aquí**_-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Porque no avanzamos**_-dijo hao ya fastidiado de no sentir avance-

_**Algo la retiene**_-respondió la mujer sin mirarlo

_**Me voy**_-dijo hao levantándose

_**Pero que…-**_

_**Quiero que en 8 horas trates de despertarla nuevamente**_-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**¿Qué te pasa?**_-pregunto ren a yoh que se encontraba ya solo y pensativo desde hace tiempo_**-hace mucho que no muestras tu estúpida sonrisa**_

_**Ren-**_aun pensativo-_**no sientes que algo malo está pasando**_

_**Si, lo sé algo malo está pasando**_-

_**Pero qué crees que esté pasando-**_

_**A anna-**_dijo obteniendo la mirada de yoh-_**algo malo sucede con anna**_

_**Ella es muy fuerte, que crees que le suceda-**_

_**No lo sé yoh**_-sentándose-_**la eh intentado localizar, creo que ya está aquí**_

_**En norteamerica-**_

_**Si yoh, aquí, aun no sé donde**_-pensando

Yoh solo guardo silencio, por dentro la incertidumbre se creó en el aun no sabía el porqué pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Mari, eres una de las personas en las que más confió, necesito de tu ayuda-**_

_**Claro-respondió**_-se trata de regresar a anna

_**Si-**_

_**Como piensa regresarla-**_

_**No puedo desde aquí-**_

_**Mari, lo ayudara en lo que usted necesite-**_

_**Iré por ella-**_

_**Señor hao-**_

_**En eso necesito tu ayuda, esa anciana puede enviarme al infierno sin tener que morir, pero podrían atacarme-**_

_**Mari entiende-**_

_**Muy bien hablare con los demás-**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Tú y anna tienen algo…-**_pregunto yoh un poco dudoso

_**No, aun que no descarto la idea**_-dijo mirando a yoh de reojo

Al escuchar eso no pudo evitar sentir un poco de enojos, celos

_**Pero anna no es precisamente lo más tierno que existe**_-ahora mirándolo-_**es difícil quedar bien**_

De nuevo guardaron silencio

_**Y qué me dices de ti y esa chica peli rosa-**_

_**Ah tamao**_-dijo apagadamente

_**Si tamao, que ay entre ustedes**_-pregunto curioso

_**Pues, somos prometidos-**_

_**Y ya, no existe nada más-**_

_**Como crees que le esté pasando a anna-**_

_**No estés preocupado, dijo que nos alcanzaría en la aldea apache y asi será-**_dijo ren levantándose-_**deja de preocuparte-**_fingiendo tranquilidad pero por dentro igual estaba preocupado por la rubia

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya era de noche en norteamerica, yoh y sus amigos se habían quedado en una pequeña pensión pagada por manta, hao y sus seguidores se encontraban en una cueva junto a la otra mujer y sus aliados

_**Este listo señor hao**_-pregunto el pequeño opacho preocupado por como resultaría el plan de hao

_**Ya Podemos empezar**_-dijo la anciana

La anciana hiso algunas plegarias y movimientos con las manos, hasta que hao cayó en sueño profundo

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Yoh te sientes bien amigo-**_dijo manta viendo a yoh con expresión de malestar-

_**Que le sucede-**_

_**No sé, llama a tamao**_-dijo ren al ver que yoh se empezaba a quedar de dolor

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El lugar era oscuro, no era como lo recordaba

_**Anna-**_escucho su voz-_**anna**_

Miro a todos lados pero no podía distinguir nada era como un eco, en realidad no esperaba escuchar su voz, no esperaba escuchar la voz de yoh.

De pronto ya no estaba tan oscuro, había más luz una luz tenue sintió alivio creyendo que al fin pasaría algo, delante de ella se encontraba la completa oscuridad era como si solo una línea la separaba de eso, podía distinguir algo en medio de la oscuridad

Una silueta, alguien caminado hacia ella, era, era hao, en cuanto pudo saber que era él, cual niña lo abraso, aferrándose a él, poder sentirse segura a su lado, y de pronto tal cual espejismo se evaporo ante ella

Se miro las manos como si en ellas hallara la respuesta, para después sentir como era tomada fuertemente de los muñecas, podía sentir el dolor en todo el cuerpo pero por más que miraba a los lados no veía a nadie sujetándola

Poco a poco sentía como el dolor la invadía, sentía sangre correr por sus manos, sentía sudor, en su frente, al fin grito, fue un grito desgarrador, no podía mas cada vez sentía más dolor en el cuerpo, mas desesperación, ira e incluso miedo.

Al fin la encontró, en muy mal estado, ahora era cuando mas quería sacarla de ahí.

Pero algo sin duda no estaba muy dispuesto

Pronto sintió como lo rodeaban, no se equivoco 4 de los 75 señores del infierno lo estaban rodeando

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Que es lo que está haciendo**_-se pregunto para sí misma al ver a anna lastimada de las muñecas-_**tenemos que despertarla ya**_

_**Lady sati-**_hablo un shaman un poco más bajo que ella-_**que haremos**_

_**Esperaremos-**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Que creen que le suceda-**_

_**Tal vez comió algo que le hiso daño pue' asi se pone mi tía pancha-**_

_**Quieres dejar de decir estupideces**_-exclamo ren molesto

Ya había pasado como una hora desde que yoh, había empezado a sentirse mal, después empezó la fiebre, y después se desmayo.

_**Sabes que le sucede tamao-**_

_**No es nada físico, pero no que le pueda estar pasando-**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hao se puso en posición de defensa hacia anna, ya antes se había enfrentado a ellos, pero no sabía el por qué estaban con anna

_**Taizan fukun, quiere verlos-**_se escucho en todo el lugar, los señores del infierno abrieron paso a hao y anna

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Anna-**_dijo débilmente yoh entre sueños

_**Que dice**_-pregunto horo acercándose

_**No se**_-decia tyler igual acercándose a yoh

_**Esta soñando con…-**_se acercaba para escuchar

_**Con…-**_ se acerco tamao a yoh

_**Anna-**_repitió yoh muy débilmente

_**Anna?**_-todos al mismo tiempo, se miraron, y después tamao se levanto y salió del cuarto

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Ella no debería estar aquí**_-dijo hao al gran "demonio" que se encontraba frente a el

_**Pero esta, eh notado que es muy fuerte-**_

_**Que es lo que quieres-**_

_**Un trato, tu ya has logrado salir dos veces de aquí y que lo harás cuantas puedas, pero ella aun no puede**_-mirándolo de entre las sombras-_**hagamos un trato por su libertad.**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Poco a poco se vio como hao hacia unos gestos y empezaba a mover un poco su cuerpo

_**Señor hao**_-exclamo opacho con felicidad

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Anna**_-despertó yoh sudando, y con la respiración agitada-_**anna está en problemas tenemos que ir con ellas**_

_**Porque… como, por que lo dices**_-pregunto tyler confundido

_**Tenemos que ir a ayudarla**_-se levanto yoh de la cama poniéndose una chamarra y sus zapatos-_**no está muy lejos, que esperan**_-un poco molesto al ver que solo lo miraban

_**Yoh, es de noche pue' y no sabemos ni donde esta anna-**_

_**Es cierto yoh, deberías de calmarte solo fue un sueño-**_

_**Aparte, tamao y pilika-**_

Todos le daban negativas, aludían a que había tenido fiebre y solo había sido un sueño

_**Sabes donde esta**_-pregunto ren, levantándose de la silla y poniéndose su camisa

_**Tu también-**_

_**Seguro está bien**_-se escucho a tamao sorpresivamente con tono molesto

_**Ustedes quédense**_-dijo yoh apresurado-_**es cierto tamao, pilika y hana no pueden viajar tanto de noche**_

_**Vámonos**_-salió ren rápidamente de la habitación

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Yoh, viene para acá-**_dijo hao por lo bajo mirando a anna que aun no despertaba

¿_**Quiero que lo detengamos?-**_

_**No, déjenlo llegar-**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Continuara…**_

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Que les pareció?-

Pues referente a lo de la pareja de ren, ya decidí, y claro tome en cuenta sus votos…

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima

Los quiero

_**Annitha mz**_

_**Del amor al odio hay un paso, te odio pero te quise.**_

_**Tras mil veces que sufrí, tu cuando mucho una sufriste.**_


	21. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20**

Autora: **annitha mz**

…..

Habían pasado al menos 20 minutos desde que hao había despertado, lady sati y sus seguidores se habían retirado del lugar siendo ya cumplida su tarea de regresar a anna, anna aun no despertaba, los seguidores de hao se encontraban en silencio y hao se encontraba mirando atentamente a anna, esperando que pronto despertara

….

_**Sabes exactamente donde esta**_-pregunto ren siguiendo a yoh

Se encontraban frente a una montaña, se podía ver que en una cueva había luz, pero aun asi no podían sentir el foryoku de anna, empezaron a caminar directo a la cueva, ren desde hacía rato ya que había sentido la presencia de hao, sabía que lo más probable era encontrar a anna con hao, pero si llegaban a la cueva y yoh encontraba a anna con hao descubriría la verdad, asi que no sabía si avanzar o volver

Yoh estaba decidido, jamás había sentido algo asi, era como no poder respirar, sentía la necesidad de ver a anna, no sabía qué era lo que le pasaba primero ese extraño sueño y ahora dirigirse hacia la nada, pues en realidad no sabía dónde se encontraba anna.

….

Todos estaban reunidos en la habitación, menos la familia takei que ya estaba dormida.

No puedo creer que se haya ido a esta hora, solo por ella, ni si quiera la conoce bien-pensaba tamao mirando por la ventana

_**Quien es anna?-**_pregunto pilika rompiendo el silencio

_**Es una muchacha rubia, muy mandona**_-puso pose de pensador-_**de carácter fuerte, pone a entrenar a yoh**_

_**Es muy hermosa**_-dijo ryuu con corazones en los ojos-_**doña anna es bellísima**_

_**Si pero fría y amargada**_-dijo horo metiéndose en la plática-_**aun que si es linda**_

_**Con razón fueron en su ayuda**_-dijo mirándolos a todos

_**Voy afuera**_-dijo tamao saliendo sin mirar a nadie

Pilika al verla un poco seria decidió seguirla

_**Te sientes bien-**_

_**Si señorita pilika-**_

_**Se ve que a yoh le preocupan muchos sus amigos, no creo que debas desconfiar**_-tratando de iniciar una plática-_**se ve que lo quieres, y seguro el ati también**_

_**Nuestro compromiso es arreglado asi que tal vez no tenga que existir amor-**_

_**No tiene que a verlo, pero eres una niña muy linda seguro te quiere y te querrá mas**_-dijo dándole una sonrisa

Las dos chicas se quedaron viendo las estrellas en silencio mientras que secretamente alguien las observaba

….

Entraron en una cueva, la cueva no estaba oscura había algunas antorchas encendidas, caminaron unos metros hasta que sintieron la presencia de más shamanes en la cueva

Yoh rápidamente hiso la posesión de objetos junto a ren, aun que ren no estaba muy seguro de que hubiera pelea

Sabía que la presencia de todos aquellos shamanes era la de los seguidores de hao, solo que hao no estaba presente

Miraron a todos lugares y pronto se hicieron presentes los aliados de hao

_**¿Dónde está anna?-**_pregunto yoh ya con un semblante serio

_**La señorita anna no está aquí-**_

_**El señor hao nos pidió dar un recado-**_dijo opacho-_**la señorita anna está bien, pasado mañana por la noche los vera en las ruinas.**_

_**Donde esta anna, que quieren con ella-**_

_**La señorita anna está resolviendo unos problemas, y en 2 dias la podrán ver**_-dijo opacho yéndose, junto a los demás aliados

_**Crees que anna esté bien**_-pregunto yoh mirando al suelo

_**Lo está, ya puedo sentir su foryoku**_-dijo mas aliviado

_**Tienes razón, ¿por cierto que ruinas?-**_

_**No lo sé supongo que las encontraremos en el camino a la aldea apache, regresemos-**_

Ren empezó a caminar solo que yoh no lo siguió

_**Está bien**_-dijo mirando a yoh-_**tenemos que regresar para mañana al amanecer empecemos nuestro recorrido**_

_**Tienes razón, se que está bien**_-dijo recuperando su sonrisa, era raro en cuanto pudo sentir nuevamente la presencia de anna, sus latidos se controlaron y pudo sentir algo de paz

….

La observaba embelesado, no pudo evitar sentir tanta tranquilidad en cuanto vio que anna empezaba abrir los ojos

Todo el cuerpo le dolía, en el cuarto había poca luz pero aun asi le costó acostumbrar su vista, parpadeo un par de veces, hasta ver que hao se encontraba frente a ella

Anna solo lo miro, estaba confundida sentía mucho dolor, miro a todas partes con desconfianza, después con la poca fuerza que tenia y la ayuda de hao se sentó en la cama, sentía como el corazón latía fuertemente, sentía vacio, un vacio dentro de ella, se sentía sola y asustada.

Empezo a respirar un poco agitada, y pudo sentir como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y temblaba levemente, demasiados pensamientos atacaban su cabeza, podía escuchar los pensamientos de los aliados de hao que se encontraban no muy lejos. No podía controlar todos los pensamientos, sentía todo menos calma

Hao al notar esto se subió a la cama se sentó de perfil y la abrazo lentamente, hasta tenerla medio recostada en su pecho, la abrazo protectoramente no quería soltarla pensar en que la pudo haber perdido, querer protegerla de todo, y sorprendentemente la escucho llorar, solo había llorado una vez frente a él y fue cuando era una niña, quiso hablarle pero no pondría mucha atención, asi que decidió hablarle mentalmente para que dejara todos los pensamientos de lado

Acariciando su rubio cabello-hay cosas que nunca te dije, y creo que las tienes que saber, por ejemplo me llenas el alma, te amo, confieso que tuve una pesadilla, soñé que te perdía y no quiero que pase otro dia sin que sepas lo que hay dentro de mí, como tú no hay nadie para acariciarme, para besarme, tu amor me hace bien, haces que quiera ser mejor persona, tú me haces respirar, te amo.

Su respiración se regularizo, dejo de llorar, y solo se dedico a escuchar lo que pensaba hao, sentir el latido de su corazón, sentirse segura a su lado.

….

No pudo dormir en toda lo noche pensando donde estaría anna, deseando verla, nunca antes había sentido algo parecido, tener ese deseo de verla, no sabía que le sucedía, su respiración se aceleraba al recordar el beso en la playa, no había palabras para describirlo, el beso del tren, ese había sido su primer beso, había pasado hace tanto y aun no podía olvidar los suaves labios de anna, asi que ahí se encontraba en el cobertizo de la posada viendo una fotografía, ya llevaba horas pero no podía quitar la vista de esa foto él y anna en el tren.

…..

Despertó como cualquier otro dia, el sol le daba en la cara, ya no sentía dolor, se sentía bien, recuperada, abrió los ojos con pesadez, aun no quería levantarse, trato de sentarse pero un brazo no se lo permitió, volteo a su lado y ahí estaba hao abrazándola aun dormido, lo miro para después moverse de lado quedando frente a hao

Lo miro atentamente, se veía en tanta paz, tan calmado, amaba verlo a si, tener ese momento de silencio en que podía observarlo con calma sin ninguna preocupación, no pudo evitar recordar el semblante de hao al lastimar a las personas, su semblante frio como sus mismos ojos se iluminaban por el fuego, solo quería estar con él todos los dias asi, tener esa seguridad de que no pasaría nada. Pero sentía que algo se interponía, tanta paz, ¿felicidad? Eran ciertamente irreales, con su mano derecha acaricio lentamente el rostro de hao, queriendo grabar cada detalle en su cabeza queriendo grabar el momento en su memoria

_**Te amo**_-dijo en susurro-_**gracias, de nuevo**_-dijo dando una pequeña sonrisa

….

Caminaban por el desierto ya desde hace una hora, horo los mantenía frescos con nieve, choco contaba algunos chistes, hana hablaba con pilika y tamao, ren golpeaba a choco por sus malos chistes, manta reía de las peleas de los chicos, lee y shimagoro caminaban en silencio un poco separados del grupo, ryuu hablaba de su mujer ideal, tyler a veces intentaba separar a los chicos pero de vez en cuando miraba a cierta chica, yoh era el que se mantenía callado y con un poco de prisa.

_**Jajaja-**_reía pilika- _**que chistoso, jajajaja, entendieron**_-decia agarrándose el estomago

_**Tenía que ser hermana del idiota de hoto hoto**_-decia ren molesto

_**Seguros que vamos en camino correcto**_-pregunto tyler

_**Sí, mi tablilla me indica la mayor cantidad de foryoku que está en aquella dirección-**_

_**Ósea que para allá se dirigen todos los shamanes-**_

_**Asi es, todos están siguiendo el mismo camino-**_

_**No te dice nada de unas ruinas**_-pregunto yoh volteando a ver a tamao

_**No joven yoh, no me da la ubicación exacta de nada, asi que tenemos que seguir el camino de los demás-**_

2 horas después

_**Yoh pue' creo que debemos descansar**_-dijo choco exhausto

_**Si tiene razón ya hemos caminado mucho sin descansar-**_

_**Bien**_-resignado

_**Sí, yo tengo hambre**_-dijo horo tocándose el estomago

…..

Ya había pasado 2 horas desde que había despertado pero aun seguía en la cama a lado de hao

_**Yoh te estuvo buscando**_-dijo mirando el techo

_**Creo que tengo que volver-**_

_**Sí, eso supongo**_-suspirando-_**que pasó ese dia, en el bosque al lado del lago fue el último lugar en donde te vi**_

_**No sé, no sé qué pasó, no había nadie esa noche, pero alguien me acompañaba la noche que me encontraste-**_

Hao solo guardo silencio

_**Tu madre, tu madre estaba conmigo esa noche**_-se volteo para mirarlo-_**quiero saber que paso esa noche, porque yo no recuerdo nada, necesito saberlo**_

Hao dio un suspiro hondo, después paso su vista del techo a anna

_**No creo que sea momento de esa historia-**_

Anna solo se volteo quedando con la vista hacia el techo-_**y cuando será momento**_

_**Lo menos que quiero es verte sufrir-**_

_**Esa familia, takei, no puedo verlos, porque me causa rabia, hao, siento que en cualquier momento los matare, y lo único que se, es que tiene que ver con mi pasado, pero-**_

_**Anna, por favor, solo espera-**_

….

_**Ya es de noche, debemos dormir, mañana caminaremos mas**_-dijo horo deteniéndose

_**Si, acamparemos aquí-**_

Acomodaron todas las cosas, prendieron una fogata, y se pusieron a dormir, todos menos uno, yoh.

_**Buenos dias chicos**_-dijo horo estirándose

_**Qué es eso**_-pregunto manta

_**Son ruinas-**_

_**Ya lo sé que son ruinas, pero digo que, que hacen ahí-**_

_**Si es cierto, anoche no estaban ahí**_-decia yoh tallándose los ojos-_**unas ruinas, unas ruinas-**_recordó rápidamente poniendo una cara de felicidad

_**¿Y eso quiere decir que estamos cerca?**_-pregunto tyler confundido

_**O esa es la aldea apache-**_

_**Ya estamos muy cerca, vamos**_-dijo ren levantándose y guardando y recogiendo todas las cosas

Después de recoger las cosas se dirigieron a las ruinas que se encontraban enfrente de ellos, al llegar al pie de las ruinas, se encontraban unas largas escaleras, que bajaban, asi que empezaron a seguir las escaleras hacia abajo, bajaron y bajaron y bajaron, ya artos de seguir una escalera que al parecer no tenia fin, por fin encontraron tierra firme, había algunas casas a su alrededor, todas como el exterior en ruinas

_**Y esto es la aldea apache-**_

_**No seas estúpido, claro que no, aquí no hay nadie**_-dijo ren sin paciencia

Yoh con la vista recorrió el lugar buscando algún rastro de anna

_**Ahí que recorrer el lugar**_-dijo yoh separándose del grupo y caminando

Busco por un rato, pero no había señal de otras personas en el lugar

Cansado se sentó en una roca

….

Camino por el lugar, esperaba pronto encontrar a esos tontos, hao se había ido hace rato, le pareció más fácil ubicar a yoh, asi que se dirigió hacia yoh

_**Tan pronto te cansaste de buscarme**_-dijo anna a yoh que se encontraba mirando a otra dirección a espaldas de ella

Tan solo escucho su voz y volteo rápidamente, ahí se encontraba ella con su vestido negro y su pañoleta negra solo que esta vez en el cuello, se veía tan linda, quería abrazarla y asi lo hiso se apresuro a ella y la abrazo fuertemente como si de ello dependiera su vida

_**Anita al fin te encontré**_-sin soltarla-_**estas bien**_

Anna al principio se mantuvo casi tiesa ante el abrazo de yoh pero luego recibió el abrazo, extrañamente lo hacía_**-yo te encontré**_-dijo sin querer mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, luego yoh la soltó a medias tomándola de los hombros y sonriéndole con su típica sonrisita estúpida, para después acercarse lentamente a anna hasta rosar levemente los labios de anna, buscando un beso que anna rechazo al quitarse

_**Lo siento**_-dijo yoh al notar la cierta incomodidad de anna

_**Ahí vienen**_-dijo anna quitándose completamente de su lado-_**los chicos y tu prometida**_

_**Doña anna**_-grito feliz ryuu al ver a anna-_**que gusto verla nuevamente**_

_**Señorita anna**_-dijo tyler inclinándose en forma de saludo y respeto

Después de los saludos, ya todos se dispusieron a caminar en una dirección ya que los chicos habían encontrado algo

_**Encontramos un oasis**_-dijo ren caminando a lado de anna

_**Ya estamos cerca de la aldea-**_

Llegaron al oasis, no sabían que tan profundo era o si había algo que los llevara a la aldea asi que decidieron mandar a sus espíritus a investigar

Después de un rato bason, tokagero y amidamaru regresaron

_**Amo yoh, ahí una cueva más adelante creo que es la entrada a la aldea-**_

_**Solo que tienen que nadar mucho-**_

_**Si, como harán con las señoritas-**_

_**Vayan ustedes, manta hará un submarino para nosotros-**_

_**¡QUE**_!-caída tipo anime de manta al escuchar las peticiones, mejor dicho exigencias de anna

_**Entiendo**_-dijo yoh con una sonrisa-_**pues vamos**_

Los chicos entraron al agua y empezaron a nadar dejando a anna, tamao, pilika, la familia takei y manta.

_**Anna en verdad quieres que haga un submarino-**_

_**Cállate enano**_-dijo anna cerrando los ojos y suspirando

De pronto de la pared de piedra se abrió lo que era una puerta

**Continuara**…

…..

**¿Qué tal estuvo?**

Estuvo muy sentimental u_u

Perdonen por la demora, pero ya entre a clases y también falta de inspiración.

Gracias por sus reviews, los que escriben fics comprenden que en realidad los reviews nos dan ánimo, y de verdad los agradezco

Y les agradezco que lean el fic. Pues espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos

En el próximo capitulo

Bye

**Annitha mz**


	22. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21**

….

Los chicos empezaron a nadar entraron a una cueva azul y pronto pudieron ver lo que se asemejaba al final de la cueva, nadaron y nadaron tratando de alcanzarla pero era como si cada vez que se acercaran el final se alejara, nadaron y nadaron hasta que a choco se le fue el aire

_**Respira moreno, reacciona-**_decia horo ya en la superficie sacudiendo a choco, después yoh salió y después los demás

_**Hasta donde termina esa cueva-**_

_**Oigan miren eso**_-hablo tyler al ver que en la superficie había una cueva

_**Porque nos hicieron nadar tanto, esa cueva estaba bastante extraña**_-decia ryuu caminando junto a los demás en el interior de la cueva

_**Tienes razón, que ya tengan piedad de nosotros realmente hay una aldea en este lugar**_-se quejaba horo

_**Si, no quisiera perderme aquí y quedarme hasta mis últimos dias**_- ryuu muy cabizbajo

_**Mmm, ya les dio miedo, si siguen con esas inseguridades pueden regresar nadie se los impedirá**_-hablo arrogantemente ren-_**ya que al fin y al cabo no tiene ningún caso que vayan**_

_**No me busques porque me vas a encontrar**_-dijo medio enojado horo

_**No pienso perder mi tiempo, si tu quieres aquí mismo te acabare-**_

_**Me parece bien esta vez pienso acabar contigo**_-hablo horo enojado

_**Oigan amigos se les está subiendo la bilirrubina-**_

_**Cierra la bemba-**_

_**Ah pos yo nomas decia-**_

_**Déjalos que se peleen, es muy común que estén peleando y algún dia muy cercano les tocara enfrentarse en un combate ya que solo uno de nosotros puede convertirse en shaman King, jijiji-**_hablo "sabiamente" yoh

_**Algún dia tendremos que enfrentarnos**_-repitió ryuu en su mente

_**Lo sabemos no tienes por qué decirlo**_-pensaba horo

_**Tal vez hubiera sido mejor no tener amigos**_-pensó choco

_**Pase lo que pase siempre estaré con don yoh-**_pensó ryuu

_**Anita**_-pensaba yoh

Yoh camino delante de los demás por unos cuantos metros hasta que se detuvo

_**Porque pones esa cara-pregunto horo**_

_**Que no lo vez todo está muy claro**_-grito ren apuntando el bloqueo en el camino-_**el camino está bloqueado**_

_**Rayos nos habremos desviado del camino-**_

_**Sabíamos que este será un problema, no conocemos la ruta**_-hablo ren de brazos cruzados

_**Regresemos a mitad del camino-**_

_**Seguro había alguna desviación que no vimos**_-hablo calmado tyler

Se dieron vuelta para regresar pero el camino igual estaba obstruido

_**Ah churritas el camino donde esta**_-hablo ryuu asustado

_**Que está pasando pue's –**_

_**Lo percibo**_-apareció amidamaru

_**Que percibes-**_

**Este camino solo se abrirá para aquellos shamanes que fueron escogidos**-hablo una voz que provenía desde el bloqueo

De pronto comenzó a surgir una luz blanca que formo una gran columna blanca delante de ellos

Despertó, estaba recostado en un futon a lado había otros 2 camas

Se levanto de golpe con la respiración agitada

_**Al fin as despertado-**_

_**Silver-**_

_**Parece que recibiste el buen augurio de los grandes espíritus, sígueme-**_

_**Esto es la aldea apache-**_

_**Asi es, ya estás aquí yoh ahora puedes descansar y pasártela tranquilo-**_

_**Si eso hare, jijiji-**_observando el gran pueblo, había tiendas por montones, mucha gente todos shamanes o apaches

PATCH-PATCH

_**Llega usted muy tarde don yoh-**_

_**Que tanto estabas haciendo-**_

_**Ven a sentarse-**_

_**Estos fideos tan igualitos que como me los hacia mi abuela-**_

Yoh se sentó a la mesa con ellos, todos estaban comiendo

_**Este lugar es muy tranquilo y aburrido**_-hablo horo

_**Pero solo los shamanes mas fuertes pudieron llegar ya que fue un camino difícil, eso hace que se desborde la presión en el ambiente… ah!-**_

_**Como es posible que ellas hayan llegado**_-hablo hora al ver a las cinco lilis

_**Por cierto manta como llegaron aquí-**_

_**Había una cueva dentro de las ruinas, una cueva azul-**_

_**No te parece una ironía, si hubiéramos visto la cueva no hubiéramos tenido que nadar tanto-**_

_**Los únicos que pueden ver el territorio son los shamanes elegidos para este torneo-**_hablo hao apareciendo frente a todos

_**Esos eran los grandes espíritus**_-pregunto yoh recordando la columna de luz blanca

_**Asi es, los grandes espíritus no tienen forma, son solo una fusión de muchas almas, es la fuente de energía esencial en esta tierra-**_mostro una sonrisa cínica-que _**dices apuesto que fue escalofriante**_

_**Sí, me causo una gran impresión**_-hablo yoh

_**Me da gusto darles la bienvenida a quienes lograron llegar a la aldea**_-se escucho la voz de una anciana por un altavoz-_**donde esta ese papel**_

_**Qué papel**_-se escucho a una segunda persona por el altavoz

_**El papel donde decia de la bienvenida-**_

_**Ya lo desechamos, usted dijo que lo recordaría, ya lo olvido-**_

_**Ah, bien primero les diré las reglas, los equipos serán conformados por 3 shamanes deben registrarse mañana antes de las 11 am, después la información se enviara a sus oráculos-**_

_**Bien nos vemos hermanito**_-dijo mirando a yoh y después a anna

_**Y como nos acomodaremos-**_

_**Pues yo siempre estaré con don yoh**_-dijo ryuu abrazándolo

_**Pues mi equipo serán estos dos-**_dijo ren tomando a choco y horo

_**Qué pero por que lo decides tú-**_

_**No se preocupen, ustedes solo deben estar callados y yo haré todo el trabajo**_-hablo con arrogancia ren

_**Que dice, si nosotros somos muy fuertes-**_

_**Ya cállense**_-hablo anna impidiendo otra tonta y molesta pelea

_**Quien más estará en nuestro equipo-**_

_**Pues no sé, ¿anna?-**_

_**Ya tengo equipo, pero, ¿hana ya tiene equipo?-**_pregunto a los takei

_**No, estaría bien que esté en su equipo-**_

_**Si, bien pues ya estamos completos, luego pensaremos en un nombre-**_

_**El nombre de nuestro equipo es THE REN-**_

_**Qué pero porque-**_

_**Cállense, soy el líder y yo escojo-**_

_**¡El líder**_!-gritaron los dos-_**desde cuando**_

_**Cállense, arreglen sus problemas en otro lado, estamos desayunando**_-hablo de nuevo anna

_**Por cierto anna que estuviste haciendo estos dias**_-pregunto horo

_**Estuve resolviendo asuntos-**_

_**Que asuntos-**_

_**Que te importa-**_

_**Pues para la otra haznos saber que estas bien, yoh casi nos hace salir de madrugada por ti-**_

_**Horo come y no me molestes-**_

_**Por cierto donde esta mi hermanita-**_

_**Esta con tamao fueron a recorrer el pueblo**_-

_**Por qué se va sin avisarme aquí hay muchos pervertidos que pueden aprovecharse de mi hermanita**_-hablo horo levantándose de la mesa

_**Déjalas en paz-**_

_**Miren ahí está mi liserg-**_hablo ryuu con corazones en los ojos, al ver a liserg pasar por enfrente del restaurante

_**Ete pue' pa' que bando tira-**_

Más tarde…

_**Hoy van a entrenar-**_dijo anna mirando a yoh y tyler.

**Doña anna podemos recibir su entrenamiento-**

**No hables por nosotros, yo no quiero que me entrene ella con pilika tengo suficiente-**

**Eres tan miedoso que no aguantarías un entrenamiento de anna-**

**A quien le dices miedoso, yo también le entro-**

**Bien, tengo el entrenamiento perfecto-**

Estaban todos alejados del pueblo, estaban cerca del desierto

Anna estaba sentada bajo un paraguas con una jarra de agua fresca y los chicos estaban haciendo sentadillas bajo el sol

_**Bien, fue suficiente**_-se paro anna hasta quedar frente a ellos

_**Eso es todo**_-hablo horo en burla

_**Tomen**_-anna les dio un grano de arroz a cada quien

_**Es por la dieta o que pue'-**_

_**Con estos pinceles**_-les dio uno con tinta-_**escriban el nombre de una persona**_

_**Que anita, el grano es muy pequeño no vamos a poder-**_

_**Si es cierto, jamás lo lograremos-**_

_**Creí que aguantarían cualquier ejercicio-**_

Se sentaron sobre la arena para intentar escribir algo

Amidamaru apareció a lado de yoh_**-lo siento amida pero no podre escribir tu nombre**_

_**Lo sé amo yoh, es muy largo y complicado, que escriba-**_

_**No sé,,,,, ah ya se-**_

Horo trataba de escribir kororo, ren escribía bason, choco escribió mic, tyler con gran esfuerzo logro escribir el nombre de alguien solo que a nadie le dijo de quien, y ryuu lloraba por que no podía escribir el nombre de liserg

_**Ya terminamos**_-se oyó decir a todos

_**Bien, pónganlos aquí**_-dijo quitándose su pañoleta y extendiéndola

Todos hicieron lo que dijo anna, pusieron su grano de arroz en la pañoleta

Anna se puso frente a ellos, tomo la pañoleta con su mano derecha y luego la extendió provocando que con el viento y el movimiento los granos de arroz cayeran en algún lugar del desierto

_**Ahora encuéntrenlos-**_

_**Ah!**_-caída tipo anime-_**como crees que los encontraremos en el desierto**_

_**Es como buscar una aguja en un pajar-**_

_**Dejen de quejarse, mas tarde vuelvo-**_dijo dándoles la espalda y yéndose

Caminaba ya por una calle del pueblo, cuando se topo con tamao y pilika

_**Anna a dónde vas-**_pregunto pilika

_**Tengo unas cosas que hacer-**_

_**Y el joven yoh-**_

_**Están en el desierto entrenando-**_

_**Vamos a verlos-**_

_**Bueno anna nos vemos luego**_-

No sabía por qué le caía tan mal, esa niña peli-rosa con toda su dulzura empalagosa, simplemente no le caía bien, y se notaba que sus pensamientos eran correspondidos por tamao aun que es muy amable para decirlo o demostrarlo

_**Hola señorita anna**_-saludo el pequeño opacho a anna ya estando en un lugar apartado donde nadie los podría ver

_**Hola opacho**_-lo saludo

_**Como se siente señorita anna-**_

_**Bien**_-mirándolo-_**no eh visto a las hanagumi**_

_**Han estado un poco indispuestas**_-apareció hao detrás de ellos

_**Lo imagine**_-dijo anna sin mirarlo

Se acerco a ella y le dio un corto beso en la mejilla

_**Me voy, hasta luego señorita anna**_-dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa

_**Adiós opacho-**_

_**Que cruel has sido con esos tontos-**_dijo con una sonrisa cínica-_**jamás lo encontraran**_

_**Lo encontraran**_-dijo segura- _**Equipo estrella**_

_**Sabes que con eso yoh rápidamente se dará cuenta de mi mentira**_-hablo después de silencio

_**No sabemos cuándo tendremos que luchar, tal vez para ese entonces sea adecuado que lo sepa-**_

_**Tal vez-**_en su interior no quería que yoh lo supiera, sabría que habría decepción, quería que las cosas siguieran como estaban pero hao ya tenía sus planes.

Empezaron a caminar por esa misma vereda, se encontraron con un pequeño bosque, lo cruzaron y se encontraron con 2 cabañas al parecer de dos pisos cada una

…

_**Encontré uno**_-celebro ren-_**no es el mío**_

_**¿De quién es**_?-preguntaron todos, ya había pasado 4 horas y aun no lograban encontrar nada eran cerca de las 3 de la tarde y el sol estaba en su punto ya no podían mas

_**Es de yoh**_-dijo tirando el grano de arroz

_**No**_-dijo yoh con cascaditas de lagrimas en los ojos

_**Vamos a traer algo de comer**_-dijo tamao yéndose con pilika y manta

_**Ya estoy cansado, no lo encontraremos-**_

_**Qué vergüenza me dan, son tan flojos, tan poco aguantan**_-hablo ren

_**Mejor cállate picudito que tu también estas cansado-**_

_**Pero qué tontería dices-**_

_**Quieres pelear-**_

_**Chicos ya cálmense, si pelean mas tardaran en encontrar el arroz-**_

…..

Estaban en el interior de la fortaleza, todos en un círculo, anna estaba sentada al lado de hao, después opacho y luego todos los aliados, sorprendentemente kana aun estaba ahí

Estaban comiendo, algunos hablaban entre sí, otros se mantenían en silencio, otros solo se lanzaban miradas, opacho hablaba con anna y hao se mantenía en silencio.

_**Ya formaron sus equipos**_-pregunto hao obteniendo la inmediata atención de todos

**No todos señor hao, ¿usted ya tiene su equipo?-**

**Si estaré en el equipo de anna y opacho estará con nosotros-**

_Como se atreve a contarla de primera_**-**pensó kana al escuchar las palabras de hao, contar el equipo como de anna-_pero ya lo pagara, con creces_

A sus aliados ya no les sorprendía tanto escuchar el respeto que hao le tenía a anna

Termino la comida y todos se fueron dejando solos a anna y hao

_**De verdad que tiene ventajas ser hao asakura-**_dijo mirándolo_**-recibir estas cabañas las otras no son tan grandes, ni tan cómodas**_

_**Tomaría cualquier cabaña, pero mereces estar cómoda**_-hao era una persona que no creía en que son necesarias las comodidades, el dinero ni esas cosas superficiales, pero tratándose de anna no había duda merecía lo mejor y eso quería darle, siempre hacia una excepción por ella

_**No necesito todo esto, ni lo merezco-**_

_**Mereces lo mejor**_-dijo acercándose a ella

Se acerco a ella lentamente y roso sus labios fugazmente para después sonreír y después besarla lenta y suavemente, sin ninguna prisa como si el tiempo se detuviera solo para ellos y ya no hubiera más.

Estaban comiendo todos ya cansados y aun no habían encontrado el grano

Aun estaban en el desierto con unas paraguas que les hacían sombra

_**Qué tal si anna no tiro los granos**_-hablo horo especulando el por qué de su fracaso

_**Yo halle uno, no seas idiota-**_hablo ren molesto

_**Miren ahí viene anna**_-hablo manta mirando a anna que venía caminado tranquilamente

_**Anita no lo logramos-**_

_**¿Murieron?-**_

_**Que, ¿no?-**_

_**Entonces aun lo pueden lograr**_-sentándose con ellos-_**supongo que pueden continuar mañana**_

Terminaron de comer y se dirigieron nuevamente a los dormitorios-

_**¿Tienen el mismo dormitorio todos?-**_

_**Si, solo hana y sus padres les toco un poco lejos-**_

Ya en el dormitorio

_**Pues son 8 futones, como nos acomodamos-**_

_**Acaso siempre tiene que ser un problema para repartir las**_ camas (n/a: sorry)-hablo ren-_**durmamos como los equipos, mi equipo en un cuarto, yoh, ryuu y tyler en otro y las chicas y manta en otra y listo.**_

_**Pues me parece bien-**_

_**Anna donde está tu dormitorio-**_

_**Cerca de la playa-**_

_**Te toco lejos, chicos que les parece si vamos a la playa-**_

_**Cuando-**_

_**Hoy, hay que darnos una ducha, descansamos y luego vamos a pasear-**_

_**Si, solo hay un baño**_-dijo tyler

_**Yo primero**_-grito horo para empezar a correr, seguido de ren y ryuu

_**Qué te pasa, soy el líder puedo usarla primero-**_

_**Cuando me alcances-**_

_**Son unos idiotas**_-dijo anna con tono cansado

Paso alrededor de dos horas, en las que se escucharon malos chistes de choco, risas irracionales de pilika y golpes de parte de ren y horo.

_**Vamos a la aldea y después a la playa-**_

_**Bien vamos-**_

Estaban recorriendo la plaza el sol ya se estaba ocultando y el clima estaba muy bueno, había poco aire y la plaza estaba llena de shamanes que igual que ellos exploraban la aldea

_**Esto es muy tranquilo-**_

_**Espera a que empiecen las pelees-**_

_**Si, muchos shamanes poderosos fueron calificados-**_

_**Si, con quien creen que este hao-**_

_**Tu qué crees anna**_-pregunto horo

Tyler y ren a miraron

**De que**-dijo sin importancia

_**De hao, crees que tenga personas fuertes en su equipo-**_

_**Me lo supongo, es lo más lógico-**_dijo secamente__

_**Pues yo tengo 2 tontos en mi equipo**_-hablo ren

_**A quien le dices tonto, eh picudito-**_

_**Quieres pelear-**_

_**Ya cállense-**_

_**Empezó a oscurecer, si iremos a la playa-**_

_**Si, es perfecto el momento vamos-**_

Caminaron por la playa todos estaban descalzos permitiendo que el agua les tocara los pies, era una noche verdaderamente tranquila

Se sentaron en la playa mirando la luna que se empezaba a notar

_**Quisiera hablar contigo**_-hablo yoh a anna

_**Caminare un rato**_-dijo anna mirando a yoh

Empezaron a caminar bajo la vista de tamao

Caminaron un rato en silencio hasta que anna decidió hablar

_**¿De qué querías hablar?-**_

_**De, pues yo veras jijiji**_-se rasco la cabeza de nerviosismo-_**anita donde estuviste estos dias, bueno digo estuviste bien, porque tuve un sueño raro, y yo quería **_

_**Yoh, estoy bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte, se que tus amigos son muy importantes para ti pero no te preocupes-**_

_**Es que tú no eres mi amiga**_-le dijo deteniéndose y mirándola de frente-_**digo si eres, pero me preocupe mucho como jamás lo había hecho, y yo**_…-de verdad no encontraba palabras

_**No tienes que decir nada, ahora estoy bien, y tienes que enfocarte en el torneo-**_

_**Anna no**_-la tomo de la cintura rápidamente

Anna se sorprendió, pero no hiso nada solo lo miro

Cada vez más cerca, cada vez más cerca el uno del otro podía sentir sus respiraciones, el cálido aliento del otro

Después pasó su vista de los ojos de anna a sus labios, y no se pudo contener mas, tomo sus labios en un beso lento pero después más apasionado y profundo, como si fuera la última vez que la viera

Anna rompió el beso y lo miro a los ojos, ya estaba suficientemente confundida, solo atino a separarse lentamente de él.

_**Creo que debo regresar**_-hablo un poco nerviosa-_**regresar a mi dormitorio**_

_**Quieres que te acompañe-**_

_**Quiero caminar sola un rato-**_sin mirarlo-_**aparte creo que debes regresar con los chicos**_

_**Tienes razón**_-con una media sonrisa- _**buenas noches anita**_

_**Buenas noches yoh-**_dijo por lo bajo dando vuelta

Antes de llegar a la cabaña se encontró con kana

_**Hola anita**_-dijo con sarcasmo y malicia

_**Que quieres-**_

_**Nada, solo miraba la hermosa luna**_-mirándola fijamente

_**Claro-**_dijo anna pasándole de largo

Kana la tomo del brazo cuando anna pasó a su lado

_**Sabes qué es esto**_-dijo señalándole unas marcas en su brazo-_**son marcas de quemadura**_

_**Y ya aprendiste que no se juega con fuego-**_

_**La que juega con fuego eres tú-**_apretándola con más fuerza_**-que pensaría hao si sabe lo de yoh**_

_**No hay nada de que enterarse-**_dijo anna quitándose el agarre y enfrentándola-_**deja de jugar a ser inteligente, solo te hundirás en tu propia ignorancia**_

_**No creas que soy tan estúpida, puedo causarte muchos problemas-**_

_**Eso espero no sería divertido de lo contrario-**_con una sonrisa maliciosa

Paso la noche y llego la mañana, estaban todos en la sala, kana le lanzaba miradas asesinas a anna y anna solo le regresaba una sonrisa cínica, los demás solo desayunaban en silencio

Se percibía cierta incomodidad, y hostilidad en el ambiente, nadie hablaba hasta que peyote decidió romper el silencio

¿_**Cómo se llamara su equipo señor hao?-**_

_**Equipo estrella**_-dijo con una media sonrisa

_**Es un muy buen nombre-**_

_**Si, evoca respeto, y lealtad**_-hablo kana en voz alta mirando a anna-_**bueno fuera que todos los integrantes de su equipo tuvieran lealtad, fidelidad más que nada a todos les interesara saber la gran traidora que está en el equipo estrella**_

Anna solo la observo, en realidad esperaba que kana dijera lo del beso con yoh, solo que sabría la reacción de hao y temía un poco no por ella si no por yoh

_**Vamos, mari dile al señor hao que viste, la noche en la playa de Hobart**_-dijo parándose y mirando y señalando a maty_**-díselo**_

_**Bueno yo…-**_hablo maty con desconfianza y mirando a hao

En este punto ya todos observaban ambos lados, en un lado maty y kana y del otro hao con anna alado

_**Yo vi a la señorita anna besando a yoh asakura**_-soltó sin mirar a hao

_**Yo también lo vi, anna es una traidora**_-dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo en la cara

…_**...Continuara...**_

Que tal estuvo el capitulo, ya desde ahorita empiezo a escribir el siguiente capítulo…este capítulo me salió un poco larguito pero no se traigo mucha inspiración..

Pues gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

No se olviden de dejar un review :gracias:

Bye

**Annitha mz **

_**Unos matan por amor y otros mueren por un beso .**_


	23. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22

Autora: annitha mz

….

Salió de la cabaña corriendo en dirección a la cabaña de yoh y los demás

_**Donde esta yoh-**_

_**Doña anna que pasa**_-pregunto ryuu al ver a anna tan apresurada

_**Donde esta yoh**_-grito enojada

_**Fue a la playa a correr, dijo que más tarde vendría**_-dijo tyler

_**Bien**_-salió de la cabaña para dirigirse a la playa

_**Anna espérame**_-hablo ren detrás de ella

Estaban caminando muy apresurados rumbo a la playa, cuando al fin llegaron anna busco con la mirada señal de yoh o de hao pero no había nada

_**Que sucede-**_

_**Hao, hao está furioso con yoh, conmigo, bueno con los dos-**_

_**Y hao fue con el-**_

_**No lo sé, desapareció de la cabaña sin decir nada después de…-**_volteo a ver a ren

_**¿Después de que?-**_pregunto curioso, para después empezar a caminar junto a anna para buscar a yoh

_**Kana le dijo a hao que bese a yoh-**_soltó dando un respiro y sin mirarlo

_**Y lo besaste, anna**_-dijo mirándola y caminando_**-anna**_-después de no recibir respuesta-_**como se te ocurre que puedes traicionar a hao**_

_**No lo traicione solo**_-guardo silencio-_**bien, si lo traicione pero no por que quisiera si no que, bueno ya cállate eso no es lo importante ahora**_

_**En eso tienes razón, yoh es un debilucho y hao bueno hao digamos que si no encuentra primero a yoh está perdido-**_

_**Ren cállate-**_

Volteo a verlo y después volteo su vista al frente

Al fin lo vio yoh corría con su habitual sonrisa hacia ellos, sintió gran alivio de ver a yoh "intacto"

_**Hola chicos que hacen aquí**_-hablo yoh agitado

Anna guardo silencio, lo más probable era que hao buscara a yoh y eso quería decir que yoh sabría toda la verdad acerca de ella, pero tenía que decírselo antes de que hao se lo dijera por la mala, que haría en cierto modo estaba echando a perder el plan pero…

_**Quería hablarte para…-**_

Hao salió de la nada lanzándose encima de yoh sin fusión ni poder espiritual solo fuerza física, lo golpeo con los puños en la cara

Ren trato de meterse y detener a hao, pero hao estaba muy furioso no escuchaba la voz de anna pidiéndole que se detuviera, ni sentía los intentos de ren por separarlos, solo escuchaba las palabras de mati en su cabeza, "**besando a yoh asakura", **esas palabras se repetían en su mente, no se podía detener ni quería detenerse, solo hasta que sintió que golpeo algo más que a yoh se detuvo, se paro del suelo dejando a yoh en la arena y volteo a ver a anna

Estaba parada frente a él con una mano en la boca, y una expresión de enojo y ¿dolor?

No fue hasta que anna quito su mano que pudo ver un hilillo de sangre en su boca

Un silencio enorme se formo, ren estaba en el piso ayudando a yoh y anna parada frente a hao mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

_**¿Por qué?-**_pregunto yoh limpiándose sangre de la boca

Esas palabras rompieron el silencio haciendo que a hao se le formara una sonrisa en el rostro y dejara de mirar a anna para voltear a ver a yoh

_**No te vuelvas a acercar a mi prometida**_-hablo secamente hao

_**De que… ¿anna?-**_hablo yoh poniendo cara seria y mirando a anna

_**Vámonos**_-hablo hao secamente

Anna solo miraba a yoh hasta que sintió como hao la tomaba de la muñeca jalándola-_**vámonos anna**_

Con una simple seña de su cabeza se negó a irse con hao, con esto la furia de hao empezaba a aparecer de nuevo pero al ver lo que había hecho a anna (por accidente) dejo las cosas como estaban desapareciendo en una llamarada de fuego

_**Yoh**_-hablo anna casi en susurro que yoh no quiso escuchar

Se agacho para quedar junto a yoh y ren, pero no sabía que decir, podía ver la decepción en los ojos de yoh.

Pronto ren se levanto yéndose del lugar

_**Asi que su prometida**_-hablo mas como reclamo que como pregunta

_**Yoh yo**_-no sabía que decir ni cómo empezar, solo lo miro

_**Asi que todo fue un acto**_-dijo con una sonrisa poco vista en el, más bien era como si viera a hao frente a ella

_**No, yo, no lo comprenderías-**_

_**No, anna no lo comprendo, entraste en la pensión fingiendo ser mi amiga y para que, cual era tu plan, destruirnos desde dentro**_-

_**No-**_en realidad no sabía cuál era el plan, solo sabía que yoh ayudaría a hao, pero no sabía de qué forma-_**no yoh, los engañe solo en una cosa, les dije que no tenía nada que ver con hao**_

_**Y resultaste su prometida**_-dijo parándose con dificultad-_**no quiero verte mas-**_dijo con detenimiento y yéndose del lugar dejando sola a anna sentada sobre la arena

Y ahora que haría, yoh la creía una traidora porque lo era y no quería regresar a casa con hao, no por que estuviera molesta si no porque en ambas partes resultaba ser una traidora, traiciono a las dos personas que tenían gran importancia en su vida, hao desde el principio y yoh quien sabe porque pero lo consideraba, un amigo

_**Un amigo**_-dijo en susurro, tal vez algo más

Sin querer hablar ni escuchar se quedo sentada en la playa viendo como las olas del mar venían y se iban.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

_**Yoh amigo, ¿qué te paso?-**_pregunto manta

_**Joven yoh**_-hablo preocupada tamao

Pronto trajeron una silla para que se sentara (obvio) y tamao fue rápidamente por medicamentos para curarlo (obvio).

_**Quien te hizo esto-**_

_**Pero si parece que te agarraron de saco de box-**_hablo choco

_**Amigo que paso, quien te golpeo-**_pregunto de nuevo manta

_**Hao**_-hablo yoh cansado

_**Hao, ese maldito sabia que nos daría problemas-**_hablo horo poniendo mala cara

_**Aun que viéndolo bien, esto demuestra que si es muy fuerte**_-hablo tyler

_**Pero por que lo golpeo don yoh-**_

_**Larga historia muchachos jijiji**_-rio forzosamente-_**me recostare un rato, tienen que ir a registrar los equipos**_

_**Cierto, vamos-**_

_**Yo me quedo con el joven yoh, vayan ustedes-**_(tamao siempre de ofrecida)

Se recostó lentamente en el futon y miro al techo

No sabía que pensar, que había hecho anna no era la única traidora el también tenía una prometida

_-Tal vez sea como yo y tamao-tal vez anna no eligió a hao-eso tiene lógica hao es muy fuerte y temible tal vez la obligo- pero anna no le teme a nada, que pasaba, ¿por qué anna mintió acerca de hao?-sabía que asi reaccionaria-pero porque me beso-no, yo la bese a ella-pero no la obligue_-en su cabeza se desataba una pelea entre si anna era inocente o culpable-

_**Nadie es inocente**_-hablo yoh aun mirando el techo-_**no es culpable, **_

_**Pero tampoco inocente-**_hablo ren entrando al cuarto

_**Entonces que hago, le dije que ya no quería verla**_-dijo yoh buscando respuesta-_**pero si quiero verla. ¿Tú ya lo sabías?**_

Lo pensó por un momento, pero la respuesta era la más obvia.

_**Si, ya lo sabía-**_hablo seriamente-_**pero que anna no te hablara de su pasado, ni de su presente no quita que te ah apoyado mucho.**_

_**Lo sé pero por qué no lo dijo**_-hablo con cara de angustia-_**que esperaba lograr, cuál era su plan**_

_**Tal vez su plan solo era tener amigos y ya, todos conocen a hao como el shaman más temible, todos reaccionarían como tu-**_

_**Eso tiene lógica pero**_-dio un suspiro cansado-_**tal vez y si fue eso**_

_**Creo que ati no te molesta que no te haya contado que esta de lado de hao, te molesta que anna sea prometida de hao**_-

Solo guardo silencio, esa platica lo había tranquilizado, tal vez y si anna no tenía ningún plan malvado, eso prefería pensar

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Habían pasado ya 12 horas, ya estaba oscureciendo y seguía en la playa sentada sobre la arena, viendo el agua

Solo viendo el agua, sin hacer nada mas, recordaba todo su pasado, recordó las palabras hirientes de las personas, recordó que en un tiempo fue a la escuela, con eso recordó el desprecio de los demás niños, las miradas de las personas sobre ella, la mirada de hao, la mirada de yoh, traicionar a la persona que siempre la ayudo, que la protegió, que había hecho, que estaba haciendo, no sabía, era como si ya no quisiera saber nada, ya no quería sentir la mirada acusadora de los gemelos azakura, ni la mirada de falso respeto de los aliados de hao, la mirada de miedo de los idiotas amigos de yoh, ya no quería sentir nada, nada.

_**Madre**_-creyó escuchar en su mente, después reacciono y volteo a su derecha, donde se encontraba un Oni, lo miro por unos segundos, y después volteo su vista al mar y asi se quedo con la vista perdida en el mar

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx**_

La furia no dejaba de recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo tan solo pensaba en las palabras de kana y maty y quería destrozar algo, ya lo había hecho, mucho frente a él estaba incendiado, su supuesta forma de liberar estrés no funcionaba pues tan solo pensaba en eso, hasta que se rindió y se sentó sobre el pasto, vio al cielo observando cómo las primeras estrellas empezaban a aparecer

Había una pregunta en su mente, si anna decidiera alejarse de el, irse con yoh u otro tipo, la dejaría ir, no sabía si tenía el poder necesario como para liberarla con tal de su felicidad o para encerrarla con tal de mantenerla a su lado, pero no podía pensar en eso por que siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión no la podía dejar ir, anna era su todo, un rey sin reina no es nada, sentía esa necesidad de protegerla, pero ella lo había traicionado de la peor forma, la había enviado a hacer algo y todo terminaba mal, ahora yoh ya sabía lo de la farsa, anna estaba molesta, pero en cierto punto el también le había ocultado algo.

_Pero fue por su bien_-pensó molesto

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx**_

_**¿El señor hao no vendrá?-**_pregunto un aliado de hao mientras estaban todos reunidos en la cabaña desayunando.

Anna ni hao aparecieron en toda la noche, ninguno fue a dormir a la cabaña, nadie estaba preocupado era por demás decirse que los dos sabían cómo cuidarse, les preocupaba más las consecuencias que esto tuviera para ellos pues tal vez hao descargaría su furia en alguno de ellos.

_**Donde creen que haya estado la señorita anna**_-pregunto opacho

_**Seguro durmiendo con su amante**_-hablo kana sorprendiendo a todos de su altanería

_**No deberías fiarte de que el señor hao este enojado con anna**_-hablo peyote-_**sabes que se le pasara rápido.**_

_**Asi es, recuerda que serle fiel al señor hao es como tenerle respeto a anna y creo que te estás pasando-**_

_**Yo no le tengo miedo a anna**_-hablo kana molesta por los comentarios de los demás

_**Pues deberías, anna es muy fuerte**_-hablo hao apareciendo frente a todos-_**mas que tu, asi que cuida lo que dices**_.-dijo finalizando y subiendo las escaleras

Todos guardaron silencio nadie más hablo sobre el tema aun que kana tenía muchas cosas que decir

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **_

Despertó y el sol le daba en la cara, entonces recordó todo, se sentó y respiro tratando de aclarar su mente.

_**Señorita anna cuando va a regresar**_-pregunto opacho apareciendo a su lado

Se quedo callada, en realidad no sabía que responder ante esa pregunta, si hao quería que regresara lo consideraría como un "perdón" pues ella fue quien lo traiciono, no era correcto todavía hacer berrinche después de lo que había hecho, pero aun no tenía claro que haría.

_**¿Como esta, hao?-**_pregunto mirando al pequeño opacho

_**Hoy llego a la cabaña, al igual que usted no durmió ahí, no eh hablado con él**_-hablo tímidamente

_**Deberías estar con él**_-hablo decidida

_**Lo siento señorita anna**_-hablo con lágrimas en los ojos

_**No, no te preocupes, hao estará bien-**_dijo acariciando su afro

_**Siento mucho que ustedes estén peleados**_-se le acerco a anna, dándole un pequeño abrazo

_**No es tu culpa-**_

_**Usted le hace muy bien al señor hao, el ah estado solo durante mucho tiempo, y usted le hace feliz-**_

_**Perdóname**_-hablo sinceramente anna al ver que opacho lloraba-_**lo arreglare**_

Igual anna no podía evitar sentirse culpable, y era cierto cada vez que veía a hao a los ojos veía en ellos, fuego, pasión pero a la vez soledad, mil años de soledad se reflejaban en sus ojos, ahora se sentía peor, pero arreglaría esto, y sin poder evitarlo pensó en yoh, a el también lo había traicionado aun que no sabía muy bien cómo pero le había mentido, las dos cosas las arreglaría

_**Bien, vamos opacho**_-dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa, que opacho devolvió

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **_

Iban caminando por la plaza de la aldea apache, algunos iban hablando de cosas del torneo, choco cada vez que podía hacia un mal chiste y pilika se reía de ellos, caminaba pilika a lado de ren mas atrás horo y regados por todos lados los demás

_**Son tan estúpidos sus chistes no sé cómo te causan gracia**_-hablo ren a pilika

_**Eso es porque tú eres un amargado y todo te parece estúpido-**_

_**Lo ponen tan fácil, todo es estúpido y no solo los chistes-**_

_**Que insinúas-**_

_**Tu adivina**_-hablo sarcástico

_**Eres un idiota ren tao-**_

_**Tu también igual que tu hermano**_-hablo sin detenimiento en lo que decia

_**Lo dices porque eres un amargado, egocéntrico que nunca ah tenido novia-**_

_**Ese es tu hermano-**_

_**Yo que**_-hablo horo tras de ellos

_**No te metas**_-hablaron ren y pilika

_**Y tu una niña, gritona y exagerada-**_

_**Ah, como te atreves eres un insensible no sabes cómo tratar a una mujer-**_

_**Lo dices porque me quieres besar**_-hablo ren callando a pilika

_**¡Qué dijiste! Mi pequeña hermana no va a besar a nadie**_-hablo horo enojado

_**Ni quien quiera besarla-**_hablo ren sin mirar a pilika

_**Hermano**_-empezó a brincar como niña pequeña

_**Ni te le acerques a mi hermanita depravado sexual, ella es una niña inocente-**_

_**Si yo no diría lo mismo**_-dijo ren apuntando a pilika que hablaba con tyler-_**está casi colgada del brazo de tyler**_-hablo ren poniendo más atención a la escena de pilika y tyler que a su antigua conversación con horo

_**Ese tal tyler se quiere aprovechar de mi hermanita**_-hablo horo también mirando la escena

_**Ya parecen comadres chismosas-**_hablo pilika suspendiendo los pensamientos de ambos chicos

_**Ami no me mires, no me interesa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer**_-hablo ren separándose de ellos y yendo con los demás

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Entro en la cabaña, sabía que hao no estaba, sin mirar a nadie más, atravesó la entrada y se dirigió a las escaleras ignorando las miradas de los otros.

Se detuvo al escuchar un comentario de la persona que menos quería escuchar

_**Ya regresaste de donde tú amante**_-hablo kana

Se detuvo y aun mirando la escalera, dio un respiro y bajo lo que ya había avanzado para diríjase a kana

Se quedo frente a ella, mirándola directamente a los ojos para después mostrarle una sonrisa rara

_**Muy bien jugado**_-dijo anna mirándola, después se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar

_**Solo eso**_-hablo kana enojada-_**eso es lo que la gran anna kyoyama puede decir**_

_**Puedo decir mucho mas, pero de verdad no gastare mis palabras en alguien tan insignificante como tu-**_

_**¿Insignificante?-**_hablo con una sonrisa retorcida en el rostro-_**habla alguien que no es solo una niña huérfana**_, _**rechazada por sus mismos padres y ahora por hao**_.

Anna volteo a dar la cara, ya estaba lo suficientemente molesta como para escuchar los comentarios de kana, y al instante pudo sentir como la ira se apoderaba de su cuerpo pero no movió ni un musculo solo miro a kana detenidamente

El Oni apareció atacando duramente a kana, nadie se acerco pues sabían lo que pasaría, tomo a kana y la lanzo contra la pared, kana se levanto con dificultad y con sangre en la boca miro a anna y se lanzo encima de ella, pero fue detenida por peyote y laking, el Oni desapareció y kana quedo sangrando y tratando de irse contra anna

_**¡Suéltenme!, maldita, me las pagaras**_-gritaba-_**no eres más que una arrastrada, mereces estar muerta maldito demonio**_

Anna levanto su mano e hizo que laking y peyote cayeran dejando a kana sola, giro un poco su mano y de pronto ante la vista de todos estaba asfixiando a kana sin tocarla, parecía como si pudiera manejar poder solo con las manos.

Anna solo miraba a kana retorcerse, tenía una mano en el aire apuntando hacia kana y fue como si con la mente manejara el ataque aun sin tocarla.

_**Anna**_-hablo hao apareciendo a lado de anna_**-suéltala**_-hablo en susurro pero anna no lo miraba-_**anna-**_tomo su mano con un poco de fuerza tratando de hacer que rompiera el ataque

No funciono, kana no tenía mucho tiempo-_**anna detente ahora**_-hablo hao con autoridad en su voz, lo que provoco que anna volteara a verlo dándole una sonrisa, una sonrisa tan poco inocente, tanta malicia en ella

Anna dio un suspiro y bajo su mano y kana cayó al suelo respirando con dificultad, anna solo se quedo de pie y miro a hao por un momento para después, salir de la cabaña seguida por hao

_**Que te sucede**_-hablo hao molesto-_**no eres una asesina**_

_**Lo dudo mucho**_-hablo a espaldas de el

_**Donde pasaste la noche-**_pregunto muy interesado

_**En la playa-**_respondió sin dudar

_**Anna-**_

_**No te miento, puedes leer mi mente, no me importa-**_

_**No puedo y no quiero-**_

_**Que te sucede-**_hablo hao más relajado

_**Lo siento**_-hablo sin mirarlo_**-lo siento mucho**_

_**Todo está bien**_-dijo acercándose a ella y abrazándola, cosa que ella negó quitándose y dándole la cara

_**No, nada está bien, te traicione, lo hice en realidad, lo hice, bese a yoh-**_

_**Lo sé, pero fue un error y tranquila**_-dijo acercándose a ella

_**De verdad no lo entiendes, hao no quiero que seas rey shaman**_-soltó sin mirarlo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

¿Qué tal el capitulo?

Pues gracias por sus reviews y gracias por leer.

Les pido un favor, den "like" al enlace por favor…

pages/Shaman-king-fans/566808656681694?fref=ts

Gracias y hasta la próxima

_**annitha mz **_

_**¡Lo que no te mata te hace diferente! **_


	24. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 23**

Por: _**annitha mz**_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Estaba amaneciendo, los dos miraban el amanecer, tan hermoso pero resultada tan aburrido para anna

_**Como pude decir eso**_-hablo anna mirando el amanecer

_**Creo que algo cambio en ti**_-mirándola-_**si algo**_-dijo sacando una navaja y cortándose en el brazo, al instante empezó a sangrar

_**Eres idiota porque lo hiciste**_-hablo anna mirando la herida

_**Coloca tus manos sobre la herida**_-dijo estirando el brazo

_**Ren, que tonto que haces-**_

_**Vamos, hazlo-**_

Después de ver que ren hablaba en serio lo hizo coloco su mano sobre la herida

_**Vez, no ocurre nada**_-hablo anna quitando la mano

_**No, piensa en que quieres ayudarme-**_

_**Ha, que… ok**_-se convenció, coloco sus manos sobre la herida, pudo observar como la herida se iba cerrando y el sangrado se detenía

_**Lo vez, tenía razón**_-hablo ren con una media sonrisa

_**¿En qué?-**_

_**Puedes curar heridas, la noche de la playa, cuando te acercaste a yoh, pero estaban muy ocupados asi que no lo notaste**_-hablo mirando la herida que ya estaba desapareciendo_**-desde cuando puedes hacerlo**_-pregunto

_**No, no lo sé, hao puede hacer eso, sati y Jeanne no yo**_-hablo confundida

_**Entonces creo que si cambiaste en algo-**_

_**Ayer ataque a kana**_-hablo sin mirarlo-_**la ataque sin tocarla**_

_**Sí, eso pueden hacerlo algunos shamanes-**_

_**No, no la toque, ni hice fusión, solo pensé en atacarla y de pronto la estaba ahogando, solo con pensarlo-**_

La miro por unos minutos tratando de pensar en algo que lo explicara.

_**Mi padre decia que si alguien entraba en el infierno por error, al regresar no era el mismo-**_

_**Pues creo que ya se lo que cambio-**_

_**También decia que siempre ahí consecuencias sobre lo que cambia en la persona-**_

_**Qué pena-hablo anna señalando la herida-ahora pilika no podrá curarte-mirándolo con complicidad**_

_**De que hablas**_-hablo evadiendo la mirada de anna-_**mejor mira el amanecer**_

**Xxxxxxxxxx_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Y ren**_-pregunto pilika sin darle mucha importancia-_**sigue dormido**_

_**No sé, no durmió aquí-**_

_**Y con quien durmió**_-pregunto despistadamente

_**No sé donde durmió, ni con quien**_-respondió tyler mirando a pilika

_**Mmm, no me importa donde hay dormido pero está en el equipo de mi hermano, y si le pasara algo pues, ya no tendría equipo y…-**_se dio vuelta y entro a la cocina

En la cocina estaba tamao preparando de desayunar

_**Buenos dias tamao**_-saludo pilika con una sonrisa

_**Buenos dias señorita pilika**_-saludo igual con una sonrisa

_**Buenos dias**_-saludo manta entrando en la cocina_**-¿yoh aun no se levanta?**_

_**No lo sé, joven manta-**_

_**Lo iré a despertar-**_dijo manta yendo al dormitorio de yoh

Camino fuera de la pequeña cocina rumbo al dormitorio de yoh, llego y toco una, dos veces, después deslizo la puerta lentamente, vio a ryuu tirado en la cama aun dormido, el futon de tyler arreglado y el futon de yoh extrañamente arreglada

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Caminaba por la playa, mirando el hermoso cielo, y el incandescente sol que le daba la bienvenida a un nuevo dia, escuchaba música en sus audífonos naranjas, y en su rostro tenía su típica sonrisa.

Caminaba por la playa, permitía que el aire despeinara su rubio cabello, cuando de pronto tropezó con alguien

_**Idiota fíjate por…-**_se detuvo al ver que era yoh

_**Anita**_-hablo un poco nervioso, se paró de la arena y le tendió la mano a anna para ayudarla a levantarse-_**lo siento, jijiji**_

Lo miro por un momento, le pareció extraño que yoh le hablara tan relajado

Tomo su mano y se levanto, lo miro y después empezó a caminar

_**Anna, vamos a comer-**_hablo dándole una sonrisa

_**No creo que sea… que-**_hablo negando

_**Vamos, ya les parece extraño no verte-**_

_**Yoh, después de lo que hice no creo que…-**_

_**No hiciste nada, yo también eh ocultado algunas cosas-**_dijo extendiéndole la mano_**-¿entonces vas?**_

_**Bien-**_dijo aceptando y mirándolo detenidamente, solo que sin tomarle la mano

Caminaban por la playa, durante cada segundo del camino anna sentía arrepentimiento de aceptar una simple comida con yoh

_**Todo tiene que seguir como estaba-**_hablo yoh, rompiendo el silencio que había

_**Lamento haberte ocultado lo de hao**_-dicho esto volvió a guardar silencio y el silencio duro todo el tiempo

Llegaron a la plaza y entraron al PATCH-PATCH estaban todos sentados en una gran mesa redonda

Ya había pasado un dia desde los registros de los equipos y aun no se recibía ningún mensaje en los oráculos

_**Anna banana-**_hablo choco

_**Buenos tardes señorita anna**_-hablo tyler sonriéndole

Después de los saludos y sonrisas todos pidieron lo que iban a comer

Casi todos pidieron hamburguesas, algunos pizzas, ren que pidió comida china y anna ensalada.

_**¿Cuándo creen que empiecen las peleas**_?-pregunto manta muy ansioso

_**Algunas no serán tan interesantes-**_hablo ren

_**¿Porque lo dices?-**_

_**Aun ahí equipos muy débiles-**_

_**Mm si es cierto, están esas chicas raras-**_

_**Que chicas-**_

_**Ya sabes, las que terminan en ili-**_

_**Ahí está la pequeña y linda millie**_-hablo ryuu con corazones en los ojos

_**Pero eso no quita que son unas débiles-**_

X_x_x_x

_**Cuando empezaran las peleas**_-pregunto millie

_**Si, entre más rápido empiecen, más rápido podremos tomar el titulo que nos corresponde**_-hablo una chica de lentes y pelo verde

_**Si, nosotras como las elegidas, ganaremos todas las peleas**_-hablo shalona

X_x_x_x

_**Eres tan estúpido**_-hablo ren molesto por los chistes de choco

_**Mmm, más bien eres un amargado pue' la chica si le entendió a mi chite-**_hablo ren señalando a pilika que reía

_**Es porque la dejaron caer de bebe**_-hablo ren con una sonrisa de satisfacción-

_**No hables a si de mi hermanita, ella será la hermana del shaman King, asi que no la molestes**_-hablo ren

_**Tú no serás el shaman King-**_

_**Si lo seré-**_

_**Eres un debilucho, como piensas ser shaman King-**_

_**Ninguno de ustedes lo será**_-hablo kana apareciendo frente a todos-_**disfruten la comida yo solo pasaba por aquí**_-dijo yéndose

Anna sabía lo que hacía ahí, bien pudo no mostrarse pero le quería dejar en claro que sabia donde estaba, lo leyó en su mente, hao había enviado a kana a ver su ubicación, exacta.

_**Esa era una de las chicas de hao**_-hablo tyler

"las chicas de hao" eso sonaba estúpidamente mal, pensó anna.

_**Hablando de hao, ¿qué creen?-**_se puso horo listo para soltar un chisme

Todos lo miraron atentos menos anna, yoh y ren

_**Dicen que hao tiene novia**_-soltó

Algunos, les daba igual y a otros como que les interesaba

_**Quien podría aguantar a hao, a lo mejor y la chica que vino es la novia-**_

_**No lo creo**_-hablo ren mirando a anna

_**Entonces quién crees que sea-**_

_**Pues, seguro es muy fuerte**_-hablo ryuu-_**como doña anna**_

A esto anna solo miro a otro lado

_**Anna tu lo conociste, ¿cuál es su tipo de chica?-**_pregunto horo provocando que todos en la mesa la miraran fijo

_**Yo… no lo sé**_-hablo sin su tono habitual

_**Mmm, no creo quien querría estar con hao siendo como es**_-hablo horo con pose de pensador

_**Alguien ruin como el**_-hablo manta

_**Su vida no nos incumbe**_-hablo con tono seco y sorprendiendo a todos yoh

La plática se detuvo por un rato

X_x_x_x

_**Y bien ¿estaba con él, cierto?-**_hablo hao sentado en su silla con la mirada perdida en algún punto del piso

_**Si señor hao, estaban en el PATCH-**_

_**Bien, retírate-**_

No podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de anna, quería darle la razón pero no podía, ser shaman King no era por ella, era por…-

_**Por tu madre**_-hablo anna interrumpiendo el silencio de la habitación

Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera noto que anna entro en la habitación

_**Lo sé, pero no creo que ella quisiera esto**_-hablo mirándolo aun que el evadía su mirada

_**Señor hao**_-entro choco agitado mirando a ambos

_**¿Qué sucede?-**_

_**Boris está peleando contra marco y John-**_

_**Mmm, esos soldados**_-después de esto se paró de su silla y camino hasta quedar frente a anna-cuando regrese hablaremos, hasta entonces procura quedarte aquí-hablo secamente y mirándola fijo

No respondió nada, solo sostuvo su pesada mirada, después el camino fuera de la casa, para después subir en el espíritu de fuego e irse

Suspiro y miro alrededor suyo, no había nada interesante en la casa, subió y entro en la habitación que compartía con hao, solo había un pequeño buro, el futon y una gran ventana

Se sentó a lado de la ventana mirando el paisaje, daba justo a la playa y de lado izquierdo a un pequeño bosque.

_**Quisiera saltar por la ventana**_-hablo sin darse cuenta lo que había dicho

_**Espero que no sea en serio-**_

_**Ren, que haces aquí-**_

_**Pues no hay nadie, aparte digamos que hao me tiene cierto agradecimiento-**_

_**Suertudo-hablo mirándolo a él-**_te vi

Ren puso cara de duda, no sabía a qué se refería

_**Te vi, durante la comida, como la mirabas-**_

_**Creo que alucinas-**_

_**Puede ser, pero eso no niega que te gusta observar a la peli-azul**_-hablo con sutileza

_**Son tonterías las que dices-**_

_**Bien, niégalo pero no estoy ciega-**_

_**Asi que yoh te perdono-**_hablo cambiando radicalmente de tema y la expresión facial de anna

_**Tiene demasiada bondad-**_

_**Eso supongo, pero anna creo que yoh se esta ilusionando falsamente-**_

_**Mmm, está comprometido con tamao, eso lo distraerá-**_

_**Sabes que yoh y hao tendrán que enfrentarse y cuando ese momento llegue dadas las circunstancias hao lo matara-**_

Lo sabía, pero no quería ni siquiera escucharlo, sabía que hao hacia lo mismo con cada shaman que ya no le servía o le estorbaba pero prefería no pensar en el futuro

_**No puedo hacer nada-**_

_**¿No puedes hacer nada? anna podrías convencerlo de…-**_ni el sabia como terminaría todo

_**No, ser shaman King es el sueño de yoh, y el objetivo de hao, ninguno descansara hasta cumplirlo-**_

_**Pues lamento romper tu burbuja, pero solo uno puede ser rey**_-gurdo silencio pues ya iba subiendo la voz-_**y ambos conocemos las estadísticas, pero tal vez hao quiera…**_

_**No renunciara, ni aun que se lo pida-**_

_**Se supone que te am…-**_

_**No lo suficiente-**_

_**Me tengo que ir, hoy llega mi hermana-**_

_**¿Tu hermana?-**_

_**Si, quiere venir a apoyarme, insistí en que no, pero ya está en camino asi que no puedo dejarla en el desierto-**_dijo suspirando-_**bien, ya luego la conocerás**_

Se quedo nuevamente sola, se volteo para ver el mar, pero pronto se aburrió había pasado los últimos dias viendo el mar ya era suficiente

Ya eran cerca de las 4 de la tarde, y empezaba a sentir sueño, los últimos dias no había dormido muy bien y con el cambio de horarios de Japón hasta América, sentía sueño.

Se recostó sobre el futon de lado y entre pensamientos se quedo profundamente dormida

Entro en la habitación, no percibía la presencia de anna creyó que no estaba en la casa, pero para su sorpresa ella estaba dormida sobre el futon, sus cabellos dorados se encontraban esparcidos sobre la almohada, su rostro se encontraba en paz, sus labios rojos se encontraban medio abiertos, y sus hermosos ojos negros cerrados, esa imagen lo hizo recordar la imagen de anna atravez del cristal, como un simple recuerdo lo hizo estremecer, el sentir perder a anna no era el recuerdo que quería tener

Ya estaba oscuro la única luz en la habitación la daba la luna que se metía por la ventana

La miro por un momento más, para después quitarse su capa y su pantalón, luego se coloco un short cómodo y una playera de resaque, lentamente levanto las sabanas con cuidado de no despertar a anna pues estaba encima de ella, luego lentamente la cubrió con la sabana junto a él y la miro detenidamente, pensó en sus palabras, al mirar la imagen de anna, al recordar los momentos en que piensa perderla, recordad los momento que ah pasado con ella, como la ah visto crecer, como han crecido juntos, por todos esos momentos consideraba las palabras de anna

_**Flash back**_

_**De verdad no lo entiendes, hao no quiero que seas rey shaman**_-soltó sin mirarlo-_**sabes lo que significa te traiciono todos los dias, no quiero que seas rey si eso quiere decir que terminaras con toda la poca humanidad que te queda-**_dijo derramando una lagrima

_**No quiero que pienses que soy una mal agradecida, porque todo lo que tengo es gracias a ti, pero podrías cambiar todo esto, quiero que todo sea como antes, se que lo más importante para ti es conseguir ese título pero no puedo ver como mas que destruir vidas, destruyes la tuya, lo siento tanto**_-derramo otras lagrimas, jamás había repetido tantos "lo siento" juntos, pero no podía dejar de pensar eso desde que despertó, bajo la cabeza para después escuchar como hao se iba del lugar

Se fue del lugar, viendo como anna derramaba lágrimas.

_**Fin flashback**_

Suspiro y con su mano izquierda acaricio la mejilla de anna, no le gustaba que por su culpa anna derramara lágrimas.

Despertó, la luz del sol iluminaba la habitación, abrió los ojos con pereza frente a ella estaba hao profundamente, lo miro, miro cada detalle de su rostro, aun que en esos momentos había silencio, le encantaban esos instantes en que podía mirar a hao y sentir que nada a su alrededor importaba, recordaba todos los momentos de niños donde hao dejaba su semblante serio solo para hacerla reír, al igual que recordó que siendo niña reía, que había pasado, tal vez creciendo cayó en cuenta de todo lo que le había pasado, lo miro deseando ver sus ojos cafés, deseando que los abriera pero la calma se perdería, sinceramente lo único que le daba miedo era hao, no por lo que le hiciera a ella si no por lo que se hiciera a sí mismo, en sus ojos podía ver la soledad misma, sabía que hao aun tenia dentro ese niño de su primer vida, en realidad no quería que perdiera eso.

Levanto su mano con la intención de quitar un mechón de pelo del rostro de hao pero al ver que hao hacia una pequeña mueca anunciando que despertaría.

Abrió sus ojos, anna se encontraba frente a él aun dormida.

En realidad no quería mirarlo a los ojos no de tan cerca, no quería enfrentar la conversación pendiente, asi que cerró sus ojos fingiendo estar dormida

X_X_x_x

_**Buenos dias joven yoh**_-saludo con una sonrisa tamao

_**Buenos dias tamao**_-saludo yoh con su típica sonrisa

Aun era temprano, tamao estaba preparando el desayuno y yoh al parecer saldría a correr.

_**Saldré a correr un rato, regresare para el desayuno**_-

Iba saliendo, al abrir se encontró con dos personas delante de el

_**Abuelos**_-hablo nerviosamente

_**Continuara…x_x**_

_**X_x_x_x **_

¿Qué tal el capitulo?

Espero que les haya gustado.

Y gracias por sus reviews

Perdonen si por ahí alguna fan de tamao o kana lee el fic, pero es que ninguna me cae bien.

Pues el lunes nos vemos con otro capitulo

Den like a mi pagina por favor (shaman King)  pages/Shaman-king-fans/566808656681694?fref=ts (aquí les avisare de actualizaciones en fic) por cierto busco administrador

Dejen reviews por fa y nos vemos luego, los quiero

_**Annitha mz**_

_**Es de héroes sonreír con el corazón llorando, equivocarse mil veces y aun asi seguir luchando**_


	25. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 24**

Por: annitha mz

Dcm: shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen

X_x_x_x

En el capitulo anterior

_**Saldré a correr un rato, regresare para el desayuno**_-

Iba saliendo, al abrir se encontró con dos personas delante de el

_**Abuelos**_-hablo nerviosamente

X_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x

_**Abuelos**_-dijo yoh mirando a los dos ancianos que se encontraban frente a el

_**Ya dijiste eso dos veces yoh, ¿ahora nos vas a dejar pasar o qué?-**_hablo el abuelo

_**Si claro, pasen jijiji-**_

Tamao vio a los ancianos entrar en la cabaña y se puso nerviosa como siempre, le provocaba nervios estar frente a la señora kino, pero que le podía hacer, dejo la cocina para ir a saludarlos

_**Buenos dias señora kino**_-dijo inclinándose como saludo-_**buenos dias señor yomei**_

_**Buenos dias hija**_-dijo la anciana sentándose

_**¿Gustan desayunar?-**_hablo tamao

_**Estaría bien, gracias-**_respondió yomei mirándola

_**Bien**_-dijo tamao retirándose nuevamente a la cocina

_**Y bien yoh dime como vas con el torneo-**_hablo kino dirigiéndose al chico

_**Pues bien abuelita, no eh tenido muchas dificultades hasta ahora-**_

_**Muy bien muchacho, se ve que has entrenado-**_hablo yomei al ver que yoh tenía mejor físico

_**Si, anita me pone a entrenar duro-**_dijo sonriendo

_**¿Anita?-**_

_**Si, anna vino con tamao a la pensión-**_

_**O si, esa niña, tiene un muy buen carácter, ¿por cierto anda por aquí?-**_pregunto kino muy interesada en la respuesta

_**Eh, pues aquí no ella está con…-**_callo para no decir hao-_**con sus compañeros de equipo en otra cabaña**_

_**Oh! Ya veo**_-dijo la anciana haciendo que yoh y yomei la miraran raro por el comentario

_**¿Necesitas verla?-**_pregunto yoh para callarse de golpe por el comentario-_**hablarle…**_**-**repuso de inmediato

_**Si la vez, le dices que quiero hablar con ella-**_

_**Pues de hecho ahora iba a entrenar-**_hablo yoh mirándolos y señalando su ropa de deporte

_**Entonces ve, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí hasta el final asi que nos veras mucho-**_

_**Bien, jijiji, bueno adiós**_-saliendo por la puerta

X_x_x_x

La miraba atentamente, había pasado media hora y aun no despertaba, no le quitaba la vista de encima

Anna por su parte ya no soportaba tener los ojos cerrados, sentía como hao la miraba, cansada parpadeo una vez tratando de que hao no lo notara

Hao por su parte sonrió levemente, y la siguió mirando, esto ya parecía un juego hao la miraba atentamente como esperando hiciera algo y anna quieta esperando que dejara de mirarla

Empezó a fingir estar dormida para no enfrentarlo pero ahora era por no darle gusto

Finalmente no aguanto más y abrió los ojos

_**Ahí está**_-dijo hao como celebrando

_**Que haces-**_

_**Fingías estar dormida**_-hablo con una sonrisa en la boca-_**como cuando eras niña, lo hacías para que no te mirara cuando estabas enojada**_

_**Pues me descubriste-**_dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa

_**Siempre lo hago, solo que me encanta verte**_-dijo acariciándole la mejilla_**-tan inocente mientras duermes**_

_**Podría estar asi siempre-**_dijo mirándolo a los ojos-_**en calma, eres lo único que me da calma, pero, recuerdas cuando teníamos 8**_

_**Recuerdo cada segundo contigo**_-hablo aun mirándola a los ojos

_**Era perfecto**_-sentándose sobre el futon frente a hao-_**era perfecto y no necesitábamos todo esto**_

Al escuchar eso hao cambio completamente su semblante por uno serio, se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de abrirla se dio vuelta y se quedo pensando

_**No me puedes hacer esto, no puedes hacerme esto anna, orillarme a elegir, no puedo hacerlo-**_

_**Y yo no puedo verte asi-**_

_**No, necesito ser rey y lo seré-**_

_**Puedes serlo, pero sin tener que destruir a las personas**_-dijo anna parándose quedando frente a el

_**Ellos arruinan todo-**_grito-_**no lo entiendes, ellos mataron a…-**_

_**Lo sé, pero me parece que es suficiente hao**_-dijo bajando la voz-_**cuando tendrás suficiente**_

_**Nunca, nunca será suficiente**_-hablo dándole la espalda

Anna lentamente se acerco a él, le toco el hombro y él se dio vuelta

_**Debes detenerte, debes de…-**_

_**Está bien que seas la mujer que amo, pero no me vas a decir que hacer**_-dijo serio y tomándola de las muñecas-_**no me hagas elegir**_

_**¿Por qué?, porque elegirías un titulo-**_encarándolo

_**No, porque elegir entre ti y el titulo, es como elegir entre tú y mi madre-**_

_**¿Crees que ella quería que fueras esto?-**_

La soltó y salió del cuarto sin mirarla y sin responder su pregunta

X_x x_x_x_x_x_x

Corría por la playa, escuchaba las olas del mar, a algunas aves y el sonido del viento

A lo lejos pudo ver a yoh corriendo pensó en detenerse pero prefirió seguir corriendo hasta quedar frente a el

_**Hola anita**_-hablo agitado yoh

_**No me digas anita**_-hablo con molestia-m_**e llamo anna, no creí encontrarte tan temprano aquí**_

_**Ah pues ya vez jijiji quería salir a correr tengo que seguir el entrenamiento-**_

Solo guardo silencio y lo miro por un rato más

_**¿Puedo correr contigo?-**_pregunto un poco tímido

_**Mmm, si**_-dijo empezando a correr nuevamente

X_x_x_x_x_x_x_x

_**Ah! **__**Buenos dias**_-hablo ryuu entrando a la cocina

_**Buenos dias joven ryuu**_-

Se sentó en la mesa y pronto empezaron a llegar todos los demás

Se sentaron y empezaron a desayunar

_**¿Dónde está yoh?-**_pregunto horo-_**ese holgazán aun no se levanta**_

_**No, cuando desperté el ya se había ido del cuarto-**_

_**Asi es, salió a correr**_-hablo tamao mientras servía otro plato

_**Buenos dias señorita tamao**_-hablo tyler entrando a la cocina

_**Buenos dias joven tyler**_-dijo un poco tímida

X_x_x_x_x_x

Ya habían corrido durante dos horas, anna trataba de evitar conversación pero al parecer yoh quería hablar

Se detuvo con la respiración agitada, haciendo que yoh se detuviera junto con ella

_**¿Estás bien anna?-**_dijo al ver a anna un poco pálida

_**Si**_-dijo mientras trataba de regular su respiración-_**si-**_dijo casi en susurro para luego sentir que la vista se le nublaba y la fuerza de sus piernas la abandonaba

Se aproximo a ella evitando que callera al suelo, la tomo en sus brazos y se sentó un poco sobre la arena, colocando con cuidado la cabeza de anna en la arena

La miro por unos segundos y coloco su mano en la frente de ella tratando de averiguar si tenía fiebre

_**Amidamaru**_-hablo yoh para después ver que su espíritu aparecía a su lado

_**Amo yoh-**_hablo en espíritu apareciendo a lado de su amo

_**Ve por ren-**_hablo yoh sin quitarle la vista de encima a anna

_**Si amo yoh ahora voy**_-dijo el espíritu desapareciendo del lugar

Se quedo con ella, no se contuvo a acariciar su hermoso cabello dorado, la observaba esperando ansioso el momento en que abriera sus ojos, esos ojos tan negros como la misma noche y tan hermosos

Pronto se reprendió por sus pensamientos, ella tenía por prometido a su hermano y el tenia una prometida, pero aun con eso en mente no podía evitar verla, ver cada facción de su rostro queriendo grabar su imagen en su memoria

X_-x_X_x_-x

Estaba en un lugar oscuro no comprendía que pasaba, es que había regresado a el lugar de la vez anterior, sintió un poco de angustia por el hecho de que podía ser posible

Nuevamente camino pero en realidad sentía que no avanzaba, todo a su alrededor estaba completamente oscuro, no podía distinguir nada, era como si tuviera los ojos cerrados

Pronto empezó a escuchar susurros que venían de todas partes, ya no lo aguantaba era como si de cuchillas hiriéndola se tratara.

Se cubrió los oídos con las manos tratando de evadir todos esos susurros pero solo lograba que se intensificaran

Despertó de golpe, con la respiración agitada y mareada de sobre manera, no se podía poner de pie, ni podía abrir los ojos bien por la luz

_**Anna**_-le hablo yoh con tono bajo calmado pero de alivio

_**¿Qué le sucedió?-**_hablo ren llegando junto con ellos

_**Se desmayo, anna me escuchas**_-le hablo nuevamente, al ver que anna lucia muy confundida

No podía abrir los ojos bien, distinguía una figura frente a ella, apenas y podía escuchar las palabras que decia, después distinguió a una segunda figura frente a ella

_**Anna como te sientes**_-hablo ren acercándose a ella

_**Ay que…que detene**_…-hablaba pausadamente-_**detenerlo**_-apenas y alcanzo a decir en susurro

No se distinguía mucho de lo que decia, solo la observaban atentos, hasta que algo los hizo voltear al frente

Apareció hao saliendo de una llamarada, camino hacia anna y los demás

_**Yo me encargo**_-dijo invocando al espíritu de fuego y tomando a anna entre sus brazos

_**Anna…-**_hablo yoh que pensó en detener a hao solo que ren lo tomo del brazo dándole una negativa con la cabeza

Los dos observaron como hao y anna se alejaban del lugar sobre el majestuoso espíritu de fuego

_**Que trato hiciste con fukun (**_ver capitulo 19)-hablo anna despertando un poco mas

La observo por un momento, aun lucia cansada y adormilada

_**En realidad fue un trueque**_-dijo acariciando el cabello de anna

X_x_X_X_X

Estaban serios durante la merienda, yoh y ren no decían nada desde hace rato ya, los demás trataban de aparentar ser "educados" frente a los ancianos que los acompañaban en la mesa

_**Cuando creen que empiecen las peleas púe'-**_

_**No lo sé, ya se tardaron demasiado me parece**_-hablo tyler

Trin, trin, trin, trin, trin, trin-se escucho el sonido de los oráculos (bien original el sonido :p)

_**Y hablando de eso**_-hablo horo

_**¿Y qué dice?**_-pregunto manta ansioso

_**Ammm, que peleara un tal equipo estrella contra las hanagumi**_-dijo leyendo de muy cerca el oráculo

_**¿Quiénes son ellos?**_-pregunto ryuu leyendo el oráculo

_**El equipo de anna**_-hablo ren pensando en que pasaría con esa pelea,

_**Ah, de doña anna, iré a echarle porras**_-hablo entusiasmado ryuu-_**y con quien mas está en su equipo**_

_**Sorpresa-**_hablo yoh muy desanimado y solo moviendo la comida con su tenedor

X_X_X_X_X

Estaban todos reunidos en la cabaña como era costumbre, hao estaba con anna en la habitación y todos los demás en la sala de estar, de pronto los oráculos sonaron

Trin, trin, trin, trin, trin, trin

Todos miraron su oráculo y más de uno quedo completamente sorprendido por la pelea que se anunciaba para esa tarde

"Hoshi-Gumi" vs "hanagumi" (equipo estrella contra el trió de la flor)

Después de ver el anuncio todos voltearon a ver a el trió de chicas que sin duda yacían preocupadas

Kana quería derrotar a anna, pero sabía que estando hao en el equipo sería imposible, idearía algún plan para anna, pero lo mejor era que tendría desde este momento que aceptar la derrota, sus compañeras no se encontraban muy alejadas de esa idea, sabían de sobre manera que hao ganaría la pelea sin tener que interferir siquiera anna era muy poderosa y opacho igual, asi que tendrían que aceptar la derrota antes de la pelea pues hao solía asesinar a todo aquel que derrotaba

X_X_X_X_X

_**Es hoy en la tarde**_-_**no crees que anna este aun mal**_-hablo yoh mirando a ren, ya hacía poco que habían terminado de comer y ahora estaban en el techo de la cabaña

_**Anna es muy fuerte, la pelea será interesante pero la ganara**_-

_**Creo que mejor voy abajo con los chicos**_-hablo yoh bajando del techo

Estaba muy a gusto, el aire era fresco y no había mucho sol

Pensaba en el por qué los grandes espíritus decidían poner esos 2 equipos a pelear, también pensaba en que dirían los demás al ver a anna en el equipo de hao, luego su mente se desvió a cierta chica de cabello…

_**Ah, aquí estas**_-se escucho la voz de una chica en tono desanimado

_**Como lograste subir aquí**_-pregunto ren viendo a la chica acomodarse en el techo

_**Es fácil, cualquiera puede hacerlo**_-hablo desanimada_**-¿Iras a ver la pelea?-**_pregunto mirando el cielo

_**Claro**_-dijo con una media sonrisa, según sabia anna había tenido problemas con kana desde que la conoció seguro aprovecharía la oportunidad para vengar cada cosa que le hizo, esa sería una pelea interesante y tendría que verla

_**Asi, te gusta anna**_-hablo con tono seco no muy propio de ella

¡_**Ha!, donde está el mediocre de tu hermano, tenemos que ir a entrenar-**_

_**No es ningún mediocre, es muy fuerte y te puede vencer**_-hablo defendiendo a horo y recuperando su tono de voz habitual

_**No sé por qué tienes esperanzas en ese tonto no lo lograra-**_hablo con tono de altanería y mirándola

_**Es porque es lo único que tenemos-**_hablo casi en susurro

_**Para hacer su campo de flores**_-hablo con tono irónico

_**Hace algo mejor de lo que tú quieres, el no lastimaría a nadie como tú lo has hecho**_-dijo parándose-_**tú tienes todo lo que quieres, dinero una familia grande, nosotros prácticamente no tenemos nada-**_dijo empezando a mostrar lagrimas en sus ojos, después de lo dicho bajo del techo de un brinco

_**No todo**_-dio dijo ren dando un gran suspiro para después recostarse

X_X_X_X_X

Se escucharon pasos en las escaleras, ya todos sabían de quien se trataba pero aun asi mantuvieron silencio

Pronto se pudo ver a hao sosteniendo el oráculo virtual en sus manos y una sonrisa un poco cínica

_**Señor hao**_-hablo maty pero no supo como continuar

_**Sabemos que la pelea está perdida, por eso nos retiraremos de la lucha, aun asi seguiremos a su lado apoyándolo incondicionalmente**_-hablo kana decidida

_**Asi que no piensan pelear, mmm**_-guardo silencio por un momento-_**esta…**_

_**Que peleen**_-hablo anna interrumpiendo lo que diría hao

Hao solo escucho las palabras de anna para después suspirar y encogerse de hombros en señal de "ni modo" el aceptaría la retirada de el trió ya que se podía decir que eran sus aliadas más leales.

_**Pelearas kana**_-dijo anna viéndola directamente a los ojos

**Continuara::::**

X_X_X_X_X

¿Qué tal el capitulo?, perdónenme se que prometí el capitulo para el lunes pasado pero entre tareas y esas cosas ya no pude escribir el capitulo

Espero que con este capítulo se les quitara la duda de quién gano en parejas de ren

En el siguiente capítulo viene la pelea, imagine, me imagino que es más que obvio: solo pelearan anna y kana

Esta pelea desatara muchos problemas a futuro

Eh tratado de hacer el carácter de anna más flexible por eso del amor y asi

Muchas gracias por sus reviews que me animan a seguir con el fic, gracias por leer y gracias a los que han seguido esta historia desde el principio soportando mis errores, malos capítulos, mis faltas de ortografía y de mas errores que eh tenido, de verdad muchas gracias chicas y digo chicas por que hasta ahora no eh sabido de ningún chico que escriba fic o. o

Bueno ahora si me voy, hasta el próximo capítulo, aun no se que dia lo subiré pero imagino que será en este fin de semana pues es cuando más imaginación y tiempo tengo.

Cualquier reclamo, sugerencia etc, etc dejar un review

Bye

_**Annitha mz**_

**¡Pasaron 6 meses y me dijiste adiós un placer coincidir en esta vida!**


	26. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 25**

Por: **annitha mz**

Dcm: shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen

X_X_X_X_X

**En el Capitulo anterior**

Todos miraron su oráculo y más de uno quedo completamente sorprendido por la pelea que se anunciaba para esa tarde

"Hoshi-Gumi" vs "hana-Gumi" (equipo estrella contra el trió de la flor)

_**Asi que no piensan pelear, mmm**_-guardo silencio por un momento-_**esta…**_

_**Que peleen**_-hablo anna interrumpiendo lo que diría hao

Hao solo escucho las palabras de anna para después suspirar y encogerse de hombros en señal de "ni modo" el aceptaría la retirada de él trió ya que se podía decir que eran sus aliadas más leales.

_**Pelearas kana**_-dijo anna viéndola directamente a los ojos

X_X_X_X

Se mantenía mirando el cielo todos estaban adentro hablando de el torneo y cosas a si

Tan distraído se encontraba que no sintió cuando alguien se sentaba a su lado

_**Joven yoh**_-hablo tímida_**-¿está usted bien?**_

_**Ah, sí jijiji, solo que quería mirar el cielo**_-hablo aun mirando el cielo

_**Ah**_-hablo con desanimo

_**Tú, ¿te sientes bien tamao?**_-pregunto ahora mirándola

_**Si, joven yoh no es nada-**_

_**Ah, creo que es hora de la pelea, ¿vienes?-**_hablo levantándose y extendiéndole la mano

_X_X__

_**¿Te sientes mejor?-**_hablo hao

_**No**_-respondió con voz baja

Le pareció raro, aun que anna se sintiera mal nunca lo decia

_**Entonces te sientes mal, ¿Por qué?-**_

_**Escucho tus pensamientos**_-hablo anna caminando de un lado a otro, parecía desesperada

_**Y yo no puedo escuchar los tuyos**_-respondió sin dejar de mirarla

_**No solo los tuyos los de todos**_-hablo aparentando tranquilidad pero en realidad era desesperación lo que sentía-_**ya no lo puedo controlar**_

_**Antes si podías controlarlo, te enseñe como hacerle pero desde que empezó el torneo, se te fue de las manos**_-dijo recordando

_**Flash back**_

_**Te ayudare a desaparecerlo**_-hablo el niño

_**No, quiero poder controlarlo**_-hablo un poco dudosa la niña rubia frente a el

_**Controlarlo, para que quieres saber los pensamientos de los demás, si no lo anulas el Oni pue…-**_

_**Lo sé, es un riesgo, pero si estoy controlada no podrá regresar y yo aun tendré ese poder**_-hablo con cara de angustia

Para ese entonces anna tendría 7 años

_**El poder que te quito todo**_-hablo tratando de convencerla pues el aun contaba con el reishi pero sabía que era doloroso conservarlo

_**Hao por favor, en verdad el Oni no regresara**_-hablo casi en forma de suplica

_**Fin flash back**_

Y ahora a ver aceptado esa petición le estaba costando muy caro a anna

_**Lo sé, fue al empezar el torneo, luego se calmo**_-dijo haciendo recordatorio de que al conocer a yoh las pesadillas, dolores de cabeza y malos ratos se habían calmado un poco-_**hao-**_hablo deteniéndose frente a él-_**cree un Oni**_

_**Lo sé, ataco a kana**_-hablo recordando el enfrentamiento de la rubia con kana

_**No, ese no**_-hablo dándole la espalda y poniendo cara de angustia

X_X_X

_**Vamos**_-hablo yoh

¿_**Peleara unos de sus amigos?-**_pregunto jun

_**Ah, sí es la "amiga" de tu hermanito pue'**_-hablo choco pegándole con el codo a un molesto ren

_**Tu novia, mi hermanito tiene novia**_-hablo feliz jun

_**Quítame las manos de encima, anna no es mi novia**_-hablo respirando sonoramente

_**Ay si, ay si**_-hablo horo-_**si yo y yoh te vimos con ella, y salir de su recamara y hablar con ella y….-**_fue interrumpido por que ren ya tenía su cuchilla en su cuello

Al escuchar eso yoh solo guardo silencio, vaya sorpresa que se llevarían todos ellos al saber la verdad, y no faltaba mucho para eso y pensar que al principio al igual que los demás pensó que algo había entre ren y anna, todo para que el resultado fuera tan paralelo

_**Será interesante ver a anna pelear**_-hablo ren

_**Ay sí, mi am….**_-volvió a callar al sentir la cuchilla de ren cerca

_**Si, es impresionante cuando pelea-**_hablo tyler recordando cuando anna lo derroto (ver capitulo 14)

_**Pues yo iré a echarle porras a doña anna**_-hablo ryuu levantando un cartel que decia "DOÑA ANNA ES LA MEJOR"

_**Vamos chicas**_-hablo tyler dijo tyler refiriéndose a tamao, pilika y la recién llegada jun

_**Eh, creo que mejor me quedare**_-hablo pilika desanimada

_**¿Por qué hermanita? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Qué te pasa, que te hicieron?-**_hablo horo histérico-_**a ver bola de canallas que le hicieron a mi dulce hermana**_

_**Horo, cálmate no seas tonto, solo me siento un poco mas por dolor de cabeza**_-dijo agarrando a horo-_**falta cerca de una hora para la pelea, tal vez luego los alcance**_

_**Está bien, si te vas antes de una hora estaremos en la plaza**_-hablo más calmado

_**Si**_-hablo mirando fugazmente a ren

_**Am, mira si te llegas a sentir mal, toma una de estas te ayudaran**_-dijo jun dándole pastillas-_**nos vemos más tarde**_

_**Señorita pilika quiere que le prepare algo, o me quedo con usted si gusta**_-hablo tamao

_**Ah, no te preocupes ve con tu prometido**_-dijo haciéndole señas con los ojos

_**Ah, está bien con permiso**_-dijo poniéndose un poco roja

_**Si, hasta luego**_-hablo pilika con una sonrisa en el rostro, al salir todos esa sonrisa se desvaneció

Caminaban por las calles, viendo algunas tiendas donde se vendían artesanías apaches

_**Baya los apaches sí que se aprovechan del evento**_-dijo horo mirando los altos precios de las cosas

_**Tenemos que hacerlo**_-hablo silver apareciendo a lado de los chicos-_**el torneo solo se realiza cada 500 años tenemos que aprovechar**_

_**Silver, cuando llegaste**_-hablaron sorprendidos por la llegada de este

_**Ah, no se preocupen**_-hablo con una sonrisa-_**por cierto irán a ver la pelea de anna **_

_**Eh, sí-**_hablo tyler

Yoh miro a silver, a si que el también lo sabía, prácticamente fue el último en enterarse

Todos se adelantaron dejando a silver e yoh un poco atrás

_**Asi que tu también lo sabías**_-hablo yoh sin mirarlo

_**Claro, sabemos de todos los concursante que vienen al torneo-**_

_**Ah-**_fue una simple palabra para después caminar un poco más a prisa e unirse a los demás

Aun que se lo hubiera dicho, aun que se hubiera convencido de que había "perdonado" a anna por la mentira en realidad no podía dejar de pensar en eso, solo que lo ignoro con tal de estar al lado de la rubia

_**Eh, chicos regresare a la cabaña por unas cosas para anna**_-hablo ren para después reprenderse mentalmente por tener que explicarle algo a esos chicos-_**después los alcanzo en el estadio**_

_**Ah sí-**_hablo horo con la boca llena de comida_**-ahí le dices a pilika que venga**_-hablo más concentrado en la comida que en lo de ren o pilika

Camino rumbo a la cabaña no sabía lo que haría, ni por que regresaba a la cabaña, sabía que era por esa niña pero lo único que sabía eran esas ansias de verla, ese presentimiento o necesitad de ir con ella

X_X_X_X

Se encontraba en su cuarto, pensando en que usaría, sabía que kana la atacaría duramente y ella no era la acepción planeaba hacerla sufrir sabía que no sería una pelea relajada asi que no se podía permitir usar un vestido con el riesgo de que todos vean su ropa interior al hacer algún movimiento, ya sabía que no solo seria ataques espirituales, Estaba decidido, la pelea se haría, estaba demasiado furiosa con kana desde que era una niña recordaba los malos tratos que llego a recibir de kana, tal vez eso también influyo en su duro carácter

Pero tenía que hacerla pagar por cada minina cosa que le había hecho, no era una de esas personas cínicas que decia perdonar por todo lo malo que les hacían, no ella buscaría vengarse de la odiosa chica, el más reciente era el haber dicho a hao sobre el beso con yoh.

Mientras en un lugar no muy lejano, en la cabaña de lado se encontraba kana junto con maty y mari

Sabía que hao no le permitiría ganar, pero si estaba en sus posibilidades darle una batalla dura a la chica

_**Kana**_-se escucho la voz de hao haciendo que las 3 salieran de sus pensamientos-_**no puedo evitar la pelea, pero si esta en tus posibilidades ganarla, quiero que lo intentes, no intervendré, y espero que mari y maty tampoco lo hagan**_

En realidad el sabía que kana no tenia oportunidad ante anna pero le parecía un momento justo para que anna liberara "estrés"

Tomo un short de la poca ropa de deporte que tenía ya que casi todos eran vestidos, una blusa negra, se hizo una coleta y respiro profundamente para después mostrar una leve sonrisa, no muy inocente a la vista

X_X_X

Llego a la cabaña, entro esperando encontrar a la pequeña peli-azul, en realidad no era pequeña pues ya tenía cerca de 14 0 15 años (en el fic)

Al no encontrarla en la sala lo que en realidad sintió fue alivio, no sabía que iba decir ni que pretexto inventar por su aparición

Que tonterías, no tengo que darle explicaciones a nadie-se dijo mentalmente, después escucho un ruido extraño en el baño que lo hizo acercarse a el

La puerta del baño estaba abierta, rápidamente pudo observar a pilika recargada sobre el lavamanos con expresión seria y demasiado pálida

La miro por unos segundos, antes de que ella se diera cuenta de que la observaban

_**Ren, que…-**_se detuvo para correr al escusado y vomitar

Se apresuro a ella, tomo su largo cabello y lo sostuvo mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda, en realidad no sabía qué hacer, nunca necesito o quiso demostrar cariño o apoyo hacia una persona menos una mujer

_**Sal por favor**_-hablo entrecortadamente

Ren la obedeció, salió del baño, cerró la puerta y se quedo afuera esperando a la chica

Se lavo los dientes y la cara, se miro al espejo y derramo una solitaria lagrima

X_X_X_X

Entro al estadio, aun que no era muy grande estaba lleno de personas, con la mirada busco asientos, hasta que los encontró ni muy lejos ni muy cerca, asi que todos se dirigieron ahí

Esperaba impaciente el momento de ver a anna

Estaba en una habitación a la que le seguía el gran estadio, se mantenía seria esperando el momento en que la pelea empezara

_**Buenas tardes-**_saludo por el micrófono un apache-_**antes de empezar la pelea explicare las reglas, los 3 miembros deben tener la posesión activa, quien pierda su posesión el equipo queda descalificado, no se puede intervenir en la pelea si no se es miembro del equipo, no se permite causar la muerte a su contrincante durante la pelea**_-hablo serio

En realidad todos se sorprendieron por las últimas palabras, no esperaban eso

Después del silencio incomodo se volvieron a escuchar los gritos de los shamanes pidiendo acción

_**Para esta primera pelea, tenemos al equipo "Hana-gumi"-**_dijo apuntando a un lado de la arena donde entraba el trió de chicas- _**contra "Hoshi-Gumi"**_ –dijo apuntando a otro lado de la arena por donde salía, primero anna

_**ARRIBA DOÑA ANNA**_-se escucho el grito de ryuu_**-¡SI! DOÑA ANNA ES LA MEJ…-**_lo que vio hizo que se formara un silencio fúnebre entre los presentes

Después de anna se vio salir a hao a lado de un pequeño niño

Todos sabían que hao se distinguía por asesinar a todo aquel que le resultaba mal shaman, y sabían que todos sus seguidores resultaban ser igual de sádicos que el

_**Santo niño de atocha**_-hablo choco casi con la boca abierta

_**Eh, ese, ese es hao, y anna y…y…**_-parecía que horo se había quedado en pausa

_**Doña anna está con ese tipo**_-hablo ryuu enojado sorprendiendo a todos por escucharlo mencionar con tanto enojo el nombre de anna_**-doña anna como pudo**_-puso cara de cerio y bajo el cartel-_**VAMOS DOÑA ANNA, SI SE PUEDE-**_grito levantando el cartel muy animado como si nada hubiera pasado

Caída tipo anime por parte de todos

_**Bueno, ¿están listos?-**_hablo mirando a los dos equipos-_**entonces ¡PELEEN!**_

Las 3 chicas hicieron su posesión rápidamente, igual que el equipo estrella solo que ellos con más calma y más confiados

_**Pues peleemos**_-hablo kana, si bien sabía que no ganaría por motivos obvios pretendía darle una buena pelea a anna, lastimarla lo más posible

Las dos chicas se miraron directamente a los ojos, si la mirara matara kana ya estuviera muerta aun que no era mucha diferencia con los nuevos "poderes" de anna podía intentarlo y asi evitar la pelea, pero no quería que fuera tan fácil

Se siguieron mirando para cuando se dieron cuenta, hao, opacho, maty y mari ya estaban fuera de las posibilidades de entrar en pelea, eran solo ellas dos

Movió su rosario haciendo que los dos grandes demonios salieran de él y se pusieran en guardia para luchar

Kana por su parte realizo su posesión mostrando a su espíritu acompañante tras ella con su gran armadura característica

La pelea comenzó de inmediato, dando kana el primer paso mandando un ataque no a los shikigamis de anna si no a anna

Mismo ataque que zenki bloqueo con facilidad

Pronto la pelea empezó a mostrarse cansada, pues anna bloqueaba con suma facilidad cualquier golpe

_**Cuando piensas pelear en serio**_-hablo anna mirándola

_**Ah, muy pronto te arrepentirás de las estupideces que dices**_-hablo kana respirando un poco agitada

_**Entonces le tienes tanto miedo a hao**_-hablo anna con una leve sonrisa no muy amigable-_**hao prometió no atacarte, asi que adelante pelea, o es todo lo que puedes hacer**_-hablo anna dando pasos hacia ella

_**No es por hao, puedo destruirte cuando quiera-**_

_**Adelante**_-hablo anna para enviar un nuevo ataque hacia la peli-azul

El ataque lo esquivo aun que con dificultad

_**En realidad no piensas luchar**_-hablo anna-_**debiste a verte quedado en ese castillo**_-dijo recordándole su pasado

La proximidad de las chicas era tanta que prácticamente todos esperaban que fuera mas una pelea de niñas, que una de shamanes

_**Maldita**_-hablo kana en susurro para luego lanzarse encima de ella

Claro que la altura de kana era más que la de anna, para todos era muy claro quién vencería físicamente, pero anna en realidad era fuerte física y espiritualmente

Se lanzo contra ella, ya estando fuera de sí, la tomo de los hombros y luego le dio una cachetada después levanto la mano nuevamente dispuesta a golpear nuevamente a la chica, cosa que anna impidió al tomar la mano de la chica dejándola sorprendida y estática

_**No somos unas niñas**_-hablo anna

Después de eso kana recibió un duro ataque que la envió a estrellarse contra la pared, esto la dejo en el piso, pero no perdió su posesión

Se levanto con dificultad, pudo ver como anna caminaba hacia ella con suma tranquilidad

Se levanto y con su mano derecha se limpio un hilillo de sangre que salía de su labio inferior

Miro a anna detenidamente, sabía lo que tenía que hacer y decir para en cierta forma debilitar a la rubia

_**Piensas asesinarme como a esas personas-**_hablo recordándole a anna su pasado-_**aun que hayas cambiado sigues siendo aquel demonio que abandonaron **_

Ciertamente escuchar esas palabras no le provocaba nada, más bien le provocaban un raro "gusto" en ese instante se dio cuenta de que no estaba del todo sola, pues a su lado aparecía un gran Oni igual que ella con un rostro de satisfacción total

X_X_X

La espero afuera del baño, cuando salió, en verdad lucia pálida y cansada

_**¿Te sientes bien?-**_pregunto ren, para después darse cuenta que había sido una pregunta estúpida dados los hechos

_**Mmm, sí solo, si**_-dijo caminando hacia la sala

La noto tambalearse mientras caminaba, sabía lo que venía asi que se acerco lo más posible a ella, para cuando la chica ya no pudo sostenerse callo, solo que no fue el piso lo que sintió, si no los fuertes brazos de ren evitando que callera

X_X_X_X

Hao Observo la pelea, le sorprendió el ver al Oni y a anna tan calmada, esa no era su reacción normal, más bien parecía como si lo estuviera disfrutando, no lucia agotada, ni se percibía ni una pisca de miedo en su ser.

La observaron desde las gradas, fue una impresión ver al Oni a lado de anna, instantáneamente todos los pensamientos eran los mismo

"_un demonio"-_todos como shamanes sabían que anna lo había creado no que anna lo era, excepto por algunos miembros de los X-LAWS, pero con esa simple frase el corazón de anna se acelero aun asi no quito la vista de kana

El Oni rápidamente atrapo a kanna en sus garras mientras esta gritaba a Ashcroft por ayuda, pero cualquier intento que el espíritu trataba de hacer era bloqueado por zenki y kouki los cuales controlaba anna

_**La va a matar**_-hablo manta sorprendido

_**No, anna no es una asesina-**_hablo yoh mas para sí que para los demás, pero todos los hechos lo indicaban si anna quisiera detener al demonio lo hubiera hecho con la ayuda de os shikigamis, pero en lugar de eso los mandaba a proteger la escena

Solo escuchaba los pensamientos de las personas

_**Tan idiotas**_-hablo en susurro, sintió como un dolor de cabeza estaba empezando a atacarla, frente a ella, estaba kanna en manos del Oni

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, solo una orden y kana estaría muerta

Pero aun asi actuó como si no tuviera prisa

Maty y mari observaron la pelea, pronto decidieron que era momento de entrar a defender a la peli-azul

Las vio correr hacia kanna, con una simple mirada las lanzo hasta estrellarse contra la pared

Devolvió su vista hacia kanna, que haría, siempre era la misma respuesta, asesinarla

Pronto se sintió mareada, sabía que si se desmayaba perdería la posesión y la batalla, lucho por mantenerse despierta hasta que kana callera

De la presión que el gran monstruo ejercía en ella, perdió su posesión haciendo que su espíritu se desvaneciera

_**El equipo ganador es "Hoshi-Gumi"-**_se escucho por todo el estadio

La pelea termino por qué no la suelta-hablo yoh poniéndose de pie, esperando que anna acabara con su ataque

Escucho el anuncio, su vista ya se tornaba borrosa y sentía que no podía mantenerse en pie, fue cuando vio que el Oni desapareció dejando caer a kanna

Aun asi no le bastaba, escuchaba en su mente los pensamientos tan estúpidos que todos tenían y eso le provocaba rabia

Al igual que el otro dia en la cabaña intento atacar a kana sin tocarla y sin los shikigamis, todos observaron como la chica de pelo azul se elevaba un poco del suelo mientras gritaba

_**No, anna**_-hablo yoh mientras corría hacia la arena, haciendo a un lado a todos los shamanes que observaban

X_X_X_X

Estaban en el sofá, pilika estaba medio despierta, pero muy mareada, sentía algo extraño, no sabía bien lo que sucedía

Ren, la cubría con una manta mientras nerviosamente acariciaba el azul cabello de la chica

En verdad esperaba que estuviera bien, tal vez y era una de esas cosas de mujeres

Se empezó a mover

Con dificultad se sentó y miro a ren confundida cuando había llegado

Se quedo sentada junto a él mirando al frente, después giro su cabeza para encontrarlo mirándola, sintió nervios

Lentamente se acerco a ella, hasta quedad a milímetros de sus labios, esa niña era muy linda de cercas y lejos, no lo podía evitar quería besarla

Sintió sus suaves labios sobre los suyos, uniéndose en un tímido beso, que la chica rápidamente rompió

_**Lo siento**_-dijo apenada sin mirarlo

_**No te preocupes**_-hablo volteando a ver al frente

_**Ren, yo**_-se notaba nerviosa y notoriamente pálida-_**creo que estoy embarazada**_

Su universo dejo de girar, en verdad había escuchado eso, de la inocente niña que estaba frente a el

_**Continuara_**_

X_X_X_x_X_X

¿Qué tal el capitulo?- ¿?

¿Bueno pues quien creen que sea el padre?

¿Que creen que pase con anna?

Puse a pilika un poco más grande por que como iba a meter esto del embarazo pues no la quería tan mocosita

Bueno me voy

Gracias por leer, y déjenme un review para alegrarme por fis

Les agradesco especialmente a:

Love Anna

anneyK

Black Hole girl

Anna cecitzel de Tao

etc., etc.…

Mil gracias niñas

Los invito a leer mi nueva historia (saca la promoción)

Hasta luego- cualquier pregunta aquí o en mi facebook, los quiero

Ah una última cosa, quieren que meta lemon?, mas adelante claro, tengo que agarrar practica pues no soy muy experta en eso…ñ_ñ

Annitha mz

_**Yo ya no quiero ser princesa, mi sangre es real pero la corona me pesa, me pesan tantas cargas que me doy por vencida, escucharan el llanto de esta niña suicida**_


	27. Chapter 26

Capitulo 26

Por: annitha mz

X_X_X

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

Al igual que el otro dia en la cabaña intento atacar a kana sin tocarla y sin los shikigamis, todos observaron como la chica de pelo azul se elevaba un poco del suelo mientras gritaba

_**No, anna**_-hablo yoh mientras corría hacia la arena, haciendo a un lado a todos los shamanes que observaban

…

Sintió sus suaves labios sobre los suyos, uniéndose en un tímido beso, que la chica rápidamente rompió

_**Lo siento**_-dijo apenada sin mirarlo

_**No te preocupes**_-hablo volteando a ver al frente

_**Ren, yo**_-se notaba nerviosa y notoriamente pálida-_**creo que estoy embarazada**_

Su universo dejo de girar, en verdad había escuchado eso, de la inocente niña que estaba frente a el

X_X_x

X_X_x

Corrió hacia la chica, solo que una barrera de foryoku invisible le detenía el paso

_**Hao-**_hablo yoh volteando a ver a hao quien lucía tranquilo-_**detenla**_

Después de recibir cero reacción de hao volvió a hablar-_**que piensas, convertirla en una asesina como ti**_

Realmente le sorprendieron las palabras de yoh-_**anna no es una asesina**_

_**Entonces detenla-**_

_**Dejemos que ella se dé cuenta**_-hablo mirando a un a la rubia

Todos en la arena sintieron un escalofrió, al sentir como disminuía el foryoku de anna.

Reacciono, o en realidad se atonto, tenia tantos deseos de dañar a kana, pero algo dentro de ella le decia que no lo hiciera

El sonido del cuerpo de kana cayendo sobre el suelo la saco de sus pensamientos, se dio vuelta y camino fuera de la arena, sin mirar ni a hao ni a yoh

_**Esa niña sí que es muy fuerte**_-hablo la anciana

_**Si, lo es, en realidad sigues creyendo que es la indicada-**_

_**Claro, o es que cuestionas mis decisiones**_-dijo dándole un bastonazo

_**No mujer, pero es que**_-hablo sobándose la cabeza

_**Te digo que no me equivoco, esa niña será la que destruya a hao**_-hablo con seriedad

_**Baya que anna es muy fuerte**_-hablo manta aun sorprendido por la pelea y lo que le siguió

_**Lo sé, doña anna es muy fuerte**_-hablo ryuu emocionado

X_X_X_X

Todos caminaban en silencio, el estadio se había liberado hacia ya un rato, la pelea había pasado y todos los shamanes regresaban a esperar un nuevo anuncio de batalla

_**¿Por cierto donde quedo ren?-**_hablo manta rompiendo el silencio

_**No se**_-respondió yoh desanimado

_**Oigan, ustedes creen que anna esté bien**_-hablo nuevamente manta sorprendiéndoles un poco con la pregunta_**-es decir lucia muy, muy…-**_en realidad no sabía ni como lucia anna

_**Ah, pues**_-hablo horo con desgano-_**quien sabe, aun sigo sorprendido por lo de hao**_-hablo en voz baja-_**esperen eso quiere decir que anna nos ha mentido todo este tiempo**_-hablo en voz alta

_**Pues ahora que lo pienso asi, la güerita nos ha estado mintiendo acerca de hao pue'**_-hablo choco apoyando a horo-_**será que ella es la novia de hao**_-dijo recordando el chisme de horo hace dias

_**Si, seguro, pero entonces por que estaba aquí, y con ren**_-hablo sin olvidarse de la supuesta relación de ren con la rubia

_**La güerita lo engaño**_-hablo horo creando conjeturas en su mente-_**y hao se quiere vengar y le preparara un plan macabro**_…-hablaba ideando la forma en que hao se vengaría cuando fue interrumpido

_**Quieren callarse, solo dicen idioteces**_-hablo ren caminando hacia ellos

_**Entonces tu ya lo sabías-**_empezo horo_**-y aun asi te metiste con ella-**_sin dejar de lado sus sospechas

_**Deja tus idioteces horo, yo y anna nunca tuvimos nada**_-respondió un poco más serio

_**Pero ya sabias lo de hao ¿no?-**_siguió-_**genial tenemos otro traidor**_-cruzando los brazos en pose de indignado

_**Anna no es ninguna traidora**_-se escucho la voz de yoh-_**ni ren**_

_**Ah, tu también sabias-**_

_**Pue' me tengo que enterar al último**_-hablo choco igual indignado

Hasta el momento, solo horo, ren, choco y al parecer un molesto yoh eran los que hablaban, tyler ya sabía todo asi que prefería guardar silencio, manta se perdía en sus pensamientos, tamao escuchaba como la pelea se desarrollaba en torno a la rubia solo que no decia nada, ryuu seguía pensando que anna era genial, en cuanto a jun no sabía bien lo que pasaba en el grupo

_**Oigan no eh visto a los takei**_-hablo manta pensando

X_X_X_X

La mujer observaba una vieja foto

_**Que habrá sido de ella**_-hablo la mujer casi en susurro que el hombre escucho

_**Deja de pensar en ella-**_se refirió de forma molesta_**-tenemos una hija-"**_normal" pensó

_**Tienes razón**_-dijo la mujer dejando la foto en el suelo-_**fue lo mejor, esa niña nos hubiera matado, aun que creo que el abandonarla asi, fue cruel-**_

_**¿Cruel?**_-hablo en hombre subiendo un poco la voz-_**para un demonio**_

_**Hana también ve espíritus**_-hablo poco confundida

_**Sí, pero no le hace daño a nadie, aquella niña siempre les causo dolor a los que estaban cerca de ella, incluyéndonos-**_

_**Si pero-**_

_**No ay peros, nuestra hija no es un demonio que lastime a las personas, tiene un don especial**_-dijo el hombre

_**Papi**_-hablo una pequeña niña rubia-_**de que hablan**_-dijo bostezando pues al parecer se acababa de levantar

_**Oh, de nada princesa, vamos a comer algo-**_

_**Esa es la foto de mi hermana, quiero verla**_-hablo caminando hacia ella

_**No, después lo harás vamos**_-dijo el hombre llevándose a la niña del cuarto

_**Fue lo mejor**_-susurro la mujer para después salir del cuarto, dejando la foto tirada en el suelo

X_X_X_X

_**Tenemos todo preparado**_-hablo un hombre alto de pelo rubio y vestimenta blanca

_**Seguro que no fallara**_-hablo otro hombre

_**No fallara, te dije que esa chica peli-azul nos serviría**_-hablo con una media sonrisa y confianza absoluta

_**¿Y ahora qué?-**_hablo en hombre-aparte crees que hao la deje ir

_**Esperemos, el momento en que esa chica este vulnerable será perfecto para realizar nuestro plan, en cuanto a hao ya lo planee, la aislaremos de todo-**_

_**No de todo**_-hablo otro hombre uniéndose a la conversación-_**aun esta el otro azakura**_

_**Lo sé, pero no es tan fuerte como para vencernos**_-hablo con demasiada confianza

X_X_X_X

Caminaba, con qué rumbo, ni ella lo sabía, primero pensó en ir a la cabaña con los demás con hao, pero no tenia ánimos de soportar su mirada, ni mucho menos algún reclamo que pudiera surgir

Asi que de regresar tarde, comenzó a caminar sin rumbo

Sin saber cómo, llego al desierto una sutil sonrisa escapo de sus labios al recordar que era el lugar de entrenamiento de los chicos, recordó el estúpido arroz que los hizo buscar

Se sentó sobre la arena, ya estaba oscureciendo aun que había mucho viento, entre sus manos tomo un poco de arena, sus manos las abrió un poco haciendo que el viento se llevara toda la arena, dejando en la palma un curioso objeto

_**Arroz-**_hablo anna en susurro, miro el grano de cerca y pudo leer lo que decia-_**tamao**_

Por alguna razón la pequeña sonrisa que tenia se empezo a desvanecer_**-yoh**_-era obvio yoh había escrito el nombre de su prometida-_**que esperabas-**_se dijo asi misma, tamao era la prometida de yoh

Respiro profundamente, se puso de pie, y soltó el grano de arroz, ya era hora volver

X_X_x

Ya era hora de cenar, estaban todos en la mesa

Ryuu a lado de tyler seguido de yoh después manta, luego kino, después yomei, luego jun, luego ren, después choco, seguido de tamao, luego horo y pilika (n/a:muy grande la mesa)

Todos se mantenían en silencio, unos por educación frente a los ancianos, otros porque no se les ocurría ningún chiste, en cuanto a otro lucían un poco incómodos, ese era el caso al parecer de yoh y ren

Yoh estaba callado mientras comía de su platón, ren de vez en cuando miraba a pilika quien estaba sentada frente a él, la chica de vez en cuando le regresaba la mirada a veces mostraba una leve imperceptible y rara sonrisa, ren por su parte solo picaba el plato donde comía.

_Esta la pagaras_-pensó mientras observaba a la chica

X_X_x

Caminaba por la playa, en realidad no quería llegar, asi que se desvió al bosque, por el camino "largo"

Pudo distinguir a distancia la presencia de kana, pensó en volver a la playa para no cruzarse con la chica pero siguió caminando

Pronto pudo ver a la chica recargada en un árbol, aun lucia cansada y dañada

_**Conseguiste lo que querías**_-hablo kana entre las sombras-_**todos me han traicionado, creí que si separaba a hao de ti, iría conmigo pero no.**_

En realidad no sabía de qué hablaba solo decidió escuchar que rumbo tomaría su platica

_**Creí que ella era mi amiga y me traiciono-**_hablo ya enojada-_**nos traicionaron anita**_

No hablo pues decidió husmear en la mente de la chica peli-azul

Se quedo estática, era verdad, en un par de segundos realizo tanto como pudo para desmentir la escena que kana guardaba en su mente, la escena que al parecer había ocurrido unos minutos antes

El corazón se le detuvo, sintió que no podía respirar, y ahora no podía quitar esa escena de su mente, corrió por el bosque sin importarle la chica peli-azul

Como en el pasado, se sentía desprotegida, herida, no tan solo espiritualmente si no también física pues al correr se dañaba con todas las ramas que se cruzaban en su camino

No lo podía creer pero era verdad, alguien tan débil como kana no pudo a verlo hecho, era verdad

X_X_x

Aun recordaba las palabras de la chica

_**Flash back**_

_**Ren, yo**_-se notaba nerviosa y notoriamente pálida-_**creo que estoy embarazada**_

Su universo dejo de girar, en verdad había escuchado eso, de la inocente niña que estaba frente a el

El silencio se sentía pesado, no sabía ni que pensar

_**¿Quién es el padre**_?-alcanzo a preguntar sin mirar a la chica

_**Ren…-**_hablo la chica con cara de angustia, con su mano derecha tomo la barbilla del chico haciendo que la mirara a los ojos

Después solo escucho el sonido que no creyó escuchar en ese momento

_**JAJAJAJAJAJA**_-reía la chica-_**JAJAJAJA**_

La miro raro-¿_**Cuál es el chiste?-**_hablo enojado

_**Fue una broma-**_hablo seria-_**eso te ganas por hacerme enojar**_-dijo recordando la vez que no solo la hizo enojar si no llorar también después se levanto del sofá

_**Ósea que no, tu no-**_

_**No, no estoy embarazada**_-hablo con una sonrisa malvada

_**Pero si tú, te sentías mal y…-**_hablaba confundido pero enojado

_**Si, debió ser la hamburguesa de ayer, en fin me voy a recostar-**_dijo subiendo las escaleras

Que estúpido, le vieron la cara de idiota en tan solo unos segundos, aun no podía recuperar el aliento esa niña le mintió de la peor manera, y lo peor es que en realidad le dolió escuchar eso, pensar que la peli-azul ya tenía a alguien más, aparte de que tendría un bebe, le dio enojo el escuchar la risa de la chica, pero después de reaccionar y saber lo que significaba fue como dar un gran respiro.

_**Mmm, esta la vas a pagar**_-dijo con una media sonrisa

_**Fin flash back**_

Aun recordaba la burla de la chica, pero si planeaba jugar el también lo haría y mucho mejor.

X_X_X

Corrió por el bosque, para ese entonces ya todo estaba completamente oscuro, por fin salió del bosque, se mantenía seria, aguantando las lágrimas y los gritos que quería sacar al aire.

Y lo primero que se le vino a la mente al preguntarse lo que estaba haciendo fue una simple palabra –_**yoh**_-

Dudo por un momento en ir con él, pero raramente sentía tranquilidad a su lado, ya no sabía ni que pensar, ni que decir, pues solo sabía lo que sentía

Camino indecisa, sentía como si a su alrededor siguiera en el bosque, sangraba un poco del cuerpo por las leves heridas que tenía en el cuerpo

No sabía si era mala suerte o buena pues empezaba una terrible tormenta, el agua corría por su cuerpo y tan solo asi pudo liberar sus lágrimas pensando en que sus lágrimas se perderían con la propia lluvia

Y nuevamente esa escena volvía a su mente

Grito al cielo, a la noche a la nada.

_**Continuara…**_

Que tal este capítulo?, no estuvo tan genial fue más bien como base, ¿qué creen que haya visto anna?

Eahh! Todos creyeron que pilika si estaba embarazada, pues mi idea original era decir la habían violado pero después cambie de opinión escribiendo esto pues hará las cosas más divertidas entre pilika y ren

Gracias por sus reviews

Me despido, hasta luego

_**Annitha mz**_

**¡Ya lo dicen no todo lo que reluce eh siempre de oro!**


	28. Chapter 27

_**Capitulo 27**_

Dcm: ni los personajes ni shaman King no me pertenece u_u

**El mundo está loco, por eso retas aun dios, que nos dio a unos tanto y a otros tan poco, pero en realidad todos somos iguales, nada nos hace mejores, no existe nadie perfecto pues comentemos errores**

X_enelcapituloanterior_X_X

No sabía si era mala suerte o buena pues empezaba una terrible tormenta, el agua corría por su cuerpo y tan solo asi pudo liberar sus lágrimas pensando en que sus lágrimas se perderían con la propia lluvia

Y nuevamente esa escena volvía a su mente

Grito al cielo, a la noche a la nada.

X_X_x

Bajo a la cocina planeaba tomar un vaso de leche para poder dormir más tranquilo

Al entrar en la cocina se encontró con tamao

_**Joven ren**_-hablo tímida la joven

_**Tamao, no sabía que estabas aquí**_-hablo mirando a la chica la cual lucia un poco rara

_**Ah, recojo los platos de la cena pero ya casi termino**_-dijo guardando el último plato-_**con permiso buenas noches**_

_**Si, eh tamao**_-hablo tomando ligeramente a la chica del brazo-_**espera**_

_**Si joven ren, ¿necesita algo?**_-pregunto la pelirosa

_**Eh nada, solo quería decirte que luces muy linda**_-hablo con una sonrisa grabada en el rostro, jamás le hubiera dicho eso a tamao pero pudo detectar la presencia de pilika detrás de la puerta seguramente escuchando la conversación

_**Ah, gracias joven**_-dijo poniéndose roja mas por la siguiente acción de ren

Ren se saco la camisa dejando ver su tan esculpido cuerpo-_**hace calor, pero háblame de tu-**_

_**Con permiso joven-**_salió la chica disparada de la cocina

Quedo solo en la cocina con una sonrisa grabada en el rostro, primero le encantaba ver chicas tan tímidas como tamao, y luego sabía que pilika estaba por estamparse contra la pared de los celos

_**Ah, hola**_-entro pilika con un semblante tranquilo

_**Hola**_-hablo ren caminando hacia la chica y cerrando la puerta, la miro estaban muy cerca, pero ninguno pensaba retroceder por una simple razón orgullo

_Tal vez no del todo orgullo pues no era tan incomodo estar tan cerca de ese chico_-pensó la peli-azul

X_X_X_X

Se dejo caer en el suelo de rodillas, podía sentir como aun salían lágrimas de sus ojos pues la lluvia era helada y sus lágrimas cálidas, miraba a un punto cualquiera con la mirada perdida, la fuerte lluvia no le impedía mantener los ojos abiertos y la furia y decepción a flor de piel.

_Malditos_-pensó mientras cerraba los ojos para después sentir unos brazos rodeándola

Abrió los ojos confundida miro a su lado encontrándose con hao

_**Maldito**_-grito mientras se zafaba de su abrazo-_**cómo pudiste hacerlo**_-hablo pegándole en el pecho

_**Anna, no soy hao**_-hablo difícilmente tratando de contener a la chica-¡_**soy yoh!**_-hablo haciendo que anna se quedara quieta observándolo detenidamente

Es cierto no era hao

Lo miro mientras recuperaba el aliento y trataba en vano de dejar de llorar silenciosamente

_**Anita que…-**_

_**¿Qué haces aquí?-**_pregunto al parecer molesta

_**Yo, quise salir a caminar-**_

_**Caminar asakura, está lloviendo no lo vez**_-hablo primero enojada y después con angustia

_**Anna que, vamos a la cabaña te enfermaras**_-hablo tomando a la chica del brazo y jalándola levemente

X_X_X

_**Asi que ahora le coqueteas a tamao**_-hablo la peli-azul

_**Eso no te incumbe-**_

_**Me incumbe porque…-**_hablo buscando excusa que no encontró

Sintió como el chico se acercaba más y más a ella hasta tomar sus labios en un beso primero lento después profundizado por el mismo ren

La tomo de la cintura acercándola aun mas a su cuerpo para después pegarla a la pared

_**Ahh!-**_se escucho el bostezo de horo

_**Mi hermano**_-hablo pilika asustada

_**Si ya lo conozco**_-hablo ren igual de bajo que la chica pero con burla

_**Idiota-**_hablo mientras lo empujaba a un armario, donde termino entrando ella también

El armario era mínimo, con seguridad decia que no había sido diseñado para dos personas

Estaban muy cerca, pilika estaba prácticamente arriba de ren

Escucharon que horo entro a la cocina, después afirmaron en que abrió el refrigerador

_**Esperaremos hasta que se vaya**_-hablo pilika en voz baja sin mirar a ren

Esperaron 20 minutos, 30 minutos no cabía duda alguna de lo tragón que podía ser horo, cuando por fin escucharon que horo salía de la cocina

Dispuestos a salir cuando escucharon otro ruido que los hizo quedarse quietos

_**Siéntate**_-hablo yoh acercándole una silla

Salió rápidamente de la cocina para regresar rápido cubriendo a anna con una frazada

_**Anna que sucedió**_-pregunto yoh angustiado, pues anna en verdad se mostraba ¿deprimida?

La chica no hablo solo respiraba un poco agitada y miraba a la nada y volvió a llorar

Se sentía tan débil por llorar como una niña pero no podía evitarlo solo Negó con la cabeza

Con esa señal yoh se dio cuenta que la chica no hablaría, no quiso presionarla asi que solo se sentó a su lado en silencio

Se quedo en silencio sabía que anna no diría nada pero en verdad quería saber la razón de su mal estado, estaba muy preocupado desde la pelea y ahora más por la rubia que callada estaba a su lado

Sintió como anna apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro y asi entendió la frase de "llorar sobre el hombro de un amigo" solo que hubiera querido no tener que ser amigo si no algo mas

En realidad no escucharon gran conversación, solo pudieron escuchar a yoh y tal vez a anna sollozando

Se quedo pensando en lo que le pasaba a la rubia, claro que no le disgustaba del todo estar tan cerca de la peli-azul y más en esa posición tan "incomoda", el estaba sobre unas grandes bolsas de lo que creía ropa, y pilika se encontraba prácticamente sentada sobre el

_**Tenemos que salir**_-hablo pilika muy, muy bajo

_**Y interrumpirlos**_-hablo ren poniendo sus manos en la cintura de la chica-_**sería muy grosero**_

_**Ah, y que**_-hablo pilika un poco más alto aun que sin ser escuchada debido al ruido que causaba la lluvia

_**Y que horo se entere donde estaba su hermanita**_-hablo con una sutil sonrisa

Suspiro cansada, en realidad estar cerca de ren le ponía muy nerviosa y pensar en tener que pasar más tiempo tan cerca del chico además de que ren no llevaba camisa eso empeoraba y mejoraba las cosas

_**Te ves hermosa con tu pijama**_-hablo ren con una media sonrisa al ver que la chica se sonrojaba un poco, la torturaría lentamente y de la mejor forma

Se volteo al saberse sonrojada

Al fin dejo de escuchar los débiles sollozos de anna, no era que no le gustara tener a la rubia cerca, si no que algo le oprimía el pecho al ver a anna sufriendo

Paso cerca de 1 aun en silencio, para después voltear a ver lentamente a anna descubriendo que estaba dormida, con cuidado se levanto y tomo a la chica en brazos dispuesto a llevarla al futon para que pudiera dormir mejor

Escucho un sonido, ya casi se estaba durmiendo y no se diga de pilika que ya estaba profundamente dormida sobre su pecho, rio para si esa niña se veía tan tierna dormida todo una diferencia a cuando estaba despierta, sus gritos con su molesta voz chillona, sus entrenamientos para horo y sus tantas lagrimas sin sentido, no cabía duda miraría toda la noche a la peli-azul

X_X_X

Sentía mucha presión sobre el cuerpo, como si algo la aprisionara sin dejarla respirar, trato de moverse pero no podía, sentía todo el cuerpo con dolor y cansancio

Abrió los ojos estaba en una habitación muy luminosa, se encontraba amarrada sobre una cama, atada de pies a cabeza, podía escuchar pasos cada vez más cerca a ella, trataba de moverse pero no lo lograba solo sentía más dolor, pudo ver a alguien frente a ella, solo que no distinguía bien a la persona

De repente vio como la persona levantaba sus manos mostrando un cuchillo al parecer muy filoso

Abrió los ojos en sorpresa, no sabía dónde estaba, ni por que estaba atada y ahora alguien desconocido sin duda amenazaba su vida

Trato de moverse frenéticamente, era como cámara lenta podía ver cada segundo mas como el cuchillo se acercaba a su vientre "mi bebe" pensó sin poderlo evitar

_**Ah**_-despertó con un pequeño grito

_**Anita**_-dijo yoh acercándose a ella_**-¿Cómo te sientes?**_

_**Yoh tu…**_-se mostro confundida al ver al castaño, ya después recordó la noche anterior y los sucesos tan desagradables

_**Has tenido fiebre todo el dia**_-hablo preocupado

_**Todo el dia, ¿Cuánto tiempo eh estado aquí?**_-aun recostada sobre el futon

_**Has estado aquí desde anoche, ya son las 6 de la tarde**_-hablo con una sonrisa un tanto apagada

_**Las 6-**_en susurro-_**y nadie eh…-**_no sabía cómo preguntar

_**Si vino opacho, dijo que hao está de viaje**_-sin mirarla-_**pero que hoy vendrá y….**_

_**No**_-hablo recuperando el tono seguro-_**no quiero verlo**_

_**Señorita anna-**_entro la peli-rosa en el cuarto_**-le traje este te quizás se sienta mejor bebiéndolo**_

_**Bien**_-hablo anna tratando de sentarse

_**Tranquila, debes reposar, estuvimos mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia y te enfermaste-**_

Al escuchar eso tamao dejo el té a lado del futon de anna y salió del cuarto ocultando el enojo que sentía

Esas palabras significaban que yoh había estado en la noche con la chica

_**Que no tiene un prometido**_-hablo muy bajo y molesta-_**y como está enferma le servirá de pretexto quedarse junto a yoh**_

"_No se lo permitiré"-_pensó bajando las escaleras

X_X_X

Ya era la hora de la cena, todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa, menos anna que seguía en el cuarto

El silencio se hacía notar, raramente choco no estaba contando sus malos chistes pues se encontraban muy entretenido mirando a pilika y ren

_**Flash back**_

Abrió la puerta del armario que estaba en la cocina encontrándose con una escena un tanto atrevida

_**Ay nanita, y esto'**_-hablo sorprendido

Abrió los ojos con un poco de cansancio

_**Ah!**_-grito al verse dormida abrazada a ren

_**Que!**_-se escucho el grito de ren que recién despertaba

_**Depravado**_-hablo pilika para ren-_**quítame las manos de encima**_

_**Pero eres tu quien esta medio abrazada a mi**_-se defendió el otro chico

_**No me importa**_-hablo apenada levantándose

_**Y tu-**_hablo ren mirando a choco que se empezaba a carcajear y a hacer caras-_**si dices una sola palabra te golpeare tan duro que no sabrás de tu vida**_

_**Jajajaja-**_se rio

_**Que pasa, que pasa**_-entro horo histérico a la cocina

_**Nada-**_dijeron ren y pilika al mismo tiempo mientras choco trataba de no reírse

_**Ustedes dos**_-hablo horo con cara de sospecha-_**fueron capases de…**_

Se le detuvo el corazón pensar que horo había deducido la situación de ren y ella

_**Ustedes dos…se acabaron el desayuno**_-hablo corriendo a mirar el refrigerador

_**Jajajajaja**_-se escucho la risa de choco-_**el... y su hermana...Jajaja y…**_

_**Cállate**_-dándole un golpe que lo dejo viendo estrellitas

_**Fin flash back**_

Que había sido ese sueño tan extraño, no podía dejar de pensar en ello, en esa palabra "mi bebe".

Respiro cansada, sentía mucho cansancio en el cuerpo, tenía fiebre y no veía bien, ya la única luz que había era la de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

No quería pensar, pues si lo hacia se le vendría esa escena de hao y…

Detuvo sus pensamientos pues escucho un ruido en la ventana

Se salió de el futon, llevaba puesta una yukata seguro era de algunas de las chicas, camino con dificultad a la ventana, cada paso es como si el piso bajo sus pies se moviera

Llego a la ventana y una fuerte ventisca de aire la recibió, miro a algunos lados para ver si había alguien afuera de la cabaña pero no pudo ver nada

Sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban por la cintura

Volteo rápidamente encontrándose con nadie

X_X_-x

_**¿Y ahora donde esta?-**_pregunto una niña de cabellos plateados

_**Se encuentra en la cabaña de yoh asakura**_-respondió un hombre de cabellos rubios y lentes

_**Marco, esa niña nos servirá mucho, tienes que hacer que hao no llegue a ella-**_

_**Ella es muy poderosa, tal vez y descubra nuestro plan antes de que lo llevemos a cabo**_-hablo otro hombre

_**Correremos el riesgo-**_

X_x_x

_**Lo que ocurrió nos sirve de mucho**_-hablo una anciana

_**Asi es, pero creo que hao no dejara las cosas tan tranquilas-**_dijo el anciano mientras observaba desde atrás el ritual que hacia la mujer

_**El truco es hacer que anna lo crea en su contra**_-hablo la anciana realizando un ritual-_**la familia azakura no volverá a estar manchada por hao**_

X_x

_**Continuara….**_

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?

Como vi que a muchos no les pareció lo de que pilika haya hecho la broma

Ya les había dicho que mi primera opción era que pilika si estuviera embarazada pero luego no quise ponerlo, pues resulta que ya me dieron ganas de escribirlo como originalmente pensé! Solo tendría que reeditar el capitulo 26, que les parece mi idea?

Bueno yo creo que ya se va formando mas una idea de lo de anna y hao, pues en esta parte es donde entrara yoh con más "fuerza" y una tamao un poco ¿"vengativa"?

Bueno hasta luego

Muchas gracias por leer el fic y dejar reviews que me animan

Las quiero

_**Annitha muñoz**_


	29. Chapter 28

_**Capitulo 28**_

Dcm: shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenece

X_**en el capitulo anterior:**** _**x_X

_**Lo que ocurrió nos sirve de mucho**_-hablo una anciana

_**Asi es, pero creo que hao no dejara las cosas tan tranquilas-**_dijo el anciano mientras observaba desde atrás el ritual que hacia la mujer

_**El truco es hacer que anna lo crea en su contra**_-hablo la anciana realizando un ritual-_**la familia asakura no volverá a estar manchada por hao**_

X_X_X

_**La familia asakura no volverá a estar manchada por hao, esa niña se encargara-**_

Solo guardo silencio, veía con atención las cosas frente a ella-_**en realidad lo crees**_-aun dudaba hao era muy inteligente no dejaría que la chica se alejara

_**Claro que si**_-suspirando-_**que tengas dulces sueños anna**_

X_X_X

Estaba sentada en la cocina tomando una taza de té, ya había limpiado todo el desorden que los demás dejaron y decidió sentarse a descansar y pensar un poco.

Lo que rondaba por su mente no era tan difícil de intuir: anna

"que le llamara tanto la atención"-se preguntaba-"como lo trata y para que el la ayude en todo momento" "es un tonto, acaso no recuerda que le mintió"-todos los pensamientos de la peli-rosa eran negativos y ciertamente hostiles, inclusive a ella misma le sorprendía que pensara asi acerca de una persona, pero aun que por fuera era más dulce que la miel, por dentro la destruía de forma no tanto sentimental si no era cierto sentimiento de coraje ver a anna tan cerca de yoh

Ni cuenta se dio cuando alguien entro en la cocina

_**Hola señorita-**_saludo el joven

_**Hola joven tyler**_-inclinándose en forma de saludo-_**necesita algo, usted…**_

_**No, solo quería venir a sentarme-**_hablo mirando a la peli-rosa

_**Oh-**_sonrió para después quedarse callada

_**¿Y qué me cuentas?-**_pregunto tratando de hacer charla

_**Pues…nada en realidad**_-en realidad no sabía que decir, yoh nunca le hablaba tanto como para saber cómo charlar con un hombre-_**pero tal vez sus actividades sean más interesantes que las mías joven tyler**_

_**Ah, pues hacemos casi lo mismo, solo en la aldea, pero llámame tyler, se escucha muy formal y serio el joven**_-sonriéndole-_**por cierto mañana habrá una presentación en el centro, algo de los apaches según entendí**_-mirándola-_**¿te gustaría ir?**_

No pudo evitar sonrojarse, esa era una invitación y la primera, sin saber que contestar hablo_**-claro-"**_muy urgida" pensó-_**les diré a los demás para ir mañana**_-repuso lo que pensó fue vergonzoso-_**voy a subir con permiso**_-

Toco dos veces a la puerta para después entrar a la habitación

Entro al cuarto, con la mirada ubico rápidamente a anna, pues estaba parada a lado de la ventana

_**Demo…**_-hablo anna al sentir a ren a lado de ella

_**Toque a la puerta**_-se defendió

Lo miro por un momento para volver a mirar por la ventana

_**No has comido nada**_-hablo sentándose en el futon

Suspiro volteándose quedando viendo a ren, se deslizo por la pared y solo lo miro.

_**¿Qué paso?**_-hablo con seriedad

No dijo nada, en realidad no quería hablar de eso.

Asi se quedaron por mucho tiempo en silencio ren sabía que aun que no hablaran el silencio le ayudaba a anna

_**Y que ah pasado con pilika**_-hablo rompiendo el silencio

Le sorprendió la pregunta-_**mmm, nada que tendría que pasar**_-cruzándose de brazos

_**Lo que quieren que pase**_-hablo mirándolo detenidamente

_**De que habl…quieren-**_

_**Mmm asi que no lo has notado, siempre son tan lentos**_-hablo mirando al piso

_**Ahora si no se dé que hablas-**_

_**Le gustas a pilika está muy claro, pero ustedes nunca se dan cuenta-**_

_**Y ustedes muy expertas, como lo sabes digamos que no eres chica de mucho mundo, siempre viviste con hao…-**_

Bajo la mirada-_**si, y fue suficiente mundo para mi**_

_**Hao dijo que eres su prometida-**_hablo ren serio

_**Si, lo era**_-guardo silencio mientras pensaba-_**me lo pidió no hace mucho**_

_**¿Te lo pidió?**_-pregunto extrañado pues aun hao no le parecía ese tipo de hombre

_**Si, después de mi pelea con tyler en Taipéi**_-(ver capitulo 15) hablo mirando al suelo-_**me sentí afortunada**_-hablo con una leve sonrisa que solo demostraba confusión_**-afortunada por qué no creí que hao hiciera eso, porque no fue como yoh y tamao-**_

_**¿Qué sucedió?-**_

Se abrazo de las rodillas mientras escondía su rostro pues ya notaba las lágrimas nublar la vista

Levanto el rostro con furia reflejada, ren se levanto del suelo y solo observo al chico que recién llegaba y se mostraba en el marco de la ventana

Vio como ren salía de la habitación mirándola por última vez, se puso de pie, no sabía que decirle asi que se dio vuelta dándole la espalda

_**Que quieres**_-hablo por fin

_**Tú me hiciste lo mismo-**_

_**No, no es cierto-**_hablo volteándose con el chico-_**no me revolqué con nadie**_

_**Me engañaste eso es lo que cuenta-**_hablo haciéndole frente

_**Eres un imbécil**_-mas que enojada aun que por dentro la estaba destrozando

_**Como quieras, pero date cuenta fue lo justo-**_hablo tomándola bruscamente del brazo

_**Lo justo, engañarme fue lo justo, idiota**_-gritándole mientras una solitaria lagrima rodaba por su mejilla

Sentía como sus mejillas se mojaban lentamente

La observo, seguro estaba teniendo una pesadilla, ya llevaba 2 dias enferma e inconsciente, según su abuela estaba bien

_Solo necesita descansar_-recordó las palabras de la anciana

X_x_X

Se escucho el ruido del oráculo

Con curiosidad observaron la siguiente pelea que se anunciaba

Equipo "X-lll" vs "peluchón"

_**¿Peluchón?-**_se preguntaron al ver el nombre del equipo

_**¿Quienes estarán en ese equipo?-**_pregunto horo extrañado

_**Seguro una bola de niñas tontas**_-ren con cara de fastidio

_**Pues ya veremos será en una hora-**_

_**Ya vieron una nueva pelea**_-hablo yoh bajando las escaleras

_**Si, por cierto y anna banana**_-hablo choco mirándolo

_**Aun sigue dormida, me quedare con ella y ustedes pueden ir a la pelea-**_

_**No-s**_e escucho a la tímida tamao_**-es decir yo la puedo cuidar joven yoh**_

X_X_X

Se recostó sobre el futon y derramo amargas lagrimas de dolor, decepción, amor.

Abrió los ojos la luz el sol le daba en la cara y no distinguía bien las cosas

_**Buenos dias-**_escucho a su lado, parpadeo un par de veces para después moverse a ver a su lado

_**¿Hao?-**_pregunto confundida y con voz entre cortada pues estaba casi afónica

_**Tranquila**_-

Lo miro para después cerrar los ojos con coraje-_**como…como te atreves, lárgate de aquí-**_

_**No, no podría dejarte-**_

_**Eres un maldito**_-respiro-_**como te atreves, hao no te quiero volver a ver**_

_**No es cierto, eres muy inteligente como para caer en este juego, nada de lo que viste fue cierto-**_

Despertó de golpe, vio que no se encontraba en la cabaña con hao. En realidad no sabía ni cuánto tiempo había pasado ahí, solo recordaba la noche de lluvia y a kanna después a yoh y solo eso-_**fue un sueño**_-hablo en susurro

Su conversación con ren, con hao, todo había sido un muy buen elaborado y realista sueño.

_**Como no me di cuenta**_-se dijo a sí misma-_**todo era un engaño, hao**_-se quedo callada, al principio creyó en todo lo que vio, pero con tan poco tiempo pudo ver claridad, alguien estaba buscando alejarla de hao aun que no sabía bien el motivo. Claro que pensó en regresar con él, pero no-_**será como un nuevo comienzo**_-se dijo_**-ahora no fallare**_-y esa era su realidad, habían logrado alejarla de hao, solo que se dio cuenta del engaño y ahora ella planeaba engañarlos a ellos, a yoh a ren a todos sus holgazanes amigos, a sus abuelos y a esa niña Jeanne.

Se levanto del futon y se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha, después salió se coloco su habitual vestido negro solo que sin su pañoleta y bajo las escaleras dispuesta a empezar nuevamente con su ya antigua tarea, acercarse a yoh.

Entro en la cocina, Estaban todos desayunando

Los miro para después sentarse a lado de ren

_**¿Anita te sientes mejor?-**_pregunto yoh viéndola

_**Si-**_sin mirarlo-_**estoy mejor, y dime donde están tus abuelos**_-hablo anna mirando a yoh

_**Ah, mis abuelos están en el centro**_-con su típica sonrisa_**-¿Por qué?-**_

_**Quería hablar con tu abuela, será para la otra**_-comiendo el desayuno que le acababa de servir ryuu_**-ayer hubo una pelea**_

_**Si, aun que duro muy poco**_-hablo horo recordando

_**Esos soldados X son muy sádicos**_-dijo yoh igual recordando la trágica batalla

_**Que ocurrió**_-pregunto con su habitual tono de voz

_**Pues no por ser chismoso verdad, pero resulta que el equipo peluchón era un grupo de hombres fortachones y rudos pero pelearon contra el equipo de cómo se llama esa niña plateada?**_-hablaba tratando de recordar-_**mmm Juana creo**_

_**Jeanne**_-hablo ren con cara de fastidio, haciendo que pilika lo mirara molesta

"_Porque sabe el nombre de esa chica__**"-**_pensó pilika con este pensamiento anna rio para sus adentro

_**Ah, si esa Jeanne, pues total que resulta que peluchón perdió la pelea, pero se quisieron hacer los héroes orgullosos y un tipo de los de los X los asesino a sangre fría**_-termino de contar el chisme, mientras todos lo observaban en silencio

_**¿Qué?-**_hablo comiendo

_**Hablas como mujer-**_

_**Hey que te pasa, no somos tan chismosas**_-hablo pilika defendiéndose

_**Pe…ro si yo… contaba lo que ocu….rrió**_-defendiéndose y aun comiendo

_**Cállate idiota, no debes hablar con la boca llena**_-ren perdiendo la "poca" paciencia que tenia

_**Qué te pasa, no le hables a si ami hermanito**_-salió pilika en su defensa

_**Míralo, es un idiota**_-hablo poniéndose de frente a la chica

_**Si, es un idiota pero no tienes porque decírselo**_-apuntando a horo con el dedo

_**Porque, por que no soportas la realidad-**_

_**Ah, eres un idiota**_- yéndose de la cocina

Se quedo con una sonrisa, le gustaba hacer rabiar a la peli-azul y más si salía vencedor

_**Iré a caminar**_-hablo anna saliendo de la cocina

Era extraño, anna nunca decia que haría, además hubiera callado a ren y pilika, mas hubiera reprimido a horo pero no lo hiso, no hiso nada más que quedarse callada y observar

La miraron atentamente aun después de su salida luego se miraron entre si

_**Algu…ien ah nota…tado que la mandona ya no anda de…man...dona**_-hablo horo mirando a ren y yoh

_**Eres un idiota deja hablar con la boca llena**_-levantándose y yéndose del lugar

La alcanzo, caminaba cerca de la playa, camino a su lado en silencio hasta que decidió romper el silencio

_**Estas rara**_-hablo sin mirarla

_**¿Rara?**_-respondió mirándolo de forma "suave"

_**A eso me refiero**_-ahora mirándola-_**creí que estarías de peor humor, aun que en realidad no sé lo que paso pero….**_

_**Hao me engaño**_-respondió sin mucha importancia

_**¿El qué?-**_en realidad poco conocía a hao pero no creía lo que escuchaba

_**Lo que escuchaste**_-con tono frio-_**supongo que tenía que pasar**_

_**Supones…. ¿estás bien?-**_lo preguntaba pues sabía que una cosa era lo que aparentabas y otra lo que en realidad sentías

_**Sigo viva-**_"_supongo_"-pensó al dar su respuesta

La miro, conocía a anna, era igual a él, no podía estar bien, aun que lo dijera no podía

_**Estoy bien, en serio**_-hablo deteniéndose a mirarlo

_**Asi que también estás leyendo la mente**_-hablo mirándola detenidamente

Con eso comenzó a caminar nuevamente seguida del chino

_**Tal vez deberías ir a correr**_-sin mirarlo

¿_**Qué pero yo?-**_

_**Ve a correr ren, has algo**_-hablo deteniéndose y mirándolo en forma rara

_**A mi ninguna mujer me da órdenes**_-hablo con pose de orgullo y altanería (casi lo mismo)

_**¿No?-**_en tono burlón-_**y pilika que es, vi la forma tan "suave" en que le respondiste**_

La miro, para después suavizar su expresión como si hubiera entendido cierto complot_**-¿segura?**_

_**Ve a caminar, o no se invita a pilika a….-**_

_**A entendí, me voy**_-caminando de regreso a la cabaña

Se quedo sola, mirando el mar, para después dibujar una sonrisa un tanto sínica en su rostro

_**Tan pronto asakura**_-hablo sin voltear a ver al chico a sus espaldas

_**Siempre tan sutil anna**_-se escucho su voz

_**Y tú Siempre tan oportuno**_-hablo aun sin mirarlo-_**que quieres**_

_**A ti-**_hablo en susurro cerca de su oído, ella ni si quiera se dio cuenta de cuando se acerco tanto a ella

Puso sus manos alrededor de su cintura movimiento que hizo estremecer levemente a la chica

Desaparecieron en una llamarada

Llegaron a la cabaña de hao, lo miro por un rato con cierto fastidio

_**Sé que aun sigues molesta, aun que no entiendo la razón, sabes que no lo haría, yo pue…-**_

_**Sé que no lo hiciste**_-hablo sentándose en el futon

_**Pues esa noche en realidad corriste**_-hablo sentándose con ella

_**Lo sé, soy muy buena actriz**_-hablo abrazándose las rodillas, en realidad los primeros dias si creyó en esa absurda mentira pero después con ciertos sueños logro "descifrar" la realidad, en realidad le dolió pensar en esa realidad que termino siendo una mentira,

_¿Pero por que seguir el juego_?-leyó en la mente de hao

_**Es sencillo, quiero ver hasta dónde llegan**_-hablo mirando el piso_**-hasta dónde puedo llegar**_

_**Esa anciana se cree muy inteligente**_-hablo hao mirándola de reojo

_**Lo es, pero no tanto como nosotros-**_

_**Porque estas molestas-**_se acerco a ella lentamente, mientras no le quitaba la vista de encima_**-tu sabes que no….**_

_**Lo se**_-hablo ahora mirándolo

_**En verdad lo sabes**_-abrazándola de la cintura_**-no te veo muy convencida**_

_**Es que esto…se supone que somos prometidos-**_

_**Aja**_-respondió tratando de adivinar lo que diría

_**Se supone que nos casaremos, y es claro que querrás un hijo-**_

_**¿Tú no?-**_pregunto soltándola levemente

Al ver su reacción tomo las manos de hao creando nuevamente el abrazo pero dejando sus pequeñas manos sobre las de el-_**no es eso, es que, tu, tu quieres en realidad esto-**_mirando a la pared-_**quieres que tu hijo viva las rivalidades de su padre**_

La soltó completamente-_**no deberíamos hablar de esto-alejándose un poco de ella**_

_**Porque no-**_

_**Apenas tienes 13, para cuando nos casemos, este será un mundo formado solo por los mejores shamanes, será un mejor lugar, en cuanto a mis enemigos, no pueden conmigo, soy muy fuerte**_-dijo lo ultimo dándole una sonrisa de diversión-_**es desesperante**_

_**¿De qué hablas asakura?-**_

_**No poder leer tu mente, no saber lo que piensas, es desesperante-**_

Era verdad desde que anna había "resucitado" el ya no podía leer su mente como antes

_**Pero sabes que es mas desesperante-**_acercándose "peligrosamente" a la rubia-_**no poder dormir contigo, no poder besarte**_-unió sus bocas en un beso un tanto apasionado no muy común en ellos-_**no poder tenerte cerca**_

Sonrió levemente, ella también extrañaba eso, pues en sus planes estaba vivir por un tiempo con yoh y sus abuelos-_entre más cerca del enemigo mejor_-pensaron para empezar un nuevo beso

_**No más distracciones**_-hablo al romper el beso

_**Continuara….**_

Lo se me tarde un poco, pero tuve un bloqueo "artístico" solo para este fic

En cuanto al capitulo

Cuando escribí lo de la plática de anna y ren, dije lo de que hao le propuso matrimonio y que salía en el capítulo 15, pero el cap. 15 solo empieza con que hao la lleva a Taipéi, pero no dice lo de la propuesta, eso se los diré mas adelante.

Estuvo un poco confuso, según yo anna paso 3 dias en la cabaña con yoh y lo de la depresión de anna ya lo explique, anna se dio cuenta de la farsa, aun sigue en pie lo de que en esta etapa yoh "entrara" con más fuerza.

Y lo de la antigua tarea de anna pues es la del principio, anna acercarse a yoh (mas cerca) para ayudar a hao (como en el principio)

Lo de la plática madura de anna con hao, pues no se surgió y ya.

Y si ódienme, anna "traicionara" nuevamente a yoh e incluso a su amigazo ren, ya veremos cómo le resultan las cosas al final.

Y en cuanto a ren y pilika ya encontré una respuesta a mi dilema y su descontento

Cualquier duda o algo asi, pues en review (por cierto ya actualice mis otros fic)

¡Bueno me voy!

Gracias por leer y por sus reviews

_**Annitha mz**_

_**Sabes quién es mi ídolo? Mi ídolo soy yo, soñamos cada con ser quienes no somos hoy!**_


	30. Chapter 29

Capitulo 29

Dcm: shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Por: annitha mz

X_X_X

En el capitulo anterior

_**Pero sabes que es mas desesperante-**_acercándose "peligrosamente" a la rubia-_**no poder dormir contigo, no poder besarte**_-unió sus bocas en un beso un tanto apasionado no muy común en ellos-_**no poder tenerte cerca**_

Sonrió levemente, ella también extrañaba eso, pues en sus planes estaba vivir por un tiempo con yoh y sus abuelos-_entre más cerca del enemigo mejor_-pensaron para empezar un nuevo beso

_**No más distracciones**_-hablo al romper el beso

X_X_x

Ya eran cerca de las dos de la tarde, estaban todos afuera de la cabaña, al parecer estaban hablando con silver

_**Ah, hola anita**_-saludo yoh viendo venir a anna

_**¿Qué ocurre?-**_pregunto al mismo tiempo en que leí la mente de silver

_**Es que los apaches decidieron que somos muchos en una sola cabaña, jijiji-**_

_**Si, aquí a unos pocos metros ahí una cabaña que se desocupo por los participantes que salieron del torneo, es para 4 personas, ustedes acomódense**_-sonriéndoles-_**bueno chicos me voy, tengo que hacer algunas cosas, aquí está la llave**_

_**Muy bien, nos iremos a la nueva cabaña yo, yomei y tamao y...-**_

_**Yo**_-hablo tyler provocando que lo miraran raro-_**es que ya somos demasiados acá**_

_**Me parece bien, que manta se cambie con yoh y ryuu y anita se queda con jun y pilika**_-hablo yoh

_**Pues ahora ayúdame a acomodarnos en la cabaña**_-hablo kino "mirando" a yoh

_**Si, jijiji-**_

Trin, trin, trin, trin, trin, trin

Se escucho el sonido de los oráculos

"fumbari Onsen" VS "carphatia"

_**Wow, tendremos una pelea en unas horas-**_hablo ryuu

_**Espero que ganes**_-con autoridad se escucho la voz de kino

_**Por cierto donde esta hana**_-hablo ren

_**Hola chicos**_-la mencionada llego de la mano de su madre

_**Hey, justo hablábamos de ti-**_

_**Tendremos una pelea al rato, es emocionante**_-con una gran sonrisa

_**Jijiji, si a ver que sale, iré a ayudar a mi abuela, después vuelvo**_-yéndose a lado de la anciana

_**Bueno, preparare la comida, ¿doña anna que le gustaría comer?-**_

_**Lo que sea**_-hablo sin darle mucha importancia

_**Preparare algo delicioso doña anna**_-dijo entrando finalmente en la cabaña

_**Oye anna**_-ren mirándola-_**me acompañas a caminar**_

_**Vamos**_-respondió sin problema

Ya caminando no muy lejos de la cabaña

_**¿Caminar?, no pudiste ser más obvio-**_

_**Quería saber cómo estas-**_

_**Ok, que pasa-**_aun que no era algo que le gustaba hacer tenía la ventaja de leer la mente de los demás_**-crees que miento o…**_

_**Es que, me parece raro-**_caminando_**-raro, que estés bien-**_

_**Esperabas verme llorando, no soy de esas personas-**_

_**Fue porque te lo enseño hao-**_

Suspiro, ya se estaba volviendo cansado-_**si, sabes que fue toda la vida que eh tenido, pero no me voy a dejar morir por el-**_

_**¿En serio?-**_

Mostro una leve sonrisa-_**en verdad, en verdad serás alguien más que solo quiere verme llorando, lamento decepcionarte**_-hablo molesta y dando la vuelta con dirección a la cabaña

_**Anna no…-**_se detuvo pues alguien lo atacaba, con habilidad esquivo el ataque.

Miraron en dirección del ataque viendo a un joven que tenia vestimentas de apache

Se preparo para atacar nuevamente aun que este ataque fue detenido por zenki y kouki

Después termino yéndose del lugar ante la mirada de anna y ren

Volteo a mirarla molesto-_**porque lo hiciste**_-hablo con tono molesto

_**¿Por qué te ataco?-**_pregunto mirándolo

_**No lo sé**_-respondió con frialdad para después caminar a lado de anna

_**Yo si lo sé**_-haciendo que se detuviera aun dándole la espalda-_**asesinaste a su hermano, el apache que te califico**_

Esto solo hizo que su molestia se agrandara_**-hubieras dejado que me atacara**_

_**Ah, también complejo suicida**_-hablo con suspicacia, sabía que en verdad lo que decia le molestaba y en realidad no sabía por qué decia tantas cosas que solo molestaban en gran manera al chico tao-_**y de que hablábamos**_-dijo con ironía recordando su antigua discusión que la hizo enojar, era un desquite

Camino a su lado con paso apresurado y sin mirarlo

Apenas iba empezando y ren ya estaba molesto, esto la hacía preguntarse en verdad que esperaba conseguir engañándolos nuevamente, esto no era como la primera vez, en aquel entonces no conocía bien a yoh ni a ren, ahora terminaría con todo. ¿Qué era tan importante?

_**Deberías entrena**_r-le dijo a yoh cuando lo vio regresar

_**Pero anita, mi pelea ya casi es terminare agotado-**_

_**Bien-**_esas palabras de verdad lo sorprendieron, tal vez lo que le haya pasado con hao resulto algo bueno

Ante ese pensamiento la rubia frunció el seño y se dirigió al interior de la cabaña

La misma acción fue la de ren al entrar a la casa enojado, todo ante la vista de una ¿celosa? Pilika

Se fue a la pequeña sala de estar, no sabía porque pero en esos momentos sentía como la rabia se había expandido por todo su ser.

Se toco la sien, hacia ya mucho que no le dolía la cabeza, eso era cierto tenía mucho tiempo sin dolores de cabeza, ni sueños extraños.

Decidió no pensar más en eso, se sentó en el suelo y se masajeo la sien buscando disipar el dolor.

_**Ah, aquí estas**_-hablo tyler

_**¿Qué quieres?-**_respondió con su habitual frialdad

_**Quería hablar contigo sobre lo de mi entrenamiento-**_

_**Cierto, tengo mucho sin entrenarte**_-volteando a verlo

_**No es eso, es solo que quiero saber lo que piensas acerca de mi over soul, ya lo eh perfeccionado pero no sé si aguante-**_

_**¿Aguante qué?**_-mirando a la pared frente a ella-tyler, eres débil y

Solo escucho su silencio_**-bien, vamos a la playa-**_

_**Doña anna la comida esta lista**_-hablo ryuu

_**Tyler iremos después de la comida**_-dirigiéndose ahora a la cocina

Estaban todos sentados a la mesa, menos los abuelos que habían ido al centro a comer.

Estaban en extraño silencio, pilika observaba a ren, ren solo estaba sentado y con expresión molesta, anna los miraba y los demás sentían la tensión en el aire.

X_X_X

_**Al parecer funciono**_-hablo marco con una "sonrisa"

_**Ahora esperemos unos dias y estará todo listo**_-

_**Lo que me parece extraño es que anna, se haya recuperado, recibió el King jasatsu, salió del infierno como es que está bien-**_

_**Lo consideran agua pasada, pero es lo más reciente, ya sabes lo que dicen, las apariencias engañan-**_

Se miraron entre sí, aun había muchas dudad acerca de anna, y el único motivo para pensar en ellas, eran hao, hao la había puesto en medio de la tormenta, la pregunta era si podría sacarla de la gran tormenta que se aproximaba

X_X_X

_**Anita iras a ver la pelea**_-hablo yoh sonriéndole

_**Si-**_secamente-_**no tengo nada que hacer, pero primero iré con tyler**_

_**Anita ya viste mi nuevo uniforme**_-con emoción

_**Creo que no-**_

_**Si yo lo hice**_-interrumpió tamao

Los pensamientos de la peli-rosa la estaban estresando demasiado rápido-suspiro guardando calma

_**Anita…-**_

_**No me digas anita-**_

_**Jijiji, perdón aní…-**_

_**Que no le digas anita**_-hablo tamao soltando sus cubiertos de golpe haciendo que todos la miraran

"_no es más que una traidora"-_pensó la peli-rosa

Se levanto de golpe y camino hacia fuera de la cocina

La miro un tanto preocupado, iba a pararse cuando anna lo tomo levente del brazo-_**mejor come tendrás una pelea dentro de poco**_

Levantándose igual que tamao, salió de la casa encontrándose con la peli-rosa

_Traidora-_esa palabra se repetía en su mente, no era una mentira pero quien era ella para juzgar

Vio como la peli-rosa se dio vuelta en dirección a la puerta-_**disculpe señorita**_-hablo bajo

_**No te disculpes, no seas tan tonta**_-molesta-_**crees que quiero quitarte algo que piensas es tuyo.**_

_**Soy su prometida-**_deteniéndose

_**Eso cambia en cuestión de segundos-**_

"_maldita"-_pensó

_**Escúchame bien, no sabes nada de mí, cuidado con lo que dices o piensas**_-tomándola del brazo de forma amenazante

_**Señorita anna-**_

_**Vamos tyler**_-mirando el camino por el que se había ido la "rosada"

Caminaron en dirección a la playa, en el camino trato de no leer ningún pensamiento de tyler, era como un mini ejercicio que hao le había mostrado hace mucho controlarse en cualquier momento.

_**Bien, quiero ver primero tu posesión de almas-**_

Hablo seria ya una vez estando en la playa, observo al chico, cuando peleo contra el no fue una buena pelea, pero el chico era fuerte y persistente eran puntos a su favor

_**Ahora la de objetos-**_

Realizo su posesión de objetos frente a los ojos de anna

_**Aun necesitas entrenamiento-**_

_**Señorita anna, necesito vencer a alguien, necesito ser fuerte**_-

_**¿Por qué?-**_hablo mirándolo

Lo miro por un rato para después darse vuelta y caminar en dirección contraria al chico

_**Quiero vengarme de un hombre-**_

_**¿Vengarte?-**_ dándole la espalda,

Suspiro y se dio vuelta encarando al chico-_**mañana, 4am, te espero aquí, ahora vámonos-**_

X_X_x

_**Listos**_-ren mirando a los chicos

_**Estamos listos, ya verá don yoh ganaremos esta pelea-**_

_**Si, es nuestra primer pelea en equipo**_-escucharon a hana-_**que emoción**_

_**Ya vámonos o llegaran tarde**_-anna con su semblante serio

Iban caminando todos es grupo con el tiempo justo para llegar

¿_**Oigan saben que le pasaría a hao si se bañara?-**_hablo choco

Nadie respondió a su preguntan sabían que venía un mal chiste

_**Se apaga**_-con una gran sonrisa término el chiste

_**JAJAJAJAJAJA**_-rio como era costumbre pilika-_**que buen chiste jajaja**_

_**Fue malo**_-dijo ren con cara de molestia y adelantándose

Llegaron al gran lugar, ya estaba la mayoría de los shamanes esperando la pelea

_**Suerte amigos**_-les dijo manta antes de que ellos se dirigieran al lugar donde verían la batalla

_**¿Saben algo de ese grupo?-**_pregunto manta ya sentados en sus lugares

_**Hot dog, Hot dog**_-anunciaba entre las gradas un apache

_**Iré a comprar**_-horo levantándose

_**Es un equipo fuerte**_-hablo anna mirando la arena de combate

_**Espero que les baya bien y nadie salga herido-**_

_**Si, aparte de que hana es muy pequeña**_-se escucho a tyler

_**Eso no es impedimento**_-escucharon a la madre de hana-_**es muy fuerte para su edad, pero si esperemos que no salga herida**_- tomando en sus manos una cadena que colgaba de su cuello

_**Esta tarde tendremos una pelea entre el equipo "FUMBARI ONSEN" vs "CARPHATIA"-**_anuncio kalim por el micrófono_**-¿equipo fumbari Onsen listo?-**_con una seña volteo al otro lado del estadio-¿_**equipo carphatia listo?-**_una simple seña_**-bien PELEEN**_

_**CONTINUARA…**_

Hola, ¿qué tal el capitulo?

Ya está el siguiente capítulo y es que el cap. 29 y 30 eran uno solo, pero decidí dividirlo para no hacerlo tan largo

Me pareció un poco escribir lo de tamao y anna pero ya ven me gusta el drama

Dejen reviews por fa, gracias por leer

Mañana les subo el siguiente capítulo pues necesito revisarlo y hacer algunos ajustes.

De nuevo gracias

Hasta la próxima

_**No preguntes como la gente se vuelve loca, pregunta como no lo hace**_

_**ANNITHA MZ **_


	31. Chapter 30- ¿victima o victimario?

Capitulo 30- _¿víctima o victimario?_

Por: _**annitha mz**_

X_X_X

_**Eso no es impedimento**_-escucharon a la madre de hana-_**es muy fuerte para su edad, pero si esperemos que no salga herida**_- tomando en sus manos una cadena que colgaba de su cuello

_**Esta tarde tendremos una pelea entre el equipo "FUMBARI ONSEN" vs "CARPHATIA"-**_anuncio kalim por el micrófono_**-¿equipo fumbari Onsen listo?-**_con una seña volteo al otro lado del estadio-¿_**equipo carphatia listo?-**_una simple seña_**-bien PELEEN**_

X_X_X_X_X

En el equipo carphatia se encontraba formado por 2 hombres de estatura media pelo naranja vestidos con ropa totalmente negra los acompañaba una joven como de 12 años con un vestido hasta a la rodilla igual negro y pelo negro.

_**Larissa encárgate del de peinado raro**_-hablo un hombre

_**Yo me encargo**_-mirando a ryuu

_**Se va a encargar de mi**_-ryuu con corazoncitos en los ojos

_**Esa chica se ve muy sospechosa-**_

Hablo yoh con total calma

_**No se preocupe don yoh, una niña tan dulce no puede crear problemas**_

_**Esa es una mala conclusió**_n-hablo la joven mirándolos

_**Bien peleemos entonces**_-hablo yoh con decisión

Yoh, ryuu y hana realizaron su posesión, cosa que no pareció impresionarles mucho al equipo contraria, menos con la posesión de hana que constaba de un pequeño gatito como espíritu

Realizaron su posesión, Larissa tenía como acompañante a un hombrecito con túnica roja y una máscara negra a acompañado de un cetro rojo.

Sus acompañantes tenían lo que parecían caballeros de una justa

Comenzaron lanzando un ataque que esquivaron con facilidad

X

_**Anna, esa chica es muy…no lo sé-**_

Anna escucho a jun, era cierto la joven de ese equipo tenía un aura un tanto "sospechosa" por no decir negra

Sabía que ese equipo causaría problemas, pero raramente tenía fe en que yoh resolvería todo

_**Tranquila**_-le dijo con tranquilidad forzada pues por dentro sentía una fuerte preocupación, aun asi tenía fe en yoh

_**Ese tonto**_-dijo en susurro y sin pensarlo

_**¡Yoh!-**_grito manta sacándola de sus pensamientos

Observo la batalla yoh lucia cansado y la pelea apenas comenzaba, ryuu aun mas parecía como si hubieran peleado por mucho tiempo, podía sentir como su foryoku se iba debilitando mientras pasaba el tiempo

_**Ah, ryuu, ¿estás bien?-**_pregunto yoh esquivando un ataque

_**Si don yoh, no se preocupe, vamos a acabar con ellos**_-

Levantándose aun con su posesión

_**Tu y hana ataquen a la chica, yo a estos 2**_-hablo bloqueando otro ataque

En realidad, se podía decir que Larissa no luchaba, solo estaba parada y mirándolos fijamente

Conforme la pelea avanzaba yoh y su equipo aumentaba sus ataques y su poder, mas eso parecía lo contrario pues más agotados los dejaba

_**Anna por qué no pelean en serio**_-pregunto manta

_**Lo están haciendo, solo que…-**_debía de pensar algo, como era que Larissa aumentaba su poder, y ellos lo perdían

_**Sencillo**_-esa fue la palabra para describir lo que la chica hacia_**-les quita el foryoku, consume su poder**_

_**¡Que!-**_grito manta_**-quieres decir que los matara**_

Se levanto de su lugar, junto a manta para observar mejor la pelea.

Esa era una pregunta interesante, necesitaba calma para enfocarse en la chica, pero con tantos pensamientos a su alrededor no podía hacerlo

Respiro profundo, mostro una leve sonrisa al lograr enfocarse en la mente de la chica-_**con quien hablas**_-se dijo a sí misma, Larissa sostenía una conversación con alguien más, y quien tenía poder para conversar mentalmente con alguien?-_**hao-**_hablo volteando a las gradas frente a ella

Frunció el seño, si era hao, Larissa no era reishi asi que hao era el único con el que podría estar "charlando"

Se concentro, esa chica no planeaba matarlos si no algo peor

El dolor de cabeza se estaba volviendo insoportable, había intentado hacer esto una vez y había resultado agotador, pero tenía que hacer algo

"_Yoh, yoh idiota"-_

"_¿anita?"_

_Acaba con la pelea rápido, no dejes que la chica te toque, y no emplees más foryoku-_

"_¿Qué?, anna como podemos estar hablando, o estaré dormido"-_

"_Basta asakura, haz lo que te dije, no dejes que se acerque a hana"-_

Termino agotada, se sentó y cerró los ojos por unos segundos, ahora si hao tenía muchas cosas que explicar

Abrió los ojos de golpe

_**Encárgate de esos dos y yo iré por la mocosa**_-hablo la mujer a su otro compañero

Observo la pelea con total atención había algo que no estaba bien, aparte de que estaba empezando a sentir dolor de cabeza, pues aun que eran como débiles susurro podía captar los pensamientos de todos los shamanes presentes en el lugar, aparte de que la conversación mental con el lento de yoh la había dejado agotada

Se concentro en una sola mente la única que le interesaba por el momento, la de Larissa.

Todo se torno oscuro por un instante en el que creyó su corazón se detenía, miro a los lados descubriendo que seguía en las gradas junto a los demás, camino hacia las escaleras

_**¿A dónde vas anna?-**_escucho a lo lejos la voz de manta

Siguió caminando, como ya conocía el lugar sabia como entrar a la arena, al fin bajo y camino por el pasillo donde pasan los equipos antes de entrar en la arena

A lo lejos pudo ver la luz y algunos de los destellos provenientes de los ataques que surgían de la batalla

Antes de llegar apareció hao frente a ella obstruyéndole el paso-_**no lo hagas, los descalificaran**_-se detuvo, pareció reaccionar

Era cierto si intervenía el equipo de yoh seria descalificado, no podía hacer eso.

Lo miro con furia-_**deberías tranquilizarte anna**_-le dijo tomándola de los hombros

_**¿Por qué hana?-**_pregunto con el seño fruncido-_**porque convenciste a esa chica de atacar a esa niña-**_

La miro como si desconociera el tema-_**se como juegas con la mente de las personas, vi como la manipulaste en tan poco tiempo ¿Por qué?**_

Ahora ya no pedía una respuesta la exigía-no soy tonta-hablo para después sobre el hombro de hao observar la pelea que se desarrollaba

Frente a sus ojos yoh realizaba una excelente posesión de objetos, inconscientemente sonrió ese tonto estaba mejorando

Con un golpe rápido yoh lanzo a uno de los hombres contra el muro haciéndolo perder su posesión completamente, obteniendo a si el triunfo para su equipo

Sintió una desesperación que siéndose sincera la había sentido en malas ocasiones, exactamente cuando estuvo en el infierno y cuando fue abandonada

_**La pelea termino**_-hablo evadiendo a hao y dirigiéndose a la arena

La dejo aun que quería detenerla pero sabía que si la detenía se arriesgaba a una pelea entre ellos.

Estaba yoh agachado junto a la pequeña hana mirando la herida de su rodilla, volteo a mirar a la espalda de yoh viendo a la chica de cabellos negros dirigiéndose a ellos no con muy buena cara

_**Tu fuerza me servirá**_-hablo la chica con una media sonrisa

_**No lo creo**_-hablo anna poniéndose frente a hana

_**La tuya también-**_

Lanzo un ataque que fue detenido por anna con facilidad y sin necesidad de mover un musculo

_**Ni si quiera lo intentes**_-lanzándole un ataque

_**¿Anna que haces?-**_

Pregunto yoh poniéndose en posición de ataque aun que en realidad ya estaba muy agotado por su recién pelea

Vieron como se levantaban los otros dos hombres

_**Encárguense de ella**_-hablo la mujer a sus espaldas

Con rapidez libero a zenky y kouki.

Lanzo a un hombre dejándolo tirado y medio inconsciente por los ataques de kouki

Sabía que los hombres no resultaba una amenaza, la amenaza era la chica.

Vio venir el otro ataque, mientras prácticamente ocultaba a hana tras ella, no debía descuidarse de la joven

Volteo un leve momento y vio como ren corría hacia ellos

_**Ren-**_hablo mientras lanzaba un ataque-_**no dejes que te toque un ataque de la chica**_

_**¡Anna**_!-grito ren al ver un ataque directo a la rubia-lo detuvo con zenki

Miro con furia en los ojos al hombre y inevitablemente a su lado apareció un Oni.

Volteo a su lado y la chica la miraba con un aire de sorpresa, y lanzo un ataque, anna lo espero pero nunca llego como tonta descuido la presencia de hana, solo que ren logro evitar que el ataque impactara en la pequeña rubia.

Los miro ren lucia dañado y hana igual, el Oni y los shikigamis se dirigieron a la chica como si anna lo dijera, mecánicamente volteo a mirar al hombre con furia derramando por los ojos, en cuestión de segundos lo tenía en el aire asfixiándolo, sintiendo como la presencia del shaman frente a ella disminuía drásticamente

_**Anna ¡detente!-**_le grito ren

_**Anita detente**_-hablo yoh con pocas fuerzas

En esos instantes, ya nada tenía en cuenta, convertirse en asesina, o simplemente renovar su victimario, cual era la expresión correcta_**-¿Por qué detenerse?-**_se dijo a sí misma, después solo fue silencio, la presencia del shaman desapareció.

Poco después de golpe su propia presencia desapareció.

CONTINUARA….

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, dejen reviews por favor

Bueno hasta la próxima…

Bye

_**Annitha mz**_

_**¿Víctima o victimario?**_


	32. Chapter 31- la verdad-

Capitulo 31…la verdad….

Por: annitha mz

X_en el capitulo anterior_x_X_X

_**Anna ¡detente!-**_le grito ren

_**Anita detente**_-hablo yoh con pocas fuerzas

En esos instantes, ya nada tenía en cuenta, convertirse en asesina, o simplemente renovar su victimario, cual era la expresión correcta_**-¿Por qué detenerse?-**_se dijo a sí misma, después solo fue silencio, la presencia del shaman desapareció.

Poco después de golpe su propia presencia desapareció.

X_X_X_X

_**La verdad es dura, la verdad es incomoda y a menudo la verdad duele, hacemos mil preguntas para saber la verdad, repetimos que queremos saber la verdad pero ¿es cierto?**_

La luz era muy fuerte parpadeo un par de veces para acostumbrar sus ojos

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, todo a su alrededor era blanco, era un lugar extraño, había un silencio que fácilmente crearía eco

Se levanto pues estaba en el suelo, camino con cierta torpeza estaba mareada

_**¿Qué es este lugar?**_-volteo para abajo comprobando que llevaba ropa blanca

"**mi pobre niña"-**escucho en susurro

Miro a todos lados viendo que se encontraba sola

Donde estaba, que había pasado, porque no recordaba nada

"**Te lo advertí"-**escucho nuevamente

x-

_**Señor hao que pasara con la señorita anna**_-hablo el pequeño con preocupación en el rostro

_**No te preocupes**_-dándole una media sonrisa-_**anna estará bien**_

Ya llevaban rato mirando el fuego que producía la fogata frente a ellos, pensaba en lo de esa tarde, sabía que anna aun no despertaba pues demasiado foryoku había gastado, solo que la pregunta era que haría cuando despertara-

_**Hao-**_escucho su nombre, ya se estaba arrepintiendo de la antigua propuesta

La miraron, solo una persona le hablaba a hao en ese tono y por su nombre de pila, no era común menos en alguien que acababa de entrar en el "equipo"

No volteo a verla, ciertamente le molestaba lo altanera que resultaba la chica

_**Señor hao, quiero hablar con usted**_-hablo nuevamente con tono molesto

Se levanto y camino hacia la chica, pasándole de largo y adentrándose un poco en el bosque

_**Sabe lo que quiero pedirle, se que usted puede regresar a alguien a la vida y…-**_agachado un poco la cabeza, sabía que si quería obtener un gran favor como ese de hao asakura tenía que "portarse bien"

_**Solo te pedí una cosa**_-con el rostro ensombrecido-_**acabar a esa niña**_

_**Pero ella, la rubia se metió, si me hubieras permitido atacarla y…-**_

_**Hey-**_tomándola con cierta violencia del brazo-_**no puedes meterte con ella o yo mismo te quemare**_-soltándola y caminando de vuelta al grupo

_**Aparte de que si la atacaste, solo que has sido muy débil, no podrías vencer a anna**_-caminando con una sonrisa cínica-_**no te tardes tanto**_

_**Anna-**_repitió en susurro viendo como hao se iba-_**entonces tengo que vencer a la niña y Érick estará de vuelta**_

x-

_**Anna**_-menciono su nombre mientras miraba su rostro tan apacible mientras dormía

_**Ya despertara**_-dijo la anciana mientras miraba a la rubia

X_x-x-

Estaban todos fuera de la cabaña, el ambiente un poco más relajado que horas antes que parecía funeral

_**Esto parece funeral-**_recordó yoh las palabras de tyler estando en la sala

_**Eso debe estar pasando en alguna parte de la aldea, un funeral**_-hablo tamao sin mirar a nadie-_**es la verdad**_-hablo sintiendo la mirada de los demás encima de ella

_**Hay que salir de aquí pue'**_-hablo choco estirándose

_**Sí, yo recogeré la cocina, con permiso joven yoh**_-agachando la cabeza y dirigiéndose a la cocina

_**Vamos a fuera necesitamos aire fresco**_-hablo ryuu saliendo de la cabaña

_**Necesitas ayuda**_-hablo tyler entrando en la cocina

_**No joven tyler-**_

_**Recuerda te dije que me llamaras tyler-**_

_**Lo siento Jo….tyler-**_repuso con una tímida sonrisa

_**Entonces en que te ayudo-**_pregunto con total disponibilidad y ánimos

_**No, en realidad en nada yo puedo hacerlo todo, para eso estoy**_-mirando el lavabo con la mirada un poco triste

_**En mi país las chicas son un poco mas…relajadas**_-mirándola-_**me refiero a menos tradicionales y en Japón bueno digo ya estas comprometida en Canadá eso quiere decir que estas embarazada-**_

Sonrió sin querer-e_**n Japón si no estás casada no puedes tener bebes, asi que acá si estar comprometida significa estar embarazada lo verían bien-**_

_**Bien, ¿no te gustaría conocer el mundo?-**_le pregunto ayudándola a lavar los trastos

_**Supongo que sí, pero mi deber estar junto al joven yoh no creo que él quiera recorrer el mundo**_-"no con migo" pensó al terminar la frase

_**Bueno, podrías venir con migo**_-soltó sin pensar-_**me refiero a que bueno si algo no saliera como planeas yo…**_

_**¿Qué hay de diferente en Canadá**_?-pregunto pues empezaba a incomodarse

_**Diferente, bueno hay muchas dulces, hamburguesas, las camas son con base muy distintas a los futones, no se usa yukata se usa una simple pijama y bueno tantas cosas que sería mejor que las vieras**_-regresando al tema anterior

_**¿Ah y has viajado mucho?-**_poniéndose un poco roja

_**Conozco España, china, casi todo el continente americano, África-**_

_**Pero por qué has viajado tanto, no tienes familia o…-**_

_**A mi hermana le encantaba viajar y era la única familia que tenia, asi que…-**_

_**¿Tenias? O….-**_al captar la situación por la mirada nostálgica de este-_**lo siento mucho joven tyler**_

_**Tú y tu voz chillona**_-hablo ren a pilika

_**Hermano-**_en pose de berrinche-_**dile algo-**_

_**No…molesten….**_-hablo con la comida en la boca-_**estoy…estoy comiendo**_

_**Idiota, no hables con comida en la boca-**_ren grito enojado

_**No le digas idiota a mi hermanito, y tu horo-horo deberías defenderme idiota-**_

_**Yoh cállalos por que necesito un ambiente de paz para comer-**_hablo viendo su hamburguesa

_**Jijiji, bueno pues yo….jijiji**_-hablaba riendo y rascándose la nuca

Y ahí estaban habían pasado ya varias horas, hana había entrado en la cabaña, un rato después ren.

x-x-x-x-x

_**Que es lo que debo recordar-**_

Hablo a la nada, ni si quiera sabia con quien hablaba, porque le respondía a esa voz

**Jamás quiso lastimarte**-se volvió a escuchar el susurro

Despertó un poco agitada, segundos tardo en identificar el lugar en donde se encontraba, respiro al darse cuenta de que estaba en la cabaña

_**Hola**_-le hablo una pequeña niña rubia

No la había visto, le sorprendía que fuera la pequeña quien estuviera con ella_**-hola**_-le devolvió el saludo

_**¿Cómo te sientes?-**_

_**Hana, ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?-**_pregunto un poco confundida-_**estas sangrando**_-hablo al ver a hana sangrando de una rodilla

_**Sip, es que me caí mientras corría por la casa**_-respondió con una leve sonrisa-_**no le vayas a decir a mi mamá**_

_**Asi que te estás escondiendo de ella, te enseñare un….truco**_-sentándose y quedando de frente a la niña

Como respuesta le dio una sonrisa

Coloco sus manos sobre el raspón de la niña, vio por un momento dolor en la cara de la niña para después ver sorpresa acompañada de una sonrisa

_**Wow ¿Cómo lo haces?-**_pregunto mirando su rodilla en perfecto estado-_**si tuviera a mi hermana me gustaría que fueras tu**_

Eso la tomo por sorpresa no esperaba esas palabras, después solo sonrió

_**¿Anna y tus papás?-**_pregunto curiosa

_**Ah…-**_claramente no le podía decir a una niña la "cruel" realidad-_**se me perdieron**_

_**¿Cómo que se te perdieron? ¿No te duele?**_-pregunto con mirada triste

_**No te preocupes hana, todo vuelve, estoy segura de que ya los encontrare**_-bajando la mirada, decirlo era una cosa, desearlo ni si quiera sabia que haría de encontrar a esas personas lo único que sabía era que una incontrolable rabia se creaba en ella al pensar en esa posibilidad.

Alguien toco a la puerta sacando a anna de sus pensamientos-adelante-menciono con desgano

_**Hana tus padres están abajo**_-mirando a las dos rubias

_**Adiós anna después nos vemos**_-dándole un beso en la mejilla

_**¿Cómo estás?-**_pregunto ren cerrando la puerta después de ver salir a hana

_**Me siento bien**_-respondió recostándose de lado-_**ren… ¿Qué paso?-**_dudo en preguntar pero la realidad era que no recordaba nada antes de desmayarse

Suspiro, como le diría a anna lo que había pasado-_**bueno….en serio no recuerdas nada, digo es que bueno…es complicado**_-

_**No, no recuerdo nada, que es tan complicado-**_

_**Que es lo último que recuerdas-**_

_**¿Ah….lo ultimo?**_-se quedo seria intentando recordar algo-_**Larissa-**_hablo levantándose de golpe

_**¿Anna?-**_le hablo al ver a la rubia casi en estado de shock

_**Ella, puede, usa el foryoku para anularlo, anularlo permanentemente**_-hablo con dificultad-_**quería atacar a hana….no es cierto**_-hablo bajo mientras recordaba todo lo acontecido la noche anterior-_**no es cierto**_-repitió incrédula-_**como pude hacerlo**_-era más un reproche que pregunta

_**Anna tranquila no…-**_

_**Asesine a ese hombre**_-dijo finalmente quedándose sin aliento

_**Anna-**_

_**Quiero estar sola**_-dijo con voz firme y sin mirarlo

_**Anna yo….-**_no tenia palabras

_**Solo…solo vete ren, por favor-**_dándole completamente la espalda

Sin embargo no escucho el desliz de la puerta ni que ren se moviera de su lugar

Se quedo en silencio, no era tan malo tener a alguien en ese momento

Sabía que aun que no hablaran, el silencio le servía a anna

Paso cerca de una hora en el que solo miraron a la nada mientras que con sencillo silencio se acompañaban

_**No sé nada-**_aun de espaldas al chico-_**no recuerdo nada de mi pasado, no recuerdo nada, no sé nada**_

_**¿Y quieres recordarlo, quieres saber?-**_

_**No lo sé-**_últimamente a eso se resumía su vida, tenía esa sensación de querer saber de su pasado, querer recordar mas allá de aquella noche oscura, ¿pero en realidad quería saberlo?

Otra de las tantas preguntas que no sabía cómo responder.

_**Hao el…-**_no sabía cómo formular la pregunta que tenía en mente-

_**No ren, no regresare con el-**_completo anna

En eso también les ocultaba una verdad que si lo pensaba bien ponía en entredicho la seguridad de ellos, que pasaría después del final del torneo, que haría hao con ren, con yoh, con todos los demás, que haría cuando se enteraran de su nuevo engaño.

_**Iré a caminar**_-hablo levantándose

_**¿Segura?-**_

_**Si, ¿quieres venir?-**_pregunto poniéndose una sudadera

Escucho el sonido de la puerta

_**Hola anita, te traje algo de cena**_r-hablo yoh entrando con una charola en la habitación-_**hana me dijo que ya habías despertado**_

_**Oh de hecho iba a ir a caminar pero vamos-**_

_**Si**_-respondió con su típica sonrisa_**-hana y sus padres ya se van, vamos con ellos**_

Se encaminaron a salir de la habitación

No sabía el por qué pero yoh de cierta manera la hacía sentirse en paz, era raro pero tal vez su relajación se contagiaba

Salieron de la casa no sin que antes hana se despidiera afectuosamente de todos los habitantes del lugar

_**Jijiji-**_reía yoh con lo que decia hana-

Anna iba un poco atrás y ren un poco delante de ella

Se detuvo al sentir la mano de anna en su muñeca

La miro, había algo en su rostro se podía decir que preocupación

Junto a ren se detuvo el señor y la señora takei, después yoh junto a hao

Ren puso cara aun más seria y se puso en posición de defensa

_**¿Qué ocurre?-**_pregunto lee (madre de hana) asustada

_**Esperaba encontrar a la dulce familia takei sola pero ya que**_…-hablo con altanería en su voz

_**¿Y ahora que quieres?-**_pregunto ren a la defensiva

_**Tan predecible, hao le ofreció devolverle a su hermanito a cambio de atacar a hana**_-hablo anna con su tono habitual

Frunció el seño, como es que sabía sus intenciones si apenas y había hablado-_**como sea, ahora sabes a lo que vine-**_

_**Eso no te ayudara-**_respondió con el mismo tono de la chica

Sonrió-_**podría evitarles la pelea a todos, solo quiero a esa niña**_-apuntando con la mirada a hana

_**Tendrías que matarme**_-sonrió sínicamente-_**y sabemos que no puedes hacerlo**_

Tenía razón, extrañamente tenía razón hao le había advertido no tocar a anna, pero el tiempo pasaba después no podría regresar a nolan-

Respiro profundo definitivamente anna sería un problema tal vez solo debilitando a anna podría llevarse a hana

Realizo su posesión, después vio como anna ren y yoh hacían lo mismo mientras hana y sus padres inútilmente se hacían para atrás

_**No veo justo 3 contra uno**_-hablo mirándolos

Se miraron entre ellos, solo con la mirada supieron que anna quería pelear sola, solo que no estaban muy seguros pues tal vez aun estaba débil, solo que nunca lo aceptaría.

Alcanzo a crear un pequeño escudo de foryoku, ninguno vio venir el ataque sorpresa de Larissa.

Yoh y ren terminaron tirados a lado, después vino otro ataque sorpresa dirigido a la familia takei

Para cuando reacciono hana estaba llorando y sus padres heridos, sin pensarlo ataco a Larissa

Lanzaba ataques que creaban destellos de luz haciendo retroceder a Larissa mientras buscaba detener los ataques que anna lanzaba

Vio todo borroso y con ese instante al levantar el rostro vio venir un gran ataque de Larissa.

_**¡Anna!-**_grito yoh al ver el ataque

Cerró los ojos esperando crear un escudo, abrió los ojos sorprendida y teniendo a hao frente a ella

Con anulación de foryoku lanzo a la chica haciéndola perder su posesión.

Después con un golpe fulminante la hizo perder la vida ante los sorprendidos ojos de anna

_**¿Por qué?-**_pregunto al ver a hao volteándose hacia ella_**-¿Por qué hana, porque es tan importante hacerle daño a una niña?-**_ya furiosa no entendía el actuar de hao, leer su mente no le servía pues no le daba respuestas ni si quiera claras

Se acercaron a los padres de hana que se estaban levantando al parecer estaban bien

_**¡Dímelo!**_-grito exigiendo la respuesta, a esas alturas solo había conseguido confusión

Se levantaron y caminaron un poco hacia anna

Yoh la tomo de la muñeca levemente, aun asi no consiguió que anna quitara sus ojos de hao

_**Supongo que es lo menos que te debo**_-dijo para después levantar su mano y acariciar la mejilla de anna

Al instante en que sintió su mano, imágenes vinieron a su mente

Sus pupilas se contrajeron y Derramo una lágrima, volteo a su lado viendo a la "feliz familia"

_**Mami**_-hablo hana abrazando fuertemente a su madre

Esa era la verdad, lo que había olvidado, ahora quería regresar a la ignorancia

**La verdad es dolorosa, aun que por fuera gritemos por conocerla, en el fondo no queremos conocerla, sobre todo cuando sabemos que nos afectara. A veces decimos que la verdad es lo único que podemos ofrecer. A veces decimos la verdad porque necesitamos decirla en voz alta para poder oírla, otras veces la contamos porqué no podemos aguantárnosla, en este caso la contamos porque a alguien le debemos al menos eso. **

X-X-X-X-X

CONTINUARA…

Siempre me pregunte como seria si en el anime original anna encontrara a sus padres y pues esto me salió

Bueno espero les guste y me dejen reviews

Amm no se ami me gusto el capitulo, que opinan ustedes!?

Pues hasta la próxima

Bye

**Annitha mz**

_**Más felicidad cuando más grande es la ignorancia**_


	33. Chapter 32-perdonar y olvidar-

Capitulo 32- perdonar y olvidar-

Por: annitha mz

X_en el capitulo anterior_x_X_X_X

_**Supongo que es lo menos que te debo**_-dijo para después levantar su mano y acariciar la mejilla de anna

Al instante en que sintió su mano, imágenes vinieron a su mente

Sus pupilas se contrajeron y Derramo una lágrima, volteo a su lado viendo a la "feliz familia"

_**Mami**_-hablo hana abrazando fuertemente a su madre

Esa era la verdad, lo que había olvidado, ahora quería regresar a la ignorancia

X_X_X_X_X

**En la vida hay algo seguro aparte de la muerte**

**Por mucho que te esfuerces, por muy buenas que sean tus intenciones **

**Cometerás errores, harás daño y te harán daño **

**Y si quieres recuperarte solo puedes hacer una cosa **

Ya habían pasado 4 dias, las batallas en la aldea apache se realizaban 2 por dia, todo iba igual, anna no había salido de la habitación, jun y pilika que dormían en la misma habitación podían ver lo depresiva que se mostraba anna cada dia

_**Anna deberías salir**_-le hablo ren

Anna solo se mantenía recostada sobre el futon mirando a la pared

_**Hoy hay una pelea y….-**_

_**No quiero salir ren, solo quiero que me dejes sola-**_

_**Que ganas estando aquí tú…-**_

_**Basta, son suficientes las miradas de lastima de jun y pilika, no pienso salir a…..-**_

_**Ya tienes 13 años anna, pasaste media vida sin ellos y tienes ahora tu vida crees que merecen que estés asi, no puedes seguir siendo la chica fría que conocí**_-ya extrañaba los gritos y los regaños de la itako

_**Vete de aquí**_-sin voltear a verlo

_**Te traeré algo para que comas, no has comido en dias**_-saliendo del cuarto

Se quedo sola nuevamente sabía que no lo merecían pero no podía evitar recordar lo que por años olvido, recordarlo abrir esas heridas que solo superficialmente estaban selladas

Recordar el frio de esa noche, el amargo e inocente llanto que derramo por aquellas personas que creyó volverían en cualquier momento, siendo una niña no creyó que fueran a hacerle eso

Su niñez no fue sencilla, cuando empezo a ver espíritus creía que era del todo normal, asi que hablo de ello, después el rechazo se incrementaba a el punto en que solo la mantenían encerrada en lo que llamaban "habitación" un armario en el que apenas cabía.

Quería la verdad, ahí estaba, tanto insistió por saber los motivos que mantenían a hao enfadado con esa familia, ahí estaba muy claro desde el principio que estúpida había sido

Hao ese era otro tema, siempre estaba tratando de protegerla, siempre tratando de no lastimarla, aquí la equivocada era ella, hao tenía un verdadero motivo de odiar a toda la raza humana y ella intento disuadirlo

_Se supone que si lo amo debo aceptarlo y ya_-pensó mientras suspiraba-_pero aceptarlo y verlo destruir todo y destruirse_

Demasiados pensamientos cruzaban por su cabeza y ninguno bueno, solo lograba sentirse confundida y sobre todo la maldita tristeza que sentía, ya era suficiente lastima la que recibía como para ella misma se la tuviera

Pero por mas buenas palabras que escuchara no podía dejar de pensar en todos aquellos recuerdos que ahora estaban más vivos en su cabeza, no podía dejar de pensar en las tontas esperanzas que tenia de niña, esperanzas de que sus padres la llamaran hija y no solo pensaran que era un demonio

Y aun que se dijera a ella misma no podría convencerse de que no la lastimaba el que la hubieran abandonado

X_X_X_X_X_X

Estaba mirando las estrellas hacia mucho que no lo hacía, antes de empezar el torneo se podía decir que su vida iba bien, pero esa palabra era un engaño total, su vida nunca estuvo bien, ser criado bajo las sombras de china no había ayudado, tener todo lo que quiso nunca fue suficiente, siempre necesito algo que no fuera la presión de ser el orgulloso heredero de la dinastía tao.

Sintió una presencia amenazante cerca de él, reacciono rápido

_**¿Qué quieres?-**_respondió con su tono habitual de altanería

_**Te hare pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi hermano maldito-**_respondió el joven apache

_**Pues inténtalo-**_ sonrió cínicamente

_**Eres un…-**_fue detenido por silver que aparecía frente a él-

_**No**_-deteniéndolo-_**goldva nos quiere ver, ahora**_

_**Tiene pagar por lo que hizo**_-grito tratando de quitar a silver del camino

_**Somos apaches, encargados de mantener el orden en el torneo, proteger a los grandes espíritus, ya lo pagara pero no serás tu quien lo juzgue-**_

Lo miro fulminantemente después se alejo rápidamente junto a silver

Se quedo mirando por donde se fueron los apaches, ¿furia? No ese chico tenia la razón asesino al apache que lo califico y ¿por qué? Esa era la pregunta era fácil decir que fue por mostrar su poder, pero era frustración, frustración que termino con la vida de alguien.

_**¡Ah!-**_grito mientras golpeaba con sus puños al suelo

X_x-x-x-x-x

_**Debiste dejar que lo matara con mis propias manos-**_hablo molesto

_**Y que ganarías con eso, convertirte en un asesino, parecerte al mismo que asesino a tu hermano**_-mirándolo-goldva quiere vernos vamos-

x-x-x-x-x

_**Buenos dias señorita anna**_-saludo tyler-_**le traje el desayuno**_

Había pasado otra noche pensando en todo, no lloraba pero quería hacerlo aun asi no lloraba.

_**No continuamos tu entrenamiento**_-hablo sentándose sobre el futon-prepárate en un rato empezaremos, tomare un baño después te buscare en la sala

Sonrió-_**bien con permiso**_-inclinándose para después salir de la habitación

Ya habían pasado 5 dias tenía hacer algo más que solo tomar baños y regresar al futon

_**Esta es la bitácora mágica**_-hablo anna ya estando en la playa-_**aquí se encuentran las técnicas que hao aprendió hace 500 años**_

_**Y la tengo que leer toda**_-con cara de duda

_**Abriré un portal para que entres, tienes que ser fuerte, incrementara tu foryoku pero tienes que estar estable**_-

Se puso serio-_**claro, muchas gracias señorita**_-inclinándose en forma de respeto

Saco su rosario y realizo algunos movimientos con las manos después creó un portal-_**adelante tyler-**_

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_**Anita**_-hablo yoh viendo a anna fuera de la cabaña-_**¿Estas, esa es la bitácora?**_

_**Si asakura, necesito concentración-**_

_**Jijiji, lo siento anna pero ¿Quién o…?-**_

_**Tyle**_r-hablo sin mirarlo

_**¿Cómo te sientes?**_-pregunto sentándose a lado de la rubia

_**Bien**_-respondió secamente

_**Lamento que te haya pasado eso a ti**_-hablo mirando la arena

Suspiro, iba a responder con tono seco y frio, pero leyó la mente de yoh-_**ya no se puede hacer nada yoh, yo también lamento la mala infancia que tuviste**_

_**Si jijiji, es inevitable, la gente rechaza lo que no le parece normal**_-segundos después se regaño a sí mismo por la palabra

Ahora lo entendía, aun que yoh parecía inocente al confiar en todos, era por eso nunca tubo amigos, ahora no quería representar el mismo rechazo que recibió

_**Pero algún dia olvidaremos anita-**_

_**¿Te preguntas que pasaría si nosotros fuéramos….?-**_mirando a yoh

_**¿Súper héroes?...**_-completo

Sonrió levemente ese tonto_**- normales, lo que definen como normales**_

_**No lo creo, no serias tan linda**_-soltó sin darse cuenta-

Sin querer se sonrojo un poco pero de inmediato pudo ocultarlo-_**tienes razón**_-no lo decia por lo de linda si no porque no conocería mas allá de lo que los humanos deciden como normal, bien o mal, esto no lo cambiaría por ser algo llamado "normal".

Paso un rato en el que guardaron silencio, después salió tyler del portal

Lo miraron detenidamente, estaba serio

Realizo su posesión aun en silencio

Se pusieron de pie y anna camino hacia la bitácora levantándola

De pronto tyler ataco a yoh-_**vamos yoh-**_

_**¿Qué te pasa?**_-pregunto esquivando el ataque

_**Peleen**_-hablo anna con tono despreocupado

_**Anita pero….-**_

_**Pelea asakura es parte de tu entrenamiento**_-mirándolo con firmeza

Realizo su posesión, no pensaba pelear con tyler pero ya que…

Se mantuvieron a la par, al parecer el poder de tyler si había incrementado de forma notable

_**Ya basta**_-hablo anna deteniéndolos

Voltearon con la respiración agitada, yoh termino su posesión, a diferencia de yoh tyler se quedo parado y mirando algún lugar de la arena

Detuvo el ataque sorpresa de tyler, un segundo ataque que fue fácilmente detenido por anna

_**Alexia no regresara, tyler puedes ser lo más fuerte que quieras pero no regresara**_-hablo molesta-_**aun**_ _**que vayas a asesinar a ese hombre tu hermana no regresara**_

Se detuvo, era cierto pero-_**tú fuiste quien no me dejo avanzar en el torneo creí que era posible vencerte asi probaría que soy más fuerte**_-bajando la cabeza

_**Con un ataque sorpresa, solo probarías que eres igual de cobarde que ese hombre-**_

_**Disculpe**_-se inclino después se alejo del lugar ante anna un poco pensativa y yoh sorprendido

_**Regresare a la cabaña**_-hablo anna mirando a yoh

_**Vamos-**_hablo un poco serio

Ya estaban de regreso en la cabaña

_**Chicos vamos a la plaza-**_

Subió las escaleras sin dignarse a contestarles_**-¿anna vamos?**_

_**Prefiero quedarme**_-entrando al cuarto

Suspiro

Ya estaban en la plaza, entraron al "coffe pach"

En el televisor estaba una maratón de ciclistas

_**Eso es tan fácil**_-hablo ren

_**Pero ren a ti te tomo años aprender a andar en bicicleta**_-hablo jun mirándolo

_**Jajajaja-**_se burlo horo

_**Cállate idiota**_-apuntándole con su lanza que sabe de dónde la había sacado

_**No le digas idiota a mi hermanito**_-pilika haciendo un pequeño puchero con su cara-_**para que aprendas, mi hermanito anda en bici desde los 3 años**_-presumió pilika

_**Entonces ya debe andar muy lejos**_-hablo choco-_**jajajajajajaja**_

Todos lo miraron serios

Escucharon el sonido del oráculo virtual-

_**Si, las elegidas pelearan**_-hablo shalona que estaba sentada en la mesa continua

_**Si, las elegidas pelearan, vamos a ganar y….-**_hablaba feliz

_**Esperen…**_-hablo choco mirando su oráculo-_**pero si aquí dice que pelearan contra "hoshi-gumi" pue' esos eran…**_pensando

_**El equipo de hao y anna**_-hablo yoh sorprendido

_**Y quien son esos-**_

_**Hao, no había escuchado de el**_-pregunto sorprendido

_**Somos las elegidas ganaremos a cualquier equipo-**_

_**No-**_todos al mismo tiempo-_**hao asesina a todos sus contrincantes si resultan ser débiles y bueno ustedes pues….jijiji, ya saben-**_

_**Son débiles-**_dijo ren mirándolas-_**no duraran ni un segundo**_

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

Esta sería la segunda pelea, ganando esta pasarían a la segunda ronda

Se levanto del piso, aun faltaban 3 horas para la pelea pero iría a ver las que pasaran antes

Había pasado 3 horas y para nada, el otro equipo no se presento asi que no ganaron por default

Mientras que veía las peleas anteriores pensaba en lo que había dicho el mismo "algún dia olvidaremos", eso esperaba pero recordar como paso escondiéndose de los niños que le llamaban demonio, al menos tenía la esperanza

Pensaba en las palabras de anna era cierto, hiciera lo que hiciera alexia no regresaría pero no podía perdonar el que por culpa de ese maldito se le hubiera negado la vida a su pequeña hermana, no podía olvidar ni perdonar, alexia no merecía tanta debilidad, eso era lo que prefería pensar

Seguía pensando en lo mismo, en las palabras llenas de rabia de ese chico, y las merecía lo sabía, sabía que aun haciendo el "bien" ahora no compensaba tantos errores, tanto daño que hiso y le hicieron pero que podía hacer

Se encontró con hao, lo miro para después sorpresivamente abrazarlo

_**Lo siento**_-hablo abrazándolo_**-se que no te gusta que te reten, pero hana, ella no merece pasar esto-**_hablo recordando dias antes como detuvo a hao en el momento que planeaba asesinar a los padres de hana

Si anna podía olvidar lo que le hicieron por que el no, porque tenía que ser las cosas tan complicadas, pero no podía olvidar todo el daño, suspiro-_**ya veremos-**_pensó mientras abrazaba a la rubia

_**No olvide**_-dijo en susurro

**Perdonar y olvidar, eso dicen. **

**Es un buen consejo pero no muy práctico**

**Cuando alguien nos hiere deseamos herirle **

**Cuando alguien nos trata mal queremos tener la razón **

**Sin perdón las cuentas pendientes no quedan saldadas**

**Las heridas no cicatrizan **

**Pero que tan fácil es recibir y dar el perdón**

**Mientras tanto lo máximo que podemos esperar es que algún dia tengamos la suerte de olvidar.**

X-x-x-x-x

Me quedo pequeño, pero pues ahí está, espero les haya gustado y de verdad muchas gracias por sus reviews que me animan a seguir esta historia

Y pues nos vemos la próxima únanse a mi página: - pages/Tinitha-ptd/607332462613841 -

Ahí podrán ver cuando subiré capítulos y podrán darme alguna sugerencia o quejas

Bueno me voy espero sus reviews!

¡Cuídense mucho y besos! 3

_**Annitha mz**_


	34. ¿planes y fracasos?-

_**Capitulo 33- ¿planes y fracasos?-**_

Por: _**annitha mz**_

Dcm: shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen

x-x-x-x-x—x-x—x—x—x—x—x

_**Lo siento**_-hablo abrazándolo_**-se que no te gusta que te reten, pero hana, ella no merece pasar esto-**_hablo recordando dias antes como detuvo a hao en el momento que planeaba asesinar a los padres de hana

Si anna podía olvidar lo que le hicieron por que el no, porque tenía que ser las cosas tan complicadas, pero no podía olvidar todo el daño, suspiro-_**ya veremos-**_pensó mientras abrazaba a la rubia

_**No olvide**_-dijo en susurro

X—x-x-x—x—x—x—x—x-x—x-x—x—x—x

**Se dice que a menudo los planes mejor diseñados fracasan. Porque por muy cuidadosa que sea su preparación, toda trama tiene un punto débil. Y siempre hay alguien que intenta explotarlo. El plan fracasa y también su autor**

Se levanto a media noche y con lentitud se inco a lado de hao que permanecía dormido, aun estaba oscuro y solo la luz de la luna alumbraba la habitación, metió la mano debajo de la almohada sacando un objeto de metal que lanzaba pequeños reflejos plateados al chocar contra la luz, miro a hao y después puso el cuchillo en la garganta del castaño

Abrió los ojos de golpe, que sueño, sintió algo a su lado, volteo encontrándose a hao dormido junto a ella

Lo miro extrañada, miro a su alrededor comprobando que estaba en la cabaña de yoh y sus amigos

El castaño estaba abrazado a su cintura mientras permanecía en profundo sueño y tranquilidad

Se quedo callada el sol estaba en su esplendor seguro ya era tarde pues ni tamao ni jun se encontraban ahí, suspiro cuánto duraría esto.

_**Casi lo olvido**_-hablo en voz baja mirando el techo

_**Que olvidas-**_despertando y sonriéndole

_**El portal de babilonia**_-sin mirarlo

_**Ah, no te preocupes aun que lo abran no podrán hacer nada**_-dijo como siempre su voz calmada

_**Ya solo quedan 7 soldados**_-pensando

_**Si, creen que te tienen en sus manos-**_

_**Pues asi es-**_

_**Si**_-respondió con simpleza-_**en un rato pelearan turbine, Billy y hang**_

_**¿Qué haces aquí?**_-pregunto volteando a mirarlo

Sonrió con suficiencia-_**creí que no lo preguntarías-llegue hace 5 horas y no te quise despertar**_-

Y _**lo dices tan tranquilo asakura**_-con cierto reproche

_**Tranquila siempre tomo precauciones**_-

X—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x-

_**Buenos dias anita**_-le saludo yoh en cuanto la vio entrar en la cocina

_**Buenos dias doña anna**_-le saludo tan efusivo como siempre-_**ya prepare el desayuno justo como le gusta**_

_**Claro, buenos dias**_-respondió con desgano y sentándose en la silla libre

_**En un rato iremos a ver una pelea**_-hablo yoh mirándola

_**Si y después iras a entrenar junto a tyler**_-buscando con la vista al chico y encontrándolo mirando demasiado interesado a cierta chica pelirosa que no quitaba la mirada de yoh

Al terminar de desayunar se dispusieron a ir a ver la pelea.

_**Vamos chicos**_-alegaba horo-_**si por favor**_

_**Pero dile a anna-**_hablaba yoh

_**Mmm**_-respiro profundo sin detenerse-_**bueno anna si podemos ándale ¿si?**_

_**No-**_respondió secamente-

_**¡Anna!-**_se arrodillaba frente a la rubia-_**por favor**_

_**Dejaran un tiradero, y la cabaña no es de nosotros, solo somos invitados-**_

_**Pero recogeremos de veras por favor**_-

Se detuvo quitándose las gafas de sol-_**está bien**_-dicho esto todos se detuvieron-_**puedes hacer esa fiesta en la cabaña**_-la boca abierta de todos a causa de la impresión-_**solo que primero tienen que realizar un entrenamiento, todos**_

_**¿Entrenamiento?-**_ahora todos miraban mal a horo

_**De hecho solo tienen que continuarlo**_-mirándolos_**-encuentren el arroz que arrojaron a la arena **_

_**¿Qué?-**_todos al mismo tiempo

_**Anna, eso fue hace mucho el arroz ya debe estar al otro lado de América**_-hablo horo

_**Es cierto anita con el aire y todo eso jamás lo hallaremos-**_

_**Yo encontré uno sin buscarlo**_-les soltó con frialdad

_**¿De quién era?-**_preguntaron ren, yoh y tyler los 3 un poco nerviosos

_**No lo sé-**_respondió con naturalidad pero inevitablemente alcanzo a escuchar los pensamientos de los chicos en cuestión

"_no me importa, ya lo sabe"-_se escuchaba el pensamiento de ren igual que el con altanería

"_abra visto el grano de arroz_"-pensaba nervioso yoh_-"y si ve que dice su nombre"_

Con ese pensamiento se quedo pasmada, entonces el arroz que encontró no era de ninguno de esos dos era de….

_**¿Dónde está?-**_pregunto tyler

_**¿Ahora está? En el desierto**_-les hecho en cara para después seguir caminando-_**entonces lo harán cierto**_

Después de un rato de silencio ren decidió-_**si**_

_**Hey tu pero si ni nos hemos puesto de acuerdo**_-reclamo horo

_**E cierto pue' tenemos que pensar como equipo-**_

_**Jijiji bueno yo de todos modos tengo que hacer ejercicio asi que por mí está bien**_-respondió yoh tan relajado como siempre

"_sirve que lo encuentro y anita no lo verá"-_pensaba yoh mientras sonreía

Más tarde en el campo de batalla…

_**A partir de ahora comenzara la pelea del equipo de la luna contra el equipo alas-**_anuncio kalim-_**no hay límite de tiempo aquel que pierda primero todo su poder espiritual será el perdedor**_

_**Esos 3 son amigos de hao verdad anna-**_hablo manta viendo a los equipos

_**Que importa**_-respondió mirando a los equipos

C_**omencemos**_-hablo kalim_**-¿están listos? PELEEN**_

Enseguida la pelea empezo, en un lado se encontraban hang, turbine y Billy ansiosos por pelear pero con porte tranquilo

Del otro lado 3 hombres con vestiduras iguales, estatura media y cabellos castaños cortos

El equipo alas fue el primero en atacar creando uno de los miembros un ataque fugas que rápidamente fue destruido por Billy al instante la posesión de este pero aun asi la pelea continuo

El segundo ataque provino de otro miembro del equipo alas pero falló al ser destruido por hang con gran facilidad y el tercero finalmente vino de turbine que termino por acabar con la posesión del único que quedaba de pie…

_**Wow son geniales**_-se escucho a una persona del publico

_**Vaya forma de pelear-increíble-vieron que rápido**_—y cosas por el estilo se escuchaban entre el publico

Yoh solo miraba una esquina donde se encontraba hao sonriendo a lado de opacho.

Se retiro un poco del lugar perdiéndose de la vista de todos

_**Anita a dónde vas**_-le pregunto yoh deteniendo su paso

Lo miro con cierta ternura, no sabía que porque pero no quería dejar de mirarlo

Se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que hacía_**-yoh, quiero que vayas a entrenar**_-hablo sacando a yoh de su pequeño transe

_**Ah jijiji, bueno si**_-se rascaba la cabeza nervioso pues por un rato se perdió mirando a la rubia-_**anna**_-ahora se puso más cerca de la chica y con mirada seria y decidida se acerco acortando la distancia que había entre ellos

Se quedo estática ni si quiera movía un musculo solo miraba al chico castaño que "peligrosamente" se acercaba a ella.

Aun sintiéndolo tan cerca no hiso nada por alejarse, solo delineo con la mirada los labios del castaño, no podía hacerlo, no ella estaba con hao, no, no….

Demasiado tarde para cuando salió del shock sintió los cálidos y tímidos labios de yoh sobre los de ella.

Y asi como paso de rápido se acabo al alejarse anna de él.

_**Será mejor que vayamos a entrenar…ustedes...ustedes vayan a**_ _**entrenar-**_hablo tratando de no mostrarse nerviosa

Se encontraban en el desierto, anna y las chicas junto a manta se encontraban sentados sobre unas mantas y con unos paraguas cubriéndoles del fuerte sol, que sin piedad atacaba a los chicos.

_**Anna, no vamos a encontrar nada**_-replico horo

_**De veras anita ya…ya no podemos mas**_-le hacía segunda un exhausto yoh

Sintió la presencia de la pequeña y al instante se tenso, ni si quiera quiso voltear, ren detuvo lo que hacía para voltear a mirar a la rubia y después a tras de ella donde venían caminando lee y hana.

Se quedo sentada sin hacer nada, no quería hacer nada en realidad, lo único que sentía era un tremendo deseo de saltarle encima a esa mujer y destruirla en ese instante pero ella, escucho su tímida voz pronunciando un "hola" seguida de un tímido beso en la mejilla de la rubia….

Se quedo callada y mirando al frente, la niña se alejo de ella para ir con los demás, tanta tensión y enojo se fue disminuyendo en pocos segundos, volteo al frente y observo a yoh y hana jugando.

Sin pensarlo sonrió-_**estas aquí**_-le hablo ren con una media sonrisa

Volteo a su lado encontrando a ren-ni si quiera se molesto en decir una palabra solo volvió a mirar al frente

_**Ella es otra cosa**_-hablo ren-_**y ellos otra, pero hana es otra cosa**_

_**Lo sé**_-suspiro sin mirar al tao

_**Estabas sonriendo**_-le echo en cara

_**¿Y eso qué?-**_respondió con sequedad

Le sonrió con cinismo-_**mientras veías a yoh**_

Ya todos conocían la situación entre anna y esa familia asi que esperaban tal vez conflicto.

_**Tamao-**_hablo anna sorprendiéndola/asustándola un poco-_**jun y pilika vamos de compras**_

Caminaban por el centro, había muchas tiendas, la mayoría vendían artesanías hechas por los apaches

Entro a una tienda seguida por tamao y pilika

_**Anna vamos a comprar un helado**_-le hablo pilika observando los objetos

_**Si señorita anna vayamos a comprar algo dulce-**_completo tamao

_**Eh**_-se escucho de anna, justo cuando pensaban que diría algo por la insistencia-_**que trabajo tan detallado**_

_**¿Qué?-**_se preguntaron ambas por lo bajo

_**Lo pintaron delicadamente**_-hablo tomando en sus manos una pequeña figura de esqueleto-_**no tiene residuos de pegamento **_

_**Entonces porque no lo compras y vamos por el helado**_-hablo pilika

_**No**_-regresando el objeto a su lugar

_**Eh, lo regreso**_-ambas sin saber que decir-_**pero dijo que era perfecto **_

_**Se ve que en esta tienda hay cosas de calidad-**_mirando las demás cosas

Desde afuera las observaba jun con una sonrisa a lado de lee pai long

Será mejor que nos adelantemos-_**hablo jun sin borrar su sonrisa-**_

_**Tienes razón-**_le siguió su fiel acompañante

_**Oye zorro y apache**_-hablo anna haciendo que aparecieran conchi y ponchi

_**Quiero que vayan y le digan esto a ren y yoh**_ -

Después de recibir el recado de anna desaparecieron para ir en busca de los nombrados

_**Anna, ren tendrá problemas**_-hablo pilika entre preocupada y seria

Suspiro-_**el siempre tiene problemas**_

_**X—x—x-x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x-x**_

_**Chicas vayan por el helado yo tengo unas cosas que hacer**_-yéndose por el lado contrario de tamao y pilika

Camino por las calles de la aldea, después giro a la derecha entrando a un callejón un poco solitario se detuvo en seco

_**Debe ser muy importante para que venga la doncella Jeanne en persona**_-hablo teniendo a la chica de cabellos plateados frente a ella

X—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

_**Creo que aquí no ocasionaremos molestias**_-hablo lee bruce long

_**Ten cuidado**_-hablo un poco preocupada jun

_**Apártate tao jun**_-al mismo tiempo que se volteaba-_**si quieren decirme algo vengan **_

Al instante dos niños se hicieron presente ante ellos-

_**Son…son 2 niños**_-hablo un poco sorprendido

_**Eres un miembro de la familia tao verdad**_-hablo uno de los niños

_**Gurai-**_grito al instante en que un gran zombi salía del suelo

_**Jackie**_-hablo el otro haciendo salir a su acompañante del suelo

_**Son...zombis**_-hablo jun al verlos

_**Si pero los han utilizado para realizar la posesión de objetos**_-completo bruce long

_**No perdonaremos a la familia tao**_-gritaron los niños al unisonó, al mismo tiempo que los dos zombis corrían hacia bruce long con la intención de atacarlo

x-x—x—x—x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x—x—x-x-x

_**Acabamos de ver un terrible combate que trauma**_-decia choco chupando una paleta de hielo para refrescarse después de buscar por un tiempo el arroz, claro sin resultados

_**Si, los hombres de hao eran muy poderosos**_-ahora hablo manta

_**Si, su fuerza es abrumadora**_-hablo yoh tan tranquilo como siempre

_**No puede ser que hablen asi-**_se levanto horo-_**sus oponentes eran unos debiluchos**_

_**No me hubiera costado ningún trabajo terminar con esos tontos**_-ahora hablo ren como de costumbre con aires de superioridad

_**Si, se a lo que te refieres, el equipo de las aguas termales es invencible**_-hablo ryuu para después reír sonoramente

_**Ay si ese nombre-**_hablo horo rodando los ojos

_**Su nombre no es mejor**_-hablo ryuu

_**Ay cállate, que ren se nos adelanto y sin preguntar nos registro como el equipo de ren-**_

_**Es un nombre honorable**_-hablo ren

_**Ay este, parece que no existiéramos, haces las cosas sin consultarnos-**_

_**Cierto, deberías pedir nuestra opinión pue'**_-hablo choco_**-parece que el equipo te perteneciera**_

_**Si, asi es ¿Por qué?-**_hablo ren con total naturalidad

_**Ay, suéltame, déjame, se la voy a partir**_-hablaba horo en un ataque de "ira"-_**suéltame chango platanero**_-le gritaba a choco que lo retenía

_**Tranquilo-**_hablo ryuu apareciéndose frente a ren

_**Trátame con más respeto-**_

_**Esta será una pelea entre equipos, no importa cuánto entusiasmo le pongas, se me hace muy egoísta de tu parte querer ganar tu solo**_-con esto horo y choco se quedaron quietos-_**normalmente el líder es quien tiene la confianza de sus compañeros-**_

Sonrió con cinismo- _**tonterías**_

_**Ahora que-**_hablo ryuu poniendo una mano sobre el hombre de ren

_**Se trata de un chantaje**_-hablo ren

_**No puedes hacer a un lado tu carisma**_-hablo ryuu nuevamente-_**mira ren en realidad no se que signifique tener carisma pero ah de ser algo-**_con su mano derecha apunto a yoh-_**muy bonito**_, _**me refiero a la posesión de segundo grado de don yoh, por eso el equipo de las aguas fumbari no tiene enemigos,**_ _**jajajajaja**_-reía triunfante mientras su peinado ¿bailaba?

_**Tú eres el que dice más incongruencias**_-hablo horo molesto

_**Lo sé pero es muy cansado asi que no pienso hacerlo**_-respondió yoh con su típica sonrisa

¿_**Eh? Lo dice en serio**_-hablo ryuu sorprendido

_**Tienen razón, esa técnica de yoh es impotente**_-hablo ren sorprendiéndolos a todos-_**saben, no me rendiré**_

_**Mm, jijiji-**_rio yoh con total inocencia

_**Joven yoh**_-se vio a conchi y ponchi venir corriendo hacia ellos muy agitados_**-joven yoh venimos a…**_

_**Joven yoh nos mando la señorita anna….-**_

_**Cállate ya le iba a decir-**_

_**Jijiji-**_se escucho la tonta risa de yoh-_**muchachos por que vienen corriendo si se supone que pueden aparecer en cualquier lado o volar, son espíritus.**_

En otro lugar, se llevaba a cabo una batalla un tanto dispareja, todo indicaba que esos dos niños ganarían la pelea contra jun y bruce long

_**Estas bien-**_pregunto preocupada jun

_**Ah, descuida es normal que me cueste contra oponente que realizaron la posesión de objetos**_-hablo levantándose con dificultad

_**¿Quiénes son ustedes?-**_

_**La dinastía tao lastimo a nuestra hermana**_-hablo uno de los niños

_**Nos vengaremos de ustedes**_-hablo el otro chico

_**Atáquenlos**_-grito el pequeño para mandar a los zombis tras bruce y jun

Justo cuando un fuerte golpe los atacaría solo se distinguieron destellos dorados y polvo, después se pudo ver a ren con su cuchilla.

_**¡Ren!-**_

_**Ren tao-**_hablaron los dos niños

_**Ustedes están seguros de lo que están haciendo-**_hablo con la cabeza agachada

_**Ah, ati también te aremos pagar**_-hablo el niño de cabellos negros

_**Si te aremos pagar**_-hablo el otro

_**Les dije que si comprendieron**_-hablo levantando la cabeza con una expresión de pocos amigos

_**Ah, bueno es que, ya saben bueno**_-al instante respondieron un poco asustados

_**Ya tranquilízate**_-hablo yoh metiéndose en la platica

_**Tú no te metas-**_

_**Ustedes también porque están tan agresivos**_-les hablo yoh a los chicos con su sonrisa

_**Te dije que no te metas**_-replico ren

_**Pero al menos déjame preguntarles**_-respondía yoh con total tranquilidad

_**Nos vengaremos de ustedes**_-grito el niño haciéndose notar

_**Deténganse**_-se escucho una voz de chica

_**Gaine**_-hablo jun al ver a la chica

_**Hermana-**_

_**¿Hermana?-**_hablo esta vez ren

_**Mmm, se me hace conocida-**_hablo ryuu

_**Si, es una de las chicas que trabajaba en la familia tao**_-hablo horo

_**Ustedes nos traicionaron**_-hablo un niño

_**Esto, fue un mal entendido**_-hablaba gaine, una chica que se veía como de 26 años

_**¿Cómo que un malentendido?-**_

_**Ah, no importa-**_

_**Si importa, tu traicionaste a mi hermana**_-hablaba un niño

_**Cierto, y debido a eso**_-empezaba a mostrar lágrimas-_**debido a eso mi hermana no ah tenido novio en años**_

_**Si, si no se casa pronto se le va el tren**_-hablo el otro

_**¿Qué?-**_sorprendida y un poco sonrojada-_**eso no es cierto, yo…saben que olvídenlo, niños podrían quedarse callados un momento**_

_**Acabemos con ellos ya-**_

Sonreía nerviosamente-_**niños yo les explicare en casa, y el problema no es con ningún tao, aquí hubo un malentendido**_

X—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x-x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

Estaban todos sentados en círculo y enfrente hao, con su semblante serio.

Se escucharon unos sonidos cerca nadie se molesto en voltear, ya sabían quién era la dueña de los pasos.

Sin si quiera mirarlos entro en la cabaña.

Se quedo al pie de las escaleras, después escucho a hao entrar en el lugar.

_**No creí que vendrías hoy-**_hablo hao a su espalda

_**Para que quieras a yoh**_-le hablo sin mirarlo

_**Ya lo sabes**_-le respondió con seguridad

_**Creí que querías tener su alma-**_

_**¿De qué hablas?-**_

_**Quiero que me respondas**_-hablo con molestia en la voz

_**Que ocurre-**_

_**Deja de dar vueltas, respóndeme para que quieras a yoh**_-hablo dándole la cara-_**puedo leer cualquier cosa en tu mente menos eso**_-

_**No te incumbe**_-hablo dándole la espalda dispuesto a salir del lugar

_**No, si me incumbe, si mataras a yoh por mi culpa me incumbe-**_

_**Yoh de todos modos moriría, eso ya lo sabías-**_

_**En eso tenía razón pero…**_

_**No, no puedes**_-con esto hiso que hao volteara a verla

_**¿Qué dices?-**_

Sin mostrar ningún tipo de miedo le encaro a un ya molesto hao

_**Una cosa es terminar con su vida, otra suspenderla**_-con el seño fruncido

_**No está a discusión**_-hablo molesto

_**Si lo está, creí que….-**_se quedo callada al ver el error que hacía, desde un principio sabía que hao absorbería el alma de yoh terminando con su vida y creyó que sería fácil

_**Que creíste**_-hablo mirándola retadoramente

_**Me voy**_-hablo mientras se dirigía a la puerta

_**Espera-**_

_**¿Qué?-**_respondió con molestia y desgano

_**Quédate, los soldados x abrirán el portal**_-deteniéndola

_**¿Qué? Tan pronto, pero….yoh-**_dijo lo último en susurro

_**Asi es, creen que si tienen a yoh iré en su búsqueda-**_

_**¿Y no lo harás?-**_pregunto mirándolo con el seño fruncido

_**No**_-respondió con simpleza-

_**No, no puedes dejarlo con ellos, seguro también atacaran a sus amigos y…-**_

_**Y desde cuando te interesa eso**_-hablo mirándola a los ojos

_**Me interesa**_-le respondió sin quitarle la mirada-_**si tu no vas yo si iré**_-caminando hacia la puerta

_**No-**_con un simple movimiento el tomo de la mano deteniendo su marcha-_**te quedas**_

_**No**_-le respondió tratando de quitarse el agarre_**-suéltame**_-le grito a la cara__

_**Te quedas dije-**_intensificando la fuerza del agarre-

_**Suéltame**_-tranquila y con voz firme

_**Estoy arto de tratar de cumplir tus caprichos**_-mientras cargaba a anna y subía las escaleras molesto, después solo la metió al cuarto y salió furioso dejándola ahí

Se quedo callada, Furia era poco, como se atrevía a tratarla asi

Mas furia le provocaba que yoh pagara por ella, los soldados x tomarían a yoh seguro junto a sus amigos, y hao dejaría que lo hicieran

_Pero yo lo sabía, desde el principio supe que los planes que hao tenía para ti, y yo lo ayude, te lleve hacia él y creí que sería fácil, creí que sería fácil meterte en la boca del lobo pero después…después_-_**te conocí**_

_***Todo plan tiene un fallo fatal. A veces reside en los sentimientos. Incluso en los que se suponen más cuidadosos. Una gran cautela no siempre es garantía de éxito. Cuando un plan se levanta sobre cimientos inestables el fracaso no es sólo una posibilidad, es una certeza**_.

X—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x-x—x—x—x—x—x

¿Que tal el capitulo?

Espero les haya gustado, ya se me tarde demasiado en subir capitulo pero es que me falto inspiración, aparte de que muy me desaniman, muchas gracias a los que dejan reviews me dan ánimos, pero cada vez baja más su interés por la historia, u_u

Un agradecimiento especial para _**anna cecitzel **_ que me ha acompañado con sus reviews a mis nuevas historias

Ya está el capítulo 3 de recuérdame

Y hablando de eso los invito a pasar a mis songfics

I will always love you annaxyoh

Media Vida annaxyoh

Love the way you lie haoxanna

Space bound annaxren?

Todos capítulos únicos

Bueno me voy hasta la próxima!

_**Annitha mz **_


	35. lealtad-

_**Cambiaras mi vida**_

Capitulo 34-LEALTAD 

Por: _**annitha mz**_

…x…x….x…x…x…..x….x…x…x….x…x

En el capitulo anterior

Se quedo callada, Furia era poco, como se atrevía a tratarla asi

Mas furia le provocaba que yoh pagara por ella, los soldados x tomarían a yoh seguro junto a sus amigos, y hao dejaría que lo hicieran

_Pero yo lo sabía, desde el principio supe que los planes que hao tenía para ti, y yo lo ayude, te lleve hacia él y creí que sería fácil, creí que sería fácil meterte en la boca del lobo pero después…después_-_**te conocí**_

_***Todo plan tiene un fallo fatal. A veces reside en los sentimientos. Incluso en los que se suponen más cuidadosos. Una gran cautela no siempre es garantía de éxito. Cuando un plan se levanta sobre cimientos inestables el fracaso no es sólo una posibilidad, es una certeza**_.

….x….x….x….x….x…..x…x…x…x….x….x

….x….x….x….x….x…..x…x…x…x….x….x

….x….x….x….x….x…..x…x…x…x….x….x

_**Para algunas personas la lealtad es como la fe. La devoción obsequiada a otra persona o hacia una idea. Pero para mí el compromiso tiene un lado oscuro, una cara oculta que me hace preguntarme repetidamente: **_

_**"¿Hasta dónde estoy dispuesta a llegar con y por la lealtad que siento por ti?"**_

Habían pasado cerca de 3 horas sabia que los soldados x aun no empezaban con lo que estuvieran planeando, sabía que el mismo hao no sabía cuando empezaría si sería hoy, mañana, dias…

Pero aun asi se mostraba ansiosa, no dejaba de rondar en su cabeza el fatal resultado que dejaría esto, hao quería cortar de tajo la existencia de los soldados junto a su doncella, pensaba terminar con ese estorbo sin fijarse a quien le llegaría el fuego, total a él ya no le importaba la existencia de yoh, lo leyó en su mente encontraría otra forma de recuperar el poder que perdió en la mitad de su alma y entonces yoh ya no le serviría.

Suspiro el sol hacía rato se había ocultado, la furia en ella había desaparecido siendo reemplazada por angustia, ahora la noche se asomaba para ella y para todos en la aldea.

Dejo que pasara el rato perdida en sus pensamientos mientras falsamente miraba las estrellas por la ventana, ya el dolor en la cabeza se empezaba a intensificar por tantos pensamientos juntos, pero no lo podía evitar, no podía evitar preocuparse por esos dos tontos, asakura hao y asakura yoh, uno por tonto y el otro por listo, detuvo el rumbo de sus pensamientos, desde cuando dejo que su cabeza se llenara de cosas sobre yoh, de comparaciones de yoh y hao, y pensar que todo era ten sencillo antes de que empezara el "famoso" torneo de shamanes, era tan sencillo estar viajando junto a hao, preocuparse solo por él y por el pequeño opacho, en cambio ahora se preocupaba por ellos y por los otros, yoh, ren y esos idiotas escandalosos. Que tonta había sido empezar el viaje que destruiría a yoh, empezar ese viaje con la cabeza fría y claro que era sencillo mantenerse concentrada pues solo le importaba hao, pero poco a poco y tontamente le fue dando importancia a lo que le ocurría al reflejo de hao, y tal vez algo más de importancia y nuevamente se encontraba pensando en esos dos.

_**Buenas noches asakura**_-suspiro y hablo en susurro mientras miraba por la ventana, al parecer esta noche no podría ver a yoh

….x….x….x….x….x…..x…x…x…x….x….x

_**Joven yoh-**_se le acerco la peli-rosa-_**va a cenara**_

Le hablo con total calma, el castaño no se presento a cenar ni si quiera en presencia de sus abuelos, en cambio se mantuvo mirando como salían las estrellas en el cielo desde el cobertizo de la cabaña

Suspiro como si de un sueño se tratara_**-joven yoh**_-escucho repetir su nombre y ahí salió de la ensoñación

_**Ah… jijiji, perdona tamao estaba pensando**_-le hablo dedicándole una cálida sonrisa

Al instante no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco-_**no se preocupe, le preguntaba si cenaría algo**_

_**Eh…no gracias tamao pero no tengo apetito**_-volteándose nuevamente a ver las estrellas

_**Deja de pensar en ella**_-soltó sin darse cuenta al instante se cubrió la boca por la sorpresa al escuchar sus propias palabras tan rasposas al oído

_**Tamao…-**_en realidad no sabía que decir, pero siéndose sincero en realidad si pensaba en la chica de cabellos dorados

_**No, discúlpeme joven yoh yo…iré a dormir buenas noches**_-sin dejar de lado los modales se fue del lugar casi volando

Se quedo serio nuevamente en sus sueños más tontos solo lograba ver a anna olvidándose de tamao, ella era una niña tan linda y no merecía esto, la estaba traicionando, a su prometida que desde años atrás le acompaño, pero no era lo mismo a anna la conoció hace poco y aun con tan poco tiempo logro robar su corazón,

_**No me puedo detener**_-alcanzo a pronunciar con angustia-_**estoy enamorado de anita**_

Y es que no podía dejar de preguntarse dónde estaba la rubia, se suponía que estaba peleada con hao entonces con quien estaría, y cada vez que se lo preguntaba se decia a si mismo que la rubia chica era demasiado fuerte como para ser lastimada por alguien, pero después de eso comenzaba nuevamente la lucha en su interior imaginaba mil y un cosas que podrían pasarle-_**todo por ver esos programas con manta**_-se decia mientras recordaba los programas que manta acostumbraba ver, esos como 100 extrañas formas de morir, el caníbal japonés, asesinos en serie más famosos y todos esos programas que según manta enriquecían el conocimiento pero ahora mismo solo lo torturaban.

Entro con prisa en la cabaña-_**señora kino me retiro a dormir, hasta mañana-**_se despidió haciendo una reverencia y tomando su suéter

Salió por la puerta con prisas y dispuesta a llegar a la cabaña para recostarse y dormir y asi tal vez por unas cuantas horas olvidar todo.

Camino un tramo para después escuchar pasos acercarse a ella, volteo y sorpresivamente se encontró con tyler-_**joven…**_

_**Solo tyler-**_le completo con una sonrisa-_**me preguntaba si…quieres ir a pasear**_

_**Jov…tyler**_-en realidad le costaba olvidarse de toda la estricta educación que aprendió-_**bien vamos**_

Caminaron tranquilos y en silencio hasta que llegaron al medio pico, después de subir en la "cima" el panorama era realmente hermoso, el cielo estaba completamente oscuro y las únicas luces eran las de las brillantes estrellas que parpadeaban con cierto ritmo y en el costado esa gran "estrella" que todos soñarían con tocar, la gran luna enormemente blanca y resplandeciente.

Sonrió por esos momentos era bueno poder olvidarse de yoh y esa rubia para solo pensar en cómo el aire rozaba sus mejillas y como ese hermoso paisaje la enamoraba.

La miro instintivamente la luz de la luna la hacía verse muy linda e inocente, se acerco sin decir una palabra y lentamente unió sus labios con una nerviosa y sonrojada tamao.

….x….x….x….x….x…..x…x…x…x….x….x

Salía de la cocina con desgano pero siempre con su porte de todo poderoso, en lugar de subir las escaleras se dirigió a la parte trasera de la cabaña para sentarse un rato y tomar aire.

Mucho antes de la cena se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba con yoh, ese irremediable tonto estaba preocupado por la rubia, pero aun que le costara acertarlo a él le preocupaban esos dos, que estaría haciendo anna a esas horas y sabia de sobra que esa niña se podía defender y muy bien pero bueno nunca está de más preocuparse, al igual le preocupaba ese tonto, bien sabia que esto no acabaría bien para yoh, aun que anna estuviera peleada con hao eso no quitaba que hao quería algo de yoh, apropósito ya que pensaba en eso de anna peleada con hao nunca le quedo claro ese tema recordó haber hablado con la rubia sobre el tema pero muy poco como era de esperarse de los dos, igual recordó haberla escuchado llorar esa noche de lluvia cuando estaba metido en el armario con….

Enseguida en su rostro se formo una sonrisa solo que no de las que acostumbraba si no una mas ¿"sincera"?

Y ella era otro tema, raramente le encantaba las peleas que tenia con esa niña de pelo azul, no podía evitar sentirse tan atraído por ella-_**que diablos**_-alcanzo a decir, de nuevo queriendo y sin querer pensaba en esa niña loca, gritona, exagerada, llorona, mimada, linda, hermosa…. ¡kami! a donde pararían con estas locuras

….x….x….x….x….x…..x…x…x…x….x….x

Lo observo salir de la cocina con su porte serio y calculador de siempre, y sin poder evitarlo lo siguió con la mirada hasta perderlo de vista, y si cada vez que lo miraba dentro de ella se formaba una sensación extraña tontamente podría decir que andaban mariposas volando en su estomago (n/a: ¿o.o? ..), sacudió la cabeza como se podía fijar en ese tonto, prepotente, alzado, guapo, grosero, atlético, mimado, y lindo shaman, como podía fijarse en él se preguntaba una y otra vez en su cabeza al tiempo que contestaba con un ¿Cómo no fijarse en él?, mil cualidades para ren tantas que ya ni sabía si las inventaba o si eran reales, pero bueno el chino tampoco daba muchos argumentos a su favor pero asi de niño malo le encantaba tal vez eso era lo mejor de él (n/a: seee….)

Miro a pilika desde el otro lado de la mesa, con sospecha calculada ese chinito ya andaba haciendo de las suyas, pero que ni crea que con su inocente hermanita la iba a hacer, ah no señor, sobre su cadáver, se quedo serio mientras analizaba las cosas y comía aun, después de terminar de comer, salió de la cocina y subió a su cuarto estando solo lo único que atino a decir fue

_**-quiero novia-**_

….x….x….x….x….x…..x…x…x…x….x….x

Estaba recostada en el futon, hacía rato que escucho a uno de los aliados de hao diciéndole que podía bajar a cenar, pero no quería ni eso, y más por no darle gusto a hao primero la encerraba y después ordenaba que bajara, porque conociéndolo eso fue lo que ordeno, pero no le daría el gusto de hacer con ella lo que quisiera, de hacerlo creer que solo fue una simple pelea por qué no fue asi, fue más que una pelea, fue poner en entredicho la vida de personas que a ella le importaban, y nuevamente se reprochaba como demonios quería hacerse la indignada y juzgar a hao si ella hiso lo mismo, que ahora le importen esas personas no cambia el hecho de que prácticamente crio a yoh como cerdo para matadero.

Se dio vuelta sobre el futon, le parecía extraña esa habitación pues ya tenía un tiempo sin dormir en ella, suspiro nuevamente tenía que parar o se le haría costumbre suspirar como colegiala enamorada.

Siempre, desde el comienzo creyó en hao, ciegamente y era porque no le importaba lo que hiciera el chico el amor por que nunca cambio ni disminuyo solo aumento como hasta el presente, pero algo estaba cambiando en ella y lo sabía lo reconocía, pero tal vez el "miedo" en ella era olvidar lo que siempre sintió y supo su amor y lealtad hacia hao, y cuando esa duda surgía en su cabeza se repetía mil veces que no podía olvidarlo y es que en su memoria estaban bien gravados tantos recuerdos a lado de hao y al solo recordar su rostro todo lo malo desaparecía de su cabeza.

_Pero_….porque siempre tiene que haber un _pero_….

Con lentitud fue cerrando los ojos hasta que lentamente todo lo exterior abandono su cabeza dando paso al sueño.

Pasaron cerca de 3 horas, cuando el sueño se iba disminuyendo hasta terminar medio despierta y con hao enfrente.

Lo miro un poco adormilada

Se sentó a su lado sin quitarle la mirada de encima-_**lamento lo de esta tarde**_

_**Yo también-**_respondió en voz baja y con los ojos entrecerrados

_**No pierdo la fe en ti**_-le hablo un poco serio mientras se acomodaba a lado de la rubia y la medio abrazaba_**-espero que tu tampoco la pierdas en mi**_-mientras acomodaba su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de anna, por su mente pasaban muchas ideas que pasaría si anna se decepcionara tanto de el al punto de perder el amor y lealtad que mutuamente se han dado este tiempo, por ahora dormiría con anna entre sus brazos sin importarle que fuera de ellos, tal vez nunca llegaría hacer feliz completamente pero era feliz ahora, aun con dudas en la cabeza logro conciliar el sueño teniendo a la chica a su lado, y es que….

_**Muchos dicen que la lealtad te regala una esperanza ilimitada. Y puede ser posible. Pero hay un problema con la lealtad un "pero": **_

_**Se tarda años en conseguir la lealtad de alguien y solo unos segundos en destruirla.**_

….x….x….x….x….x…..x…x…x…x….x….x

….x….x….x….x….x…..x…x…x…x….x….x

….x….x….x….x….x…..x…x…x…x….x….x

Ay pues que ando muy romántica, este capitulo pues básicamente no contiene nada clave pero solo es el punto de vista de estas parejitas o enamorados…

El capitulo me salió en 1 y media, editado y todo ¿o.o? muy rápido pero es que no se me inspiro en la noche

Uyy que a yoh le pedalean la bicicleta *_* como que se me hace que terminara como el perro de las dos tortas

Y bueno de tamao pues tenía que ponerle algo bien ya ven en mis fics o no la incluyo o la mato trágicamente +_+

Psz ya ven a horo total que no se le hace lo de la novia ;)

¡Les explicare como esta lo de yoh y hao y su alma!

Subiré el siguiente capitulo conforme vayamos con los reviews

La frase de este capitulo fue: lealtad

_**Para algunas personas la lealtad es como la fe. La devoción obsequiada a otra persona o hacia una idea. Pero para mí el compromiso tiene un lado oscuro, una cara oculta que me hace preguntarme repetidamente: **_

_**"¿Hasta dónde estoy dispuesta a llegar con y por la lealtad que siento por ti?"**_

_**Muchos dicen que la lealtad te regala una esperanza ilimitada. Y puede ser posible. Pero hay con la lealtad como con todo un problema, un "pero": **_

_**Se tarda años en conseguir la lealtad de alguien y solo unos segundos en destruirla.**_

¡Las frases son mías! Quien las use será sin mi consentimiento y por lo tanto ¡COPIA!

Jajaja ok o.O me voy

Muchas gracias por leer

Hasta luego cuídense y muchos besos y abrazos psicológicos {+_+}

_**Annitha mz **_


	36. dormir para soñar

Capitulo 35 – _**dormir para soñar**_

Por: _**annitha mz**_

….x…x….x….x….x…..x…..x…x….x

Capitulo anterior: lealtad

No pierdo la fe en ti-le hablo un poco serio mientras se acomodaba a lado de la rubia y la medio abrazaba-espero que tu tampoco la pierdas en mi-mientras acomodaba su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de anna, por su mente pasaban muchas ideas que pasaría si anna se decepcionara tanto de el al punto de perder el amor y lealtad que mutuamente se han dado este tiempo, por ahora dormiría con anna entre sus brazos sin importarle que fuera de ellos, tal vez nunca llegaría hacer feliz completamente pero era feliz ahora, aun con dudas en la cabeza logro conciliar el sueño teniendo a la chica a su lado, y es que….

Muchos dicen que la lealtad te regala una esperanza ilimitada. Y puede ser posible. Pero hay un problema con la lealtad un "pero":

Se tarda años en conseguir la lealtad de alguien y solo unos segundos en destruirla.

…x…..x…x….x….x…x….x…..x…x…..x

_**Cuando era pequeña me daba miedo la noche, no tenía el beso de buenas noches, ni la luz del pasillo encendida, veía cosas que los demás no, la noche me daba miedo pues había monstruos bajo mi cama, me daba miedo dormir pues todos mis miedos se hacían presentes, creí que al pasar los años los monstruos desaparecerían, odiaba la noche, odiaba dormir**_

_**Ahora los monstruos han cambiado, culpa, secretos, verdades, mentiras, heridas, fines, soledad, aun que ahora tenga 13 la noche me sigue dando miedo.**_

_**Dormir…es una de las cosas más fáciles, solo cierras los ojos…para mi es una de las cosas más difíciles esta fuera de mi alcance, quiero hacerlo pero no sé có noche, la oscuridad y los demonios que en ella se esconden me aterran, luego sueño con ellos.**_

Todo a su alrededor se encontraba nuevamente normal, estaba acostada junto a hao, se levantaba y sin pensarlo lo asesinaba.

Despertó sudando frio y con la respiración agitada, era ese sueño nuevamente, las noches ya se estaban volviendo desagradables, ahora ya no soñaba con la madre de hao, ahora soñaba con hao o cosas de su pasado, no había una sola noche en que pudiera conciliar el sueño sin preocupación de que le aguardaba para soñar.

_**Que pasara con yoh**_-hablo con molestia_**-nuevamente el plan se caerá por….**_

_**Se las arreglara**_-le hablo molesto era el último tema que quería tocar

_**Creí que querías**_….-

Fue interrumpida nuevamente por el castaño-_**anna basta, eso termino, la tarea que te encomendé termino**_

Se quedo más que sorprendida aun no terminaba-_**asi es hiciste lo que te pedí, no veo porqué tengas que mantenerte más tiempo con ellos**_

_**Pero…-**_

_**Casi todos los equipos han pasado a la segunda ronda, los soldados x casi están listos y esto está por terminar**_-mirándola fijamente-_**ya acabaste**_

…..x…x…..x….x….x….x…x…..x…..x…x

Se mantenía mirando al frente, unos cuantos arboles se mostraban frente a él, caminaba de un lado a otro pensando si sería lo correcto buscarla ahí, que mas daba estaba preocupado por la rubia asi que iría y a ver qué pasaba total hao ya la traía contra el

Camino por el pequeño bosque, sabía que hao mantenía una barrera para que nadie pasara mas allá de "sus" limites asi que tal vez eso sería un problema, se detuvo de golpe

Si encontraba a anna con hao eso quería decir que volvieron, sintió como el corazón se le apachurraba y respiro hondo ahora estaba nuevamente en ese dilema buscar a la rubia y encontrarla con él o regresar por donde vino y preocupado.

Se dio media vuelta pero escucho unos ruidos cerca, movido por la curiosidad fue a ver lo que pasaba

Estaba una cabaña un poco pequeña y al pie de esta estaba ella

Se sorprendió al verla ahí mirando a la nada, perdida en sus pensamientos, al acercarse pudo sentir que algo lo detenía, era una barrera de foryoku seguro creada por la chica para no ser molestada o algo, observándola detenidamente pudo darse cuenta de que no se encontraba pensando se encontraba meditando, no sería buena idea molestarla se dio media vuelta pero por torpeza piso unas ramas creando gran ruido haciendo salir a la chica de la concentración

Volteo a su lado y a unos 10 metros se encontraba yoh con cara de "no me veas" lo miro seria y con mirada fulminante

_**Anita-**_se rasco la nuca al notarse sorprendido_**-jijiji pasaba por aquí y…jijiji**_

Lo miro aun más seria-_**ben yoh**_

_**Eh…**_sonrió al instante-empezo a caminar pero choco-_**ah anita tienes una barrera**_

Al recordarlo se puso un poco más seria, cerró los ojos y al parecer con gran esfuerzo logro romper la barrera solo para dejar pasar a yoh

_**Anita porque creas barreras, eso debilita tu foryoku-**_

_**Lo imagino**_-hablo pensando al instante en hao y su sobreprotección sin sentido

_**No deberías andar solo en estos rumbos**_-recordando que los soldados x estaban a un brinco de atacar

_**Ah es que en realidad te buscaba-**_

_**¿Por acá?**_-acaso era tan intuitivo

_**Jijiji bueno es que pensé que tal vez estarías con hao y….-**_se quedo esperando confirmación aun que en realidad esperaba negativas ante sus ideas

_**No**_-respondió después de pensar escasos segundos-_**no estoy con él, pero eh estado ocupada con unos asuntos**_

Sonrió de alivio_**-anit…**_

_**Anna**_-le corrigió al instante

_**Anna**_-repitió_**-¿Qué haces aquí?**_

_**Vine a entrenar y meditar un poco**_-dijo recordando que por esa justa razón estaba aquí, por eso hao la dejo salir –yoh

Volteo hacia la chica poniéndole total atención_**-quiero que sigas entrenado**_

_**Anna, no volverás a la cabaña o…-**_

_**No, encontré a las chicas con quien viaje un tiempo y me quedare con ellas**_-solo mentiras salían de su boca

Bajo la cabeza un poco-_**bueno, lo hare anita seguiré entrenando duro**_

_**Bien, tienes que estar preparado para lo que se viene**_-para mandarte al matadero serian palabras más ciertas pero ya que

Por cierto mi abuela me pitio que te diera esto-sacando algo de la bolsa de su pantalón

Lo tomo un poco dudoso_**-¿Por qué?-**_pregunto al instante observando el objeto que entre manos tenía

_**No lo sé-**_se encogió de hombros_**-simplemente me dijo que lo necesitabas**_

….

Estaba en la cocina recogiendo unas cosas mientras se regañaba mentalmente por lo que había pasado con tyler

_**Hola tamao**_-hablo horo entrando en la cocina seguido de manta y ren

_**Buenas tardes joven horo, manta, ren-**_

_**Ay tamaito, no seas tan tímida nomas dinos por nuestro nombre y ya**_-sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo un poco

_**Han visto a yoh**_-hablo sonriéndoles delicadamente

_**Ah, yoh mmm-**_

_**Fue a entregarle algo a anna-**_

_**¿Por cierto donde está anna?**_-pregunto ren

_**El señorito ya se preocupo por su noviecita**_-de inmediato salió horo con su burla

_**Cállate horo, que si lo escucha don hao…-**_se hiso presente ryuu

_**Chicos la otra vez pensaba**_-hablo horo con cara de pensador-

_**No sabía que pensaras**_-salió ren con burla

_**Ay cállate chinito que yo soy el más inteligente de mi familia-**_se defendió

_**Claro que no pilika es más inteligente que tú**_-se escucho la voz de ren en alto

_**Ren está enamorado**_-hablo ryuu con corazoncitos en los ojos

_**Claro que no idiota, no estoy enamorado-**_

_**Hey cálmense con mi hermanita-**_

_**No horo no se dice asi**_-hablo manta con tono serio-_**se dice cuñado deja en paz a mi hermanita**_

_**Jajajaja-**_reía ryuu mientras echaban burla a ren y horo

_**Que…quien está enamorado…**_-hablo pilika entrando a la cocina sin saber de lo que hablaban y de quien

_**De nadie**_-casi grito len poco alterado

_**Si de nadie…nadie está enamorado**_-aseguro horo

Se mantenía como siempre al margen de la conversación casi siempre por respeto o por no saber que aportar al tema pero ahora era muy distinto se mantenía al margen porque solo estaba pensando en el beso anterior, aun que era prometida de yoh jamás se besaron ni mucho menos pero ahora, traicionando su compromiso se había besado con uno de los amigos de yoh, y algo que ya no soportaba era el silencio y la culpa que esto le causaba, quería gritarlo para liberar la tensión que le había causado un pequeño beso, pero al pensarlo igual no podía evitar sentir un raro cosquilleo en su estomago, y es que era una de esas chicas cursis que aun pensaban en el príncipe azul y un castillo, un vivieron felices para siempre, pero se suponía que ella ya tenía un "príncipe" era yoh, con el debía casarse, y hasta hacia poco estaba seguro que él le correspondía en sentimientos que ahora no aseguraba tener, pero todo cambio por ella, por….-

_**Anita**_-escucho la voz de yoh sacándola de sus pensamientos ni si quiera se dio cuenta de cuando llego el castaño a la cocina, tan distraída estaba, al parecer yoh acababa de contar que había visto a anna

Lo miro por unos segundos se veía normalmente feliz solo que un poco más de lo normal

_**Tamao**_-volvió a salir de sus pensamientos-_**te sientes bien**_-por un segundo creyó que yoh era el que preguntaba pero era tyler quien lo preguntaba

Bajo la mirada y respondió rápidamente-_**si joven tyler**_-salió finalmente de la cocina, era uno de sus lugares favoritos desde pequeña pero en ese momento solo una tortura, escuchaba hablar de anna, veía a yoh y sabia que como hablaba pensaba en esa rubia, luego veía a tyler y la culpa y una rara ilusión se apoderaban de ella.

No muy lejos de sus pensamientos estaba pilika que sin poder evitar miraba casi embelesada a len, y lo miraba y ganas de estamparle una sartén en la cabeza le sobraban siempre tan digno, con su pose de todo poderoso, jamás se figaría en ella, y ella como niña, y lo era pero como niña tonta, ese podía esperarse de tamao pero ella había empezado a querer a ese ególatra que solo la ignoraba o quería jugar con ella, si aun podía sentir como temblaba con lo que había pasado por la mañana

_**Flash back pilika**_

Caminaba por el pasillo, pensando en algunas cosas cuando sentí que tropezaba con algo, después sentí como caía, cerré los ojos esperando el golpe pero nunca llego tal dolor, en cambio sentí como caí encima de alguien, por inercia me abrase a él rápidamente y al abrir los ojos me tope con su sonrisa burlona, tontamente sexy

Me quede como hipnotizada mientras el solo me miraba y sonreía, al salir de mi ensoñación me trate de levantar pero él me detuvo tomándome ligeramente del brazo, me quede nuevamente petrificada, con lentitud me fue jalando poco a poco hasta que pude sentir su respiración en mi rostro, al instante me estremecí, su cálida respiración chocaba contra mis labios y yo no me movía, no podía ni quería moverme, fue hasta que sentí sus labios sobre los míos, haciendo una pequeña presión en ellos y asi formando un beso, fue cuando escuche el grito de horo enterándose de que casi estaba el desayuno, fue ahí que Sali del dulce transe y rompí el beso, no sin antes mirarlo y sonreírle tontamente

_**Fin flash back pilika**_

…

_**Mamá podemos ir al parque**_-pregunto una pequeña niña rubia

_**No anna, no podemos sacarte o piensas lastimar a alguien más**_-le grito una mujer

_**Perdón, no quería hacerlo, pero es que….-**_sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lagrimas_**-yo…mamá**_…-le hablaba completamente en llanto a la mujer que se daba media vuelta dejándola sola-_**mamá, por favor….**_

_**Deja de llorar niña, cállate-l**_e hablo la mujer desde lejos con molestia pero con cierto miedo

Y las cosas a su alrededor se empezaban a destruir a causa de un creciente demonio que se hacía presente a lado de la niña

_**Ya basta anna, detente**_…-hablo la mujer con cara de horror

_**Mamá….-**_hablaba la pequeña con débiles susurros mientras observaba como el demonio a su alrededor destruía todo….

Ya era tarde, estaba acostada en su cama, en las pocas caricaturas que pudo ver antes de que los niños durmieran sus padres los iban a arropar y darles un beso de buenas noches, pero esa era otra noche que sabía que no pasaría nada, sorprendentemente escucho la puerta abrirse y entro su madre con rapidez, se dirigió al closet y saco unas cosas que coloco en una pequeña mochila, luego se volteo a mirarla

_**Anna, vamos al parque**_-la escucho decir y al instante sonrió, tal vez mamá ya no estaba enojada por lo de la tarde

Con ánimos se levanto de la cama y se coloco sus pequeños zapatos -_**mamá hace frio afuera**_-hablo señalando un suéter pues ya era invierno y afuera parecía que nevaría

_**No me llames asi, tómalo**_-le expreso duramente y sin mirarla-_**ten anna ahí esta una manzana**_-le hablo dándole una mochila_**-apresúrate**_

Estaban en un parque un tanto solitario, la vio jugar en los columpios y luego se alejo un poco cuando

_**Mamá A dónde vas**_-pregunto al ver a su madre alejarse

_**Ahora vuelvo**_-en sus ojos había cierta culpa pero era lo mejor, esa no era su hija

La miro con tristeza al verla caminar con rapidez lejos del lugar-_**mamá-**_alcanzo a gritar pero la mujer no se detuvo

Al perderla de vista comenzó a correr en la dirección donde la mujer se había ido pero no encontró nada

Llego al centro y solo observaba como la gente caminaba rápidamente de un lado a otro, el frio era insoportable y empezaba a nevar levemente, lloraba con la mirada buscaba a la mujer pero no la encontraba

Todos los pensamientos de las personas llegaban a su mente y con miedo se metió detrás de unos arbustos mientras con fueras lloraba

_**Niña, estas bien-**_escucho la voz de alguien, abrió los ojos esperando ver a su madre_**-¿Dónde están tus padres?**_

Despertó a media noche con la respiración agitada y las mejillas encharcadas a causa del llanto silencioso durante el sueño, no podía controlar la respiración pues solo sentía como se ahogaba en esos momentos, miro a su lado que se encontraba hao dormido

Salió de la casa aun con llanto y angustia, apenas salió sintió el aire pegarle en el cuerpo y pudo escuchar el ruido de las olas al romper

Comenzó a llorar mientras se detenía el cabello con las manos

Sintió como hao la abrazaba dándole calor y calma, dejo de detenerse el cabello para abrazarlo fuertemente

….

_**Ha pasado 1 semana y los x-laws no han hecho nada**_-se escucho la voz de anna con cierto reproche_**-ya no quiero estar encerrada**_

_**Sales todos los dias**_-le hablo hao

Lo miro y se quedo paralizada, cosa que noto hao_**-te pasa algo**_

_**No-**_respondió casi en susurro mientras la mirada la tenía en algún punto de la habitación, era cierto, los soldados x no avanzaban ella fingía ante hao no ver a yoh y ante yoh no ver a hao, tal vez no lo traicionaba pues solo veía a yoh en el mismo lugar de todos los dias pero aun asi solo hablaban y hablaban solo eso.

_**Anna-**_sentí tus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y tu respiración chocar con mi cuello, sentí como mi piel se erizaba al tenerte cerca_**-¿en qué piensas?**_

_**Hao**_-hable rompiendo mi propio silencio_**-te amo**_

Le parecieron extrañas las palabras de la rubia pues ella no era mujer de palabras más bien de acciones

Después de un rato de silencio decidió hablar-_**quiero mostrarte un lugar**_

…

Viajaban sobre el espíritu de fuego, la vio cerrar los ojos con sueño-_**anna, duerme**_

_**No-**_respondió un tanto calmada-no quiero dormir…

Se acerco a él y se recostó en su pecho mientras miraba el paisaje de su alrededor, la observo detenidamente cada detalle de su rostro, ya se los sabía bien pero jamás estaba de mas contemplarla, con su mano derecha comenzó a acariciar sus dorados cabellos

_**Te digo algo….-**_le hablo mirando el cielo-_**quiero dormir, pero no se como**_

Era hipnotizante podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de hao y como con calma el acariciaba sus cabellos y como si fuera ley termino dormida

La vio mientras dormía, observo cada uno de sus gestos sabía lo que soñaba y solo sentía culpa, él le había regresado esos recuerdo que ahora la atormentaban en sueños, pero no podía hacer nada solo esperar que con el tiempo sanara y lograra olvidar el dolor que ahora sentía

Abrió los ojos de golpe de nuevo una pesadilla, aun se encontraban en el espíritu de fuego que al parecer ahora descendía

Se levanto y con ayuda de hao bajaron del gran espíritu

Miro el lugar, era el medio pico en una isla cercana a la aldea

Había pasado ya 4 horas en ese lugar, estaban recostados sobre el pasto, sus labios eran tan dulces y adictivos que detenerse le resultaba casi imposible, con su mano derecha acaricio suavemente la cintura de la rubia que soltó un pequeño suspiro

Con lentitud y sin ninguna prisa acaricio la pierna de anna hasta subir su mano y meterla levemente debajo de su corto vestido-

Suspiro agradada pero deteniendo la mano de este-_**para…**_

_**¿Por qué no?-**_pregunto entre besos

Suspiro nuevamente-_**estamos al aire libre**_

_**Pero si aquí no hay nadie anna**_-le sonrió acariciando ahora su pierna

La comenzó a besar nuevamente

_**Ah que te eh dicho que no…-**_hablo con dificultad pues eso era realmente placentero

Subió su mano hasta llegar a la mejilla de la rubia que ahora se encontraban sonrojadas, le sonrió tiernamente-_**de acuerdo**_

Se volteo para quedar boca arriba mientras miraba el cielo-ven aquí-la invito a recostarse sobre su pecho-_**te amo pero…**_

_**¿Pero**_…?-hablo frunciendo el seño levemente

_**Te amo, pero debes dormir un poco**_-le sonrió-_**yo te cuidare**_

_**La oscuridad…la noche…bajo ese manto oscuro se esconden mis demonios, pero una vez que me eh enfrentado a mis demonios, que eh vencido o intentado vencer mis miedos, una vez que me eh entregado a soñar despierta, al llegar la noche ya no resultada aterradora porque solo en la noche me doy cuenta de que no estoy completamente sola en la oscuridad.**_

_**CONTINUARA…**_

GRACIAS por leer este capitulo y muchas gracias por sus reviews

Ahora respondo:

Si, las frases son mías, sucede que veo grey's anatomy y al final siempre habla meredith con frases asi metaforicas, entonces me dije por qué no hago algunas, me agrada que les guste porque tardo mucho rato en crearlas

La frase de este capitulo es en parte de la serie grey's anatomy, la tome y la modifique casi toda pero como me gusta lo que al final dice de "me doy cuenta de que no estoy completamente sola en la oscuridad" por eso la deje

Me dio mucha tristeza escribir lo del sueño de anna donde la abandonan

Que desgraciados sus padres, malditos bueno superando el trauma, pues les cuento si quieren ver que pasa después de que le dice "¿Dónde están tus padres?" visiten el capitulo 1 de este fic (obvio) ᷆᷆ ┌┌

Me voy, nuevamente gracias por leer, gracias por sus reviews y los quiero hasta luego

_**Annitha mz**_


	37. esperar lo inesperado-el portal

_**Cambiaras mi vida**_

_Capitulo __**37- **__el portal de babilonia____1__**-**_

_ESPERAR LO INESPERADO-_

_Por:__** annitha mz**_

_**Dcm: **__shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen_

…..x…..x….x…..x…..x…..x…..x

_**Capitulo anterior**_

La comenzó a besar nuevamente

Ah que te eh dicho que no…-hablo con dificultad pues eso era realmente placentero

Subió su mano hasta llegar a la mejilla de la rubia que ahora se encontraban sonrojadas, le sonrió tiernamente-de acuerdo

Se volteo para quedar boca arriba mientras miraba el cielo-ven aquí-la invito a recostarse sobre su pecho-te amo pero…

¿Pero…?-hablo frunciendo el seño levemente

Te amo, pero debes dormir un poco-le sonrió-yo te cuidare

La oscuridad…la noche…bajo ese manto oscuro se esconden mis demonios, pero una vez que me eh enfrentado a mis demonios, que eh vencido o intentado vencer mis miedos, una vez que me eh entregado a soñar despierta, al llegar la noche ya no resultada aterradora porque solo en la noche me doy cuenta de que no estoy completamente sola en la oscuridad.

…..x…..x….x….x…x….x…x

_**Siempre esperamos lo mejor, siempre queremos que todo lo esperado suceda asi, pero si lo pensamos bien, a veces lo que esperas es peor si lo comparas con lo inesperado. La razón por la que nos aferramos a nuestras esperanzas es que lo que esperamos es lo que nos mantiene vivos, en pie, esperando.**_

_**Ren tao**_-hablo con cierta gracia en la voz-_**tanto tiempo sin verte**_

_**Anna**_-le respondió enseguida-_**lo mismo digo-**_sentándose a lado de la rubia como esperando explicaciones

_**Supongo que no viniste solo a verme ¿o sí?-**_pregunto un poco harta pues ren solo la miraba fijamente

_**Supones bien**_-con su porte de invencible-_**vine a hablarte hace mucho que no vas por la cabaña**_

_**Eh estado ocupada**_-respondió sin darle importancia-a_**parte de que solo han pasado 10 dias-**_con serenidad_**-y como van las cosas allá**_

_**Bien, todo igual pero me supongo que ya lo sabes pues yoh te visita todos los dias**_-con tono de reproche

Asi _**es, ay un problema con eso**_-pregunto con semblante serio

_**Que ah pasado con hao**_-pregunto dándole vuelta al tema

_**Todo igual, nada ah cambiado en este tiempo, pero de hao se lo mismo que tu, lo que comenta en la aldea**_-respondiendo a las dudas del chico-_**no estoy con hao si eso es lo que preguntas**_

_**Entonces tú y hao nada**_-con duda

_**Sabes que estoy peleada con él, me escuchaste llorar desde el armario esa noche-**_

_**No leas mi mente**_-le reprendió un poco molesto pero más que nada apenado-suspiro-_**como has estado, aun te persiguen las pesadillas**_

_**Ah, aun, pero no las mismas, eh dejado de soñar con la madre de hao, me supongo que es porque lo que tenía "pendiente" con ella se saldo, recordé que ella fue quien me cuido en el bosque al ser abandonada, aun que no sé lo que significa todas esas palabras que me decia**_

_**Anna, entonces bueno es que…**_-suspiro-_**quisiera hablarte de otra cosa, es que…**_

_**¿Qué? Deja de dar vueltas tao y dime**_-hablo con un poco de desesperación

_**Bueno yoh y tu son mis amigos y no quisiera que ninguno saliera lastimado y…-**_

_**Presenciare una escena sentimental del gran ren tao**_-hablo con sarcasmo para después ponerse seria, al parecer el chico hablaba en serio

_**Solo espero que no terminen lastimados-**_

_**De que hablas-**_hablo con cierta molestia-_**no lastimaría a yoh**_

_**Tienes reishi-**_le aclaro-_**no me digas que no lo sabes**_

_**Te lo repito deja de dar vueltas y dímelo-**_

_**Yoh esta enamorado de ti**_-le soltó

Se quedo un poco ¿"confundida"? –_**estas equivocado, yoh no está enamorado de mi, cuando lo conocí lo leí en su mente él quiere a su prometida**_

_**Anna hace cuanto lo conociste, han viajado juntos, el amor surge**_-la miro serio-_**tu lo dijiste el "quiere"-**_recalco la palabra-_es una gran diferencia entre querer y amar_

_Basta tao_-alzo la voz_**-yoh no está enamorado de mi ni yo de el**_

_**Entonces no eres tan observadora como luces**_-le recalco _**anna date cuenta yoh está enamorado de ti y solo saldrá lastimado-**_

_**Basta ren, ya basta, no lo entiendes yoh no puede amarme-**_

_**¿Por qué?, porque amas a hao**_-lo miro con furia

_**Asi es, yoh no me puede amar**_-hablo ahora con un semblante más triste

_**Lo sé, pero ya lo hace y tienes que hacer algo p…-**_

_**No, yoh no me ama, esto es una más de estúpidas conclusiones, deberías preocuparte por ti**_-le miro con furia, era extraño pero por dentro sentía arder de furia-

_**Anna no vine a discutir sobre mi vida, sabes que…-**_

_**No ren no lo sé, que te da el derecho de venir a discutir sobre mi vida o la de yoh-**_

_**Deberías calmarte**_-le hablo con rareza pues se veía un poco agitada y molesta

_**Ocúpate de tu vida y ami no me molestes-**_

_**Te sientes bien**_-le pregunto calmado

La vio temblar levemente_**-anna te sientes bien**_

_**No te me acerques**_-le hablo con la cabeza baja

_**Deberías de…-**_guardo silencio al sentir la oleada de foryoku que se desprendía de la rubia

_**Anita-**_le sonrió cuando la vio después una pequeña niña que iba a su lado corrió hacia la chica con una sonrisa

_**Hana no**_-alcanzo a gritarle ren

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa saliendo del trance después de sentir como si algo la golpeara, volteo a su derecha donde se encontraba hana siendo protegida por ren y aun yoh un poco estático solo observándola

_**Qué demonios te pasa anna**_-le hablo ren un poco molesto

_**Lo siento hana**_-con esas palabras se fue del lugar no sin antes escuchar la voz de yoh pidiéndole esperar

…

Se mantenía afuera de la cabaña, sabía que todos estaban adentro pero no tenía ganas de verle la cara a ninguno y menos a kanna que acababa de regresar después de estar un tiempo fuera

Miraba el cielo que no era tan notorio pero en realidad atención era lo último que ponía, se mantenía pensando en eso, no era posible que yoh estuviera enamorado de ella, aun que si lo estaba era en cierto punto lógico, pero si ella se mantuvo mucho tiempo con él y no llego a sentir mas allá de un cariño por el castaño, tal vez porque había algo que se lo impedía-hao-hablo con desgano sin quitar la vista del cielo, aun que no negaba que yoh en algún momento la hizo "dudar" de que tan fuerte era su amor por hao, pero eso lo supero porque sabía que le haría daño a hao y de paso a yoh, pero ahora era razón de la misma, yoh saldría lastimado si sentía algo por ella, solo esperaba que las suposiciones de ren no fueran acertadas, mantenía la esperanza de no ser ella quien lo lastimara

_**Me acompañas**_-le hablo mirándola sentada frente a la cabaña

_**Bien-**_

…

_**Te gustaría convertirte en mi aliado**_-le hablo hao a un chico moreno de cabellos violetas que tenia por acompañantes una mujer y un anciano al parecer de la india

Mientras que hao tenía a su lado a luchist, hang, anna y opacho

Lo observo por un momento para después decidirse a hablar-_**solo será un mundo de shamanes**_

_**Si, tarde o temprano los humanos destruirán este planeta, por eso acabare con ellos para….-**_

_**Tal como no lo dijeron, ese sujeto es un engreído**_-hablo la mujer interrumpiendo a hao

_**Solamente para eso viniste a buscarnos muchacho**_-reclamo el anciano

_**Que quede claro, a ustedes no los necesitamos**_-hablo anna mirando al anciano

En cuanto termino de hablar, luchist y hang se lanzaron dispuestos a atacar a la mujer y el anciano

_**Sentaka douji aparece**_-grito el anciano haciendo que su gran espíritu de un buda indio

_**Kongara aparece ante mí que necesito tu ayuda**_-con esta orden aparecieron una serie de semidioses indios que rodearon a hang y luchist

Cada uno creó un rayo, que juntos crearon una estrella de pentágono dejando en el centro a los seguidores de hao

Al lanzar el ataque se creó un gran destello que les impidió ver a todos lo que pasaba

La luz se disipo dejando ver el lugar solo

Sonrieron triunfantes observaron a hao esperando que hiciera algún tipo de ataque pero en lugar de eso solo dio media sonrisa

Se voltearon rápidamente al sentir la presencia de los shamanes detrás de ellos

_**Gauko**_-alcanzo a gritar a la chica que era atacada duramente por luchist-_**miserable**_

_**Meuko**_-advirtió a su otro compañero pero demasiado tarde pues la presencia de ambos había desaparecido

_**Ahora si podemos charlar con más calma**_-sonrió después de sus palabras

Anna solo observaba seria lo que pasaba en el lugar, observaba como el semblante de hao cambiaba a una más sádica

_**Miserables**_-creo unas alas rojas que lo comenzaron a elevar dejándolo arriba de hao y los demás-_**me las pagaras**_

Sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos_**-que lastima**_

El chico creó un ataque que fue absorbido por la reciente aparición del gran espíritu del fuego

_**Resultabas ser tan buen shaman**_-hablo hao mirando al chico que ahora se mantenía preso en la garra del espíritu de fuego_**-Pero te prometo que aprovechare al máximo tu preciosa alma**_

Suspiro finalmente al ver al espíritu de fuego devorar al chico

_**Oh**_-hablo opacho volteándose de espaldas-

_**Mmm-**_

_**Nos volvieron a vencer**_-hablo anna seria

Sonrió-_**que otra vez-**_

_**Los soldados están muy fervientes últimamente**_-dijo anna mirando a hao

_**Que recomienda hacer**_-hablo luchist con semblante serio-_**muchos de nuestros camaradas han caído en manos de esos individuos**_

_**No les prestes atención-**_empezo a caminar con opacho a lado_**-a estas alturas si son vencidos con facilidad no tiene caso que sigan con vida, vamos anna**_-

Dio un último vistazo a donde antes estaban esos shamanes y después negó levemente con la cabeza-

_**Basta sabemos el resultado de la batalla, ellos ya no puede pelear**_-detuvo silver el ataque que planeaban marco y lyzerg para terminar finalmente con la vida de sus oponentes seguidores de hao, 3 hombres con trajes negros parecidos a guaruras

Los miraron tirados en el suelo, tal vez otro seria el momento para terminar con esos sujetos, ahora se retirarían a ver a la doncella

..

_**Mi lyzerg**_-lloraba ryuu sobre la mesa

_**Ya ryuu no llores, ese es el camino que el eligió-**_

_**Si, ya no nos concierne que haga con su vida-**_

_**No, mi lyzerg-**_

_**Ya ryuu si quieres te presento un amigo**_-le hablo horo tratando de animarlo

_**No, mi lyzerg, a donde se fue mi querido amigo lyzerg**_-se levanto llorando cuando de pronto se congelo, algo que parecía más a una estatua de piedra

_**Ah, ya se volvió a congelar**_-hablo con desgano horo

_**Tiene corazón de piedra pómez**_-hablo choco con lagrimitas en los ojos y corazoncitos alrededor, efecto que se rompió con el golpe de horo y ren

_**Pero eres idiota-**_

_**Fue una bromita pue´-**_

…

Ya había oscurecido, las estrellas eran pocas y casi no había luz de luna

_**Asi que ese es el portal**_-hablo anna mirando desde una montaña lo que parecían 4 enormes posesiones de ángeles cuidando un circulo en donde se encontraba Jeanne

_**Porque no los atacamos ahora señor hao**_-pregunto opacho

_**No tendría caso, solo son posesiones aparte no puedo entrar en el portal hasta que esté abierto-**_

_**No falta mucho-**_

…

_**A donde fueron los chicos joven manta**_-pregunto tamao extrañada pues en la cabaña no había nadie más que manta-

_**Fueron con lyzerg, al parecer lo vieron mal en su pelea contra los seguidores de hao-**_

_**Ya veo joven manta y….tyler también les acompaño-**_

_**Asi es, todos se fueron pero ya se tardaron mucho-**_

_**Ah, mi lyzerg**_-escucharon el llanto de ryuu

_**Ryuu que paso**_-pregunto abriéndoles la puerta

_**Lyzerg es un malagradecido, abandono a morphine por irse con esos soldados**_-replico horo molesto

_**Será muy su problema pero si es un malagradecido, y desconsiderado mira que tenernos tan tarde afuera-**_

Yoh solo se mantenía serio mirando por la ventana mientras los otros replicaban y ryuu lloraba

En esos instante comenzó a sonar el oráculo_**-¿qué dice?-**_pregunto manta

_**Mañana no habrá ninguna batalla**_-hablo horo extrañado

_**Porque será-**_

_**Seguro fueron los grandes espíritus y sus extrañas decisiones-**_

_**Pero que pasara con el torneo-**_

_**Es cierto**_, sonrió manta muy animado sacado su laptop-

_**Que harás manta**_-hablo pilika que hasta el momento se mantenía callada

_**Quizá renovaron la cuenta de información la cual puede servirnos de algo-**_

_**Oh, ya entiendo**_-hablo yoh aun sin mirarlos

_**Es en lo único que puedo ayudar**_-la encendió y abrió el buscador después de estar cargando un rato comenzó a sacar pequeños rayitos eléctricos y después se apago

_**¿Qué le ocurrió?-**_pregunto pilika mirando el aparato

_**No lo sé, vamos amigo no me dejes asi**_-hablaba manta tratando de encenderla nuevamente

_**Está agonizando**_-hablo ryuu con cascaditas en los ojos-_**igual que mi corazón**_

_**A dónde vas ryuu**_-pregunto manta al verlo levantarse y salir

Después de un rato decidió seguirlo

_**Ryuu amigo, que te pasa-**_

_**Creí que lyzerg estaba equivocado en el camino pero resulto difícil, y eso me da mucho coraje-**_

_**Lo sé ryuu, pero no siempre las cosas resultan como queremos-**_

_**Ah, lo sé manta pero no puedo evitarlo-**_

_**Yo siempre eh querido ayudarlos en lo que pueda y apoyarlos siempre, supongo que ese es mi papel en el equipo**_-hablo con voz apagada y la cabeza abajo-_**tú has querido hacer algo asi, tienes un sueño**_

_**A decir verdad, mi sueño es encontrar mi lugar favorito pero donde quiera que este con ustedes ese será mi lugar favorito-**_hablo con voz un tanto apagada-_**pero mi gran sueño es, conseguir una novia fuerte y hermosa como doña anna**_

_**Jajaja, ese ánimo esta mejo**_r-le sonrió manta al verlo al parecer recuperado

…

_**Tenemos que traerlos a todos aquí, asi mataremos 2 pájaros de un tiro, todo está calculado, si tumbamos una ficha se caen todas-**_

_**A veces las alas de los ángeles se ven manchadas por sangre, pero todo es por la justicia y el bien-**_

_**Lyzerg tu cometido es traer a yoh aquí-**_

_**Griffith solo avisa a anna, ella traerá a hao**_-hablo con una sonrisa torcida

…

_**Jajaja, ay amigo nunca cambias**_-le decia manta mientras reía a causa de las ocurrencias de ryuu

_**Ah….-**_grito fuertemente manta al sentirse preso de unas cadenas

_**Muéstrate ¿quién eres?-**_hablo ryuu empuñando su espada dispuesto a defender al pequeño de manta-_**ly…lyzerg-**_hablo sorprendido al ver al peli-verde

_**A ti no te necesito ryuu-**_con un fuerte golpe hiso aparecer su ángel que ataco a ryuu dejándolo tirado-_**dile a yoh que si quiere recuperar a su amigo lo espero en la llanura del norte**_

…

_**Señor hao**_-le hablaron 3 hombres de traje arrodillándose frente a el

A lado de hao se encontraba anna sentada observando todo

_**Eh sabido que fueron por segunda vez con los soldados x-**_

_**Asi es, señor hao le pido nos de otra oportunidad y nos disculpe**_-hablo un hombre aun arrodillado frente a hao

Solo los veía fijamente-_**perder 2 veces el mismo dia**_-negó con la cabeza-_**como dije, si a estas alturas si son vencidos con facilidad, no tiene caso que vivan**_

Con esas palabras todo se torno rojo a causa de las llamas que emanaban del espíritu de fuego

_**Debiste dejarlos**_-hablo anna cerrando los ojos pero aun siendo iluminada por las llamas que ahora eran menos

_**¿Para qué?-**_

_**Los soldados x se están moviendo, al menos hubieran sido distractor-**_

_**No los necesito-**_

_**Eres demasiado confiado hao**_-hablo seria mirando a la nada

_**Tu también anna**_-con esas palabras se fue dejándola sola

Era cierto era demasiado confiada en cuanto a hao

…

_**Entonces lyzerg ya tiene un ángel-**_

_**Lo gano por abandonar a la pobre de morphine-**_

_**Que haremos don yoh**_-dijo ryuu totalmente preocupado

_**Primero lo primero ir por nuestro amigo manta**_-con estas palabras todos se pusieron de pie

_**Es una trampa**_-hablo jun mirándolos preocupada

_**Eso cualquiera lo sabe hermana-**_

_**Sí, pero no podemos dejar ahí a manta-**_

_**Lo comprendo, vayan con cuidado-**_

_**Ve con cuidado hermano**_-hablo pilika acercándose a horo y para después mirar a ren y sonreírle levemente

_**Bien vamos-**_

…

_**Señor marco, ya vienen-**_

_**Bien, recuerden que anna aun no debe saber que lo tenemos, menos hao-**_

_**Bienvenidos al portal de babilonia**_-les saludo marco

_**Me pueden regresar a manta por favor**_-hablo yoh totalmente en calma

_**Claro yoh asakura, solo si prometes cooperar con nosotros-**_

_**No yoh, no lo hagas es una trampa-**_

_**Está bien, que necesitan que haga**_-hablo ignorando los gritos de manta

_**La doncella Jeanne esta en el centro de el portal, está siendo purificada y necesitamos que llegues a ella**_-hablo apuntando a un gran círculo que era custodiado por 7 grandes ángeles

_**Bien**_-soltó su espada y comenzó a caminar

_**No, yoh no lo hagas, amigo no-**_

_**Don yoh no lo haga-**_

_**Que traman malditos**_-hablo horo poniéndose en guardia

Cada vez se acercaba mas y mas a la columna de luz y aun paso de entrar en ella escucho el sonido de algo rompiéndose

_**Sal de ahí idiota**_-hablo anna mirando a yoh señalándose que se alejara del círculo

_**Anna, entonces hao….-**_hablo marco frunciendo el seño

_**Que tontos, creen que hao vendrá por yoh y sus idiotas amigos-**_mirando a marco_**-aun**_ _**tienen fe en ese tonto portal**_

_**Anna kyoyama, bienvenida seas a el portal de babilonia**_-hablo marco sin quitar la mirada de yoh-_**Sabrás que necesitamos a yoh**_

_**Si, lo sé, aun que temo que debo interferir, ese tonto aun tiene que realizar su entrenamiento-**_

_**Anita-**_alcanzo a decir yoh mirándola fijamente

Frunció el señor mientras se acomodaba los lentes_**-yoh asakura no escaparas**_

Todos realizaron su posesión-_**señor marco**_-hablo lyzerg al percibir la pelea que se venia

_**No podemos retrasar más esto, yoh tiene que entrar ahí**_-marco con semblante serio y en posesión de pele_**a-tenemos que atraparlo ya o todos nuestros esfuerzos abran sido en vano**_

_**Alto, no pueden acercarse**_-se escucho la pacifica voz de la doncella

_**Doncella Jeanne**_-hablo lyzerg sorprendido

_**Yo me encargare de hacerlo**_-hablo saliendo de la doncella de hierro

_**No se puede arriesgar doncella-**_

_**Es necesario hacerlo, si atrasamos más las cosas no servirá de nada-**_

_**Ya estaba dudando de tu valentía Jeanne**_-anna seria mirando a la chica de cabellos plateados, solo esperaba que esto fuera rápido no quería arriesgarse a que por alguna razón pudieran sellar a hao

_**Ah, era justo lo que queríamos**_-hablo horo

_**Si, por fin salió el jefe**_-

Solo los observo detenidamente y después hablo

_**Shamash- **_

…

_**Señor hao**_-hablo el pequeño de opacho

_**Lo sé, a yoh y sus amigos les gustan meterse en problemas-**_

_**Qué piensa hacer, los soldados x ya empezaron-**_

_**Vamos por anna-**_hablo yéndose con el pequeño

Llegaron al pie de la cabaña, todos los seguidores de hao ya le esperaban listos al saber lo que pasaba-

_**Esa gran presencia de poder acumulado nos avisa que algo está pasando**_-hablo luchist

_**Señor hao, la señorita anna no está**_-hablo opacho apareciendo nuevamente a lado de hao

Frunció el seño levemente para entrar en la cabaña-_**opacho ubica su foryoku**_

Entro en el cuarto encontrándolo vacio, después bajo nuevamente_**-donde fue anna**_

_**No lo sé señor, no la vimos bajar-**_hablo uno de los aliados del castaño

_**Señor hao, la señorita anna está con los soldados X y yoh asakura-**_

_**No me importo por eso Los deje**_-hablo serio-_**pero se han excedido demasiado **_-hablo mientras detrás de el surgía el espíritu de fuego-_** hay que involucrase**_

….

_**Shamash detención**_-hablo encerrando a los chicos en lo que parecía una jaula dorada

Observo todo sin poder hacer nada, pues solo era una posesión de objetos y sabia que aun no podía atacar a Jeanne

_**¿Qué es esto?-**_pregunto yoh al sentir como la jaula se elevaba quedando en el aire

_**Es una posesión de objetos**_-hablo ren-_**que planea hacer esa niña**_-hablo mirando a las dos chicas que se mantenían en el piso

_**Ah, que pasa**_-gritaron al sentir que la jaula nuevamente se movía dejándolos elevados sobre el centro del circulo

_**No, bájenme.-**_

_**Ah, me da mello**_-hablaba choco aterrado

_**Todo esto es por la paz del mundo debemos desterrar al mal de una vez por todas**_-hablo Jeanne mirando a anna_**-y todo el que este de su lado**_

_**Blanco y negro, es una dualidad, no existe luz sin oscuridad Jeanne, es algo que al parecer no has entendido, pero bueno nada se puede hacer ya has llegado demasiado lejos para detener esto-**_

_**Anna kyoyama te dimos una oportunidad que desaprovechaste y algo me dice que mereces una segunda oportunidad**_-mirándola fijamente_**-te ofrezco una segunda oportunidad, solo tienes que entrar en la doncella de hierro**_

Frunció el seño, que pretendía con eso, primero querían que yoh entrara en el circulo y ahora que ella entrara en la doncella

_**¿Qué?, porque quieren que anna haga eso**_-hablo yoh observando todo desde arriba

_**Que planean-**_

_**Pue' eh seguro que nos quieren matar a todos-**_

_**Si anna entra en la doncella no morirá**_-hablo ren igual que todos observando

_**Como lo sabes-**_

_**Es obvio, esa niña se mantiene horas metida ahí, es una cámara de torturas, solo la pondrá en un estado cercano a la muerte, eso incrementara su poder espiritual-**_

_**Pero se supone que anna está contra ellos, porque quieren hacerla más fuerte-**_

_**No lo sé, no sé qué demonios planean, pero lo que sea ya está cerca-**_

_**¿De qué hablas ren? No te entiendo-**_

_**Observen el circulo, cada vez aumenta mas su brillo, creo que el poder de anna les servirá para abrir completamente el portal-**_

_**Pero ese portal, como funciona o…-**_

_**Ellos me lo dijeron cuando me tenían atrapado**_-hablo manta-_**al parecer Jeanne y los demás realizaron un conjuro para poder abrirlo, según dijo marco cuando el portal se abra toda alma que este cerca será absorbida y desaparecerá de este mundo**_-

_**Pero esos tontos estarán cercas, planean sacrificarse también-**_

_**Lo imagino, su idea de justicia es extraña, según ellos no importan las vidas que se pierdan**_-hablo yoh

_**Son unos estúpidos**_-hablo ren molesto-_**se sacrificaran**_

_**No, no mi lyzerg no lo hagas**_-grito ryuu tratando de abrir las rejas

_**Es increíble el poder que tiene esa niña, esta posesión es muy fuerte**_-

_**No anita no lo puede hacer**_-hablo yoh mirándola, te amo

Escucho cierto pensamiento ni si quiera sabia de donde provenía solo volteo para arriba observando a todos, cerró los ojos levemente, ren tenía razón, ella esperaba que no fueran ciertas las conclusiones de ren pero ahora resultaba lo menos esperado

_**Y que pretendes con eso-**_pregunto anna aun seria ignorando el fuerte nudo que se creaba en su interior

_**Siempre eh creído que el método no importa, el fin es lo que importa, extrañamente los grandes espíritus ven algo "especial" en ti, no lo entiendo pues tu estas con el mal, pero en fin, shamash se ah negado a herirte, entonces tomare eso como una señal divina-**_

_**Señal divina ¿de qué?-**_pregunto sin mostrarse intimidada

_**De que estas destinada a ayudarnos a restituir la paz en el mundo-**_la escucho atenta pero en realidad todo lo que salía de la boca de Jeanne eran incongruencias, desde niña supo ella haría todo menos el bien

_**La paz en el mundo debe ser restituida por el bien de todos, con el mal presente no podrá triunfar la…-**_

Cuando anna por fin se decidió a decir algo para callar a esa niña se detuvo y Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ya estaba aquí y el portal casi estaba listo, sinceramente esperaba que hao no llegara y se pudiera resolver el asunto sin arriesgarlo

_**Que diminuta eres-**_

…

_**Esperar es solo el comienzo, puedes hacerte un plan y esperar que todo salga como te conviene, entonces si esperar es solo el comienzo, cuando llega lo inesperado, eso es lo que cambia nuestras vidas, tal vez sea cierto, siempre es mejor esperar lo inesperado**_

CONITNUARA…

o.o

Pues me tarde un poco en este capitulo, me falto inspiración pero originalmente este capitulo lo dividiré en 2 partes, el portal de babilonia 1 y 2, tratare de subirlos rápido

La inspiración me regreso al ver el capitulo del anime de -el portal de babilonia-, lo basare la mayor parte en esos capítulos pero pues ya vieron lo que planeo hacer con anna :p y total gracias por sus reviews que me alegran el dia y me animan a seguir escribiendo, gracias por leer y disculpen si encuentran faltas ortográficas hago lo que puedo para corregirlas

Y como ya estamos en el portal, eso quiere decir que se acerca el final, ya desde hace 5 capítulos dije hasta los 40 capítulos terminaría el fic, pero no puedo, sufro como ryuu por lyzerg, pero todo lo que empieza tiene que acabar

Pero no se preocupen tanto, calculo unos 7 capítulos o más (o.o) nomas verdad

La frase de este capitulo: _**esperar lo inesperado**_

Ahora si me voy, hasta la próxima

Annitha mz


	38. resurrección-el portal 2

_**Cambiaras mi vida**_

Capitulo **37**-_el portal de babilonia 2_

_-_**luchar o huir**

_Por:_ **annitha mz**

….x….x

En el capitulo anterior: esperar lo inesperado

_**La paz en el mundo debe ser restituida por el bien de todos, con el mal presente no podrá triunfar la…-**_

Cuando anna por fin se decidió a decir algo para callar a esa niña se detuvo y Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ya estaba aquí y el portal casi estaba listo, sinceramente esperaba que hao no llegara y se pudiera resolver el asunto sin arriesgarlo

_**Que diminuta eres-**_

…x….x…..x….x

**Los seres humanos necesitan un montón de cosas para sentirse vivos. Familia, Amor. Pero sólo necesitamos una cosa para estar de vivos de verdad.****  
Necesitamos un corazón que lata.**** Cuando nuestro corazón se ve amenazado respondemos con una de dos formas: O corremos... o atacamos.****  
**

_**Que diminuta eres-**_se escucho la voz burlona de hao por todo el lugar, primero apareció la mano del espíritu de fuego seguido de su cuerpo

Las llamas ardían y de entre ellas se logro ver a hao sobre el hombro del espíritu de fuego, Jeanne se mantenía seria y con el rostro pacifico

Con la reciente aparición los soldados x se pusieron en guardia dispuestos a disparar sus ángeles con tal de defender a la doncella que ahora se encontraba en la garra del espíritu de fuego

_**Será mejor que no se muevan**_-advirtió al verlos apuntar a anna-si se mueven quemare a su queridísima doncella Jeanne

_**Hao**_-grito con furia el peli-verde y junto a marco bajando sus armas

_**Por cierto que crueles son, que tenían planeado hacerle a mi otra mitad**_-hablo mirando hacia arriba ubicando a un atento yoh

_**Nosotros solo tenemos un objetivo, solo estamos castigando los pecados que has cometido**_

Rio sádicamente mientras volteaba a ver a Jeanne-_**no te quieras pasar de lista**_

Con estas palabras encendió fuego alrededor de Jeanne_**-¡princesa Jeanne!**_

Rio nuevamente-_**que arda**_-después de unos segundos hizo ceder el fuego aun manteniendo a Jeanne presa

_**Muy bien, ahora que sigue**_-pregunto con gracia-_**su doncella está muy herida si no es que cerca de la muerte, asi que dudo que puedan abrir el portal de babilonia en el que tanta fe tenían**_

_**La princesa Jeanne no podrá abrir el portal-**_hablo lyzerg bajando la cabeza-_**ni si quiera ella puede vencer al maldito de hao**_

_**Tranquilo lyzerg, la doncella está bien, aun mantiene la posesión de objetos en esa jaula**_-le hablo uno de los soldados señalando la jaula

_**Protegernos a la doncella Jeanne hasta la muerte**_-hablo marco mirando a hao

Anna simplemente se mantenía seria ideando una forma de sacar a yoh y los demás, aun que sentía la presencia de todos los seguidores de hao cercas, sabía que atacarían y eso solo se convertiría en un caos total

_**No es malo tener convicciones de ese tipo, sin embargo…**_-aun manteniendo la cínica sonrisa-_**no puedo permitir es que hayan tratado de amenazar a mi valiosa prometida**_

Parpadeo un par de veces y después solo observo el caos que se aproximaba, todos los aliados de hao comenzaron a salir de todas partes atacando a los incesantes soldados x

_**Destruyan la doncella de hierro**_-hablo hao observando a Jeanne

_**No**_-negó marco al instante-_**si la destruyen, la doncella Jeanne no podrá entrar ahí y ya no podrá aumentar su poder espiritual**_

La pelea se desarrollaba un tanto dispareja, entre querer proteger a la doncella y defenderse de los aliados de hao todo se volvía cada vez más caótico

_**Señorita anna-**_le hablo opacho

En cuestión de segundos subió a donde hao se encontraba

_**La posesión aun sigue, quiere decir que Jeanne está viva**_-hablo anna tratando de entender lo que planeaba hacer-

_**Asi es, pero la necesito viva por más tiempo**_-hablo mirándola fijamente-_**me has desobedecido, no sé cómo has logrado romper mi muro**_

_**Jamás hablaste de que no podía salir**_-le reto con la mirada pues era de sobra sabido que no le agradaba ser tratada como uno más de sus seguidores menos recibir órdenes-_**saca a yoh de ahí hao**_

_**No te burles de mí, no eres eterna anna**_-hablo refiriéndose a que la rubia se arriesgaba demasiado-_**Tú también sabes que no me gusta que me ordenen-**_

Abrió los ojos sorprendida-_**lees mi mente, ya puedes leer mi mente**_

_**Así es, lo note hace un rato-**_

_**¿Qué planeas con yoh?**_-pregunto observándolo

_**Aun lo necesito, pero ahora necesito que te alejes del lugar-**_

_**Y esos dos que pue'**_-hablo choco asomándose por las rejas-_**nosotros encerrados, todos en la pelea y ellos hablando**_

_**No puedo irme, tal vez me necesite**_s-negó mirándolo fijo

Suspiro con cansancio-_**turbine**_

_**Señor hao-**_

_**Llévate a anna y opacho de aquí-**_

Lo observo molesta pero después sin más que hacer cedió dando un último vistazo a yoh y sus amigos

_**Hao asakura**_-escucho la calmada voz de Jeanne-_**el mal nunca triunfara, tarde o temprano pagaras por todos tus pecados y terminaras arrastrándola**_

_**Si ella cae te aseguro que te hare pagar cada segundo por toda la eternidad, porque sabes que puedo soportarla, más si tengo algo divertido que hacer-**_

_**Aun asi hao asakura, te mandaremos al infierno, donde sufrirás eternamente-**_

_**No te engañes Jeanne, eh estado en el infierno, te enseñare las cicatrices**_-hablo sonriéndole a la chica de cabellos plateados-_**arde**_

_**No dejen que anna escape**_-hablo marco haciendo resistencia

Observaron todo desde una montaña, la pelea avanzaba mas y mas y solo destrucción dejaba a su paso, al menos 5 seguidores de hao ya habían muerto y 2 de los soldados x también

Se dio vuelta empuñando su rosario haciendo aparecer a Zenky y Kouky

_**Anna kyoyama, no te podemos dejar escapar-**_

_**Siguen siendo los monstruos colosales de siempre pero nunca servirán para nada**_-habla turbine poniéndose en guardia

_**Se irán al infierno por toda la eternidad donde pagaran sus pecados-**_

_**Hasta donde piensas llegar por proteger a la doncella Jeanne**_-hablo anna evidentemente molesta

_**No es solo protegerla, queremos proteger la paz del mundo**_-

…

_**Donde esta anna-**_pregunto yoh preocupado

_**Los seguidores de hao están con ella yoh**_-respondió ren observando todo

_**Hasta cuando estarán satisfechos, solo han creado destrucción con esto-**_

_**¿Qué vamos a hacer?-**_pregunto horo

_**No es nuestro asunto-**_

_**Pero si es el brodi de yoh, y pues los soldados x quisieron lastimar a nuestro amigo-**_

_**No estarás sugiriendo que nos unamos a hao o si moreno-**_

_**No pue' pero digo que…-**_

_**No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados**_-hablo un yoh serio y pensativo, era cierto no podían quedarse solo observando

_**Es cierto, aparte la señorita anna seguramente será atacada**_-hablo tyler decidido

_**Muy bien, vamos chicos-**_

…

_**Señorita anna, sígame**_-le indico opacho convirtiéndose en una oveja-_**en estas cuevas estará segura**_

_**No me parece justo-**_

_**¿Qué pasa señorita anna?-**_

_**Todos están paleando afuera, no me parece justo solo quedarme aquí-**_

_**Señorita anna, a opacho le preocupa el señor hao-**_

_**Lo sé opacho**_-miro al pequeño que se mostraba preocupado, lucia tan inocente, tal como lo era aun así

…

_**Desapareció la posesión de objetos de la doncella**_ _**Jeanne**_-hablo un soldado deteniendo la batalla solo para observar como yoh y sus amigos caían al suelo, después todos voltearon su vista a la garra del espíritu de fuego donde Jeanne se encontraba

_**La doncella Jeanne está muerta-**_

_**¡No! Maldito hao asakura-**_

_**Maldito, lo pagaras-**_y nuevamente la pelea comenzaba solo que ahora con yoh y sus amigos ayudando de lado de los soldados x

¿_**Por qué nos ayudan?-**_

_**No malinterpreten las cosas, no hemos venido a ayudarles**_-hablo horo peleando contra kanna

_**Solo se dieron los motivos**_-dijo ren peleando contra luchist

_**La doncella ya no está, pero siempre hay que tener un plan de respaldo-**_

_**A donde se fue marco**_-hablo hao observando el panorama y esperando cualquier ataque que a esas alturas era insignificante

_**Hao asakura muy pronto pagaras por esto-**_

Sonrió con autosuficiencia para bajar del espíritu de fuego y encontrarse en un lugar más solitario con yoh frente a el

_**Que ocurre porque esa cara de pocos amigos**_-le hablo en burla-_**sabes que, esta es una buena oportunidad para ponerte a prueba, tal vez lo hagas con algo de seriedad-**_hablo quitándose la capa de encima y revelando al espíritu de fuego

_**Ustedes están perdiendo la razón**_-hablo yoh haciendo su posesión-_**¿Dónde está anna?**_

Frunció el seño-_**deberías controlar tus pensamientos sobre ella, al menos estando cerca de mi-**_con agilidad comenzó a manejar al espíritu de fuego

Yoh se defendía blandiendo su espada y deteniendo o esquivando uno que otro ataque de hao

_**Están protegiendo al enemigo, han perdido la cabeza**_-hablo molesta anna mientras los atacaba

_**Espada fugas de Amidamaru….-**_con esa técnica logro crear un gran destello con el que el espíritu de fuego se desvaneció

_**Lo logro**_-grito manta desde atrás de unas rocas-_**yoh cuidado**_

Volvió a gritar al ver el espíritu de fuego aparecer tras yoh tomándolo así en una de sus garras

_**Mmm,**_ sonrió-_**no está nada mal**_-hablo dejando caer a un lastimado yoh-_**me gustaría que te volvieras mas fuerte**_

Se escucho un fuerte resoplido que provenía del cielo, todos voltearon deteniendo la pelea y preguntándose qué estaba pasando

_**Es verdad lo que veo, la doncella Jeanne-**_

_**No ha sido la doncella Jeanne-**_hablo marco sonriendo-_**aun que nuestra doncella Jeanne ah muerto, seguimos siendo los soldados x y juramos luchar hasta el final por obtener la paz del mundo y castigar a hao por sus pecados**_

_**Que has hecho maldito**_-hablo apareciendo frente a marco y mirando atentamente la doncella de hierro

Se abrió una gran columna de luz intensamente brillante, después fue surgiendo del suelo una gran estructura dorada

_**Es…es el portal de babilonia-**_

_**Que persistente**_-hablo hao molesto

_**No dejaremos que se salgan con la suya**_-hablaron sus aliados atacando la columna de luz

_**Basta, lastimaran a anna-**_

_**¿Qué?-**_

_**Anna está ahí**_-hablo yoh confundido y viendo como todos se detenían

_**Así es, y no imagino como hicieron para traerla aquí**_-hablo creando su posesión

…

_Estaba en un lugar completamente oscuro, no recordaba bien lo que había sucedido pero podía notar y sentir un inmenso dolor que emanaba de los cortes en sus brazos y piernas_

_Sentía una gran desesperación dentro de ella, tal como la sentía en su corta pero larga estadía en el infierno_

_Aun que en esos momentos no sabía qué era lo real y que era su imaginación, si estaba en lo correcto tal vez estaba muriendo, como hao dijo no era eterna, también era cierto se arriesgaba demasiado, y confiaba demasiado, todo eso a partir de la resurrección, resultaba tan tentador arriesgarse, ponerse en el ojo de la tormenta, tan tentador que olvidaba lo atormentador que le resultaban estos lapsos de soledad_

_La muerte era un nuevo comienzo, la resurrección también lo era, pero por un nuevo comienzo que resultaba tan igual tal vez estaba arrastrando a más de los debidos._

_Aun que no lo recordaba, si ella ahora estaba en la doncella de hierro esto posiblemente representaría la muerte de muchos._

_Hasta cuando pararían, toda su corta vida no vio más que destrucción pura, rastro de sangre en su camino, si esto terminaba ahí se evitarían demasiado sufrimiento pero aun asi no podía dejar todo, al final del día solo deseaba tenerlos aun que les causara daño_

_Para los que creen en la resurrección, la muerte es intrascendente. No es un final sino más bien un nuevo comienzo. Otra oportunidad. Una reunión. Pero la resurrección es un concepto tan tentador, que es fácil olvidar que antes de volver de entre los muertos hay que pasar unos días en el infierno.  
Para los que creen en la resurrección, la muerte es intrascendente En la resurrección los muertos reviven y los vivos creen que no morirán jamás_.

…

_**Señor hao, si no le detenemos terminaran de abrir el portal**_-hablo uno de sus aliados acercándosele un poco

_**Están locos, si expulsa todo ese poder espiritista morirá**_-grito ren sorprendido

_**¡Deténganse!-**_

El cielo se encontraba completamente oscuro y la columna de luz termino disipándose dejando ver una firme torre de 7 niveles-

S_**hamash**_-grito marco al ver todo terminado

_**Ese es…-**_

_**Es el espíritu de Jeanne, que tiene en las manos-**_hablaron observando todo con detenimiento

Subió hasta el cielo aun en vista de todos y con la llave que portaba en sus manos revelo un cuadrado que sostenía 2 puertas en medio de ellas una cerradura, introdujo la llave y las puertas se abrieron revelando una profunda oscuridad en su interior

Se quedaron pasmados, todo estaba en total calma y nada ocurría, se encontraban un poco confundidos pues este era el portal

De pronto como si de una aspiradora se tratara fueron arrastrados por una gran corriente de aire que los llevaba justo a las puertas del portal

Todos fueron arrastrados hacia el portal, inclusive hao y todos sus seguidores junto a sus espíritus, igual que los soldados x junto a yoh y los demás, finalmente la torre fue arrancada nivel por nivel, hasta llegar a la base donde solo quedo la doncella de hierro con la rubia dentro

Al final solo quedo en las puertas shamash que a última hora fue tomado por la garra del espíritu de fuego cerrando así las puertas y disipando toda la oscuridad del cielo

…

Sintió el golpe en el suelo al salir de la doncella, respiro con dificultad y sentía mucho dolor interiormente, hecho la cabeza para atrás aun con dificultad para respirar, abrió los ojos observando que a su alrededor ya no había nada, ni nadie

Se volvió a quejar pues el dolor iba en incremento cada vez más-_**opacho**_-hablo respirando agitadamente y abriendo los ojos con sorpresa

…

Caminaban por un sendero con solitario a los costados, arboles sin hojas, la vista de todos se tornaba un tanto borrosa, no se explicaban el por qué inconscientemente caminaban todos juntos, aliados de hao, soldados X y los demás

Poco a poco sus cuerpos se fueron desvaneciendo

_**Que esperan, reaccionen, reaccionen**_-hablaba yoh desesperado

Aparecieron en un lugar completamente blanco, frente a ellos apareció hao con el espíritu de fuego atrás

Después de decir unas simples palabras que sorprendieron a yoh, desaparecieron todos

…

_**Que estará pasando en aquel lugar**_-preguntaron un grupo de shamanes reunidos observando de lejos lo que había ocurrido

_**Esos ángeles planeaban algo**_-hablo una mujer

_**Al parecer lo lograron-**_

_**¿Creen que hao haya muerto?-**_y esa era la pregunta pues después de esos grandes resplandores vieron que todo había desaparecido

_**Es lo más probable pero….**_-abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al observar destellos de luz que caían del cielo en distintos puntos del lugar-_**miren eso**_

_**Es…Es el espíritu de fuego-**_hablo observando cómo espíritus y shamanes caían del cielo-_**y los demás**_

_**Estas disfrutando de un gran festín**_-hablo con una sonrisa en los labios-_**jajajajajaja jajajaja**_-reía con felicidad mientras observaba al espíritu de fuego devorar a shamash

_**Buscare a anna**_…-hablo parándose y dándose vuelta encontrándola caminando hacia el

_**No hace falta-**_hablo molesta

La miro atentamente, lucia extraña aun que no le extrañaba pues había pasado por una transición

_**Opacho está muerto**_-le declaro molesta

Lo observo con los ojos brillosos mientras hao solo la miraba pasmado

…

_**Que paso-**_se pregunto ren despertando en la playa con jun a su lado

_**Al parecer han resucitado, no lo sé muy bien**_-le hablo acercándosele

En otro lado en el desierto se encontraba tamao tratando de despertar a un dormido chocolove

_**Ay, tamal, tamal**_-hablo viendo a la chica

_**¿Tamal?, ahh**_-con su bolso en forma de corazón comenzó a golpearlo hasta que el moreno se puso de pie

_**¿Pero qué paso pue'?**_

_**No lo sé-**_

_**Creo que morimo pero despue' despertamos y pues no se pue'-**_

_**Creo que sí, pues la presencia de todos ustedes dejo de sentirse por un rato, entonces no sabes donde esta yoh**_-pregunto curiosa

_**No tamaito, acabo de despertar-**_

_**Y…y tyler, y los demás que paso con ellos-**_

_**Que no se pue'-**_

..

En cuestión de segundos se prendió en fuego todo lo que había a su alrededor revelando la furia de hao, se tiro al suelo y comenzó a golpear el piso mientras gritaba furioso

_**Hao, hao para por favor**_-le gritaba anna desesperada tratando de detenerlo-_**hao ya, por favor detente-**_

Se dio vuelta para comenzar a caminar con escasas lágrimas en los ojos-

Se tranquilizo mientras se paraba del suelo y daba vueltas sobre sí mismo decidiendo hacer algo mejor-_**anna**_-le hablo a unos metros de ella_**-¡anna!-**_grito mientras corría hasta alcanzarla y tomarla del brazo

_**No me toques**_-le grito dando manotazos al aire

_**No, escúchame por favor-**_

_**No puedo más, tenemos una vida de sangre y gente muerta**_-hablo mirándolo a los ojos-_**no te importa hundirme más de lo que estoy**_

_**No, si me importa, me importas tu**_-le hablo deteniéndola y mirándola-_**te juro anna, te juro…**_

_**No jures nada, no te importa nada hao, es como tus vidas pasadas, solo te importa tu valioso titulo, no te importo tu antigua familia, ni tu amigo, ni nada-**_

_**Claro que me importa, yo no eh tenido la culpa**_-hablo ahora refiriéndose a opacho

_**Claro que tienes la culpa, eh matado a opacho, tú has matado a opacho**_-le grito a un serio hao-_**lo hemos**_ _**matado**_

Fue interrumpida por un golpe de hao en la mejilla que le hiso voltear la cara a un costado

Se volteo con el rostro serio al igual que hao

Enseguida noto el arrepentimiento en su rostro

_**Anna…lo s-**_

Se mantuvo seria-

_**No me dejes solo en esto-**_

_**Es lo que tú has escogido, si andas solo en esta vida es porque así lo has querido-**_

Se dio media vuelta dejándolo solo

_**Si algo lo identificamos como amenazador, calculamos, visualizamos si podemos ganar o perder y finalmente concluimos, casi siempre en una cosa. Hay un término para esto.**____** Decidimos entre Luchar... o huir.**____**  
Es un instinto en nuestro interior que nos mueve y nos detiene. No podemos controlarlo.**____** ¿O sí podemos?**_

_**Adiós hao-**_

_**CONTINUARA…**_

: D, Espero que les hayas les gustado este capítulo tanto como a mí, la parte del anime donde el espíritu de fuego se está comiendo a shamash me fascina o.o

En cuanto a la última pelea de anna y hao u_u

Yo también la odie por decirle eso, esa parte la saque de la película "tres metros sobre el cielo" y odie a baby por decirlo, pero total ya saben adoro a hao no lo dejare sufrir por mucho y, ya me vi, ya vi el final de esta historia que espero sea tan genial como lo imagino

El siguiente capítulo narrare solo el día siguiente después de este suceso, el primer capítulo será un especial de anna y el siguiente será uno de hao

Mmm, psz agradezco sus reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

Besos

_**Annitha mz**_


	39. caos

_**Cambiaras mi vida**_

Capitulo 38-_**caos**_

Por: _**annitha mz**_

….x…..x

En el capitulo anterior: luchar o huir

Claro que tienes la culpa, eh matado a opacho, tú has matado a opacho-le grito a un serio hao-lo hemos matado

Fue interrumpida por un golpe de hao en la mejilla que le hiso voltear la cara a un costado

Se dio media vuelta dejándolo solo

Si algo lo identificamos como amenazador, calculamos, visualizamos si podemos ganar o perder y finalmente concluimos, casi siempre en una cosa. Hay un término para esto. Decidimos entre Luchar... o huir.  
Es un instinto en nuestro interior que nos mueve y nos detiene. No podemos controlarlo. ¿O sí podemos?

….x….x….x…..x…x…..x

**La tormenta llega, se crea el caos y la tormenta se va, las consecuencias del caos son impredecibles, jamás sabes cuantos heridos ah dejado, cuantas cosas ah quebrado, lo único seguro es que el caos siempre dejara destrucción tras de sí.**

Se podía escuchar a unos cuantos pájaros revoloteando sobre las verdes hojas de los altos arboles del bosque, se encontraba en un claro del bosque, la luz entraba alumbrando todo dando un aspecto casi angelical

Respiro hondo nuevamente, el sonido de las aves le resultaba bastante molesto y no le permitía pensar que hacer

Se mantenía callada, estaba sola así que no consideraba necesario emitir palabras, excluyendo a las molestas aves, el lugar resultaba perfecto pues se encontraba alejado de toda persona con pensamientos

_Estoy cansada_-se dijo a si misma palabras que resultaban en doble sentido pues en realidad se encontraba cansada en tantos sentidos

Miro nuevamente el lugar para después decidirse a caminar un poco más

Se levanto y se mantuvo seria mientras miraba al suelo, la vista la tenía un tanto borrosa a causa del llanto que ahora había cesado, camino un poco para después detenerse y preguntarse nuevamente que haría, en el mismo estado en el que se encontraba se sentía

Perdida, sola en el bosque, abandonada en el mar sin saber cómo navegar

Ahora mismo se avergonzaba de tanta estupidez junta, y eso por muchos motivos

Estupidez de mantenerse llorando como si fuera una niña

Estupidez de esconderse de todo y todos

Estupidez de sentirse estúpida

Estupidez de arrepentirse

Y la ultima que consideraba la más grande estupidez del momento y de su vida

_**Dejarlo solo-**_hablo en susurro mientras mas y mas motivos se formaban en su cabeza, alejarme de él, culparlo

Camino y camino esquivando algunas molestas ramas que se cruzaban por su camino

Se detuvo nuevamente al no saber para donde iba continuar

Y es que como iba a acabar todo eso si no supo ni cómo empezó

A pesar de no saber nada de eso sabía que todo estaba por terminar

Sin darse cuenta siguió caminando hasta llegar a la playa, reacciono hasta que sintió la fría agua tocar sus pies

Admiro el mar, lucia tan inmenso y en completa soledad, era temprano así que el sol estaba en su punto más alto, dándole un efecto cristalino al agua

Sin pensarlo se saco las sandalias y con paso lento se introdujo en el mar hasta que el agua le llego más arriba del nivel de los hombros

Se puso de espalda al sol y con lentitud coloco sus manos cruzadas sobre su pecho, después con rapidez y de golpe se dejo caer de espaldas en el agua

Podía sentir como lentamente se ahogaba, rápidamente salió del agua pero a causa de la misma agua fue adentrada unos metros más en el mar

Saco la cabeza mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire, comenzó a patalear y dándose vuelta puedo observar como una gran ola la cubría quitándole el poco aire que le quedaba

Sentía como el agua salada le quemaba la garganta y la vista cada vez la sentía más borrosa

_**Anna, respira….-**_

Comenzó a toser y el chico con rapidez la volteo para que tosiera toda el agua salada que había indeseablemente tomado

_**Anna, ¿estás bien?-**_preguntaba preocupado buscando ver los negros ojos de la rubia

_**Yoh…-**_

La dejo tomar aire pero aun así su mirada se mantenía preocupada

_**Estoy bien….-**_hablo tomando aire

_**Anna, donde has estado, te busque por todos lados después de despertar incluso con hao pero… ¿Qué paso?-**_

Lo miro con el seño fruncido-_**no lo hagas yoh, no te hagas esto**_

….

Se quedo sola en la playa, nuevamente observando el mar, su cabello aun se mantenía levemente mojado, y sus ropas un poco húmedas, no tenía ningún rastro de sentimiento en el rostro pues después de haber dicho lo que dijo sentía que había roto cualquier sentimiento

Sintió la leve y asustada presencia de la pequeña acercarse a ella, se volteo viéndola correr hacia ella mientras lloraba

La observo extrañada y con un gran pesar en el pecho

_**Anna…**_-se escucho la leve voz de la pequeña castaña

Se mantuvo callada y confundida debido al sorpresivo abrazo

_**Que pasa Hana**_-le hablo agachándose al nivel de la niña para mirarla

_**Encontraste a tus papás**_-pregunto con los ojos vidriosos

Se quedo callada mientras intentaba descifrar la pregunta de la niña, indagando poco en su mente descubrió el motivo

_**Si Hana, si los encontré-**_

Nuevamente comenzó a llorar para abrazar a la rubia con fuerzas-_**sabes Hana, también encontré a mi hermanita**_-hablo con voz baja y acariciando los cabellos de la niña

_**Yo siempre quise que fueras mi hermanita**_-le hablo aun acurrucada con la rubia-_**eres fuerte y bonita, con tu cabello dorado**_

Sonrío con nostalgia-_**cuando tenía tu edad yo también tenía el cabello castaño, fui creciendo y mi cabello quedo dorado, seguro así lo tendrás Hana**_

_**Anna, ¿tú estabas sola cuando se te perdieron mis papás?-**_

_**No, jamás estuve sola, tú tampoco estarás sola Hana**_-hablo mirando al frente

_**No eh visto a papá desde ayer, creo que les asusto la pelea con los señores de blanco**_-hablo recordando la pelea que desde lejos todos presenciaron

_**Si a todos les asusto-**_

_**Se me perdió mi mami, me dijo que la esperara y se me perdió-**_

Derramo lagrimas silenciosas mientras acariciaba el cabello de la pequeña-_**yo la buscare**_-hablo con rastro de rabia en la voz

…

_**Cuida a Hana**_-le hablo anna a ren quien se encontraba serio frente a ella

_**Quería hablar con pilika**_-

Suspiro para voltear a verlo-_**ren, a las chicas les encantan los "hombres" que cuidan a niños**_-le hablo con naturalidad

_**No es para eso, era para-**_pronto sus mejillas se tornaron rojas-_**….Y sus padres**_-pregunto sin saber nada

_**Iré a buscarlos**_-hablo con seriedad

Se mantuvo serio con la mirada de anna, el estado de Hana y la molestia evidente de anna supo más o menos lo que pasaba-_**seguro no encontraran la salida de la aldea**_

Afirmo con el rostro para después mirar a Hana-_**voy a volver**_

…

_**Así que planeaban hacer lo mismo-**_le hablo a la mujer que se mantenía seria y hasta temerosa

_**Tu no entiendes, vimos la pelea y sé que murió gente y…-**_

_**¿Hana estaba en la pelea?**_-pregunto mirándola

_**No…pero ese no es el punto-**_

_**Hana no les ha hecho daño, no los ha lastimado como lo hacía yo-**_

_**Sigues sin entender, tu anna….no quería pero era…-**_

_**Por un momento creí que ustedes sabiendo los poderes con los que contaba Hana le abandonaría igual que a mí, y como no fue así creí que la querían, pero ya veo que no, sigues con los mismos prejuicios que tenias cuando me tenían**_-hablo ahora sin mirarla-_**solo que ahora aguantaron mas, 2 años mas…**_

_**Que es lo que quieres-**_pregunto la mujer armándose de valor

_**Veras, tengo un problema, un gran dilema, Hana espera que regreses, que la busques para que vuelvan a ser la feliz familia que son**_-mirándola-_**pero sé que si regresas a la mínima oportunidad la abandonaras como perro en cualquier lado, entonces el dilema es ese, dejar que vuelvas con ella o dejar que la abandones y que sufra como lo hice yo**_

La miro atenta y con miedo

_**Pero estos años han logrado que yo creara un "cariño" especial por ustedes**_-miro al suelo por un segundo-_**sabes prefiero verlos muertos a dejar que Hana sepa que la abandonaste que no la quieren, un trágico accidente a cualquiera le puede pasar, y si no estuviera Hana igual prefiero verlos muertos a ambos, y es que no dejo de preguntarme por que ella sí y yo no, y ahora que ella no y yo no pues digamos que me dan el espacio perfecto para saldar cuentas pasadas**_

_**Esperaba con tantas ansias tu llegada, cuando naciste eras perfecta, Hana es tan parecida a ti, sé que no fue correcto lo que hice, ni lo que le eh hecho a Hana pero…-**_dudo en hablar-_**no puedo, solo deseaba una hija perfecta, y tuve dos hijas pero ninguna…**_

_**Perfecta-**_completo con pesar

_**No te quería hacer daño pero, siempre desee que encontraras algo mejor, que encontraras personas que te comprendieran, jamás…**_

_**Engáñate con esa basura, es lo que la gente dice cuando quiere cubrir su error, pero sabes que, tus falsos deseos sirvieron pues encontré…me encontró**_-corrigió-_**el me encontró, alguien que sabe que no soy perfecta y aun así no me abandono**_

_**Tal vez tengas razón, pero con Hana fue un tanto diferente, ella, ella jamás nos lastimo pero ahora, nuevamente el miedo apareció y…si pudiera hacer algo para corregir y volver con ella-**_

Sonrió con malicia-_**que bipolar, primero la abandonas y ahora quieres corregir, No permitiré que te acerques a ella, no para dañarla-**_

_**Mami**_-grito la pequeña a lo lejos con ren a lado

Al pasar a lado de anna está la detuvo, no dejándola acercarse a la mujer que se hacía decir madre

_**Lo siento anna, es muy insistente**_-hablo ren quedándose a unos cuantos metros

_**Anna, encontraste a mamá-**_

_**No Hana, esta mujer no es nuestra madre-**_

_**Pero somos hermanas**_-hablo confundida mirándola

_**Si, lo somos, pero ella no es mamá-**_

_**Pero…**_frunció el seño_**-déjame ir con mamá**_

_**No Hana, me escuchas no te irás con esa mujer-**_

_**Pero anna…encontraste a mamá, puedes venir con nosotras para tener nuestra familia**_-hablo confundida

_**Yo ya tengo a mi familia**_-pronuncio en susurro mientras cerraba los ojos_**-Hana, ella se tiene que ir antes de que se lastime**_-dijo mirando a la mujer- _**pero tú te tienes que quedar para que ayudes a tu equipo ¿sí?-**_

_**Pero…es mi mamá y….**_-hablaba la niña con pesar_**-¿no se puede quedar?**_

Su cabeza era una total revoltura, con esta charla "madre e hija" se había dado cuenta de demasiadas cosas todas sobre hao, hace no mucho había pronunciado las palabras exactas para su sentir hacia sus "padres", espero tener la suerte de olvidar, esas eran las palabras correctas, pero por mas correctas que fueran no deseaba que hana tuviera que pronunciarlas algún día, el rencor que sentía por esas personas no deseaba que hana lo experimentara, y si, ella vivió bien toda su infancia gracias a hao pero nada aseguraba que hana hiciera lo mismo

_**¿Me puedo quedar?-**_se escucho por primera vez la voz de la mujer

Miro a la mujer para después mirar los suplicantes y tristes ojos de Hana- _**Hana se puede quedar en la cabaña con ren y los demás, tu madre ya encontrara un lugar**_

…

Con los ojos cerrados y escuchando el ir y venir de las olas, todo ese día en que paso de un estado a otro la había hecho pensar más claramente

Jamás estuve sola, el me encontró, fue gracias a él que jamás volví a sentir la soledad, porque si el dándome algo disfrazado de insignificante no podía darle lo mismo yo, nuevamente sigo tus palabras

Soy demasiado arriesgada, me arriesgue a viajar contigo por el mundo cuando apenas y te conocía, a amarte y me arriesgue a sentir, lastimándote, lastimándolo a él y a mí.

Sonrió el recuerdo del día en que lo conoció por alguna razón se mantenía intacto, el miedo de ver a alguien caminar entre la oscuridad pero la calma que le produjo el poder observarlo claramente, el agradecimiento jamás desapareció y el miedo a estar sola nuevamente le produjo aceptar la proposición del niño, conocer, y viajar por el mundo, aun que ciertamente le resultaba incomodo estar conviviendo con todas esas personas aliados de hao, aun que a veces recibía malas miradas por parte de la chica peli-azul, las cosas cambiaron un poco pues desde el principio hao dejo en claro que quería respeto para ella aun siendo amigos, después todo lo confuso de su relación se definió al recibir el primer beso, desde pequeña aun que dijera que no necesitaba la protección de nadie en verdad siempre la necesito, solo la de hao pues era extraño con él podía sentirse protegida

Abrió los ojos para observar la total oscuridad del cielo aun recordaba los anteriores momentos en que les hiso creer a las dos personas más importantes que estarían solos

**Flash back**

_**No lo hagas yoh, no te hagas esto-**_

_**De que hablas anita-**_

_**No puedes, tienes una prometida-**_

_**A…anita yo…-**_

_**No puedes amarme**_-hablo negándole con la cabeza

_**Pero….-**_al parecer ya no tenía caso negarlo aun que sentía que las piernas le temblaban de los nervios se decidió a hablar pues al parecer anna y hao ya nada que ver-_**creí que tenía una oportunidad ahora que…-**_

_**No yoh, jamás hubo oportunidad, no ahí por que luchar-**_

Bajo la cabeza-_**anna, te amo**_-hablo aun con la cabeza abajo

_**Lo siento yoh, pero no puedo, lo amo a él, y no puedo hacerte más daño y eso es porque te quiero mucho-**_sin mirarlo_**-siempre has sido tan relajado y eso es lo mejor de ti, siempre guardas la calma en cualquier momento, y eso te hace único, sonreír aun en el peor momento te hace el mejor amigo que eh tenido, pero el…el siempre ah estado conmigo, le debo todo lo que soy, el ser lo que soy**_-todo lo que decía era verdad y faltaban motivos que mencionar-_**a veces el amor no es correspondido, no se puede mandar sobre el amor**_

_**Y yo te debo a ti…-**_hablo sonriendo tristemente-_**fuiste la primera que verdaderamente creyó en mi, quien tuvo voluntad de aguantarme, una de mis mejores amigas, y…te debo lo que soy, sin tu entrenamiento no hubiera llegado hasta aquí**_

_**Tamao es tu prometida-**_hablo seria

Se mantuvo solo callado en realidad no tenía nada que decir-_**tamao está con tyler**_

_**Lo sé, tu mereces algo mejor…siempre has merecido algo mejor…-**_

_**Si no tienes a donde ir, sabes dónde estoy…-**_

_**Gracias…-**_

_**Espero algún día poder pagarte todo…-**_con esas palabras se fue dejando sola a la rubia

_**Ya te debo la vida así que…-**_le sonrió antes de que se fuera

**Fin flash back**

Y pensar que todo este desastre comenzó a partir del caos del día anterior, desde la muerte del pequeño de opacho hasta la pelea con hao todo el caos solo había dejado más caos debajo de los escombros

Ahora como cualquier persona tenía que recuperar y reconstruir lo que el caos causaba

Sabía que así había sido toda su vida, haciendo cualquier cosa nada cambiaria, ¿pero en realidad quería que las cosas cambiaran?, estaba bien con hao, bien con lo que tenía, la culpa, el dolor, la tristeza, todo estaba bien si era con el

_**Hora de saldar cuentas**_-hablo mirando el mar y la luna que empezaba a mostrarse un tanto opaca

….

_**A todos nos llega un momento en la vida en el que se nos escapa de las manos el control que nos mantiene cuerdos. La mayoría después del caos intenta reconstruir, reafirmar todo lo que el caos dejo, intentamos recuperar el control. La mejor forma de luchar contra el caos es con más caos**_

_**CONTINUARA….**_

Espero que les guste el capitulo, este mini especial de anna, muchas gracias por sus reviews y por leer el fic

Hubiera querido matar a la madre de Hana pero….

Total, ya prácticamente desenlace lo de yohxanna ya se imaginaran lo que viene, pero aun que allá terminado con annaxyoh estos dos tendrán mucho que ver en el final ;)

Yoh como siempre, creo que no le circula sangre por las venas o.o, pues el siempre tan él, pero finalmente viene el final y tengo que ir desenlazando cosas que hay por ahí pendientes en el sig cap hablare mas sobre la muerte de opachito

El siguiente capítulo será un especial de hao

Muchas gracias por leer, por cierto gracias porque ya casi tengo 5600 lecturas de este fic

:D

Besos…

_**Annitha mz**_


	40. futuro

Capitulo 40- **FUTURO**

Por: annitha mz

….x….x…..x

En el capitulo anterior-_**pasado**_

No tenía sentido sin ella pensó nuevamente mientras veía la opaca luna que se empezaba a notar

Hao-se escucho la voz de la chica

Se dio vuelta encontrándosela con una mirada un tanto diferente

Se sentó a lado del castaño observando el fuego

Te equivocaste en una cosa-

Volteo a mirarla quedando de frente a pocos centímetros-no volverás a estar solo-susurro en sus labios para después besarlo lentamente

….x….x….x….x….x…x...x…x

_**Pasamos toda nuestra vida preocupándonos por el futuro, planificando para el futuro, intentando predecir el futuro, como si calculándolo de alguna manera amortiguáramos el golpe.**_

_**Pero el futuro está siempre cambiando. El futuro es el hogar de nuestros miedos más profundos y todas nuestras esperanzas.**_  
…

_**Esa pelea sí que fue dura**_-hablo horo estando ya en la cabaña-_**donde estarán los demás**_

_**No se hermano, tal vez ya están en camino**_-hablo pilika con tono de preocupación-_**hermano estas seguro que nadie de ustedes salió herido**_

_**No pilika de nosotros nadie pero si de los aliados de hao y algunos soldados X junto a su doncella, bueno eso digo yo pero de verdad fue una gran pelea-**_

_**¿Y ren…y los demás?-**_

_**Mmm ese picudito como siempre dio pelea, recuerdo a verlo visto en aquel lugar así que si yo regrese todos también-**_

Mientras escuchaba las explicaciones de horo miraba por la ventana, esperando que llegaran todos y el que más le preocupaba, ese engreído de ren

_**Entonces la doncella murió**_-seria-_**eso quiere decir que hao si será shaman King**_

_**Ay pilika pero que poca fe me tienes, aun que bueno si es muy poderoso y el nivel de foryoku de la doncella era impresionante imagino que si hao pudo vencerla es porque tiene más foryoku que ella-**_

_**Por cierto, que paso con anna-**_acordándose de la rubia que seguramente estuvo en la pelea

_**Ah anna, pues como que huyo con dos de los aliados de hao pero como que la atraparon y la metieron en la doncella, entonces como que, pues no sé bien pero según se el foryoku de anna sirvió para abrir el portal porque para esos momentos Jeanne estaba de mas herida, creo que ya había muerto-**_

_**Entonces anna, ayudo a los soldados**_-entre confusión y sorpresa

_**Te digo que no pilika, fue algo así de a la fuerza pero pues también anna tiene mucho poder-**_

_**Entonces esta con hao o con ustedes-**_

_**Pues**_-tomo pose de pensador_**-Mmm, pues que digas que está con nosotros, todavía no sé, pero con hao, solo los vimos platicando y ya, pero pues no nos conviene que esté en contra de nosotros, nos convendría que estuviera con nosotros, aun que….**_

_**Porque no hermano-**_

_**Tan solo imagínate a anna y el sádico de hao juntos**_-puso cara de horror_**-con lo cruel y la actitud de anna estaríamos perdidos**_

_**Ay hermano, anna no es tan cruel es solo su forma de ser y ya-**_

_**Joven yoh**_-entro una agitada tamao_**-¿y los demás?**_

_**Aun no regresan, pero siéntate tamaito**_-hablo horo mirándola

_**Como están**_-pregunto asustada

_**Pues a mí como que me duele la rodilla y tengo….-**_

_**¡No!**_-grito alterada_**-¿alguien murió?, donde están los demás**_

_**Tamao, deberías calmarte**_-hablo pilika con calma_**-ya vendrán así como horo encontró la cabaña**_

_**Saldré a buscarlos-**_hablo negando con la cabeza

_**Ah, yo te acompaño para ver si los encontramos, adiós hermano**_-con esas palabras pilika salió de la cabaña acompañada de tamao

**-Pero me harías algo de comer**

…

Caminaba por el bosque con la cabeza baja, algo en su interior le decía que el final siempre fue igual, sabía que anna quería a hao pero la esperanza siempre la mantuvo, pero anna lo había dicho, y él lo sabía a la perfección, a veces el amor no es correspondido, y eso lo sabía muy bien pues no pudo corresponder al amor de la profetiza y la rubia igual que él no pudo corresponder a su amor

_**Entonces nadie resulto herido-**_

_**Pues me imagino que a lo mejor y si están heridos pero nadie murió, no nuestros amigos pero del otro lado si**_-confirmo la peli-azul a tamao-_**anna fue quien abrió el portal**_

_**Entonces todo es culpa de ella**_-interrumpió con molestia

_**No, dijo horo que no fue porque quisiera-**_

_**Siempre ella**_-hablo por lo bajo

_**Ahí está yoh-**_hablo señalando al chico castaño que caminaba mirando al suelo

_**Joven yoh**_-corrió hacia el castaño abrazándolo fuertemente y sintiendo como el castaño no correspondía a su abrazo-rápidamente lo soltó-_**joven yoh, ¿se encuentra bien?**_

_**Sí, estoy bien-**_respondió ahora sin mostrar la sonrisa que le caracterizaba

_**¿Qué paso con los demás?-**_pregunto pilika

_**No sé, deben estar cerca**_-respondió cabizbajo-

_**Has visto a alguien-**_volvió a preguntar pilika mirando a los lados

_**Solo a anna, en la playa-**_

Frunció el seño levemente al escuchar ese nombre-_**pilika te puedes adelantar**_-hablo con tono serio poco utilizado por ella

_**¿Qué pasa tamao?-**_pregunto yoh observando como pilika se iba

_**No me quiero casar contigo-**_declaro con firmeza pero por dentro temblaba

Solo la miro a los ojos esperando que la chica prosiguiera

_**Te quiero desde que te conocí**_-con los ojos ahora llorosos-_**mi sueño es casarme contigo, pero ya no puedo, porque la quieres a ella y porque lo quiero a el**_

Solo se mantuvo callado, sabía que pronto tamao explotaría ante la tensión de estarse enamorando de otro

_**Me enamore de tu amigo, bese a tu amigo, pero no dirás nada porque no te importa**_-pronuncio derramando lagrimas-_**te estoy diciendo que te engañe con tu amigo pero no te importa porque no soy ella, no soy anna**_

….

La noche cayó acompañada de una luna opaca

Se mantenía mirando el techo mientras sus ojos lentamente se iban cerrando a causa del sueño

_**Hao**_-pronuncio con sueño y volteando a ver al castaño que dormía

Cerró los ojos quedándose completamente dormida

_**Ella no debería estar aquí**_-dijo hao al gran "demonio" que se encontraba frente a el

_**Pero esta, eh notado que es muy fuerte-**_

_**Que es lo que quieres-**_

_**Un trato, tu ya has logrado salir dos veces de aquí y que lo harás cuantas puedas, pero ella aun no puede**_-mirándolo de entre las sombras-_**hagamos un trato por su libertad.**_

Podía ver todo desde entre las sombras, al parecer hao no se daba cuenta de que ahí estaba la chica pues el solo hablaba con el señor del infierno

Pronto comenzó a sentir como si toda la oscuridad que ahí había la comenzara a quemar a atrapar

Despertó totalmente desorientada_**-**_

_**Anna-**_

Volteo a ver al castaño en medio de la oscuridad-_**hao, jamás me dijiste que fue lo que intercambiaste con taizan**_

_**Deberías volver a dormir, mañana hablaremos si-**_

_**Que pasara a partir de hoy, que estamos haciendo hao-**_

_**Ya no es necesario continuar con el afamado torneo de shamanes**_-hablo recostándose junto a la chica-_**tranquila, pronto terminara todo**_

…

_**Yoh amigo**_-hablo manta con emoción al ver al castaño

_**Hola manta-**_le saludo sentándose a fuera de la cabaña

_**Como estas-**_

_**Jijiji, estoy bien manta, y los demás-**_

_**Todos están dentro, amigo el torneo casi acaba y hao…-**_

_**Lo sé manta, será muy peligroso llegar al final-**_

_**Quisiera hacer algo para ayudarlos**_-hablo en voz baja

_**No te preocupes manta todo estará bien-**_con esas palabras se puso de pie-_**iré a dormir**_

En cuanto entro yoh ryuu salió sentándose a lado del pequeño rubio

_**Ryuu**_-hablo con una sonrisa manta

_**Manta, deberías entrar, hace frio y ya está oscuro**_-le hablo ryuu

_**Ryuu, no te preocupa lo que vaya a pasar en el futuro-**_

_**En realidad sí, pero no**_-le sonrió_**-hay un dicho sobre el destino, pero lo más preciso es que en el destino debemos creer, pase algo malo o bueno en el futuro preocuparnos no nos ayudara**_

_**Si, tienes razón, vamos**_-se levanto con ánimos, como decía yoh y anna no tenía sentido preocuparse, preocuparse no ayudaría a disminuir el impacto de lo que pasaría

…

Podía distinguir la oscuridad afuera, los ancianos asakura seguro ya estaban dormidos pero ella no podía concebir el sueño

Pensando una y otra vez en lo que le había dicho a yoh, arrepintiéndose, lo que había hecho no era propio de ella

Aun que tan sumisa resultaba ser que lo tomaba con una rebeldía, un momento de coraje en el que solo escucho como se repetía el nombre de la rubia

Pero ahora con eso sabía que yoh no lo olvidaría, ni ella misma podía olvidarlo, no quería verlo a los ojos

Que le diría a los asakura, en realidad aceptarían su decisión, y es que ni si quiera era una decisión

Desde pequeña su mismo "arte" le pedía ser una profetiza, siempre tratar de averiguar el futuro

Desde pequeña siempre tuvo presente su futuro, planeo lo que quería y lo que tenía que pasar

Ella sabía que el futuro siempre estaba cambiando solo que por esperanza espero que el suyo no tomara otro rumbo, menos uno tan radical

….

Bajo las escaleras encontrándose con algunos reunidos en la cocina

Aun que no todos estaban, yoh no estaba, tamao tampoco, ni los ancianos asakura y el que quería ver, ren

_**Buenos días**_-hablo pilika entrando en la cocina

_**Buenos días señorita pilika**_-saludo hana

_**Hola hana, dormiste bien**_-hablo sentándose a lado de la niña rubia

_**Si, muy bien-**_sonrió mientras respondía

Pilika solo mantenía una sonrisa hasta que vio entrar en la cocina al chico de cabello violeta, solo en ese instante se le borro la sonrisa y solo volteo a ver sus manos que reposaban sobre la mesa

_**Hola ren**_-le saludo de inmediato hana_**-ryuu va a preparar el desayuno**_-hablo sin darse cuenta del incomodo silencio que había en el comedor

_**No tengo mucha hambre, iré a caminar-**_se levanto de la silla y comenzó a caminar fuera de la cocina, fuera de la vista de la peli-azul

_**Eto parece un velorio pue'**_-hablo choco haciéndose notar

Despertó de su ensoñación dándose cuenta de que todos estaban en la cocina y ella soñando con el

_**Yo iré afuera**_-hablo pilika saliendo rápidamente del comedor ante la atenta mirada de otro peli-azul

Al principio dudo en seguirle pero después se dio cuenta de que el torneo casi acababa y como estaban las cosas no quería dejarlo ir no sin antes decirle todo lo que ¿sentí?

Lo alcanzo deteniéndolo del brazo, nuevamente dudo, ren se veía tan serio que temía que el chico no correspondiera a lo que sentía por ella

Desde que lo conoció tal niña se dijo esas simples palabras "ya me vi" era gracioso recordarlas pues solo imaginaba su futuro junto a ese chico, guapo, varonil y recientemente descubierto, buena persona, aun que aparentara otra cosa, ella solo se veía así

_**Vas a decir algo**_-interrumpió ren con tono grosero y molesto

Se aclaro la garganta mientras soltaba al chino, respiro profundamente y hablo con miedo-_**ren…yo…yo quería q-que supieras que yo….**_-tal parecía que la voz se le iba de la garganta y no podía pronunciar ni una sola palabra

_**Quiero ir a caminar**_-hablo el chico dándole la espalda

_**Espera…quería decirte que me gustas…mucho**_-ahora le parecía que había hablado demasiado y no esperaba decírselo de una forma tan especifica pero decidió continuar-_**no dejo de pensar en ti, y no sé si tu…-**_

_**Aléjate de mi hermanita degenerado**_-se escucho el grito de horo acercándose histérico hacia ellos

_**Hermano**_-con voz baja hablo pilika dando un paso atrás y mirando a ren

_**Ren te lo dije no quiero que te acerques a pilika, ella es una niña y….-**_

_**Ya horo**_-lo callo pilika mirando a ren

_**Pilika cómo quieres que me calle, ren…Mmm….que hacían-**_

_**Nada, solo le decía a pilika que no**_-hablo serio

¿_**No?-**_hablo pilika con sorpresa

_**¿No?-**_repitió horo extrañado, no es que quisiera "vender" a pilika pero ¿no?

_**Si-**_

_**¿Sí?-**_hablo pilika confundida

_**¿Si no, o si si o no si?-**_hablo ahora horo mas confundido que nada

_**Si no o no si….como sea**_-se dejo de rodeos frente a una desilusionada peli-azul-_**no**_-aclaro finalmente dándose vuelta

Horo y pilika se mantuvieron en silencio-_**ósea como**_-nuevamente se escucho a horo-_**no si o…**_

_**Cállate-**_grito pilika con los ojos llorosos y caminando a lado contrario de ren

Se quedo callado, ciertamente el llanto de pilika lo hacía reaccionar

Desde pequeños siempre fueron inseparables, cuando pilika se entero de que participaría en el torneo se negó por el peligro después de convencerla su pesadilla empezó, entrenamientos intensos y dolorosos que le agradecía, era con todo lo que contaba y la persona que le ayudaba en todo, tenía que poner en su lugar a ese picudito

No sabía ni porque, lo menos que deseaba es que pilika se enamorara de un alzado como ese, pero lo reconocía ren era un idiota pero buen amigo

Camino en dirección del chico

_**Picudito**_-hablo cuando por fin alcanzo a ren

_**No estoy de humor**_-sin voltear a verlo

Pocos segundos bastaron para que horo realizara su posesión e hiciera que ren volteara a verlo imitando su acción

Ahora se encontraban los dos chicos con su posesión de objetos realizada, mirándose fijamente a los ojos

Dispuestos a pelear, con una seriedad que jamás habían usado en alguna de sus peleas

_**No tenias que comportarte tan fríamente con ella-**_

_**Así me porto con todos-**_

_**No tenias porque hablarle a si a mi hermanita**_-repitió furioso y preparándose para atacar

_**Deberías agradecerme si es que la quieres viva-**_

Con estas palabras el peli-azul doblo las cejas con enojo_**-kororo**_-grito atacando a ren

El ataque fue esquivado por el chico de cabellos morados, quien rápidamente ataco al peli-azul

Pasaron los minutos en los que solo se atacaban sin ningún resultado solo bloqueaban o esquivaban

_**Es lo mejor**_-hablo ren con la respiración un poco agitada-_**recuerda todo lo que paso en el portal, ella no debería estar aquí**_

Dejaron de atacarse mientras horo solo miraba fijamente a ren

_**¿Entonces si?-**_

_**Si**_-respondió bajando la mirada, le resultaba un tanto humillante aceptar eso frente al idiota peli-azul pero que más daba

_**¿Si, si o…?-**_

_**Si, hoto-hoto, si-**_

_**Hey soy horo-**_deshizo su posesión caminando hacia el chino-_**eres un tonto**_-hablo con una sonrisa

Rio con cinismo pero con desgano, horo se acerco a él y rápidamente pudo sentir el puño del peli-azul en su rostro

_**¿Qué te pasa idiota?-**_

_**No crees que te lo merecías-**_

Ren sonrió mientras se acercaba a horo_**-tienes razón**_-levanto su puño dándole un golpe al azulado-_**pero pilika debería de dármelo**_

Horo se levanto riendo y se acerco al chino que ahora mostraba una sonrisa-_**si pero yo soy su hermano**_-hablo mientras le soltaba un golpe en el hombro al de ojos dorados-_**ya, ya, ya, será otro día el que te gane**_-le hablo deteniendo al chico que venía hacia el

_**Si, ya tendré más tiempo para derrotarte**_-hablo ren ahora quedándose serio-_**deberías de regresar a pilika**_

_**¿Regresarla?, sería más peligroso hacerla viajar sola, yo me tengo que quedar en el torneo-**_

_**Solo te quedarías a perder**_-hablo con su aire de superioridad-_**pero bueno al menos tienes esperanzas**_

_**Tu siempre…-**_

_**El final se acerca y hao es fuerte que nunca**_-caminaron por el bosque-_**quedamos a mano**_-hablo después de darle un último golpe a horo

….

_**Anna**_-hablo hao a la rubia que se mantenía seria- _**esto termino**_

…

_**Pero una cosa es cierta, cuando por fin se revela…el futuro nunca es el camino que imaginamos…**_

_**El destino tiene dos formas de aplastarnos, negándose a nuestros deseos y cumpliéndolos.**_

C**ONT**INU**ARA**….

o.o

¡Espero que les guste este capítulo!

Me siento abandonada, ya ni me dejan reviews! u_u

¡Pues espero en este si me dejen!

Ya todos los personajes están de acuerdo conmigo, el final se acerca

¡Aun que el torneo no es lo único que acaba!

Pff lo de pilika y ren no está resuelto del todo, obviamente no dejare que ren haga creer a pilika que no cuando sí, casi en los últimos capítulos resolveré eso, en cuanto a tamao o.o sigo creyendo que a yoh no le circula sangre por las venas, Ahora sí que se quedo como el perro de las dos tortas

Ya encontré una solución perfecta para él, pero hasta el final sabrán

Bueno me voy, hasta luego

¡Besos!

_**Annitha mz**_

3


	41. pelea

Capitulo 41-pelea

Por: annitha mz

…x…x…x…x

En el capitulo anterior-futuro

El final se acerca y hao es fuerte que nunca-caminaron por el bosque-quedamos a mano-hablo después de darle un último golpe a horo

Anna-hablo hao a la rubia que se mantenía seria- esto termino

Pero una cosa es cierta, cuando por fin se revela…el futuro nunca es el camino que imaginamos…

El destino tiene dos formas de aplastarnos, negándose a nuestros deseos y cumpliéndolos.

...x…x…x…x….x…x

La competición es una lucha de leones, levanta la cabeza, hecha los hombros hacia atrás, camina con orgullo, no te lamas las heridas, celébralas.

Las cicatrices de tu cuerpo son las marcas del campeón.

Se mantenía seria mirando el sol, aun que lo miraba fijamente no le lastimaba en lo más mínimo, nuevamente comenzaba la guerra, y lo sabía, fracaso tras fracaso

Pero aun así, seguían siendo luchas, ganadas o pérdidas seguían siendo luchas, y aun que las perdiera seguía ahí, aun podía recordar el rostro de yoh, y eso le pesaba, bien lo había dicho ren, yoh solo se ilusionaba, aun que ella no había sido culpable del todo seguía siendo culpable

Pero recordar eso de nada servía, paso mucho tiempo sin recordar el pasado y al recordarlo solo se dio cuenta de que era mejor no recalcar algunas cosas, no recalcar fallos, solo le quedaba ser ella

Si, ser ella, anna kyoyama, fuerte, decidía, afrontar las cosas sin miedo a perder sin miedo a ganar. Aun que quisiera hacerse la ciega sabía lo que comenzaría y sabia lo que implicaba el triunfo en esta última pelea_-yoh_

La última pelea que decidiría todo, sabía que los gemelos asakura simplemente no se "reconciliarían" menos estando ella en medio, desde el principio lo sabía, engaño a yoh para traerlo hasta donde estaban ahora, jamás fue inocente ante los propósitos de hao, y él lo recalco cuando le dijo que necesitaba el alma de yoh, aun así siguió, entonces ahora estaba a punto de llegar a la tierra sagrada donde se daría la última pelea, tal vez la última vez que vería a yoh o a hao.

_**Señora goldva no puedo aguantar más**_-hablo silver con impaciencia

_**Pues ve al baño**_-respondió la mujer mirando la pantalla de su guarida

_**Me refiero a hao**_-completo silver

_**Mmm con que te refieres a eso, recuerden-**_

_**Todo es de acuerdo al deseo de los grandes espíritus, ya eh escuchado eso muchas veces-**_

_**Si dejamos que esto continúe el espíritu de fuego se comerá a los demás shamanes junto a sus espíritus tal como lo hiso con shamash**_

En realidad sabía que silver tenía razón, si a hao le daban "rienda suelta" sabía que no pararía hasta obtener a los grandes espíritus sin embargo

_**Si ese es el resultado del torneo no podemos hacer nada**_-hablo goldva con decisión

_**No lo entiende, hao no respetara las decisiones de los grandes espíritus, esto no es lo que quieren los grandes espíritus-**_

_**Regresen a sus posiciones**_-hablo ya molesta

_**Estamos en una situación bastante critica, aun así nos pide que continuemos como si nada-**_

Tal parecía que silver era el único que hablaba en ese lugar porque a pesar de estar acompañado por otros 7 oficiales él era el único que mostraba interés

_**Vayan a la tienda de recuerdos, hace mucho que no vendemos ni uno solo**_**-**

Sabían lo necia que resultaba la anciana que más que eso era la organizadora oficial del torneo de shamanes y por lo tanto debían obedecerla

_**No podemos ignorar a los grandes espíritus**_-hablo goldva viendo salir a los apaches-_**es contra las reglas**_

Se volteo a mirar la pantalla donde se observaba a hao viajando sobre el espíritu de fuego

_**Con que el espíritu de fuego, ni si quiera le pertenece-**_

La gran garra del espíritu de fuego salió de la pantalla tomando a la mujer apache y después todo el cuerpo del gran espíritu

Los apaches que apenas segundos atrás habían salido regresaron corriendo en respuesta al gran desastre que había provocado la entrada del espíritu de fuego

_**Por fin te encontré**_-hablo hao con una sonrisa

_**Hao**_-pronuncio con repugnancia la anciana pero sin mostrar ningún tipo de temor

_**El camino que conduce a los grandes espíritus se encuentra al fondo**_-hablo haciéndoles saber que sabia donde estaba el camino a la tierra sagrada

_**¡Qué dices!-**_hablo kalim con sorpresa

_**No puedes pasar ese camino, solo lo puede conocer el vencedor del torneo-**_ahora silver fue el que hablo-_**nuevamente piensas ignorar el torneo**_

_**El torneo de shamanes**_-hablo hao con burla-_**no creo que sea necesario continuar con el afamado torneo de shamanes**_

_**No puedes hacer eso hao-**_

_**El torneo de shamanes ah terminado, solo vine a despedirme de la forma más personal que conozco**_-hablo incendiando todo el lugar-_**esto termino**_

…x….x….x

_**Pilika habías dicho de algo del oráculo o algo así…-**_

_**Si**_-respondió sin muchos ánimos

_**Hermanita no estés así**_-pidió horo-_**mejor explícame como, veamos-**_hablo sacando su oráculo-arriba _**abajo derecha izquierda o… ¿así era?**_

_**No era así, era arriba, arriba, abajo, abajo, derecha, izquierda, izquierda derecha**_-le repitió con rapidez-_**derecha, izquierda y durante ese tiempo las luces tienen que palpitar así que debes presionar arriba izquierda abajo derecha dos veces**_

_**Ah, arriba abajo derecha, o…no era así**_-hablo desesperado-_**ya me desespere**_

_**Ahí hermano, préstamelo**_-con facilidad logro entrar en la base de datos que los apaches daban en el oráculo-_**quiero que veas esto**_-le hablo pilika tocando la pantalla donde estaba el nombre de horo

_**Pero si soy yo**_-hablo mirando lo que pilika hacia-_**9260**_-leyo con atención_**-no, yo no tengo tanto dinero en mi cartera**_

_**No se refiere a eso, creo que se refiere al poder espiritual con que cada participante cuenta-**_

_**Había escuchado que los apaches podían medir ese poder**_-hablo mirando a pilika-_**hay con que nueve mil, vaya que soy fuerte**_-presumió con felicidad

_**Esta es la de hao**_-le hablo pilika nuevamente acercándose al oráculo

_**Ay, ay, ay**_-al instante abrió los ojos como platos no podía creer con cuanto poder contaba hao-_**y anna**_-pregunto recordando que la rubia tal vez estaba con hao

_**Es esta-**_después de observar nuevamente a horo sorprendido hablo-_**hermano, no importa que método busques, no lograras ganarles, mejor vámonos**_

Ella sabía que tenía razón, aun que anna no estuviera con hao, con el poder de hao era suficiente para vencer a horo y mucho mas, aun que por otro lado tal vez lo único por lo que querría quedarse seria ren, pero en vista de que "no" con ren al menos quería asegurarse de que su hermano estuviera bien

_**Horo-horo**_-hablo ryuu entrando en la cabaña-c_**reo que hao acaba de destruir el cuartel de los apaches, sabes lo que significa**_

Se quedo serio mientras analizaba la situación-_**quiere decir que, que su cuartel quedo destrozado y seguro…**_-se quedo callado ante sus terribles sospechas-_**seguro…seguro subirán el precio de la comida para reparar los daños**_-lloro ante una molesta pilika y un incrédulo ryuu

_**No hermano significa que sin apaches el torneo acabo-**_

_**Vamos horo, debemos encontrar a los demás**_-hablo ryuu jalándolo de un brazo

Antes de que lo sacara de la cabaña pilika tomo el otro brazo de horo-_**no te lo lleves, tú tienes alrededor de 2000**_

_**¿Eh?**_-ni si quiera sabia a que se refería la peli-azul con 2000 según él, no contaba con ese dinero

_**Hermano vámonos de aquí-**_

_**Pilika tu sabes que esto ya no tiene que ver con el campo de plantas, solo deseo apoyar a mis amigos**_-con esas palabras pilika soltó a su hermano no sin antes susurrar unas leves e inaudibles palabras-_**cuidarte hermano…ren**_

Se encontraban todos reunidos afuera del cuartel de los apaches, frente a ellos había un oasis un tanto pequeño y al lado derecho una gran puerta que dirigía a una cueva

_**Tenemos que llegar**_-hablo yoh apresurado

_**Esperen, ahí están los apaches**_-hablo manta observando cómo los apaches salían del cuartel, algunos heridos

_**Creí que habían muerto-**_

_**No hubiera tenido sentido, solo haríamos más poderoso al espíritu de fuego-**_hablo kalim-_**sostuvimos una cansada pelea pero después hao supo que ya venias**_

_**Quiero saber si la cantidad que muestra el oráculo es la cantidad de poder espiritual**_-hablo pilika llegando a donde todos estaban

_**Así es-**_

_**Pero…pero…mi hermano apenas tiene nueve mil y hao…hao tiene-**_

_**Más de 125,000-**_completo goldva ante la sorprendida mirada de todos los presentes

_**Ay nana pancha, la diferencia es enorme**_-hablo choco con pesar

_**Aun que formáramos un ejército no le ganaríamos-**_

_Que crueles_-pensaba manta con pesar, si desde el principio sabían que nadie le ganaría a hao porque armar todo un teatro donde no ganarían y de por sí ya demasiadas vidas se habían perdido

Con lentitud yoh se quito el oráculo de su brazo-¿_**planeas retirarte del torneo de shamanes?**_

_**Por supuesto que no, solo quiero pedirles que nos dejen descansar un poco**_-les respondió yoh con una sonrisa

_**Yo también iré**_-al unisonó todos los demás pronunciaron mientras se quitaban el oráculo virtual

Solo quedaba ren que se mantenía serio mirando a la peli-azul-_**yo jamás me eh considerado débil, y jamás me echare para atrás, pero un descanso caería bien**_

_**Esperen, no pueden hacer eso, los grandes espíritus han dejado muy claro que solo el elegido puede pisar la tierra sagrada**_-les aclaro goldva antes de que avanzaran mas

_**Los grandes espíritus no han dicho nada, supongo que no les parece esto mal-**_hablo yoh caminando hacia la cueva junto a todos los demás

Sabían lo que hacían, se dirigían a un lugar del que no estaban seguros de que saldrían

Ren solo pensaba en la peli-azul, había perdido en eso, en eso que siempre le había parecido una estupidez, y no es que ahora dijera que no lo fuera pero solo que el verla le daba un poco de sentido a su gran estupidez, ni si quiera había luchado a decir verdad termino con algo que jamás habían empezado, había perdido la pelea, la que sentía era la pelea más importante de su vida, y no le importaba sonar cursi aun que solo estuviera en sus pensamientos no le importaba, había hecho algo muy malo con pilika sabía que con ese simple "no" la había lastimado, pero aun así no dejaría de caminar derecho, aun que pilika lo valiera aun así no lo haría y es que solo sabía que ese era el principal motivo, pilika lo valía.

Dio un ultimo vistazo a la peli-rosa que hasta ese momento no le miraba ni a él ni a tyler, sabia como era tamao, aun que le sonara grosero mencionarlo tamao era débil y seguro no podría con la culpa frente a tyler, mucho menos frente a sus abuelos, era una ventaja ser tan tranquilo pues no se quería ni imaginar la buena regañada que les esperaba

Seguro en la tierra sagrada encontraría a anna, seguro con hao, seguro contra ellos, no es que le tuviera miedo aun que anna si era para tenerle miedo, sin embargo no era ese el motivo, si no el verla ahí, con él, como antes había escuchado en una de las románticas telenovelas de tamao el había perdido en el amor, había perdido la pelea y sin ánimos de regodearse en su fracaso lo aceptaba había fracasado con las dos, anna y tamao.

Tanto él como todos sabían a donde se dirigían, sabían que no sería nada fácil, aun que habían perdido otras peleas antes ahí seguían y eso, eso al menos merecía caminar con la frente en alto, por el tiempo que les quedara.

_**Trin, trin, trin, trin, trin-**_se escucho el sonido del oráculo por todo el lugar

Con esto todos se detuvieron ryuu fue el primero en acercarse al oráculo leyendo sorprendido las palabras de este

Después le siguió horo, y de uno en uno se fueron dando cuenta de las palabras de estas finalmente ren acompañado de un "maldito"

Nuevamente miraron el oráculo ante la expectante mirada de todos

_**Bienvenidos a la tercera etapa del torneo**_**-**se escucho la voz de goldva-_**ahora están por su cuenta, quien llegue a los grandes espíritus será el vencedor**_

Era más que claro el mensaje

***Que diminutos***

Has estado en una pelea de leones.

Que no hayas ganado no significa que no sepas rugir.

Un soldado sigue siendo un héroe aun que muera en la guerra_**.**_

CONTINUARA….

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, como ven ya está empezando el camino hacia la tierra sagrada

Bueno espero y me sigan hasta el final!

Y les agradezco mucho su apoyo al fic!


	42. cicatrices

Capitulo 42

Por: annitha mz

…x….x…x….x…x

En el capitulo anterior-pelea

Nuevamente miraron el oráculo ante la expectante mirada de todos

Bienvenidos a la tercera etapa del torneo-se escucho la voz de goldva-ahora están por su cuenta, quien llegue a los grandes espíritus será el vencedor

Era más que claro el mensaje

*Que diminutos*

…x…x….x…x…x…x…x…x

**Tenemos cicatrices en los lugares más insospechados como si fueran mapas secretos de nuestra historia personal, vestigios de viejas heridas. Algunas heridas se cierran dejándonos sólo una cicatriz pero otras no. Algunas cicatrices las llevamos a todas partes y aunque la herida cierre el dolor persiste. **

Después de recorrer un buen tramo oscuro por fin vieron luz al final del túnel literalmente, salieron del túnel y se toparon con un gran bosque

_**Que es esto**_-pregunto yoh en voz baja

_**Es el bosque prohibido-**_

_**Ah silver, cuando llegaste aquí-**_

_**Decidimos acompañarlos, después de todo somos oficiales del torneo-**_

_**Según nuestros antepasados, cruzando este bosque esta el territorio sagrado**_-hablo ahora kalim viendo la gran columna de luz blanca que se notaba hasta el fondo del bosque

_**Si hao se ha adelantado no tenemos de otra más que seguirlo**_-hablo yoh caminando_**-por cierto silver, eh estado pensando, si se supone que el control del oráculo solo lo tienen los grandes espíritus, eso quiere decir que hao ya llego-**_

_**No lo sabemos, pero si hao ya hubiera tomado posesión de los grandes espíritus se hubiera armado un gran revuelo y todos lo sabríamos-**_

_**¿Entonces como lo ah hecho?-**_pregunto sin obtener respuesta, nadie sabía como lo había hecho-_**andando muchachos**_

_**A pesar de estar tan cerca no se animan a venir**_-hablo hao con una media sonrisa

Se encontraba en el bosque sentado sobre un tronco de árbol caído, anna estaba frente a él, observando los arboles

_**Los dejaras llegar a ti tan fácil**_-pregunto anna sin mirarlo

_**Me gustaría tener una pequeña plática con ellos antes de pisar territorio sagrado-**_

_**Este el rosario de los 1080**_-le hablo mostrándole el rosario que esa misma mañana había obtenido

_**Así es, ¿Cómo lo obtuviste?-**_

_**La anciana asakura me lo dio esta mañana, después de una larga platica donde creyó que me convencería de traicionarte-**_

_**Que diminuta, aun cree que ese rosario servirá nuevamente, ya lo eh superado por mucho**_-respondió mirando a la rubia

_**Ciertamente me sorprendió, ellos vinieron desde Japón con un plan maestro que según ellos no fracasaría, me sorprende que sea algo tan sencillo e insípido como esto-**_hablo mirando el rosario_**-lo eh pensado, y…puedo regresar a opacho, solo su espíritu claro pero puedo hacerlo**_

_**No-**_decidido

_**Seguro-**_

_**No creo que sea buena idea en estos momentos, aparte perderías foryoku y necesito que seas fuerte-**_

_**Ay, cuánto tiempo tendremos que caminar, usted cree que este lejos don yoh-**_

_**No se ryuu, es que todo es tan extraño**_-hablo yoh con lentitud

_**Ya oyeron**_- pregunto kalim_**-¿Qué será ese ruido?**_

Guardaron silencio para escuchar mejor el sonido que cada vez se hacía más notorio

En unos segundos ocurrió una gran explosión que solo destruyo arboles y logro levantar la tierra

_**Lo sabia nos están siguiendo**_-hablo un hombre que solo llevaba unos pantalones negros, unas gafas negras con bigote y cejas largas y un gran tatuaje en su gran estomago

Hang estaba acompañado de turbine como era costumbre y de su gran espíritu de oso panda

_**Solo son dos oponentes**_-hablo horo-_**yo me encargo de ellos-**_

_**Horo recuerda que seguimos en el torneo y…-**_

_**No te preocupes, esto va más allá del torneo-**_le respondió con una sonrisa-_**ahora adelántense, y no permitan que ese maldito de hao tomo el trono**_

…

_**Así que tu eres Billy, según me dijeron todos tus espíritus son tus compañeros que murieron en un accidente**_-hablo ryuu al hombre que estaba frente-_**tenemos eso en común, mis amigos me brindan sus fuerzas, ahora don yoh adelántense yo me encargo de el**_

_**Bien ryuu-**_con esas palabras todos siguieron corriendo hasta que se toparon con peyote

_**De ete me encargo yo**_-hablo choco realizando su posesión de objetos

_**Chocolove-**_

_**Córranle están permitiendo que hao tome la delantera pue'-**_

Solo asintió con la cabeza, esperaba que el sacrificio y esfuerzo de sus amigos no fuera en vano

_**Vamos yoh, ellos jamás se darán por vencidos-**_

_**Ren, ren**_-escucho los gritos de una chica

Volteo a la derecha encontrándose con su peor pesadilla, su hermana y pilika en ese lugar

_**Jun que hacen aquí**_-pregunto llegando hacia ellas

_**Creí que podía ayudarles en algo, los seguidores de hao son muchos y seguro se toparan con más en el camino-**_

_**Vamos ren**_-le pidió yoh

Todos corrieron con la esperanza de pronto alcanzar a hao

_**Pilika quédate conmigo**_-le grito ren mientras corrían

No podía permitir que le pasara algo a ella, sabía que seguro la peli-azul estaba ahí por su hermano pero aun así no podía permitir que le pasara algo, se iba inseguro dejando a jun pero sabía que bruce no la dejaría sola ni que le hicieran daño

_**Yoh asakura viene para acá, pero aun están lejos**_-hablo marco con los 2 soldados que quedaban_**-debemos entretener a hao para darle tiempo a yoh de llegar acá, sin la doncella Jeanne yoh asakura es nuestra única esperanza**_

Caminaba solo por el bosque, por descuidado les había perdido el rastro a los demás y ahora caminaba con el temor de toparse con alguno de los seguidores de hao o con el mismo hao.

Vio una figura atrás de un árbol, fijo bien su vista en él y descubrió que para su suerte era lyzerg el que al parecer estaba escondido

Se acerco con cautela hasta que estuvo cerca del distraído peli-verde-lyzerg

_**Manta**_-hablo el chico con sorpresa-_**que haces aquí-**_

_**Me perdí en el bosque pero lo bueno que te encontré-**_

_**Cállate me van a…-**_

_**¡Lyzerg!**_-se escucho la imponente voz de marco

_**Es cierto lo que piensan hacer**_-pregunto ahora frente a los soldados

_**Primero que haces con ese niño, ¿has regresado con yoh asakura?-**_

_**No señor marco, pero necesito saber si en verdad piensan sacrificar sus vidas**_-hablo confundido-_**la doncella Jeanne ah muerto y solo quedan 3 de ustedes**_

_**Ahí viene**_-hablo marco dándose vuelta y observando a hao salir de entre los arboles

_**Miren lo que me vengo a topar, un trió de puros fracasados y a dos niños**_-sonrió mirando a todos-si _**quieren pueden pelear todos contra mí, será el mismo resultado pero al parecer ustedes no lo comprenden necesitan otra lección**_

_**Maldito**_-hablo lyzerg entre dientes

_**Debería aprender a los padres de lyzerg aprendieron a la primera-**_

_**Maldito**_-ahora grito el peli-verde dispuesto a atacarlo siendo detenido por marco

_**Uriel, fuego**_-ahora hablo dirac haciendo que su ángel atacara directamente a hao

_**10,104-**_hablo hao revisando su oráculo y aun sin realizar su posesión-_**que diminuto**_

El espíritu de fuego apareció partiendo en dos al ángel Uriel y prendiéndolo en llamas

_**Yo me encargo de ella**_s-hablo jun acompañada de bruce logn

_**Cuidado hermana, las hanagumi suelen ser muy traicioneras-**_hablo ren mirándola

_**No te preocupes ren**_-le sonrió mientras las atacaba

_**Yo ayudare a la señorita jun, váyanse**_-hablo tyler

Asintió con la cabeza dando vuelta-_**ren**_-escucho la voz de jun-_**pilika-**_hablo jun mirando a la peli-azul

_**Si-**_

_**Están causando mucho escándalo**_-hablo laking apareciendo frente a ren, pilika, yoh-

_**Yo me encargare de este**_-hablo ren llamando a bason-

_**Lucife**_r-enseguida se mostro el gran ángel

_**De prisa yoh-**_grito ren mientras atacaba a laking

Comenzó a correr pero un ataque demasiado conocido por el lo detuvo

_**Anna-**_

…

_**Debemos detener su herramienta de posesión**_-hablo Kevin-_**yo seré el siguiente **_

_**Porque siguen peleando, acaban de herir a uno de los suyos-**_

_**Descubrimos su secreto**_-hablo nuevamente Kevin-

_**No importa que descubran su método, ni la señorita Jeanne ni ustedes podrán vencerlo-**_

_**Entonces ya saben que necesito el oxigeno que hay en el aire para el espíritu de fuego**_-hablo hao con cinismo_**-cualquiera podría entenderlo**_

_**Maldito, solo se burla de nosotros, dirac sacrifico su vida por averiguarlo y ahora el mismo lo revela**_-

Lyzerg miraba atento la pelea, no tenía sentido que se sacrificaran de esa manera, porque si lo sabían porque no lo entendía, es que solo querían morir en vano, porque no aprendían de las viejas experiencias

Aun que jamás olvido el rencor hacia hao por el daño que le causo la injusta muerte de sus padres aun así aprendió, busco personas fuertes para ayudarle a vencer a hao y aun que no aprendió a olvidar la lección estaba casi aprendida, las cicatrices de su corazón lo decían

_**Es que es tan sencillo, pero ustedes son solo tontos que aun creen que podrán vencerme-**_

_**Con esta granada de los soldados x hare explotar este lugar y todo el oxigeno se esfumara dejándote sin medio**_-

Con un simple movimiento se creó una gran explosión en el lugar-todo el oxigeno se fue, es el momento para vencer a hao

El lugar aun se encontraba totalmente cubierto por el humo, Kevin y marco se prepararon para atacar solo que en ese momento el humo se disipo dejando ver al espíritu de fuego ahora como el espíritu de agua

_**Como hiso eso-**_

_**Ya veo, es agua, alguna vez leí en la bitácora de hao que él podía manipular a los elementos, por eso cambio tan rápido las propiedades del espíritu de fuego-**_

_**No los voy a elogiar por sacrificarse, pero me sorprende que me hayan obligado a llegar a estas alturas-**_hablo modificando nuevamente al espíritu de agua a fuego

_**Aun que debería agradecerles, aquí está el premio**_-hablo mostrando las almas de los 6 soldados x que ya habían muerto anteriormente-_**aun que me dejaran sin oxigeno la mayor fuente de mi posesión son las almas poderosas, así que aceptare sus almas como alimento-**_sonrió con cinismo_**-¡COMETELOS!**_

…

_**anna-**_

Se mantenía mirando fijamente al castaño-_**comprenderás que no te puedo dejar pasar, no ahora**_

_**Anita…anna**_-corrigió al instante-_**necesito llegar a hao, sabes que si él se convierte en shaman King destruirá todo**_

_**Eres igual que los soldados, crees que hao es el origen del mal, pero existía mal mucho antes de que el naciera, ese título le pertenece a él a nadie más-**_

_**Solo estas confundida**_-hablo yoh en susurro-_**puedes hacer el bien, hana te necesita**_

_**No yoh, no, yo no estoy confundida**_-hablo seria-_**y no utilices a hana que bastantes problemas me ah causado esa niña**_

_**Es porque la quieres, te ah causado problemas, te ah confundido porque la quieres, hana es la razón por la que te niegas a atacarme-**_

_**No, no es ella, eres tú, ya te lo había dicho, en la playa, tengo que detenerte por el bien de hao y por el bien tuyo-**_

_**Estas en medio**_-le aclaro con impaciencia-_**decide anna, o me detienes un rato para cumplir los planes de hao o me detienes en toda la pelea por mi bien**_

Saco su rosario revelando a Zenky y Kouky, yoh realizo su posesión en harusame y muy contra su agrado no le quedo de otra que pelear contra la rubia

Cada ataque yoh mandaba eran detenidos por los shikigamis-pelea en serio asakura, ese no es tu verdadero poder

Yoh solo la miraba mientras atacaba, el sabia que ese no era ni la mínima parte de su poder pero no planeaba atacar a anna y si ella solo quería detenerlo por un rato eso haría pero sin lastimarla

-quiero saber si esta es tu decisión-

Se quedo seria mientras hacía desaparecer a los shikigamis-es sufriente-hablo bajando la mirada-adelante

Se hiso a un lado sin bajar la mirada

Tal parecía que ese dicho de aprender de los errores no era muy cierto, por más que se caía, siempre tropezaba con la misma piedra, o simplemente ella no se movía

Yoh tenía razón, hana era una de las principales distracciones, como una persona que apenas y conocía podía hacer que bajara la guardia

Las cosas habían cambiado al saber que era hija de esas personas, después al tratar siquiera de proteger a hana de esas mismas personas, siempre era el mismo canto, la vieja herida que habían dejado sus padres en ella aun no cerraba.

Nuevamente cometía el error, sabía que de hao a yoh escogía a hao, y ese no era el problema, nuevamente iba contra las "reglas" que aun que no le importaban demasiado sabia el significado de estas

Tal como se lo dijo, detenía a yoh por hao, el se lo había pedido solo por un momento, pero detenía a yoh por él, incluso yoh sabía lo que le esperaba, aun así lo dejo avanzar.

**¿Cuales son peores las nuevas heridas terriblemente dolorosas o las viejas que debieron cerrarse hace años pero no lo hicieron? Quizás las viejas heridas nos enseñan algo, nos recuerdan donde hemos estado y lo que hemos superado, nos enseñan que debemos evitar en el futuro o eso creemos aunque en realidad no es así, hay cosas que debemos aprender una y otra vez.**

CONTINUARA….

Annitha mz


	43. Chapter 43

Capitulo 43

Por: annitha mz

…x…x…x

_**Yoh llegaste**_-hablo manta con alegría

En el ambiente se podía percibir la tensión, siempre que hao estaba con alguien que no estuviera de su lado había tensión

_**Se comió las almas de los soldados**_-hablo manta con pesar

_**Hasta cuando hao, cuántas muertes mas necesitas para estar complacido-**_

_**Yoh, te aseguro que no eran almas que valieran la pena**_-le respondió con egocentrismo característico en el

Camino con prisas hasta donde estaban hao, yoh y los demás, miro con un poco de angustia la situación pero después sintió un leve temblor en la tierra cosa que todos percibieron pues centraron su atención en la gran columna blanca

_**Aproxímense y mostradme esas almas-**_se escucho una fuerte voz que al parecer provenía de la luz

Sonrió con placer-_**son los grandes espíritus**_

Pronto columnas de luz comenzaron a emerger del suelo directo al cielo

_**Pero que es esto**_-pregunto manta con sorpresa, no cabía duda desde el día que conoció a yoh todo era sorprendente

_**Reúnanse**_-hablo hao entrando en una de las fuentes de luz-_**esta es la elección de los grandes espíritus-**_

_**Maldito**_-hablo yoh con molestia mientras lo observaba subir

_**Yoh amigo que harás…..-**_hablo manta para después mirar como yoh corría a una de las luces-_**no yoh, no vayas**_

_**El señor hao nos llama-**_

_**Piensa huir**_-hablo horo con molestia

Pronto todos los seguidores de hao corrieron hacia el resplandor siendo absorbidos por este, como todos hacían lo mismo supusieron que eso era lo correcto así que ellos también fueron hacia las luces

_**Que es ese resplandor**_-se pregunto marco

_**El territorio sagrado**_-hablo anna también mirando las luces

¿_**El territorio sagrado?-**_

_**Donde habitan los grandes espíritus, ese resplandor es el camino que guía a ellos**_-le respondió volteando a mirarlo-_**su doncella ah muerto, pero te lo diré fue una digna contrincante para hao y si hao no los elogio por su tonta acción yo si lo hare, a veces hay que sacrificarse por los amigos**_

Con esas palabras volteo a mirar a lyzerg después solo miro al frente acercándose a una de las luces desapareciendo del lugar

_**Señor marco, ella tiene razón-**_

_**¿Ahora piensas apoyar a hao?-**_hablo sabiendo que efectivamente anna tenía razón

_**Claro que no, ellos no son mis amigos, pero yoh asakura y los demás sí, me enseñaron algo que la señorita anna confirmo, a veces hay que sacrificarse por los amigos, gracias por permitirme ser un soldado pero no me di cuenta que desde antes ya era un soldado, morphine ah regresado a mí, me eh dado cuenta de que ella es mi propio ángel, ahora me tengo que ir señor marco, con permiso-**_

Observo al peli-verde irse al territorio sagrado, tal vez era tiempo de que el ya se retirara

Caminaban entre la niebla del lugar

El suelo estaba cubierto de pasto y alrededor solo había unos montones de rocas

_**Anna necesito hacer algo, y necesito que tú hagas algo**_-hablo hao caminando

_**De lo contrario me aburriría**_-le respondió dispuesta a ayudarle

_**Necesito que esperes aquí, llegaran los apaches, encárgate de eso, cuando los llames no vayas-**_

_**Claro**_-hablo sentándose sobre una roca-s_**igue**_

_**Yoh, anna**_-escucharon los gritos de manta-_**espérame amigo**_

Corrió hasta el que creyó que era yoh, primero vio a anna y después se detuvo al ver a hao

_**Ah eres tú**_-mirando al pequeño rubio que se mantenía petrificado

_**H-hao-**_

_**Si es el pequeño tanma**_-hablo sin darle importancia

_**Manta-**_le corrigió anna mirando a manta

_**Anna**_-hablo manta con poca sorpresa

_**Mmm, me pregunto qué haces aquí tanma-**_

Pronto mostro una venita en la frente por la confusión de hao con su nombre pero que esperaba de el

_**Creí que eras…busco a yoh-**_

_**Ya veo, estas siguiendo a yoh**_-hablo agachándose a la altura del rubio-_**desde aquella vez que te vi afuera de la pensión me sorprendes, por más que te analizo no encuentro nada especial en ti, solo eres un simple humano, aun así te atreviste a pisar el territorio sagrado, burlaste a mis hombres y llegaste hasta mi, lo único curioso en ti es tu altura pero sigues siendo un simple humano-**_

_**Solo busco a mi amigo yoh, él es uno de mis mejores amigos y debo apoyarlo-**_

_**¿Así que es tu amigo?, ya te lo había dicho, los humanos y los shamanes no pueden ser amigos-**_

_**Hao**_-le hablo anna dándole una mirada extraña-_**ya vienen**_

_**Vámonos**_-hablo hao mirando a manta

_**Te lo llevaras**_-pregunto anna

_**No quiero que te distraigas, aparte aun que este él, el resultado será el mismo-**_

_**Que quieres decir con eso, anna que quiere decir-**_

_**Yoh me ayudara a ser el shaman Ki**_ng-hablo serio

_**Yoh jamás traicionaría a sus amigos-**_

_**Ah esos inútiles, mis camaradas ya se están ocupando de ellos-**_

_**Estas muy equivocado, mis amigos los vencerán**_-

Miraba atenta al pequeño rubio, era sorprendente el cómo tenía valor para hablarle así a hao

_**Eso ya veremos**_-le sonrió-_**ahora camina tanma, no creo que quieras ser peso muerto**_

_**Hemos llegado a un lugar extraño de nuevo**_-hablo pilika a lado de ren

_**Señorito cree que esto sea el territorio sagrado-**_hablo bason

_**Pilika no te separes de mí, caminemos a ver si encontramos algo-**_

_**Hola ren tao-**_saludo un chico de cabellos castaños y vestiduras apache

_**Eres tú, creí que ya te habías olvidado de mí**_-le respondió con cinismo-_**y traes compañía**_

Observo al otro apache que le acompañaba alto y de cabellos rojos, seguramente oficiales del torneo ahora seguidores de hao

_**Si, también veo que no estás tan mal acompañado**_-le sonrió observando a la peli-azul

_**Basta de charlas empecemos de una vez**_-hablo el otro apache

_**Te hare pagar lo que le hiciste a mi hermano ren tao-**_

_**2 contra 1, les da ventaja, pero aun así se que puedo con los dos**_-

Rápidamente ren realizo su posesión, pidiéndole a pilika que se apartara un poco

Igual que los dos apaches que se mostraron con sus 5 espíritus acompañantes

Camino con su espada de madera a lado de su hombro, nuevamente otro lugar extraño, no cabía duda de que los grandes espíritus estaban llenos de sorpresas

_**Señorita pilika que hace aquí…-**_

_**Olvídate de eso, ve con ren**_-hablo arrempujándolo hacia donde ren peleaba con uno de los apaches

_**Mmm, ya llego otro**_-hablo el apache que solo observaba la pelea

_**Puedo entrar en esta jugada ren-**_

_**Claro ryuu-**_

_**Perfecto, el señor hao se alegrara de que acabemos con los dos-**_

_**Mmm-**_se escuchaba a yoh-_**Mmm**_

_**Amo yoh-**_

_**Mmm, en este lugar no hay nada**_-hablo mirando todo el lugar desierto

La pelea avanzaba teniendo a ren y ryuu en desventaja, no tan notable pero tenían desventaja

_**Señorito sus poderes aun aumentado desde que comenzaron a pelear**_-hablo bason

_**Estas en lo correcto**_-hablo peyote apareciendo junto a su enorme posesión de una calavera

_**Que posesión tan grande tiene**_-hablo pilika atrás de una roca

_**Esta gran posesión es gracias a el señor hao**_-hablo peyote-_**el señor hao nos brindo poderes nuevos**_

_**Nosotros le somos fieles al señor hao**_-hablo sonriéndole-_**pero ahora tenemos más insectos de que ocuparnos**_

Con esas palabras se fueron dejando nuevamente a uno de los apaches contra ren

Ryuu se fue siguiendo al otro apache

_**Te hare pagar ren**_-hablo nuevamente atacando

Llego al lugar observando la pelea, pudo observar a pilika detrás de unas rocas y solo suspiro

_**Anna**_-hablo el chico deteniéndose y mirándola

_**Creí que aquí estaba silver, veo que percibí tu energía-**_

_**Me encargare de este insecto-**_

_**Ve con silver**_-hablo la chica deteniéndolo nuevamente dando a ren espacio de reponerse

_**No gracias, me encargare de este maldito que asesino a mi hermano-**_

_**Ve con silver**_-le "exigió" nuevamente

_**No eres quien para ordenarme algo**_-hablo el chico con molestia-

_**Me parece más justo que te encargues de otro apache-**_

Tenía poco como aliado de hao pero había escuchado lo que hao opinaba de la rubia y las ordenes que había dado en cuanto a la rubia así que decidió irse, luego regresaría a encargarse de ese miserable

Lo miro seria ante la incógnita del chino-_**más adelante te toparas con más de ellos, no olvido, en la playa me ayudaste en una pelea, y con Fausto**_-lo miro-_**así que ya solo te debo una**_

_**Gran anotación**_-se escucho el fuerte grito de Billy atacando fuertemente a ren y lanzándolo unos cuantos metros lejos de ahí

_**Cuidado ren-**_grito pilika sorprendida y acercándose al chico que yacía en el suelo

_**No puedo más, no lo soporto**_-hablo Billy tocándose la cabeza

Anna lo miro, claramente era más fuerte pero no lograba controlar ese poder

Billy termino cayendo al suelo ya sin vida

_**Porque han olvidado su lealtad hacia su aldea, su responsabilidad como oficiales del torneo-**_

_**Nos resulta aburrido, es mejor estar con el señor hao que nos ah brindado estos grandes poderes-**_

_**Acabemos con esto de una vez por todas-**_

Ambos "equipos" prepararon su cañón tótem dispuestos a lanzar el ataque

Se dispararon los dos al mismo tiempo creando una gran explosión que de inmediato dejo ver resultados

_**Vaya yoh con qué facilidad derrotaste a esas niñas-**_

_**Ustedes ganaron su pelea**_-hablo yoh sonriendo pacíficamente

_**Así es, ahora hay que seguir-**_

Corrieron mientras esperaban encontrarse a alguien o tal vez llegar al territorio sagrado

_**3 puertas**_-hablo yoh con sorpresa-

_**Son las 3 plantas-**_

_**Estas custodiadas por apaches muy poderosos-**_

_**Si pasamos al menos una de esas plantas podremos llegar a hao**_-hablo silver mirando las puertas

¿_**Cómo sabremos cual tomo hao?-**_

_**Eso no importa, todas dan a un mismo lugar, seguro el ya paso-**_

_**Yoh amigo**_-se escucho el grito horo que venía junto con lyzerg

_**Chicos, que bueno que están aquí, supongo que ganaron su pelea-**_

_**En realidad no, esos idiotas huyeron, creo que hao los llamo ¿y donde están los demás eh?-**_

_**No lo sé aun no llegan-**_

_**Ya llego por quien lloraban pue**_-miro a los chicos para después mirar las puertas-_**y que son esas pues**_

_**Hermano, hermano-**_

_**Hay no-**_lloro al escucharla-_**que hace aquí pilika**_

_**Hermano qué bueno que estas bien-**_

_**Si pilika, te dije que debías quedarte, no tenias porque venir-**_

_**Tenemos que avanzar yoh**_-se escucho la como siempre arrogante voz de ren

_**Ahí vienen los demás**_-hablo horo mirando a todos

_**Ren…que pasa porque no avanzan**_-pregunto jun llegando junto a los demás

_**Debemos escoger una puerta-**_

_**La de en medio**_-con voz apresurada

_**Si, todas dan al mismo lugar, andando chicos-**_

_**Y esto como se abr**_e-pregunto horo mirando la puerta

Se acerco a ella buscando una manija o algo en la enorme puerta pero nada-_**ah, yoh está cerrada, ¿silver como se abre?**_

_**En realidad no lo sé jamás creí que estaría frente a una de las puertas de las plantas, bueno la señora goldva decía que existía un mecanismo muy sofisticado para abrirlas pero no sé cómo-**_

Todos se quedaron callados buscando con la mirada o pensando en algún mecanismo sofisticado que abriera esas puertas

_**Mmm…ábrete**_-hablo yoh con tono despreocupado

_**Yoh no seas idiota-**_reclamo ren

_**Es verdad como crees que los apaches pondrían eso tan sencillo hasta un tonto lo adivinaría-**_

_**Tienen razón, es muy sencillo**_-nuevamente miro despreocupado la situación-_**ábrete…por favor**_

_**Yoh…-**_

Se detuvieron al escuchar un rechinido producido por la puerta-_**que sofisticado**_

_**Ay nanita que mello es como de película de terror-**_

_**Quieres callarte idiota, andando-**_

Entraron en el lugar que al instante les sorprendió era…

_**Es el universo**_-hablo yoh sorprendido al ver todo su alrededor, estrellas, planetas, oscuridad, gravedad

_**Bienvenidos es un placer conocerlos, soy el oficial a cargo de esta planta, mi nombre es rutherfo**_r-hablo un…un…

_**¡UN….AAAAAAA UN ALIEN!-**_

_**Se llama como el queso pue'-**_

_**Si será idiota choco el queso no se llama así**_-hablo ren apuntándolo con su cuchilla

_**Ah perdón pue pero el nombre me recordó al queso-**_

_**Los extraterrestres no existen**_-hablo pilika mirando al alíen que se encontraba con vestiduras apaches

_**Tiene razón, de que tienen miedo, es claro que los alíen no existen**_-hablo ren realizando su posesión-_**te exijo que muestres tu verdadera forma apache**_

Entro con prisas encontrándose a todos

_**Anna-**_hablo tyler sorprendido de verla ahí-_**señorita anna**_-repuso rápidamente

¿_**Anna que haces aquí?**_ _**Creí que estarías con hao-**_

_**Me necesitaran aquí**_-respondió neutralmente

_**Te equivocas, los alíen si existen, este poder es la mayor prueba**_-alzo su mano creando un torbellino alrededor de ren_**-¡mystery circle! **_

_**Me está retorciendo, que es esta fuerza misteriosa-**_

_**Ren-**_grito pilika asustada

_**Es la gravedad, hay muchas cosas que los humanos jamás entenderían**_ –miro a los chicos con impaciencia_-su viaje terminara en esta planta ¡súper mystery circle!_

Nuevamente se formo un torbellino alrededor de todos-_**están todos bien**_

Pregunto yoh al ver que ryuu había detenido el ataque dejándolo nuevamente en "¿tierra?"

_**Este apache controla la gravedad, no crean semejante estupidez**_-hablo ren con molestia-_**debemos descubrir el secreto tras su poder**_

_**Es inútil los humanos no pueden comprender este poder-**_

_**Casi hablas como hao**_-hablo horo observándolo

_**Falle en matarlos pero esta vez acertare**_-hablo el apache-_**mutilación de ganado**_

_**Ahhhh, que está pasando-**_

_**Es como…como un imán no me puedo mover-**_

_**Eh implementado la gravedad, resistirse será inútil-**_

_**Yoh…debemos-**_

_**Está usando una armadura**_-grito anna haciéndolos a todos voltear

_**Porque anita no está como nosotros-**_

_**Anulación idiotas**_-hablo mirándolo-_**podrían haberlo hecho**_

_**Jijiji, tiene…au…razón-**_

_**Entonces está usando su posesión en una armadura-**_

_**Es cierto, miren ahí dentro hay alguien**_-hablo yoh apuntando al alíen

_**Entonces…no es un alíen-**_

_**Crean o no los alíen existe**_n-hablo el apache desasiendo el ataque-_**Ya han visitado muchas veces la tierra, de hecho "el" es la prueba porque creo y nos mostro los secretos del famoso arte tradicional apache-**_

_**De que habla ete**_-pregunto choco sobándose la cabeza

_**Sucedió mucho antes del primer torneo apache, una nave se estrello cerca de nuestra aldea "el" casi muere pero gracias a los cuidados de los apaches pudo sobrevivir, se acostumbro al lugar y se hiso amigo de la gente, el nos enseño muchas cosas antes de morir**_

Lo miraban atento, les resultaba extraño esos cuentos de alienígenas, pero porque no creerlo, ellos eran shamanes algo que la mayoría de las personas en el mundo desconocía

_**Ahora terminare de una vez por todas con ustedes**_-levanto sus manos creando una gravedad muy pesada

_**Lo siento pero serás derrotado**_-hablo yoh con su sonrisa habitual

_**¿Qué?, como puedes moverte con esta gravedad-**_

_**Anna me lo dijo**_-hablo mirando a la chica intacta- _**nulificacion de foryoku, es obvio que tu espíritu es quien crea esta gravedad así que si yo y anna seguimos aplicando esta técnica muy pronto perderás tu posesión**_

_**Maldito**_-hablo notando como su posesión se desvanecía y ella quedaba al descubierto

_**Que…LINDURA**_-se escucho al único que podría fijarse en eso en estos momentos, ryuu

_**Lo siento pero cancelamos tu posesión**_-le sonrió con tranquilidad

_**Eh…el oráculo**_-hablo lyzerg mirando el oráculo al igual que todos

_**No puede ser**_-hablo rutherfor con sorpresa-_**quiere decir que…hao llego a los grades espíritus **_

_**Ya existe un nuevo rey shaman-**_hablo anna haciendo que todos la miraran

Continuara…

EMPIEZA LA CUENTA REGRESIVA PARA EL FINAL

Del 3 al 0

Annitha mz

…3…...


	44. desapariciones

Capitulo 44

Por: annitha mz

….x….x

_**La vida está llena de desapariciones, desaparecen cosas que creíamos tener, cosas que teníamos, desaparecen sin más, el alma, ilusiones, sueños, personas.**_

_**Si algo que no sabíamos que teníamos desaparece, ¿ya no existe?**_

_**Ya existe un nuevo rey shaman**_-hablo anna haciendo que todos la miraran

Todo se ilumino y la planta dejo de ser el universo para convertirse en un simple salón

_**Ahí vienen**_-hablo horo poniéndose en guardia

_**Que… ¿Quién viene?-**_

_**Las hana-gumi**_-respondió anna extrañada de que hao aun no las hubiera matado

_**Quítense de nuestro camino**_-hablo mari

_**No me digan que quieren pelear-**_

_**Así que aquí estas**_-hablo kanna mirando a anna-_**siempre supe que serias una traidora, maldita, todo es tu culpa**_

_**El señor hao se volvió loco y ah asesinado a todos-**_hablo ahora mari lanzando un ataque al aire

_**¡MALDITA!-**_con esas palabras kanna lanzo un ataque demasiado rápido incluso para anna que solo alcanzo a esquivar el ataque que por desgracia la chica peli-azul no

_**Hermana cuidado-**_

La observo caer al suelo mientras no podía ni si quiera mencionar palabra

Y lentamente observaron cómo salía sangre del cuerpo de la chica que ahora se encontraba inconsciente

Se acerco a ella y con lentitud la volteo observando la grave herida que tenia la peli-azul_**-está muerta**_-hablo anna en susurro mirando a ren

_**Ya viene-**_se escucho el grito de mari por todo el lugar-_**debemos escondernos**_

_**Morirán**_-se escucho la voz de rutherfor-_**no hay lugar para esconderse, no hay tiempo para correr, solo mirándolos tragara sus almas, hao ahora es omnipotente y omnisciente.**_

_**Ren Aun te debo una-**_hablo anna colocando sus manos sobre pilika_**- solo lo eh intentado con pequeñas heridas, pero aun te debo una**_

_**Ahí viene-**_hablo horo mirando como la puerta frente a ellos se abría de par en par

_**El shaman King**_-hablo yoh mirando a hao

_**Anna**_-hablo ren acercándose a la rubia que ahora lucia mas pálida de lo normal-_**estás perdiendo mucho foryoku**_

_**¿Y quieres que me detenga?**_-pregunto con sarcasmo

_**¡Ryuu!-**_se escucho el grito de tokhagero

Se vio como el cuerpo inerte de ryuu caía al suelo, después el de las hana-gumi

_**Anna, tenemos que movernos-**_

_**Muchas personas se han muerto últimamente, no puedo aguantar esta concentración de tristeza y dolor**_-sonrió levemente-_**eh perdido….mucho poder, dime que no será en vano**_

_**Anna de que hablas**_-pregunto ren observando como uno a uno sus amigos caían

_**Llévatela, yo…**_cerró los ojos lentamente mientras caía al suelo

_**¡Anna!-**_grito yoh al ver caer a anna y la mirada de vacío que ren contenía-_**ya fue suficiente hao, tú no eres el verdadero hao, eres mucho mejor que esto, anna lo sabía, tu alma ya no está aquí, tu cuerpo solo sigue actuando por la ira de todos estos años, ¿Por qué juegas así con tu cuerpo?**_

_**¡ANIQUILACION!**_

_**¿Este lugar?-**_hablo yoh mirando el nuevo lugar en el que se encontraba_**-Mmm ya veo, hao me mato, seguro esto es una de las sociedades dentro de los grandes espíritus pero entonces…**_

_**Entonces estas dentro de mí-**_hablo hao ahora no con su habitual tono de voz, si no con uno más pacifico

_**¡Hao!- **_

_**Finalmente nos volvimos uno solo-**_

_**Pero**_-miro a todos lados

_**Estamos solos aquí, nadie observa, esta es la sociedad mas alta en los grandes espíritus, es mi propio mundo, la sociedad del shaman King-**_

_**Nadie puede entrar aquí a menos que yo lo invoque, visitantes indeseados no podrán entrar-**_

_**Ya veo…no se puede hacer nada**_-hablo sentándose_**-¿Qué es lo primero que harás como rey shaman?**_

_**Aniquilare a todos esos inútiles humanos-**_

_**Sabes a mí tampoco me agradan los humanos-**_

_**Claro personas como nosotros no somos tan desagradables como esas personas que solo siguen la corriente**_-hablo con expresión neutral-_**es por eso que tanto anna como yo nos identificamos contigo…y te queríamos-**_

_**Los humanos destrozan todo lo que encuentran, creo que es muy tarde para cambiar su comportamiento pero los humanos acabaran con el planeta a menos que alguien arregle eso.**_

_**Y ese alguien es el shaman King, hao asakura-**_hablo el mismo hao

_**Siempre luche pensando en eso, pero me has derrotado y no puedo hacer nada-**_

_**No debes dudar ahora, no olvides que eh acogido a tus seres queridos aquí**_-observo a yoh_**-las cosas se pondrán feas afuera, pero tú podrás vivir aquí sin preocupaciones ni obligaciones, en tranquilida**_d

Miro a la nada esperando respuesta del chico

_**Porque sigues obsesionado con vivir en la tierra-**_

_**No hao, tal vez esta sea la vida tranquila que siempre desee, si no vuelvo a la tierra está bien, pero mi obsesión se debe a otra persona, sigo obsesionado con que tu regreses a la tierra, logre conservar intacto tu cuerpo.**_

_**¿Qué…?-**_

_**Presta atención, es un milagro que anna exista y que sea quien es. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es que exista alguien como ella para ti?, la única persona en este mundo que te llenara completamente, de verdad piensas dejar a la familia asakura sin descendientes-**_

Solo miro sus manos_**-si te quedas aquí estarías renunciando a un futuro en el cual tendrías una familia, tus propios hijos, a anna, te está esperando y si no vuelves no volverá hacer la misma.**_

_**Así que ese fue tu plan desde el inicio-**_horo-horo hablo sorprendiendo a hao y yoh

_**Así que todo esto fue una trampa**_-hablo hao molesto-_**como se atreven a entrar en mi santuario sin ser invitados y todo para atacarme**_

_**Te equivocas hao, solo hemos venido aquí para convertirte en un rey apropiado**_-ahora hablo lyzerg apareciendo frente a el

_**Más que eso hao**_-hablo ren-_**anna es mi amiga, mi primer amiga y creo que merece algo mejor que lo que eres ahora**_

_**No les perdonare su intromisión-**_

_**Hablas como si anna ya no te importara**_-vacilo ren con una sonrisa de malicia

_**Cállate, no sabes lo que hablas**_-respondió con furia

_**Yoh amigo**_-voltearon sorprendidos al escuchar la voz del pequeño manta o tanma como hao le llamaba

_**Eso es… ¿un tren?-**_

_**No, no puede ser porque él está aquí-**_

_**No solo yo**_-hablo manta con una sonrisa-_**están todas las personas que tu asesinaste**_

_**Si aquí estamos**_-hablo un shaman acompañado de unos cuantos seguidores de hao

_**Los asakura**_-hablo hao con cierto desprecio

_**Y también mis padres**_-se escucho ahora la voz emocionada de lyzerg

_**Estamos todos aquí, incluso los soldados x y su doncella-**_

_**Como se atreven soy el shaman King, -**_

_**Y no hemos venido a faltarte el respeto**_-hablo una mujer de vestido naranja-_**solo queremos que seas un rey digno**_

_**Tú planeaste todo yoh**_-hablo hao con molestia

_**Que poca fe me tienes hao-**_

_**Esa voz es….-**_voltearon incrédulos ante la imagen de la chica rubia

Ahora tenía puesto su pañuelo rojo en la cabeza como no lo usaba hacía mucho tiempo

_**Entonces tú fuiste-**_

_**Qué diablos sucede aquí**_-hablo hao

_**¿Debo decirlo?, creí que ya lo sabías, que se siente bien no poder leer la mente-**_

_**¿Qué?, hao lee mentes**_-hablo horo asustado

_**Pero que idiota si eso ya lo sabías desde antes-**_

_**Te contare el secreto detrás del reishi, aun que supongo que ya lo sabes aun así lo diré, el reishi se crea por la soledad, has estado constantemente rodeado de soledad y tristeza, tal como yo lo estuve, me ayudaste a "eliminar" el reishi con tu compañía, ahora que has sido rodeado de amabilidad no lo necesitas mas, ese niño de hace mil años ah regresado a tu alma, con un corazón amable y un alma pura, sé que en verdad mereces ser rey y eres digno de serlo**_

La miro con incredulidad-_**en verdad no lo entiendes hao, la mejor prueba es que yo esté aquí, frente a tus ojos, eh muerto mucho antes de que tu aniquilaras a todos y lo mismo que ocurrió con tu madre sucedería con mi alma, sin embargo…solo vine a darte lo que tanto deseabas **_

Guardo silencio por un momento mientras todos observaban

_**En algún lugar de tu corazón siempre deseaste encontrarla-**_

_**¿Encontrarla?-**_

_**Es normal deprimirse cuando no puedes encontrar a alguien incluso después de convertirte en un dios**_-hablo anna mirándolo-_**La mujer que has tratado de encontrar por más de mil años ah estado a tu lado-**_hablo -_**pero la alejaste sin quererlo ya que tu alma estaba llena de tristeza y odio**_

_**Tu corazón fue vencido después de enfrentarse con las almas de todos-**_

_**Ha pasado mucho tiempo**_-hablo yoh con una sonrisa nostálgica-_**quieres verla ¿no es así?-**_

Observo a hao lentamente mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios-_adiós amor_-pronuncio por última vez mientras su esencia se desvanecía

_**Las desapariciones suceden, los dolores se van, la sangre deja de fluir y la gente se desvanece.**_

_**Tengo más que decir, mucho más, pero…eh desaparecido.**_

**CONTINUARA….**

CUENTA REGRESIVA….

Annitha mz

…2…...


	45. 45-¿lo dijiste?

Capitulo 45- _**¿lo dijiste? Cambiaste mi vida**_

Por: annitha mz

….x….x…..x…x

_**¿Lo dijiste?, te quiero…no puedo vivir sin ti…te amo…cambiaste mi vida…lo siento…gracias… ¿lo dijiste?**_

Despertó en un lugar conocido, estaba en el suelo rodeada de ¿flores?, si eran flores tal como las recordaba en aquel día, flores color lila y ese aroma, el suave aroma que se desprendía de las flores que la rodeaba, el viento soplaba leve y movía las flores creando una armoniosa melodía

Rápido lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, acompañadas de una sonrisa

El cielo era azul, pero sabía que en realidad nada era natural, nada era real pues ella estaba muerta, solo era su mente la que trabajaba imaginando el lugar donde se suponía debería de vivir en un futuro, junto a hao, cosa que no ocurriría.

…

_**Madre-**_se escucho la voz de hao con sorpresa al observar a la mujer frente a el

Una mujer sin duda hermosa, aun que parecida a anna ella lucia más comprensible que la reina del hielo

_**Todos, lo siento mucho, el caos que ah causado mi hijo-**_hablo con una sonrisa acercándose a hao y sacudiéndole el cabello

_**¿Qué…?-**_hablo hao con sorpresa-_**no hagas eso frente a todos**_

_**Es por eso que lo hice, te das cuenta de lo que has hecho-**_

_**Porque te disculpas esos humanos insignificantes te mataron salvajemente-**_

_**Eso fue hace mil años, esos humanos insignificantes ya no existen**_-le hablo mirándolo con calidez-_**cuando odias a los demás te odias a ti mismo, cuando los perdonas también eres perdonado**_

Solo observo a la mujer que por tantos años había anhelado ver-_**felicidades, has sentido ira, odio y amor, eso significa estar vivo**_

Bajo la cabeza al escuchar las palabras de su madre

_**Señor hao**_-pronuncio opacho con los ojos llorosos

_**Me alegro mucho por ti hermano**_-le sonrió yoh a un sorprendido hao-_**Chicos, debo hacer algo, y no volveré**_-hablo yoh sin borrar su sonrisa_**-pero gracias…si no hubiera sido por ustedes no tendría nada, asegúrense que hao regrese a la tierra**_

_**Amigo pero**_-hablo manta sin comprender lo que yoh decía-

_**Jijiji, fuimos el mejor equipo disparejo que ah existido en la tierra, estoy seguro de que esta será tu generación choco-**_

_**Gracia pue' pero…-**_

_**Anna me matara si hao no regresa así que asegúrense de que así sea-**_

_**Yoh amigo…-**_

_**Adiós chicos**_-les sonrió como siempre solía hacerlo

Ren Miro al cielo, lo que era ahí el cielo, suspiro, sabía bien lo que yoh haría, anna había y arriesgo su vida por pilika, el también se lo debía, pilika había muerto pero gracias a anna pudo continuar con vida, era su perfecta segunda oportunidad para hacerlo

Todo ese tiempo se dieron cuenta de que como empezaban las cosas acababan, fácilmente, la vida era frágil y vivirla con miedo no estaba bien.

_**Hao, tienes que seguir viviendo, la vida no es algo de lo que tengas siempre que disfrutar, no tienes que tener un final feliz para ser feliz, la tienes a ella, no te has preguntado porque no está aquí-**_

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al notar ese detalle, tan distraído se mantenía que no noto la ausencia de la chica-_**no te engañes diciendo que esto es lo que necesitas, porque en realidad la necesitas a ella y ella a ti, lo sé porque te eh observado cuando la miras, y tenerla a ella es lo que te mantiene vivo, sufriendo, gozando, con vida.**_

En ni una sola palabra se equivocaba, era cierto anna significaba todo para él, aun que durante mil años busco a su madre jamás se dio cuenta de que siempre estaba a su lado, anna era la representación viva de su madre, y todo se lo agradecía a ella, sin ella tal vez jamás hubiera vuelto a ver a su madre, ella había cambiado su vida en todos los sentidos, era cierto no se necesitaba un cuento de hadas para ser felices, no sabía si algún día personas incomprendidas como ellos tendrían un final feliz, solo sabía que cada instante con ella era feliz y no necesitaba más.

_**Hao, la felicidad esta en el camino, no en el destino y a ti aun te queda mucho camino por recorrer-**_

…

_**Anita-**_

_**Yoh**_-volteo con sorpresa al observar al castaño ahí-_**yoh**_

_**Hola-**_le saludo como siempre_**-¿porque estamos aquí?**_

_**Eh muerto y tu también-**_

_**Eso lo sé, pero no sé que es este lugar-**_

_Mi propio paraíso-_le sonrió levemente-_**es…es una recreación de Taipéi, hao me trajo hace mucho a este lugar, se suponía que aquí viviríamos en un futuro**_ (cap 15),_** este es mi paraíso, aun que no se qué haces tú aquí**_-le hablo viéndolo-_**no te quiero correr pero…**_

_**Yo soy el que te quiere correr a ti-**_le sonrió sentándose frente a la cascada que había frente a ellos- -¿_**Por qué lo hiciste?**_

_**Deje que toda esa tristeza me invadiera por hao, si él me hubiera matado no hubiera podido reunirlo con su madre, aun que crean lo contrario ustedes me cambiaron la vida a mí, todos los días que pase en mi cuarto cuando era pequeña jamás soñé ser tratada tan bien, jamás creí que alguien…que alguien me querría, yoh, el final de un viaje es siempre el principio de otro, pase lo que pase este día, nuestro viaje jamás terminara.-**_le sonrió sin mirarlo-_**creíste en mi aun que hice cosas estúpidas, malas.**_

_**Anna, que una persona haga cosas malas no significa que sea mala persona**_-respiro profundo-_**Hao nos permitirá volver a la tierra pero creo que yo…no**_-negó con la cabeza

_**De que estás hablando yoh-**_

_**Tu cambiaste mi vida y la de hao**_-le sonrió-_**y si te fijas bien la de todo el mundo haciendo reaccionar a hao, les diste un futuro a personas que te lastimaron, a personas que ni si quiera conoces, no me parece justo que no estés en ese futuro, hao te está esperando y si no regresas jamás será el mismo**_

Le sonrió divertida-_**baka, le dijiste lo mismo a el**_

_**Jijiji, me atrapaste, pero es verdad, este no es tu paraíso, no tendrás ningún paraíso si no es con él, y aun que él tenga a los grandes espíritus jamás tendrá su paraíso si no es contigo, lo sé porque puedo ver tus ojos, puedo sentir tu tristeza-**_

Lo miro para después mirar el azul cielo, tenía razón, ese era su paraíso porque ahí había estado con hao, pero ahora que no estaba-anita dicen que morir es como dormir, tu aun puedes despertar pero yo dormiré por ti, cambiaste mi vida es justo que quiera cambiar la tuya

_**Buenas noches asakura**_-le sonrió cerrando los ojos

Cuando una persona entra en tu vida y ni si quiera sabes si será importante para ti es cuando más lo disfrutas, cuando descubres que ese extraño, esa extraña cambiaria tu vida es cuando más tiempo quieres, pero el tiempo vuela y casi nunca sabemos aprovecharlo, el tiempo no espera a nadie, todos queremos más tiempo, tiempo para levantarnos, tiempo para dejar que pase, pero solo perdemos tiempo esperándolo, sin saber que todo mañana se podría acabar, la vida es frágil, las personas son frágiles y un segundo puede bastar para que todo acabe, por eso es que debemos aprovechar el tiempo con las personas, no mirar a tras pues podríamos estamparnos con el presente

…

_**No se confíen, les daré un tiempo, dejare que todos regresen a la tierra a seguir con sus vidas, sigo siendo hao asakura y en cualquier momento puedo terminar con todo**_-miro a su madre con una sonrisa mientras todos se iban

_**Te prometo que estaré contigo hijo, seré su espíritu guardián-**_

_**¿De quién?-**_

_**Ya después lo sabrás, pero te prometo que no me alejare, jamás lo hice-**_

…

_**Haz un plan, fíjate una meta, trabaja por ella, ríe y llora cuantas veces sea necesario, di lo que tengas que decir, escucha lo que te tengan que decir.**_

_**Ahora y cada día mira a tu alrededor, vive a fondo…disfruta, no midas pasos, vive sin contar horas….porque eso es todo**_

_**Y TODO podría ser NADA mañana.**_

CONTINUARA…

El siguiente capítulo es el final u_u

Muchas gracias por su apoyo

Este fic surgió derrepente, encontré la página y comencé a leer unos fic

El día de mí cumple el 24 de dic. Se me ocurrió escribir una historia que jamás creí que llegaría tan lejos, mas de 40 capítulos

No saben qué emoción me da

Así es, mate a yoh, lo pensé mucho pero no se iba a quedar con anna pero entonces no lo quería dejar con tamao ni con otra así que lo mate, (si no es de anna no es de nadie o.o)

Ya en el siguiente capitulo diré todas las soluciones de parejas renxpili, tamaoxtyler, annaxhao, y etc. Etc. Etc.

También otras cosillas pendientes

Al fin me dejaron reviews ya pensaba que se habían olvidado de mi u_u gracias yo tampoco puedo creer que ya viene el final.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Annitha mz

Los invito a leer mis nuevos sonfic

Causa y efecto anna/hao

Yo te esperaba Jeanne/men

El capítulo 5 de -la cura- men/hana

Daños colaterales- anna/hao

Cap 8 Reset yoh/anna/hao

¡Y a seguir leyendo "cambiaras mi vida" hoy martes por la tarde final!

…1…...


	46. Chapter 46-final

_**Cambiaras mi vida**_

Por: _**annitha mz**_

_**Dcm: **_shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen

...-°…-°…-°…-°…-°…-°…-°-...°-…-°…-°…-°…-°…-°…-°

_**Hermano, por favor ya arréglate**_-pidió la peli-azul colocándose los aretes

Solo los miraba desde el comedor, el sentado comiendo pero tanto disgusto le causaba verlos que ni en paz podía comer-_**pero estoy comiendo de puro coraje**_-hablo con indignación

Sonrió acercándose a la sala y parándose frente al chico de cabellos violeta_**-¿Cómo me veo?**_

_**Bien**_-respondió sonriéndole-_**te ves muy bien amor**_

_**Hum, hum**_-tocio horo haciéndoles voltear a verlo-_**mi inocente hermana se ve mal**_-declaro ante la mirada matadora que pilika le daba

_**Qué te pasa idiota, porque**_-pregunto la chica viéndose por todos lados-

_**Tu aun eres muy pequeña para usar esos vestidos tan…tan al descubierto**_-hablo ahora parándose y tapando a la peli-azul con una sabana-_**menos para que te anden viendo todos esos…PERVERTIDOS**_-mirando a ren que se mantenía serio

_**Mira hoto-hoto, yo me encargare de que ningún IDIOTA pervertido se acerque a mí…-**_

_**MI HERMANITA**_-interrumpió la frase que ren diría

_**Hermano vete a cambiar y te esperamos aquí sí, ren llevara a anna y hao te quemara vivo si no llegamos a tiempo-**_

Camino por el pasillo de la pensión, subió las escaleras y aun así manteniendo su vista fija en la pareja que solo se miraban fijamente

_**Pili, nosotros nunca hablamos sobre lo de nosotros, sobre lo que te dije-**_

_**Ah sí, es cierto-**_sonrió acercándose más al chico-_**solo te vi despertar junto a los demás, y derrepente me besaste, después solo vimos como horo se desmayaba**_

_**¿En serio? Como lo hice**_-pregunto ahora demasiado cerca de la peli-azul

_**¿Cómo? Creo que fue así**_- unió sus labios con los del chino en un beso un tanto tierno y lento

_**Mmm, no…creo no, fue así**_- nuevamente tomo a la chica de la cintura uniendo sus labios en un beso que sencillamente les robo el aliento

_**Yo sigo creyendo que…-**_

_**¡Los estoy viendo!**_-grito horo desde el segundo piso mientras se vestía con rapidez pero cuidando no arrugar el traje o más de uno lo mataría con la mirada

Pilika solo sonrió mientras ren rodaba los ojos-_**en serio lo siento, lastimarte de esa forma, de verdad lo siento mucho**_-le hablo mirándola a los ojos

_"Lo siento, no siempre es suficiente, quizás porque se utiliza muchas veces, como arma, como excusa. Pero cuando lo sentimos y lo utilizamos como es debido, cuando lo pensamos… cuando nuestras acciones dicen más que las palabras… cuando lo hacemos bien, lo siento es perfecto. Cuando lo hacemos bien, lo siento nos redime''_

...-°…-°…-°…-°…-°…-°…-°-...°-…-°…-°…-°…-°…-°…-° ...-°…-°…-°…-°…-°…-°…-°-...°-…-°…-°…-°…-°…-°…-°

Rápidamente se vistió, termino y se miro en el espejo tratando de acomodarse la mariquita (moño) del estúpido traje formal que tenía que usar ese día

Se sorprendía de que ese día llegara, también de la invitación, claro que tanto tiempo viajando y viviendo con anna habían bastado para considerarla su amiga, aun que ella de amargada no, también le sorprendía que todo estuviera tan calmado, afuera el sol estaba en lo alto, y el día estaba normal, como cualquier otro, y eso era lo extraño, después de viajar primero a Hobart y después a América, después de los combates, y tantos altibajos todo continuaba como si nada, hao según ahora era bueno, todos estaban donde debían estar, nada había cambiado excepto que ahora ese idiota despreocupado no los acompañaba, yoh, ese idiota que de alguna forma había cambiado sus vidas creando el mejor equipo disparejo del mundo según las mismas palabras de yoh, todo había cambiado y claro que el cambio había dolido pues durante el mismo ocurrieron malas cosas pero ahora solo algo no había sido "afectado" por el cambio. Ahora solo esperaba llegar al gran banquete y después irse a cuidar su campo de plantas.

Aun que me vea idiota y crean que soy un tonto puedo entender a hao, creo que todos lo podemos entender, y como había dicho yoh el solo estaba confundido, fue gracias a anna que todo cambio y lo bueno que ahora anna no tiene el reishi porque ni me imagino lo que me haría si escuchara mis pensamientos, y menos que sepa que de alguna forma le agradezco porque aun que tenía mucha fe en mi y los demás (el burro al último claro ) no quería ni pensar que nos hubiera hecho hao si anna no hubiera llegado, tal vez si nos hubiera matado en ese lugar y seguro nuestras almas hubieran desaparecido ahí, entonces gracias margarita (anna) jajá si me escuchara ya estaría muerto.

_El Cambio, no nos gusta, lo tememos pero no podemos detenerlo: o nos adaptamos al cambio o nos quedamos atrás.  
Duele crecer quien te diga que no duele, miente pero esta es la verdad a veces cuanto más cambian las cosas más siguen igual. Y a veces... a veces el cambio es bueno, a veces el cambio lo es TODO._

Pero en su caso el cambio había sido casi nada porque aun continuaba queriendo eso…si eso-_**una novia-**_

...-°…-°…-°…-°…-°…-°…-°-...°-…-°…-°…-°…-°…-°…-° ...-°…-°…-°…-°…-°…-°…-°-...°-…-°…-°…-°…-°…-°…-°

Se asomo a la sala y pudo verlos juntos así que decidió mejor quedarse en la cocina, no quería ser el mal trió

Se miro en el reflejo del agua que emanaba de la llave del lavabo-_**tyler**_-suspiro al decir el nombre del chico

Sabía que tal vez lo vería en la boda pues él conocía muy bien a la señorita anna-sonrió al recordar ese nombre, tanto que al principio la hiso rabiar el que ella se mantuviera tan cerca de yoh, aun que la hiso pasar de los peores ratos de su corta existencia aun así dentro de ella sabía que debía agradecerle, si no hubiera sido por el carácter tan pedante de la rubia ella no hubiera madurado, o al menos tomar un poco de carácter, tal vez seguiría siendo la misma chica sumisa que no decía nada ante todo, aun que no había cambiado mucho al menos ahora ya no lloraba con cualquier mirada chueca

Lo que si le daban ganas de llorar era su actual situación, ahora ni una sola esperanza tenía de volver con el chico, después de rechazarlo y de verlo partir no le quedaba esperanza de que el chico quisiera volver con ella, una niña que no podía tomar sus decisiones, por un momento sintió alivio al no tener que hablar con los ancianos asakura, pero el perder a yoh no le solucionaba ningún problema, y mas con las últimas palabras que cruzaron, pero sabía que el "joven yoh" estaba bien, suspiro con cansancio ya ni tenía razón el preocuparse ahora por eso, ya lo había echado a perder, y todo porque, por miedo, miedo al dolor, miedo al rechazo.

_Fracasar o cometer un error enorme es mucho mejor que no haberlo intentado._

...-°…-°…-°…-°…-°…-°…-°-...°-…-°…-°…-°…-°…-°…-°...-°…-°…-°…-°…-°…-°…-°-...°-…-°…-°…-°…-°…-°…-°

Me mire en el espejo por un rato y después la vi entrar en la habitación, es mi hermana, eiza brennan, cuando conocí a anna le pedí que me entrenara para poder proteger a alguien, en realidad si se lo pedí por eso pero también para asesinar a ese maldito que nos había hecho daño a mi familia y a mí, con el tiempo aprendí que en realidad no necesitaba eso, como hace mucho dije, solo deseaba tener la suerte de algún día poder olvidar, lo que no puedo olvidar es a tamao, aun que ella se negó a acompañarme y por culpa y miedo a empezar una relación aun así debo intentarlo nuevamente, hoy es la boda de anna y hao, mmm cuando los conocí en la playa no creí que terminarían así, hao con todo lo que hiso no creí que quisiera casarse algún día y que anna quisiera casarse, me supongo que como son los dos por eso se entienden

….

Entro en la pensión, esa pensión que había visitado por tantos días seguidos para ver a su amigo, su buen amigo yoh que ahora seguro tenía tanta paz como siempre había deseado.

Sonrió mientras caminaba hacia la sala, todos habían cambiado, había pasado 3 años, al parecer horo casi aceptaba la relación de ren y pilika aun que le seguían dando mini infartos al verlos cerca, a tamao le había ido mal al rechazar viajar con tyler, tyler se fue un tiempo pero luego regreso con una chica como de 13 años a todos nos dio risa como tamao se encelo por la presencia de la chica pero después se supo que era hermana de tyler, pero en verdad ella había cambiado, igual que choco, ese cada día mejoraba sus chistes aun que seguían siendo un poco malos ahora ya causaban un poco mas de gracia, aun que solo tamao y pilika se reían, lyzerg seguía igual, con su cara de niña según hao, ryuu, bueno ese a pesar de haber sido su pesadilla durante la secundaria al conocerlo mejor supo que serian grandes amigos tal como ahora lo eran, aun que siguiera cantando su "parece que va llover" eterno.

Los abuelos de yoh vendrán a la boda, seguro, sedientos de que pronto anna les dé un descendiente aun que a hao a veces parece molestarle ese asunto de su "familia". Anna quiso averiguar el porqué los abuelos de hao le habían dado el rosario y se encontró con una respuesta inusual, al parecer los abuelos de yoh se dieron por vencidos y le dieron el rosario a anna para que tuviera una oportunidad de reunir a hao y a su madre que después de todo eso fue lo que cambio nuestro rumbo.

Ren seguía igual de "presumido", aun que ahora se contenía un poco con sus peleas contra horo por pilika. Jun, ella vendrá desde china, no la hemos visto en dos años pero seguro sigue igual de bonita y aun con su inseparable bruce Long.

Los seguidores de hao, no sabemos nada de ellos, aun que algunos como mari y opacho se quedaron con él, los apaches siguieron como siempre, con precios altos a sus servicios y su completa lealtad al shaman King.

Hao asakura, si, ese que confunde mi nombre cada que me ve y es que este año los hemos visto más que cualquier otro año pasado, Mmm aun que algunos al principio conservaron sus dudas acerca de hao pero ahora creo que ya están convencidos de que en verdad ese demonio rojo ah cambiado, ah…anna de verdad que logro cambiarlo, aun que ella aun me sigue dando miedo con su mirada que puede congelar la lava, me causa risa cuando hao la pone en su lugar y mas risa nos da cuando hao tiene que disculparse con ella, porque el orgullo de anna es infinito. Los primeros dos años anna, hao y opacho solo viajaron Pff me supongo que hao debió de tener demasiada paciencia para no exterminar a los humanos viendo todo el gran desastre que han provocado y es que los humanos ni si quiera saben que él es el shaman King, ni que existe así que no saben que deben respetarlo y seguro eso fue un gran problema, Anna se gano el titulo de domadora de fieras, primero con yoh y no es que yoh fuera una fiera pero era un despreocupado sin remedio solo anna logro meterlo en camino, y luego con hao ese sí que es una fiera, aun que anna comparte el titulo con hao porque para que el la aguantara a ella, Kami no me imagino lo que ah de ser vivir con ellos dos, una pesadilla completa, me imagino que entre demonios se entienden.

No entiendo el porqué tan repentinamente piensan casarse, de pronto hao llamo a ren (muy extraño) y ren a mí y así se fue la cadena bajo las ordenes de hao, tuve que arreglar una boda en 1 día a lo mejor y ya se comieron la torta antes del recreo…no jajajaja no creo que anna con lo seria que es allá permitido eso antes de casarse…o bueno quien sabe…no…total a mí que me importa. Pero si me parece raro, y más las ordenes viniendo de hao, creí que sería anna quien se encargaría de su boda pero creo que ni lo sabe. Aun que veo un poco lógico que hao llamara a ren, es lo más parecido a anna y el más serio de nosotros, y recordándolo fue el primero aparte de yoh que acepto a anna, según fue el que descubrió un secreto de anna, aun no se cual pues no hablan mucho de todo eso, aparte de que ren está muy vinculado a anna por lo de pilika, otra persona vinculada a anna es su hermana, que raro se escucha decir que son hermanas, por 3 meses hana viajo con anna y hao, anna no quería dejarla ni a sol ni a sombra con sus padres, creo que desconfiaba de ellos y con motivos lo que le hicieron a anna no tuvo nombre, pero bueno anna evita cualquier platica con su madre, ella es más flexible que su padre, pero creo que eso ya no tiene solución claro anna ya no quiere matarlos con la mirada me supongo que eso es por hana, hana también vendrá a la boda, sin sus padres pues aun que ellos recibieron invitación comprenden que es un día importante para anna del que no tienen derecho de formar pues ellos fueron los encargados de atormentar la infancia de anna, este es momento de estar felices y no con mala cara ni recordando malos ratos pues anna nos matara si arruinamos su boda con malas caras.

Y yo…Mmm yo, solo 1 centímetro eh crecido en estos 3 años y ya ni esperanza tengo de crecer, ahora que anna ya no vive tan cerca de nosotros deja de mandarme aun que al verme se desquita y me pone prácticamente a limpiar la ciudad, sigo estudiando ahora administración de empresas y eh pensado en que pasaría si los negocios se juntaran con el shamanismo, no cabe duda que todo cambio. Todos nos tuvimos que adaptar a que hao fuera el shaman King y mas porque todos deseaban serlo pero horo se ingenio para abrir su campo de plantas, ren con su dinero ah hecho algunos cambios en china, ryuu bueno ese con sus amigos es feliz, y todos cambiamos, nos adaptamos inclusive a la ausencia de yoh aun que claro seguimos extrañándolo y recordándolo todos los días como lo que fue y es, nuestro mejor amigo y el idiota de sonrisa permanente según anna.

_Cuando decimos que la gente no cambia los científicos se echan las manos a la cabeza._

_El cambio es lo único constante_

_Todo siempre está cambiando, lo antinatural es que las personas intentemos no cambiar_

_Que queramos aferrarnos a como era todo antes en lugar de dejar que sea lo que es_

_Que queramos aferrarnos a viejos recuerdos en lugar de generar otros, que nos aferremos a pensar que todo en la vida es permanente_

_El cambio es constante como vivamos ese cambio depende de nosotros_

_Puede parecernos la muerte o una segunda oportunidad en la vida_

_Puede parecernos pura adrenalina, como si en cualquier momento pudiéramos nacer de nuevo._

...-°…-°…-°…-°…-°…-°…-°-...°-…-°…-°…-°…-°…-°…-°...-°…-°…-°…-°…-°…-°…-°-...°-…-°…-°…-°…-°…-°…-°

_Nunca sabes cuál será el día mas importante de tu vida, los días que crees que serán importantes nunca son como los imaginaste en tu cabeza, los días que empiezan como cualquier otro día son al final los más importantes_

_Hoy ah sido la boda, fue preciosa, perfecta, pensar que todo comenzó con un accidente el día anterior donde por estupidez mía caí en el agua de un rio cerca de la casa, casi me ahogo, y al despertar solo vi el miedo en sus ojos, ahora veo que eso fue el causante de que planeara todo esto sin que yo lo supiera, ya no tenemos el reishi así que ni como saberlo. Y pensar que desperté creyendo que este sería un día normal._

_**Hao**_-hablo la chica rubia mirándolo desde el futon-_**que te pasa**_

Eran ya cerca de las 2 de la tarde y el sol entraba libre por la ventana

_**Hola anna**_-entro pilika junto a tamao muy arregladas como para que ese día fuera un día normal

_**¿Hola?-**_fue más pregunta que saludo

_**Es que veníamos a invitarte a una boda**_-hablo tamao con una sonrisa

_**Chicas en realidad, no me siento muy bien para ir de fiesta, creo que estoy un poco resfriada-**_

_**No…seria lo peor que tu no fueras a la boda-**_

Sonrió ante la insistencia de las chicas-_**ándale, hasta te trajimos un vestido**_

De una inusual caja blanca sacaron un vestido blanco-_**eso es un…es un**_

_**Un vestido de novia, hoy te casas**_-y soltaron la noticia ante la pasmada rubia

_**¿Hoy me…me qué?-**_

_**Hoy te casas**_-aseguro pilika

_**Trajimos todo lo necesario señorita anna, maquillaje, zapatos, Mmm todo-**_

_**Hoy me caso**_-hablo en susurro asimilando la noticia para después mostrar una leve sonrisa

_**Vamos, que hao se está metiendo en un traje y bueno…se ve…-**_se detuvo antes de decir cualquier piropo al castaño-

Entro en el templo, el pasillo le parecía una eternidad, pero ver a hao al final del pasillo la hiso seguir caminando, el vestido que tenia puesto era uno blanco con unos cuanto brillantes en todo el corcel, no era tan llamativo pues pilika quien lo había escogido sabia que la rubia no era muy excéntrica en sus gustos.

El cabello lo tenía levemente recogido y el maquillaje era leve resaltando las preciosas gemas negras que tenia por ojos.

Camino del brazo de él…si de ren

_**Te ves hermosa**_-hablo ren en susurro volteando a ver levemente a la rubia

_**Ren tao-**_pronuncio con burla al escuchar el primer cumplido que ren le hacía-_**supongo que te deberé otra por acompañarme**_

_**No**_-hablo llegando a donde hao-_**más bien yo te debo a ti, así que está la hago de gratis**_

_**Nos hemos reunido aquí para celebrar la unión de anna kyoyama y hao asakura**_ -_**El matrimonio es un sacramento muy antiguo, y ahora que anna y hao han decidió unir sus vidas en matrimonio es importante que entiendan que todos los presentes han influido en ello**_-

La misa transcurrió tranquilamente, tamao miraba atentamente a tyler y de pronto como si la luz la iluminara recordó las palabras que anna le había dicho esa mañana mientras la arreglaban-_ Debemos cometer nuestros propios errores, debes dejar las posibilidades de lado hasta que ya no puedas mas, es mejor saber que preguntarse, es mejor despertar que dormir_

Camino con silencio hasta que se pudo sentar a lado del chico que ahora la miraba atento-_**es mejor despertar que dormir**_

_**Antes de continuar con la ceremonia debo preguntar, existe algún impedimento para continuar con esta unión-**_

Escucho la misa atento y sin perder detalle pregunto a la chica que estaba a su lado-_**¿quieres casarte conmigo?**_

_**¡NO!-**_

Volteo completamente molesta por la interrupción y de inmediato identifico al dueño del grito-_**horo-**_pronuncio la rubia con molestia

Todo el templo estaba en completo silencio observando a horo quien al darse cuenta de que anna lo miraba no tuvo más que sentarse y rogar al cielo que anna no lo matara al terminar la ceremonia_**-ah…no nada sígale**_

_**Bien continuemos, ¿Prepararon votos?-**_

_**No, pero quisiera decir unas palabras-**_respiro profundamente, el no era bueno diciendo sentimientos menos tener que decirlo frente a todos pero ese día era importante-_**soy lo que eh vivido, hoy vivo por lo que soy,**_ _**Hoy comienza mi vida**_-miro a anna-_**todas mis 3 vidas solo eh sido un déspota, hoy seré un hombre, hoy seré tu esposo, hoy empezare a contar para alguien más que para mí, hoy contare para ti, para nuestro futuro, para las oportunidades que el matrimonio nos ofrezca, juntos pase lo que pase estaré dispuesto a lo que sea, a todo-**_suspiro-_**a aceptar la vida, a aceptar el amor, a aceptar la responsabilidad y la felicidad, estaré en los malos y en los buenos momentos, hoy anna comienza nuestra vida juntos y estoy deseándolo inmensamente, es una suerte que existas y que seas quien eres-**_recordando las palabras de yoh, casi las ultimas

_**Te amo**_-hablo y por impulso se acercaron hasta besarse

_**No…aun no**_-los interrumpió el sacerdote

_**Dese prisa-**_hablo hao sonriéndole a anna

_**Los declaro marido y mujer-**_

_**-¿ya?-**_pregunto anna mirando a hao

_**Ya**_-respondió el hombre para después verlos besarse

_Nunca sabes que el día más importante de tu vida es el más importante hasta que lo vives._

_No reconoces el día mas importante de tu vida hasta que estas dentro de el_

_El día que te entregas a algo o a alguien _

_El día que conoces a tu alma gemela_

_El día que conoces a la persona que cambiara tu vida_

_El día que te das cuenta de que no hay tiempo porque quieres vivir para siempre_

_Esos son los días más perfectos._

_Los días que sabes que todo estará bien aun que no lo este, esos días son los mas importantes._

**FIN**

U_u nooooo!

Pff ya llego el final de esta historia que comenzó un 24 de diciembre del año pasado

No saben lo feliz que me hace que me hayan apoyado en este proceso, de tener una sola historia y ahora tener 23 fic

Porque es gracias a ustedes

No es que me estén entregando un grammy pero me alegra mucho saber que a ustedes les gustaron mis locas ideas que metí en el fic.

Este final es como la recreación de la boda de Alex e izzie, no quise poner lemon porque no me salió y no quería echar a perder el final con algo brusco.

Agradezco que me dejaran sus reviews que me animaban cada día a seguir escribiendo

Finalmente llego el final

Y me despido pero sigo en mis otros fic que si no los han leído se los recomiendo (ñ_ñ)

Me dicen si quieren algún tipo de epilogo

Los invito a leer mis nuevos sonfic

Causa y efecto anna/hao

Yo te esperaba Jeanne/men

El capítulo 5 de -la cura- men/hana

Daños colaterales- anna/hao

Cap 8 Reset yoh/anna/hao

Gracias a los que marcaron mi fic como favorito y a los que lo siguen y claro a todos los que me dejan reviews

De nuevo gracias y hasta la próxima

_**Annitha mz**_


End file.
